Ambition
by Black and Yellow Bumble
Summary: Being a freshman at university is hard enough as is, add being the casual focus of the campus' most eligible monster on top of the ambitious decision to double-major. But little does this monster know how much her life is really going to change before the end of her first year.
1. Welcome to MU

_**Hello there, everyone. I have returned after an extremely long hiatus and I apologize to anyone who is following my other stories, and I appreciate the patience. I have started college and I am a Music Education Major after changing from Graphic Design and my life is super hectic right now, I have very little free time and what free time do I have I spend practicing the saxophone and the piano. Anyway, again I am so so sorry for just dropping off the planet with no prior warning. I want to try and update my incomplete stories as consistently as possible because I know I have many people waiting for updates to several of my stories, and I thank you all for your patience.**_

 _ **So I know I have other stories I need to work on, but I have been on a Monsters Inc. and Monsters University kick and I figured I would get myself back into the swing of writing by creating a new story, a fresh start, if you will. This story will feature one or two OCs and it is set in the MU universe because I am currently watching the movie as I type this. Lol.**_

 _ **Anyway, I think that's about it, I hope you all enjoy my new story!**_

* * *

To be completely honest, growing up I never really thought about the idea of going to college. It just never seemed to concern me, even in my senior year of high school while all my friends were getting all hyped up over their acceptance letters to various universities I was still uninspired to apply anywhere. Yet, here I am, about to step off the bus to begin my new life as a college student at Monsters University. It's still pretty surreal considering I only applied two months before the start of the fall semester, and I did it out of spite. My father told me I wasn't applying because I knew I would fail and drop out before the end of the first semester, but I wanted to prove him wrong, so I applied, and got accepted… obviously.

The bus screeches to a halt before the driver's scratchy voice rings out, "Call for Monsters University. Anybody getting off here?"

"I am, ma'am." I reach to the seat next to me and grab my single blue tote bag and my black instrument case, which holds my prized saxophone inside, shimming off the chair, trying to avoid hitting someone upside the head with my saxophone case.

I approach the front of the bus, avoiding eye contact with the deadpan expression of the driver, though nodding in thanks before stepping off. I hear the door scrape closed behind me and the engine roar back to life after idling for the short time it took me to squeeze myself off. I turn around and watch the bus disappear around the corner, its destination above the rear windshield flipping from Monsters University to Monstropolis. When I turn back to the entrance of the campus I am in awe of the design of the arch, influential scarers perched on the top of each pillar, guarding the entrance and casting a shadow down on the cast-iron sign that read "Monsters University".

I take a deep breath before mumbling, "Welcome to college, Reed."

* * *

As I walk down the main pathway I watch all the various types of monsters mingle together in such a friendly manner I am almost surprised, but what really catches my eye is the monumental architecture of the buildings across campus, each with its own unique look, yet they all somehow belong together. The spikes on the columns, the grand steps that lead up to the buildings, the cobblestone pathways, and the brilliantly bright red brick astound me. Though that is not surprising considering the school I come from the nicest building still had two-hundred things wrong with it.

I spot a registration table outside a dorm building and walk up to the girl standing behind it, her huge smile almost mental. "Hey! I'm Kay! What's your name, freshman?"

"Smith," I say, looking at the load of orientation packets setting in front of her. "Reed Smith."

She gives me another huge smile, one of her three eyes twitching ever so subtly, before clawing through the various packets in a box marked "Q-S" and pulling out my packet and reaching over the table to hand it to me. "You can leave your bags here and have your picture taken with Tray for your I.D. card."

I hesitate before handing over my tote bag and my saxophone to Kay, taking my packet and following the signs that say "I.D. Photos This Way". When I sit down on the stool to have my picture taken by yet another overly cheerful monster I look down at my short legs as they dangle off the relatively short seat. "Awesome… "I sigh before looking up at the camera.

"Say hooray!"

* * *

I look at my new I.D. card and sigh once more. My pale yellow scales look even paler in comparison to my bright blue spots of various shapes and sizes that dot my entire body, and my horns look like two ivory sweet rolls stuck to the sides of my head, at least they're pointed off as they curl in towards my eyes, which are the same shade of yellow as the rest of my body. I read the handwritten space that says "Major" and see that it says "Scaring/Music" because I'm insane and decided to double major. My mother has always told me that I'm the most ambitious monster she's ever known, my dad on the other hand just thinks I'm suicidal. I'm not really sure who is more right.

I sit down at a stone bench next to the dorm and look over my orientation packet. It contains my schedule, campus events for the whole first semester, a detailed description of all the sororities and fraternities on campus, a free MU pen and matching journal, and a decal of MU's seal. If only I had a car to slap it on.

After a few more minutes of sitting in the shade and watching all of my fellow freshmen flow onto campus I decide to go pick up my key to my dorm room and meet my roommate. I can really get along with anyone, so my only concern is whether or not she will be nice. I stroll up to the receptionist's desk and am greeted with yet another sickeningly nice smile. I hand him my I.D. and he picks up a key with one of his many tentacles. "Reed Smith, Room 421. Your bags have already been brought up and I believe your roommate has already checked in."

"Can you tell me her major?" I ask while taking the key from his grasp.

He flips through a folder, his slender green head turning slightly as he skims over the words with his single eye. "It says here she is a Pre-Natal Care major."

I feel my eyes widen. "She's a med-student?"

The R.A. nods his head. "Yep, will that be a problem?"

"No, no," I shake my head. "Just wasn't expecting that I guess."

He smiles at me and I smile back before heading up the stairs to the fourth floor. I could take the elevator but my tiny reptilian legs could use the workout. I put on a few pounds over the summer considering all I did was stay home and play my saxophone until my claws fell off. Good workout for the arms, not so much for the midsection, despite what people may think due to the constant use of the diaphragm that goes into playing an instrument.

I reach the fourth floor and I feel the burn in my legs, so I pause to let the muscles calm down before walking to my room. The last thing I want is a med-student to see me in physical distress. I begin to walk down the hall through the crowd of excited monsters as they meet their new roommates and I finally find my room and notice that the door is slightly open already. I gently knock on the door. "Hello?"

"Hello!" A gentle, sweet voice answers from the other side of the door. "Are you my roommate?"

"Yes," I say a little too quietly.

The door opens and I look into the soft green eyes of a petite, solid white monster, my same height; short, with lovely tufts of fur around her neck that resemble a scarf I could never afford. Her ears are perked and tall on top of her round head, her muzzle short with a black button nose, and tiny dagger fangs peering out gracefully from under her lips. Her legs and arms are about as short as mine, her midsection cinched in with a long tail floating behind her. She's a beautiful monster, and if I ever have kids I would want her to be my doctor. "Hello there, lovely, my name is Addison Wilde." She extends her arm to me for a handshake and I see her perfectly manicured claws.

I shake her hand and hope she doesn't notice how bad my own hands are. "I'm Reed Smith."

Addison smiles then turns around. "I was going to wait until you arrived before picking my bed, but you took so long I thought maybe you weren't coming. I hope you don't mind that I've already claimed this bed." She sits down on her bed on the left side of the room and I notice her blood red satin sheets.

"Oh no," I wave my hand. "I don't mind, besides," I look over at my stuff placed neatly on the unmade bed and notice how close the air conditioner is to my bed. "I have the A.C. next to me and I like it cold at night."

"Oh really?" She gives me a baffled look. "I thought lizards liked heat?"

I blush. "We do, but the cold helps me sleep better."

Addison nods. "I'm sorry if that sounded rude of me."

I shake my head as I dig through my bag for my bedsheets. "It's cool, I understand it's a bit odd for a reptilian monster to like the cold."

She smiles a kind smile. "So what is your major, Reed? The R.A. at the desk told me you were a double major. That can't be right, can it?"

"It is," I unfold my blue sheets and start tucking them into the corners. "I like music and my dad wants me to be a scarer, so I figured I could make us both happy by doing both."

"Wow," I hear her claws click on the wood floors as she walks over to the other end of my bed to tuck in those corners. "You're going to be so exhausted."

I unfold the comforter and throw it messily on top of the sheets and stuff my pillow into the matching blue pillow case. "I know, but I already don't sleep that much, so I am not necessarily worried."

Addison starts to smooth out my messy comforter with gentle claws and smiles. "I just want you to know that I value my sleep. It's good for my complexion."

"I understand," I place the pillow neatly on the bed. "I will do my best to not rid you of your sleep."

"Thank you," She gives me another kind smile before going back to her own bed.

* * *

After I unpack everything, I set my laptop up at my desk next to my large pile of sheet music that I have been working on over the summer to try and get ahead of what I will need for my music classes. Earlier Addison told me about how excited she was to begin her pre-natal classes because she has always loved babies and wanted to be around them every day, though she seemed excited about it, I saw something in her eyes that said otherwise, but I was probably just imagining it. I'm excited to see how my scaring classes go. Maybe I'll meet some really fearsome monsters that can help me hone in on my scaring routes because I know I'm not the most intimidating thing, with my tiny lizard frame, but my father is a scarer and he looks almost exactly like me, only bigger, so I at least have that to help with my confidence.

I hear Addison start to get into bed and I look at the clock and it says "10:30", which is early for me. I turn off my desk lamp and plug up my laptop since it died on the way up here before grabbing my baby blue sweat from the bed post. "I'm going to go explore the campus. I'll do my best not to wake you if I come back."

"Thank you," Addison yawns as she curls up under her expensive sheets. "Be safe."

* * *

I walk out of the dorm building and down the stone steps. The campus is quiet, eerily quiet, but I enjoy it. I look around for the building I saw earlier that looked like a library and start towards it. Alone time in the library sounds pretty good to me, hopefully it's open this late.

When I finally find it I see that it is still open and carefully pull the large doors wide enough for me to slink inside. I see a sign on the reception desk that says "No Librarian from 10 p.m. to 6 a.m.". I smile because that means I have the whole library to myself, which is exactly what I want.

When I enter the main part of the building I look up at the night sky through the tall glass ceilings and am floored at how beautiful this building is with only the moonlight illuminating the wood detailing that decorates the shelves upon shelves of books. I find a nearby ladder and start to ascend to the top and grab the first book I see; _The Collective Accounts of Human Encounters Vol. I_. "Wow, sounds cool," I grab volumes two and three as well before climbing back down the ladder and finding a seat closest to the shelves, clicking on the green and brass desk lamp and opening my book to page one.

* * *

I wake up to a gentle tap to my shoulder and turn my head to see Addison looking down at me, the sun directly behind her, showing the stray strands of fur around her ears and neck. "Did you stay here all night?"

I sit up slowly, rubbing between my eyes. "I… I think so." I look down at the book I was using as a pillow and see that it is the sixth volume of the collection I started reading last night. I was about halfway through when I fell asleep. "I didn't expect to fall asleep."

I watch Addison look over the pile of books next to me, she leafs through the pages, creating a soft flapping sound as her claws graze the pages. "Did you read all of these?"

I nod and she sets the book down. "Well you didn't tell me you were also an avid reader."

I shrug. "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't," she says as she takes the seat next to me. "I was looking for a book for a class and saw you over here passed out."

I smile, "It is fate."

Addison shakes her head, "Dear, you are a strange one." She laughs before crossing her arms. "What other surprises do you hold?"

"I dunno," I stand up, stretching my arms behind my back. "I'm still trying to figure out what exactly I'm doing here," I put my face in my hands. "And why I'm double majoring."

She pats me on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, eventually."

I snort before spotting a group of monsters parading in like a flock of geese, the most intimidating of them at the front glances over at me before flashing me a smirk full of sharp white teeth the two canines on his bottom jaw protruding up past the rest, and his dark mahogany-like horns on his round bluish-violet head curve in and forward slightly as if they are some kind of evil halo.

"Eventually."

* * *

 _ **So there you have it, my first chapter of my first Monsters University story. I hope you enjoyed it so far and will leave feedback on what you like and what I could do better. I know I didn't include any major canon characters until that last bit at the end with Johnny and his band of ROR goons, but I didn't want to just jump into all that immediately, I hope you understand. I will try to have a second chapter up as soon as possible, but I want to update a couple of my older stories before I get too involved with this one. So until the next chapter, bye-bye!**_


	2. First Impressions

_**Welcome back to Ambition, I have yet to receive feedback on this story, but I am not deterred because I assumed as much since the first chapter was centered around two OCs and not any canon characters, but I promise this chapter will be filled with them because I really look forward to writing about them, so I hope you all give this fic a chance and give me your constructive criticism. I am writing this in my Art History II class so this should be fun. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this new chapter.**_

* * *

"Reed?" Addsion's gentle voice pulls me out of my trance as I watch the intimidating monster circle the library with his posse.

"Yeah, what," I shake my head and look down because I realize how embarrassingly long I was staring at that guy. "Sorry about that." I feel my cheeks flush red.

Addison smirks. "I really was right when I said you are an ambitious monster."

I raise an eyebrow at her, grabbing the book that I fell asleep reading.

She laughs, covering her mouth before throwing her arm around my shoulder, pulling her face close to mine. "You gawking shamelessly at a senior."

I scrunch my face. "What, I wasn't gawking."

Addison pats my back as she leads me to the door. "Honey, you were gawking so hard. Not that I blame you, he's the most gorgeous monster on campus, the only problem is I hear that he's a huge je-"

"A huge what?"

We both stop when a deep yet smooth voice interrupts Addison from behind us. I turn my head at the same time as her and see the senior standing right behind us, his thick arms crossed over his broad chest, that mocking smirk painted across his wide head. "Uhhh," I feel my mouth drop open and I have to keep myself from punching my own jaw at the genius of this response.

He arches a bushy eyebrow, his violet eyes sharp. "What's the matter, freshman? Don't you know how to speak?"

I slowly close my mouth and look desperately to Addison who looks to me. "No," Her voice is steady though she is obviously startled. "She can speak perfectly fine."

"Oh really," He steps closer, unfolding his arms, placing them on his thin waist. "Then why doesn't she say something. I'm still trying to figure out what exactly it was you were going to say about me."

I swallow hard, then feel myself become really annoyed under his judgmental stare. "We were calling you a jerk."

"Reed," Addison elbows my side.

"No," I look right up into his eyes. "My friend heard that you were a jerk and she was simply telling me what she heard."

The senior's smirk disappears, his expression hardens. "Now who would say something like that?"

I open my mouth to speak but then a group of monsters of various sizes and shapes join his side, all wearing the same red and gold clothing with "ROR" in smooth, shiny fabric stitched on them. "I don't know, I guess someone who just doesn't like you."

"What," a red crab monster with a single eye and several missing teeth gasps in a raspy voice. "Who could possibly not like you, Johnny?!"

The senior, now identified as Johnny, shrugs, looking down to the crab. "I don't know, Chet, but according to these freshman people are saying I'm a jerk." His voice is smooth and calm, though hints of annoyance find themselves weaving in and out between his words, his eyebrows flat, and his eyes narrowing.

Addison shrugs. "Look, we don't want to cause any problems, honest. We were just talking."

I nod in agreement and can't help but notice Johnny's angry eyes remain locked on me. "We don't know you, we can't really make an honest judgement about you, though I have to say this first impression isn't the best."

I have to keep my composure as Johnny crosses his arms once more, though this time it appears to be more threatening, his horns on his head appearing even more intimidating, with his large bottom jaw jutting out even more, his sharp canines even more distinguished. "Funny how I can say the same about you." His posse behind him chuckle, and one side of his mouth arches up slightly.

"Ah-hah, alriggght," I feel Addison grab both my shoulders, but I ignore her and begin to stare down the arrogant senior. "It's been really nice meeting you all, but we have to get to class."

"I don't have a class till fou-"Her swiftly claws clasp around my mouth and I jump as my words are suddenly cut off.

"You have class right now, silly." Addison's voice is nervous as she forces a smile, Johnny just arches an eyebrow, he's obviously not buying it.

"Alright, see you around," Johnny walks around me and smirks once more, staring straight into my eyes. "Freshman."

We both stand in silence as the posse shove past us, following Johnny like a lost group of puppies. Once we are sure that they left, Addison lets go of my shoulders and stares at me with wide eyes. "Are you crazy?!" She whispers in a shouting sort of way. "You want to go on pissing off seniors before you've even started classes?!"

I shrug, still watching the door where Johnny and his goons walked out of. "I was just being honest."

"Well you should try lying," Addison sighs, following me out the door. "It's not always as bad as people say."

* * *

Addison and I arrive back at our dorm room, she gracefully slips the key inside the door, swinging it open allowing me to go in first. I throw my book onto my desk before plopping onto my bed, curling up my tail to prop my legs up on. "What time is it?" I ask, not breaking my gaze from the ceiling.

"It's one-fifteen." Addison says, I hear her fumbling around with books in what sounds like a backpack. "I have a class at two, so I'm about to head back out, grab a quick snack at the caf."

I cross my arms behind my head and turn to look at her. "I slept through my eight o'clock and eleven o'clock classes." She laughs and I turn back to the ceiling. "Not the best first impression."

"Don't worry about it," I hear her sling her backpack over her shoulders. "You can just tell them you were sick."

"I'm sure they've heard that a million and one times before."

Another laugh. "Yeah, you are probably right. Anyway, I'll see you later. We can get dinner after your four o'clock if you want, my last class is at four-thirty."

I throw a thumbs up in the air and I hear her breathe out in a quiet laugh before walking out the door, a soft click echoes as the door catches. I let out a long, loud sigh continuing my admiration of the wooden ceiling, debating whether or not to take a nap.

 _Grrrrrrrrrrggggglllllrrrr._

I place my hand on my stomach as it gurgles embarrassingly loud and I realize I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon. "I guess it's settled then." I mumble to myself.

I slowly stand back up, unrolling my fat tail from under my legs and pushing myself off the bed. I look around for my shoulder bag and make sure that my wallet with my money and I.D. are inside. Once I throw my bag over my shoulder I grab my _Scare Theory 101_ textbook along with the book I was reading in the library and grab my keys. I make sure to lock the door behind me as I leave and start down the hallway towards the stairwell. At least walking downstairs is easier than going up.

* * *

My walk to a nearby café is leisurely, I'm in no rush since my next class starts in about two and a half hours. I take in the scenery around me with all the bright green trees spread evenly across campus, the perfectly trimmed grass hugging the pathways. This campus is beautiful and big, I still wonder why I am here, but I know that I am at least on a beautifully maintained campus, which is comforting to say the least. I walk up to the small café nestled comfortably beside the science building, its entrance outlined with well cared for flowers, and large windows allowing for natural lighting to flood the small, but cozy space. About ten tables are scattered but neat with an average of four chairs each. The counter has a glass viewing area to showcase all the delectable confections and a colorful chalkboard hangs behind the register listing all the available drink options. I walk up to the pale blue monster behind the counter, her expression bright to match her short spiky orange hair. "Welcome to Hiss Café, how may I be of service?" Her four eyes are kind, emphasized by a toothy grin and long neck.

"I will take a medium mud mocha Frappuccino aaaand," I pause and lean over to look into the display. "And two clawberry scones."

She offers me another smile and reaches for the scones, wrapping them neatly in paper with her four sharp hands. "That will be eight dollars and ninety-seven cents please." She begins to prepare the Frappuccino and I pull out a ten dollar bill and place it on the counter, eyeing my scones with very hungry eyes.

"There you go," She hands me my coffee and makes the change. "A dollar and three cents is your change."

"Thank you," I say rather softly as I make my way to a table that is just outside the café. I take a sip of my coffee and it's cold, smooth with the sharp kick of coffee hiding under that sweet mud mocha flavor. I begin to nibble on one of my scones to try and avoid looking like a ravenous beast despite feeling like I could eat the entire table and still feel hungry. The breeze flows softly past my head and if I had any hair or fur it would be blowing with it, but I just have my horns to break up the air so it doesn't hit me as directly.

I finish my first scone and glance at the silver watch on my wrist. It's only two o'clock so I still have two hours to kill before class. I smile and lean back in my chair, taking my time to savor every sip of coffee and every fluffy bite of the second scone. As I finish my coffee and my scone it is still only two-twenty and I huff as I throw my cup and papers into the trash beside the glass door of the café. "What am I going to do?" I close my eyes and rub the wide bridge of my nose.

"You lost, freshman?"

I keep my eyes closed and try to close them harder when I hear that voice, using my other arm to support the weight of my arm now viciously squeezing my nose as I grunt to myself at the sound of his voice.

"Oh come on, I heard you speak earlier." The arrogance that laces his every word makes me want to scream.

I eventually look up and see that signature smirk cut across his face. "I'm not lost."

"You sure look lost, killer." Johnny crosses his arms, and I notice how relatively small his legs are compared to the rest of his large form.

"I'm not though," I hiss. "I'm just trying to find something to do, that's all."

The senior pauses for a minute, his smirk slightly fading. "I thought your fluffy friend said you two had a class."

"She lied," I shrug, ignoring his narrowed eyes. "She doesn't seem to handle awkward situations very well, not that it's any of your business."

His smirk disappears entirely and is replaced with a scowl. "You're pretty mouthy for such a puny freshman."

"Well with what I lack in size, I make up for in sarcasm and wit, senior." I say, mocking his smirk and crossing my own arms. "So where is the rest of your little gang? I assumed they were with you at all times."

"We don't all have the same schedule, sweetheart," Johnny leans against the table, propping himself up with his elbow.

"Do not call me sweetheart," I growl. "I'm not going to be swayed by your charm like every other female on this campus."

Jonny laughs, shaking his head. "So you're one of those girls, huh? Gotta act all tough like you don't have any feelings or attractions." He straightens back up and walks over to me, leaning in close enough I can feel his warm breath on my face, he smells of musk and cashmere. "But I know better than that."

I stare right into his face. "You don't know me."

He stands tall once more, his fists on his hips. "I don't know you personally, but I know your type." He winks and I feel my left eye twitch. "You'll come around." He starts to walk past me, towards the large domed building where my next class is supposed to be before turning back around. "You should come to the Rush Week welcome party tonight."

"Not a chance, besides I thought you didn't like me," I snap, but he just smiles. "Not even in your dreams." He continues to smirk, walking backwards down the pathway. "I am not going." I shout, but he arches an eyebrow. "No." I say and he finally laughs and saunters away.

* * *

"We are going to Rush Week."

I stare at Addison from across our booth at a steakhouse off-campus as she sips on a fizzy soda. "What, no."

"Why?" She pouts, ripping off a piece of fried onion.

"Because Johnny will probably be there." I say, drinking from my own soda.

She snorts. "Of course he will be, he's the president of the top fraternity on campus."

I stare down at the bubbles in my caramel colored drink and mumble. "He invited me to come."

I hear Addison almost choke. "Woah, woah, what?"

"He invited me to come to the welcome party." I say louder, smacking my hand on my face.

"Girl," She pauses." No, no way, he didn't."

"He did, he said "You should come to the Rush Week welcome party" in his own arrogant, rich boy way." I roll my eyes, eating a big chunk of fried onion.

"Oh, now we are definitely going."

I slowly look up at her. "Are you kidding me?"

"No!" She yelps. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. We must go!" She waves an onion piece in front of me.

"But you were the one who said he was a jerk." I lean back as the waiter arrives and reaches his tentacles over the table to place our food in front of us.

"Yeah but," Addison pauses before taking a bite out of her pasta. "It's Johnny Worthington, you'll make the entire female, and some of the male, population at school totally hate you if you see him."

I cut a piece of my steak. "And why would I want that, exactly?"

"Because he's gorgeous." Addison says matter-of-factly, slurping up a noodle.

"He's a jerk," I point my knife at her to emphasize 'jerk'.

"A gorgeous jerk," she points her fork back at me. "Come on, Reed, how many times can you say the most eligible monster on campus showed interest in you?"

I pause, munching on a french fry thoughtfully. "Never, but that doesn't mean I will see him."

"Reed plea-"

"AH AH!" I snap, stabbing my fork into my steak. "I said no."

"I hate you so much, Addison Michelle Wilde." I growl, keeping my head low as Addison pulls me along with her delicate claws to the thumping Victorian style house/mansion, where I see Johnny standing outside the door with his lackeys watching me with that stupid smirk. "God I hate you, Addison."

* * *

 _ **And there you have it, I hope I included enough of Johnny this chapter and hopefully I'm not moving too fast with this, but if I am or if you see something that could use some improving please feel free to leave a review. Thank you very much for reading, I wasn't planning on stopping there but it is late and this chapter was getting rather long, so until next chapter. Bye-bye.**_


	3. First Party

_**Hello again wonderful readers, I hope you all have been leading pleasant lives. Mine has been rather relaxed despite nearing the end of the semester with finals and juries sneaking closer and closer. The stress hasn't fully set in yet, but I know it will happen soon. Anyway, that's about all I have to say, thank you for taking the time to read this story and I hope you're enjoying reading as much as I am writing.**_

* * *

I glare down at the rock steps as Addison drags me to the ROR house, refusing to look up at Johnny's smirking face. When we stop I feel her claws on my arm loosen, but they are quickly replaced by a set of strong, slender fingers. I feel my glare strengthen when I realize who now how a hold of my arm and my head shoots up to Addison, who is now standing in front of me, a genuinely giddy smile stretches across her flat face as she places her hands on her hips. "You will thank me later, Reed."

"Thank you," Johnny speaks up, not giving me a chance to protest. "And by the way, how did your class from earlier go?"

Addison tenses, her smile turning awkward. "It, uhh, went well, was pretty okay I guess."

I sigh, looking back down at the ground before murmuring. "He knows it was a lie."

"Oh," her white faces turns a light shade of pink before she quickly scurries into the house, leaving me with the walking set of jaws.

"Your friend is very skittish," I don't have to look up to know he is looking at me. "You gonna look at me any time soon."

I grunt in response, keeping my eyes low.

A faint chuckle. "You'll warm up to me, freshman."

"We'll see about that," I growl low to myself as I feel him start to walk me inside the fraternity house, the loud thumping replaced by real music as it blasts through the huge mansion.

I see lights dance around my feet on the dancefloor and my curiosity gets the better of me and I look up, though making sure to not meet the daunting pair of violet eyes that I know are on me. I look around at all the various types of monsters dancing around, some obviously drunk but still trying their hardest to keep the beat of the music. A group of sorority girls, all tall and slender, dressed in pink cardigans, skirts, with their hair, though varying in color, all styled the same way, flipped up and away from their long necks, bangs brushed neatly out of their triple-set eyes. I watch them all dance so playfully and can't help but wonder if any of them have dated Johnny, though I snarl quietly at myself, why would I even care?

"Why you so tense there, freshman?" I jump and without thinking look up at Johnny.

"No reason," I snap, looking back down, ignoring that dumb smirk. "And if there was it's none of your business anyway, senior."

"You have a lot of anger in that little body of yours," Johnny chuckles, letting go of my arm. "Would you like something to drink?"

I look back up at him, his arms crossed and I notice his short, spiked tail curved up to a confident point. "Fine, if it will get you to stop looking at me like that."

"Fair enough," He laughs before walking by me, his arms now hanging by his side. He really is a thickly built monster, aside from his almost humorously tiny waist. I can't help but watch as he handles the crystal ladle to pour some, I assume, spiked punch into two red plastic cups. His movements are so disgustingly suave, even as he takes a moment to talk to a member of a different fraternity. His movements are so tight and careful, so I guess it isn't just how he is around girls, it must just be how he is to everyone, with his chest puffed arrogantly, shoulders strong and broad. The monster Johnny is speaking to seems to be intimidated by him, despite how scary the other monster is himself.

Johnny eventually finishes his little conversation and for some reason I actually stayed where he left me, though I really just want to get out of there. He walks up to me and hands me my cup, the contents cold, leaving the cup sweating as it mixes with the hot air of the dancefloor. "Thanks," I say halfheartedly before taking a quick sip. Oh, God, yeah that is definitely spiked.

"Not a big drinker, freshman?" I must've made a face because Johnny is looking at me with the most amused expression.

My expression remains flat and I chug the whole cup and toss it aside before crossing my arm. Johnny holds his free hand up. "Woah, sorry, didn't mean to mistake you for a lightweight." He takes a quick gulp of his and throws his cup aside as well and I feel my stomach churn slightly. Maybe that wasn't the best idea.

I stare ahead for another minute before being suddenly jerked to the side by Addison while she is dancing with another monster who is a nice blue color with oddly adorable pink spots wearing a ROR jacket. "Hey, girl," she says, her words blurring together. "How's your date with Mr. Worthington?"

"It's not a date," I notice my words are slightly slurred too and I groan. "I don't even want to be here. This was your idea, anyway."

"Yeah," She slumps against me, her breath heavy with alcohol. "But you need to take advantage of the fact that he's obviously into you."

I roll my eyes. "No, he's just mocking me because I'm a freshman. He's just waiting for an opportunity to embarrass me."

"Don't be too sure about that Reeeeeed," Addison taps my nose with her claw. "He doesn't look at you like he wants to hurt you. He looks at you like he likes you. Like, like-like."

"You're drunk," I gently push her off me and she twirls into the arms of the tall blue monster. "Don't get into trouble, missy."

She salutes me while holding onto the monster's large furry hands. "Go get your Johnny."

I laugh before shaking my head and turning away from her. When I look around I notice Johnny is not where he was so I shrug before walking up the stairs behind the small stage at the other side of the open hall, resting my elbows on the railing, ignoring the swimming feeling in my head. "God, you're such a lightweight." I hiss to myself.

* * *

I stand there still for what feels like a century before I notice a weight on my back. I look up and see Johnny standing over me, smirking, shocker. "Look, I know that I look pretty pathetic right now considering I only had one drink, but please, I don't have time for your bull."

He chuckles deep in his chest. "I know, just making sure you aren't going to pass out." He takes his hand off my back and leans against the railing beside me. "I don't think your friend would forgive me if I let something happen to you."

"She probably wouldn't notice," I groan. "She keeps making goo-goo eyes at one of your fellow RORs."

"Oh really," He turns and faces the dance floor like me, resting his weight on his thick forearms. "Who might that be?"

I point to the tall blue monster who is now grinding drunkenly with Addison in the middle of the dancefloor. I see Johnny shake his head, his horns casting strange shadows across his face, "Ah, Sullivan. He's a freshman too, I recruited him for stealing FearTech's mascot, but he seems to not take scaring as seriously as he needs to. Especially considering his lineage."

"So he's a Sullivan, you're a Worthington. You two must get along pretty well considering your high-societal standing." I say, closing my eyes, trying to keep myself from getting sick.

Johnny snorts. "He's a cool monster, but like I said, he doesn't take his grades as seriously as he should. RORs are the top scarers on campus, which means we take our grades very seriously."

"There is no way a frat guy has good grades." I open one eye partly to see that he is looking at me, his expression stoic. "Seriously?"

The smirk returns as he stands straight up, shifting his weight to his right elbow, causing him to face me completely. "I have had a four-point-o GPA since my freshman year, the grades are just as important as the scaring."

"Huh," I close my eye. "That's surprising."

"I image you're a good student as well?"

"I'm okay, I slacked off a little my senior year, but I can't let that happen again." I sigh, feeling my stomach flip.

"You okay, freshman?" I hear him get closer and he places a gentle hand on my back.

I nod slowly, "Yep, just… fine."

"I don't believe you," I look up and Johnny's expression is hard and, concerned?

A slow stupid smile crosses my face before I feel my stomach lurch and I vomit on the floor at his feet, collapsing against the railing, my vision turning black.

* * *

When I open my eyes I am flooded by a blinding white light. My face scrunches tight as I try to sit up, and when I reach up to cover my face my hand catches on something and it pulls painfully on my skin. "Ah, God," I look down at my right hand and see an I.V. stuck in the side of my wrist between two scales. "What?" When I look down at my chest I see that I am in a light pink hospital gown. "Seriously?"

"Oh my God!" Addison's voice fills my ears and I reach up with my free hand to cover one ear. "Reed!" I hear her feet click on the tile as she races towards me from the door and grabs me in a vice hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried!"

"I'm alright," My voice is scratchy and hoarse, I try to clear my throat and it burns. "How long have I been out?"

"Since eleven last night and it's almost ten thirty at night."

I throw my head back against the pillows and groan. "Ugggggh, I can't keep missing classes the first week."

"It's okay, Reed." Addison rubs my back in a reassuring way. "Your professors have been contacted and your absences will not be held against you."

"Who contacted them?" I narrow my eyes at her. "It wasn't Johnny was it?"

"No," She laughs. "I gave a copy of your schedule to the nurse and she contacted them."

I sigh in relief and look up at the ceiling. "Good, I don't want to feel like I have to owe him."

"Well," Addison says quietly.

"What?" I groan.

"Who do you think brought you here?"

"An ambulance?" I look at her and she smiles awkwardly. "Right?"

Addison coughs to clear her throat. "He didn't want to wait for an ambulance so he carried you."

"Ugggh," I throw a pillow over my face. "He doesn't even know me." My voice is angry and muffled from the fluff of the pillow.

"I told you he likes you," I feel Addison sit down beside me on the bed. "He may be a jerk, but he is a jerk that likes you enough to abandon his own party to take you to the hospital."

I growl into the pillow. "If he likes me then where is he now?"

"I'm right here, freshman."

I throw the pillow into my lap and glare straight into those annoying purple eyes. "Of course you're here right when I say that."

"I know," I watch as he saunters to the foot of my bed from leaning against the door to the room. "Pretty predictable of me, hm?"

"Yeah," I growl. "Very."

"Not even the hospital will cool that fiery personality of yours." His smirk is starting to just automatically make me angry.

"Do you always have to smile like that?" I snap.

Johnny laughs, shaking his head. "It's part of me, sweetheart." He winks and I want to pass out again, but not in the swooning sort of way.

I'm about to say something when a pink slug wearing a white nurse's jacket creeps in, her eye being held up by her wide smile. "I'm glad to see that you're awake, dear. Your blood was oozing with alcohol. How much did you drink last night?"

I feel my face get hot when Johnny arches his bushy eyebrows at me, his smirk faded to a questioning smile. "I only had one drink." I finally spit out. "Honestly."

The nurse looks at my chart and appears amazed. "Well you must have an extreme sensitivity to alcohol. Being as small as you are probably doesn't help either, dear."

I look down at my hands and intertwine my claws together, avoiding Johnny's gaze. "Yeah, I have never drank before that moment."

"Well, you should probably look into not drinking alcohol at all if just one drink put you in the hospital." She slithers over to the right side of the bed and removes my I.V. "I've already completed your discharge papers, you can leave the gown on the end of the bed. Drink plenty of fluids and you might want to not eat anything too heavy for a couple days. We had to pump your stomach so it will be very sensitive." She throws away the I.V. needle and hands Johnny some papers. "This is a prescription for her. We discovered that she has high-blood pressure so she needs to take these pills once every day, preferably at night. Don't let her take them on an empty stomach."

"Thank you, ma'am." He gives her a kind smile and takes the papers, passing me a mischievous wink.

"You make sure she drinks plenty of water, mister." She points a round finger at Johnny, her tone very motherly.

Johnny chortles softly. "Will do, thank you."

The nurse smiles before leaving the room. I look to Johnny as he is reading over my papers. "Why did she give those to you?"

He shrugs and walks over to me, handing me the papers. "She must've thought I was your boyfriend."

I hear Addison snicker behind him and I shoot her a death glare. "You're not my boyfriend."

"I know," He smiles. "But I couldn't tell that sweet little nurse she was wrong." He winks at me one more time before turning to Addison. "Get her to her dorm safely. I'm late for a meeting."

She nods frantically, watching him leave. After she confirms that he is out of earshot she scurries to the side of my bed, helping me stand up. "You know, maybe he isn't such a jerk after all."

I rip the robe off and toss it back on the bed. "Maybe, but he's still over-confident."

"Please, Reed," Addison groans. "He has every right to be. He's the top scarer on campus, president of the top fraternity on campus, the most gorgeous monster on campus. He has earned his arrogance."

I roll my eyes. "Right."

"You can honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you don't think he is an attractive monster?" Addison arches a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me and I look to her then the floor.

"I never said he wasn't attractive," I feel my face get hot. "I just am saying that his arrogance can be a bit much."

"I find it charming," Addison leads me down the hall towards the elevator.

"Then why don't you date him?" I say, realizing how childish that sounded.

She laughs, pushing the button to go to the first floor. "First off, he doesn't seem interested in me. Secondly, I'm seeing someone myself."

"Oh really?" My eyes widen as the elevator beeps.

"Yeah," She blushes. "I'm going on a date with James Sullivan tonight."

"Oh no way!" I feel myself get excited for her and I nearly jump off the elevator as the doors open. "That's amazing!"

"I know," Addison squeaks, pulling her arms close to her chest in a display of excitement. "He's so sweet and sooo cute!"

I smile and loop my arm through hers as we walk out the door towards the quad, the moonlight bathing the pathway and a few nocturnal monsters skulking about the campus, chattering and laughing together. "Looks like both of us caught the eye of a prominent monster on campus." I hear Addison laugh in agreement and I can't help but feel a small smile creep across my face when I see Johnny off in the distance walking and talking with his fraternity brothers.

* * *

 _ **Well there you guys have it for chapter three. I hope you enjoyed. I will try to have four up later this week, but I have a few other fics I need to update as well, so I ask for patience. Anyway, until next chapter, bye-bye!**_


	4. Trickery

_**Welcome back to Ambition everybody! I am really enjoying writing this story despite not getting very much feedback for it, I love it just the same. I do appreciate those who take the time to check this little story out, I know it is in the early stages of development but I promise there will be some interesting stuff that happens soon. Also, if you're having trouble imagining what Reed or Addison look like, Reed is based off a Leopard Gecko with ram/dragon type horns, and Addison looks kind of like a pug with a fox face, snow-white fur, and long tail. I thought I would help the imagery a bit though I try my best to describe them since they are my own characters. Anyway, hope you enjoy this next installment.**_

* * *

The next morning I manage to make it to my eight o'clock class and I notice that Sullivan is sitting towards the middle row behind a very round, almost ball-like green monster. From what I can tell there seems to be some tension between the two. I shrug knowing that what is going on between them is none of my concern before I open my textbook to the middle of chapter one since I missed the first class Monday. The professor, an orange, stocky dinosaur looking monster with a garden of spikes on the top of his wide head stands up from sitting at his desk in front of a small stage. He's wearing a simple white button-up shirt with a black argyle tie. "Welcome back, class, I hope everyone completed their first homework assignment to the best of their ability."

I hesitate before slowly reaching my left hand up into the air. He looks over to me and gives me an irritated look. "Yes?"

"I-"I look around at all the eyes, and lack thereof, staring at me, swallowing hard. "I wasn't here to get the assignment… sir."

The professor takes a moment to look at his clipboard, adjusting his glasses on his large snout. "Ah, yes, you must be Reed Smith." He reaches in his desk and pulls out a few sheets of paper. "I received the email from the Chief Nurse at the campus hospital, I hope you are doing well." He looks at me expectantly and I nod before he continues. "I have here the lecture notes and your assignment. Since you were technically only in the hospital Tuesday and the first class was Monday I have to take ten percent off your final grade for it, but that is the best I can do for you."

I get up from my seat and meet the professor at the bottom of the steps of the huge lecture hall. "I'm Professor Derek Knight, by the way." He hands me the notes and assignment, his expression flat but not stern.

"Thank you," He nods in acknowledgment before turning away.

"We will be picking up where we left off Monday at the basics of snarling." He draws a quick diagram of a perfect snarl on the chalkboard as I return to my seat. "This information is critical in becoming a truly fearsome scarer. Take diligent notes, kids. Your first exam is next Wednesday at eight o'clock sharp. Do not be late."

I gulp hard when he says next Wednesday. That is only a week from today, I can't afford to have anymore distractions. I have to focus. No more falling asleep in the library, no more hospital visits, no more… Johnny. I growl at myself for feeling hesitation as I think about having to cut him off. "It's for the best." I mumble to myself. "You don't even like him anyway, Reed." I look down at my notepad and I notice I have hardly taken any notes. "Shit."

* * *

Class is dismissed early and I see Addison reading a medical journal at the foot of the steps to the School of Scaring. "Hey there, you." I say, the sight of her there is comforting.

"Hello there, lady." Her voice is eager as she slides her book into her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. "How was it?"

I shrug, adjusting my bag on my shoulder. "It was okay, the professor seemed pretty cool. He gave me the notes I missed Monday and the assignment. But then he dropped the bomb that our first exam is next week."

Addison hisses, maneuvering around a very wide monster that just shoved between us. "Do you need me to help you study?"

"Would you?" I whimper pathetically.

"Of course I would," She flashes a perfectly bleached set of fangs. "You just have to help me study for my exams."

I laugh. "I know nothing about anything medical."

"You will know more after this semester." She nudges me. "Do we have a deal? I will help you with your scaring if you help me with my doctoring."

"Sounds fair enough," I pause, looking up at the bright blue sky. "It is so lovely outside."

"It sure is, freshman."

I feel my eye twitch. "Boy, you sure know how to appear out of nowhere, don't you?" I look back down to earth and see Johnny with his posse of big, bad monsters.

The crab monster I learned was called Chet, steps in front of Johnny, claws up as if he is going to attack. "Don't you dare talk about out leader like that, shrimp."

I look down at the little crab. "You do realize I'm taller than you."

"Not by much," A new voice enters the group and I see Sullivan walk up to Addison's side. "You are kind of a shrimp."

My face glows red hot and I glare at Addison, she simply shrugs. I pinch the bridge of my nose before facing Johnny. "I swear I age ten years every time I have an encounter with you."

"Why is that?" I feel him lean close to me, his warm breath billows against my head. "Are you starting to like me?" His voice is low, almost threatening.

I look up at him, mouth open in disbelief. "Yeah, right." I shove past him, leaving Addison with Sullivan.

"You'll come around," I hear him call. "They always do."

I growl deep in my chest as I storm to my next class, hoping to leave Johnny Worthington III behind me, but part of me knows I won't be able to stop thinking about that pompous prick.

* * *

By the end of the day I feel drained, my legs are sore and my head is pounding. Three scaring classes and five music classes later I walk into my empty dorm room and collapse on my bed, glancing at the clock. Eight-thirty, Addison must be on her date. I shove my face into my pillow, taking a deep breath and sighing as loud as I can into it. "God, kill me." I hiss.

I'm jolted by a sudden knock on my door. "Who is it?" I say, my face still buried in the pillow fluff.

"It's me, freshman."

I snarl into my pillow. "What do you want, Johnny?"

"You to open the door, sweetheart."

"I hate you, please leave."

"Open the door."

I scream into my pillow before hissing at him. "It's unlocked."

I hear the knob click and turn as the door is opened. "What are you doing?"

"I am meditating." I spit back, not turning to look at him. I hear him leaning against my doorway. "Why are you here? And how did you find out where my room is?"

"Well your friend is out on a date," I can just hear that smirk in his voice. "I'd hate for you to feel left out. As for the room thing I just asked the RA at the front desk."

I sit up slowly, turning my head to give him a shocked face. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Well," He shrugs, clasping his hands together, looking down at them, his smirk never leaving his face. "Kind of, just trying to make you feel included is all." His eyes dart back up to me, his tone confident.

I pause for a moment. "You want to take me on a date?"

He clears his throat, his expression wavering for a split second. "Just for a drink, non-alcoholic of course." He winks at me before continuing. "Maybe an appetizer at this cool bar just off campus?"

"You," I pause, my finger pointed at him. "Johnny Worthington, are asking me on a date."

"Oh, freshman," He sighs, pinching the space between his eyes, laughing softly. "Do you want to accept this opportunity for free food or not?"

I get up, grabbing a pale blue sweater, shoving past him. "I guess I can't turn down the chance to have my dinner paid for by a rich senior."

* * *

The walk across campus is quiet, but not uncomfortable surprisingly. Johnny is walking relatively close to me, but not close enough I feel like he is going to try and swing his arm around my shoulders. I have to admit, the moonlight outlines his profile very nicely. I've never really taken the time to look at him from the side and his bottom jaw juts a lot further out than it looks when looking at him from the front. He honestly looks a lot less scary from the front, especially since that signature smirk of his isn't currently present. He actually looks really serious right now, which is a pleasant change. "Hey," I say softly.

"Hm," He doesn't break his gaze from the pathway in front of him as he leads me off-campus.

I study his expression and it almost appears like he is observing everything, his eyes darting back and forth from the desolate road on the left side of him to the tree line on the right side of me. "You're acting strange, and not like, you're normal strange."

A small half smile appears as he breathes a soft laugh. "Just making sure that we are safe. This part of the city becomes a bit sketchy at night."

Before I can speak a bush rustles beside me and I feel Johnny throw me behind him, his head lowered, a low, menacing snarl rumbling in the back of his throat. I try to see around his arm that he has pressed to me, I feel his claws gripping my side. I can't help but feel scared as his growling grows, his eyes narrowed at the bush as it continues to rustle. I breathe out shakily as he begins to push me backwards, his gaze never leaving the bush, but then the rustling stops and a small bird hops out from under it. Johnny immediately relaxes. "A bird," He laughs to himself, letting me go, tapping his claw against one of his tusks. "A bird."

"Yes," I watch the little bird take off towards the road. "That was a bird."

Johnny remains silent, the small smile disappearing from his face. He faces me, the look in his eyes hard to read. "Come, on," He finally says, that smarmy smile returning. "The place is just a few blocks away."

* * *

When we arrive I am shocked at the huge building, chopsticks laid against the front entrance, crossing together, the bottom of where the chopsticks intersect creating the doorway. "I thought you said we were going to a bar." I look at the name of the restaurant; _Harry Hausens._ "This is like, an expensive place."

Johnny opens the glass door, holding it open for me. "I decided this would be better for a first date."

"You say that like there will be a second," My voice trails off as I observe the elegant interior, an octopus monster showing off his chopping skills at a modern style bar in the center of the huge space. "Woah, my parents have talked about this place."

Johnny walks up to the hostess. "Oh, have they been here?"

I shake my head. "They could never afford this place."

"May I have your reservation name?" The hostess asks, her eye darting up and down Johnny, her black cheeks turning a pale pink.

"Worthington, I had a reservation for nine o'clock." He winks at the hostess and she nearly collapses as she is checking the computer.

"Ah, here we are," Her voice is shaky. "You requested a balcony table."

"Yes ma'am."

"Wait," I walk up to his side as he begins to follow the hostess as she leads us to our table, grabbing his golden shirt collar to pull him close. "You made reservations?!"

He laughs before smirking. "I did."

"Were you planning on asking me out before Addison went out with Sullivan?" I growl.

He smiles, pointing to the space between his eyes, silently telling me I was right on the nose with my observation. "Are you kidding me?!"

The hostess seats us and I glare at Johnny from across the satin-clothed table. I reach for my menu and snap it up in front of my nose so I don't have to look at him. "I can't believe you," I growl. "You tricked me."

"I didn't trick you," A laugh lacing his words. "I simply devised a plan to make my asking you out a bit more casual. I figured you would be more likely to say yes if your friend was already out."

"Wait," I smack the menu down onto the table, my face drooping in confusion. "Did you tell Sullivan to ask Addison out just so you could ask me out?"

"Well that was the original plan," Johnny rests his chin on his hand. "But Sullivan ended up taking a liking to her before I even mentioned my idea."

My face relaxes, at least he didn't set up Addison to be embarrassed. "Well, that's still not right. You used my loneliness against me."

He runs his claws through his perfectly groomed fur. "You just can't admit that you want to be here, can you, freshman?"

I feel my face get hot. "No, I can't. I don't want you to win."

"I already have," His smile grows, his arms resting casually on the table.

"How?" I snap.

"You said yes."

Without saying a word I flip the menu back up in my face and I hear him erupt in laughter.

"You are one stubborn monster, freshman."

I growl low in my chest. "It's a gift."

Johnny continues to chuckle to himself. "I have to admit, you are making this very fun for me."

I roll my eyes. "The stuff here is so expensive."

"Get what you want, it's on me." His tone softens, though a soft chuckle breaks his sentence.

I peer above the menu and see that he is watching me with those dumb violet eyes. "What?"

"You're ridiculous." He says matter-of-factly.

I think for a second. "You're annoying."

"Oh ho, ho." His laugh is mocking. "At least I'm trying."

"You're saying I need to?" I hiss.

"Possibly."

"I hate you."

"I'm sure you do." He laughs once more before glancing at the menu. "What do you want?"

"Why were you being so protective of me earlier?" I blurt out.

He drops his menu, his expression flat. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why were you being so protective. I almost thou-"

"Are you two ready to order?" The waitress interrupts me, her smile uncomfortable as Johnny gives her a murderous glare.

"Yes," He glances at me before taking my menu. "We will both have the chef's special, and surprise us with the drink selection."

The waitress writes our order down and scurries back inside the restaurant. I didn't take time to notice how beautiful our view of the city was. I can't help but crack a smile.

"What?" I look over to Johnny who is watching me carefully.

"Earlier, the way you were guarding me against that bird, I almost thought," I pause. "I almost thought that maybe you cared about me."

Johnny stares at his hands, his jaw clenching. "I just don't want to deal with your little friend if I let something happen to you."

"Oh," I look back up at the city skyline. Funny, it doesn't seem like we walked that far.

* * *

 _ **And that, my friends is the end of this chapter. I really hope that whoever is reading this is enjoying it because I'm having a real blast writing it. Anyway, I will see you in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**_


	5. Confusion

_**Hello there lovely readers. I have returned with a new chapter of this cute fic. I'm sorry if I have taken a while I am finishing up this semester at college and I have been very busy with finals and music juries. But I have only one final left and then I am free until August, though I will be working so, there's that. Nonetheless I will be updating my stories as much as I possibly can.**_

 _ **I would like to thank the sweet feedback I have received so far for this story. It's really encouraging to see interest and I hope to see more from you lovely viewers. So let us begin the new chapter!**_

* * *

I rub the bridge of my nose, sighing intensely as I stare down at my _Scaring 101_ textbook, a yawn escaping my throat. It has been five weeks since Johnny and I's "date" and he hasn't spoken to me since. I can't say that I'm not entirely upset because I've been able to focus more on my studies. I currently have all A's in my classes, which is really impressive for me since I have a horrible habit of procrastinating.

"Reed," My head snaps up when I hear a familiar voice call behind me and I turn to see the little green monster that was sitting near Sulley in class.

"Hey there, Mike," My voice is noticeably tired, but I am happy to see him and his huge enthusiastic eye. "What's up?"

He prances up to me, hoisting himself up into the chair across from me. "I thought I could join you with your studying." He sets his large pile of scare theory books in front of him. "If that's alright?"

I smile, his voice is very kind, with a silly accent that adds a fun flair to the ends of certain words. "Of course, you can help me not kill myself."

He flashes me a toothy grin, his retainer glinting in the light of the desk lamp. "What are you currently looking over?"

"Uhh," I breathe in slowly, glancing back down at my book. "Unconventional snarls."

"My favorite," he bounces in his chair as he leafs through the pages of a much thicker book. "Here, this book contains all the different ways to approach snarling."

I stretch over the table to see the pages his eye is skimming over. "Woah, that's very advanced."

"Well, I don't mean to brag but," he gestures boldly with his free hand and smirks. "I have read almost every book there is on scaring."

I can't help but make my being impressed obvious. "Not bad, Wazowski, not bad." I look past him and see Sulley skimming through one of the shelves full of books. "Mike," I whisper, gesturing to look behind him. "Look who it is."

Mike slowly turns in his seat and watches Sulley pick out a book. "Well that's odd."

I nod in agreement and read over the ROR letters that are stitched to the back of his red and gold jacket as he leaves the library with his book of choice. "I didn't know he could read."

Mike laughs. "I will bet you money that he isn't planning on reading it." He opens a spiral notebook with the MU logo on the front of it and begins writing down notes. "He's probably going to use it to make spitballs or pick some leftover food from his teeth."

I breathe out a laugh. "Probably."

* * *

Mike and I study for several hours and as it gets later the library becomes more and more empty. Soon we are the only two in there. I glance at my watch. "Wow, it's one in the morning."

"Really?" Mike looks up from his multiple notecards scattered in front of us. "I thought it was later than that."

"Me too," I glance down at my own multitude of notes, another yawn escaping from my mouth.

"If you would like to go back to your dorm to get some sleep that would be okay." I look up and Mike is looking at me, a kind smile fills his face. "I'm used to being up late studying."

"I don't want to leave you alone here," I say. I really don't, I am sure he can handle himself, but he's so small I just would feel awful leaving him alone and vulnerable.

His smile widens. "Don't worry about me, Reed. Go on, get some sleep. You look like you need it."

"Are you sure?" I say, my voice concerned.

He nods. "Of course, I'll be fine."

"Alright," I gather all my materials and try to place them as neatly as I can in my bag before getting up from my seat. "Have a goodnight, and try to get some sleep yourself."

"I will, thanks." He gives me one more smile before returning to studying his notecards.

* * *

I walk down the path from the library towards my dorm, the campus is quiet other than the slight thumping of Frat Row in the distance. I feel the urge to walk to the ROR house to see if I can find Johnny, but I just pinch myself for wanting to seek him out. "You don't want him." I growl to myself. "He obviously doesn't want you." I can't help but feel a small pain in my chest as those words exit my mouth. He makes me so confused. I don't know how to feel. I can't stand him, I truly can't, but I also can't stand that he isn't here.

I shake my head, staring down at my feet as I trek the cobblestone pathway. My ears train onto the sound of footsteps behind me. I feel myself tense until I hear a voice call out.

"Hey there, Reed."

I look back and see Sulley strolling up to me from the path that leads to Frat Row. "Well, hello there. Mike and I saw you in the library earlier."

"Oh, you did?" He stops in front of me, resting his huge fists on his hips. "I didn't see you two."

"Well you seemed pretty engrossed in finding a book." I smirk at him. "Though I assume that wasn't for studying."

He laughs. "You're smart," his voice is deep and growly, yet at the same time very friendly. "Is Mike still there?"

I nod. "I'm headed back to my dorm. I'm pretty beat."

"He let you go by yourself?" Sulley's expression becomes concerned.

I shrug. "I'm a big girl."

"Yeah, but," He walks up to stand beside me. "He shouldn't be okay with you walking alone at night."

I can't help but feel flattered with his concern. "It's okay, I understand he's busy."

"I guess," the large monster pauses, looking around. "I'll walk you to your dorm. I just don't feel right letting you go by yourself."

I shrug my shoulders. "Alright, thanks."

"No prob," He smirks, following close to me.

* * *

The walk is quiet, but not awkward. Sulley and I have become rather good friends and it's odd since I'm also good friends with Mike and the two seem to have some sort of rivalry going on. I'm tempted to ask him about Johnny but I just can't bring myself to do it. I don't really think I want to know why he hasn't been talking to me.

We reach the door to my room and he stops me before letting me go in. "Reed, I need to ask you something."

"Sure," I fidget with my room key in fear of what it will be.

"Do you have a date to the fall formal next month?"

I hesitate. Is he asking me to go with him? What about Addison? "Uhh, no, I don't. Why?"

He shrugs, removing his huge hand from the doorframe. "Just wondering."

I narrow my eyes at him, looking down at the doorknob before quietly asking. "Did Johnny ask you to ask me?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

"Well, if he did," I feel the anger welling up inside me. "Tell him that if he wanted to know if I had a date that he could've asked me himself, and how there is no chance in hell that I'll go with him."

I can feel Sulley's shock burning into my skull and I quickly unlock my door and step inside, refusing to look at him. "Thank you for being a gentleman and walking me back." I then close the door on him, lock the door, and storm to my bed.

* * *

I jolt awake at the sound of my alarm, slamming a claw down on it to shut it off. I roll over and see that Addison has already left since her first class was earlier. I still feel angry over Sulley's question. Why didn't Johnny just ask me himself? Why does he avoid me then decide he wants to take me to formal? I am furious and feel my tail swaying back and forth to the rhythm of my annoyance. I angrily grab my book-bag and a red sweater before storming out the door.

I walk across campus, my eyes never looking up at any of the passing monsters, and I have a feeling that they notice my anger as they all get out of my way relatively quickly. I almost make it to my class before I feel a strong hand latch onto my shoulder, halting me completely. A low growl rumbles in my chest when my nose is filled with the crisp scent of cashmere.

"Woah there, freshman," his voice makes my head throb, but my heart begins beating rapidly. "You look ready to bite someone's head off."

I take a deep breath, but don't turn around to face him. "Yeah, and that someone is going to be you if you don't let go of me, senior."

I feel him remove his grip, "Are you going to look at me?"

"I would prefer not to," I hiss.

A sigh, "freshman, I know you're mad at me, but you need to let me explain."

"What is there to explain," I say, my voice is low. "We went on one date and then you don't talk to me for five weeks."

I finally turn to face him and his arms are crosses, his jaw locked as he glares down at me. I can't help but feel even smaller under his threatening stance. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but I was busy with getting everyone ready for the Scare Games this spring."

"You still could've found some time to irritate the hell out of me," I snap.

His glare disappears and is replaced by that annoying smirk as he begins to chuckle darkly. "Oh, freshman, did you miss me."

I stammer. "N-no," I feel my face get hot as his smirk grows. "It's just not polite to suddenly start ignoring someone."

Johnny shakes his head, his polished horns catching the sunlight, as he steps closer to me, throwing his arm over my shoulders. "You can't keep pretending that you hate me."

"I'm not pretending," I squirm under his arm, but he is too strong for me to break away. "I really do hate you." I feel his grip on me tighten. "In fact, my hatred for you is undying, you pompous bastard."

Johnny remains quiet as he begins to walk forward, dragging me with him. "Trust me, I don't necessarily find your existence appealing, but I will admit I don't hate you."

"Then that's your problem," I snarl, finally giving up on fighting his grip on me, my nostrils full of his expensive musk.

"Don't worry, freshman," His voice remains even as we approach my class. "I am sure after time goes on I will learn to hate you."

He finally lets go of me, but then rubs his hand over one of my horns and under my jaw in an almost seductive manner. "Or maybe you will learn to love me." His voice is low, his smirk almost charming before he turns around to walk out of the building, leaving me behind, more confused than ever.

* * *

 _ **Well I hope you have enjoyed this newest chapter. I'm getting really into this story and I hope you guys are enjoying it as well. I hope you guys don't mind the slight cursing. I won't make it crazy, but when Reed is angry I feel it is appropriate. Anyway, thank you for reading and leaving feedback. Your support is greatly appreciated! I will see you guys next chapter! Bye-bye!**_


	6. The Door

_**Hello there fellow readers/writers. I am so sorry that I have kind of taken forever to update, but I just finished my first year of college and things have been rather hectic because I have started my a new job so I've been very busy. I also am proud to say that thanks to my wonderful boyfriend I am now the proud owner of a new 15" MacBook Pro. I love it so far, the only Apple products I have ever owned have been iPods, but I have always been a big fan of the Macintosh computer line, though with how expensive they are I never imagined I would be able to own one any time soon, but I have a loving boyfriend who bought me one as a late birthday present and it's the best. Anyway, enough about my spoiled life, I shall begin the next chapter of this cute little fic.**_

* * *

"Reed, hello. Anyone home?"

I roll over in my bed to face Addison as she stares me down, her arms crossed. "Yes?"

"You haven't left this room for a week," Her voice is concerned, but her expression is annoyed. "Are you sick?"

I growl, throwing my pillow over my head. "You could call it that."

"Is this about Johnny?"

I jolt up at the sound of his name, my eyes narrowed. "No. It's not about him."

Addison arches a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"What?" I howl.

"You like him don't you?"

"NO." I snap immediately.

"You do like him," I sigh as she sits next to me on my bed. "And you can't stand it."

"No," I snarl again. "I can't stand him."

"Alright, alright," She holds her hands up. "I get it, you don't want to talk about it."

"Exactly! Now could you kindly leave me alone please?" I ask, trying to not sound rude.

She laughs softly and nods. "Alright, I will leave you here to brew for a few more hours, but after that you are getting up, you need to let that bed air out."

"Fine." I hiss before slamming my face back into my pillow. I hear Addison laugh once more before the sound of the door to our room opening and closing fills my ears. I really do not feel like talking about my possible feelings for that stupid jerk Johnny, but I know that eventually I will have to, no matter how much I try to avoid Addison. She has grown to become my best friend, my sister basically, and I know she will hound me until the words come out of my mouth. I shudder at the thought of it. She is not going to let me live that down once I come to terms with it, but I am not ready to give her that satisfaction just yet.

* * *

I open my eyes before lazily glancing at the clock. Eight. Wow, I didn't realize I even fell asleep. I push myself up with my hands before rolling over and plopping down onto the cold wooden floor. That really hurt but I need to wake up somehow. When I push myself onto my feet I notice a small note attached to my bedpost. I grab it, it smells like flowers, obviously from Addison. I open it and smile at how beautifully elegant her handwriting is.

" _Reed; I went with Sulley and the RORs to the movies. Feel free to join us afterward at the steakhouse just off campus across from the bank. Johnny asked for you. Kisses; Addison."_

I set the note on my bed. Of course he asked for me, he seems to be obsessed with annoying the heck out of me. I can't help but feel the urge to go. I mean, it couldn't be that bad. I sigh, "Alright, fine. I'll go." I grab my red sweater from the back of my desk chair and run out the door.

* * *

I finally make it to the steakhouse, the modern styling of the building tells me that this is yet another expensive restaurant. Not surprising. I take a deep breath. "Alright, everything will be fine. You are going to hang out with Addison. That's it." I open the door and my ears are filled with the sounds of music and laughter. I look around for any familiar shapes and immediately spot Addison's snow-white fur bouncing around her neck as she laughs it up with Sulley. She spots me and her smile grows even wider. "Reed!" She gestures for me to join them and I make my way to the table, my eyes low. "Hey, I got your note." I say, not looking away from her bright green eyes.

"I see that," She laughs. "Sit, sit." She gestures to an empty spot beside her.

I take my seat and look around. "Where is everyone else?"

"Oh, they went to play a round of pool in the game room before the food gets here." Addison smirks. "You know Johnny is going to sit by you."

I roll my eyes and attempt to cover my cheeks with my hands. "Yeah, I know."

"He's really not a bad guy," Sulley chimes in. "He's just one of the high society types. You know how they are."

I laugh. "Oh yeah, I know."

"Well look who decided to show up." I look up to see Chet smirking as he creeps towards the table. "Just couldn't stay away."

I feel my face get red hot. "Mind your own business crab cake."

"Hey! You better watch it, freshman!" He begins to bare his claws but then Johnny comes up behind him and smacks his hat right off his head. "Wha- what?"

"Cool it, Chet. She's just being smart." Johnny looks up at me and smiles. "Glad to see you could make it."

I simply nod my head in response as I watch him take the seat across from me. "So what movie did you guys go see?"

"We saw _Toddlers on a Plane._ " Addison pips as she takes a bite of a cheese claw.

"Sounds dumb," I say, my gaze shifting to Johnny as he nods.

"It kind of was, but it was a funny dumb." He says, looking to Chip who laughs.

I smile at Johnny and he seems almost surprised as he does a double-take, looking to me then to Addison twice. "W-what have you been up to, freshman?" Did he just stutter?

"Oh, not much," I look to Addison who gives me a face that says 'Not bad.' "I've been rather lazy this week."

"Meaning she didn't leave her bed other than to go to class." Addison laughs, I shoot her a glare and she just sticks her tongue out and laughs.

I shake my head. "Yeah, basically."

"You feeling depressed?" Johnny asks, taking a sip of some kind of fancy mixed drink.

I shake my head. "Nah, just lazy."

He laughs. "You are something else, aren't you, freshman?"

I make a face and smile. "I guess I am, senior."

* * *

After dinner the four other RORs leave Johnny and Sulley with Addison and I as we walk back to campus. I notice that Johnny is walking even closer to me than normal. I can almost feel his sweater against my cheek. Sulley and Addison walk a bit ahead of us, their forms intertwined as they laugh and talk as if nothing is wrong in the world. "Pretty gross isn't it." I finally say.

"What is?" Johnny gives me a sideways glance as we continue walking.

"Sulley and Addison," I laugh. "It's like they are on next level drugs."

Johnny chuckles. "Yeah, it is pretty horrific."

"Have you ever been in love?" I suddenly feel like punching myself. I look up and his face is stoic.

"I can't say that I have, freshman." He pauses. "What about you?"

I shake my head. "Nah, I've only ever dated one guy and he cheated on me after only four months." I laugh, my embarrassment obvious. "Pretty pathetic."

"Yeah," I feel my face get hot at his response. "Pretty pathetic of him to do that to you."

"You've dated a lot of girls, right? You must've had some feelings for at least one of them." I insist.

He shakes his head. "Nope, I don't make it a habit to become emotionally attached to anyone. I'm just not ready for something serious."

"Oh," I look down at the ground then back up at the stars. "It's so beautiful."

Johnny remains quiet and I feel myself becoming entranced by the blackened sky dotted with millions of bright orbs. I notice my feet stop moving, but I continue to look upward, my eyes widening as I drink in the natural state of the universe. "What are you thinking right now?"

"About how those huge eyes of yours look like they contain the galaxy." I laugh and so does he as I feel him draw even closer to me. "I've never seen someone appreciate the stars like this. Not even the Astronomy majors."

"Stars have been the only consistent part of my life. If we move again or my parents have a fight, or my father comes home after having a huge fight with his boss, I can always come outside and look at them. They bring me peace because they will always be there." I shake my head and look down. "Yeah, that was pretty stupid."

"Kind of," I look up and see Johnny smiling at me, his arms crossed. Something about that smile seems different. "But it makes sense."

"Liar," I look down at the stone pathway. "You're just trying to be nice."

"Not really," He gets closer to me. "I don't need to impress you, freshman."

I look back up and I nearly jump when I see that he is right in front of me looking down, his violet eyes staring through my soul. I swallow hard, is he about to kiss me? What is going on? His face grows closer and I feel my heartbeat in my chest. I nearly jump out of my skin when he puts his forehead to mine and closes his eyes. He doesn't say anything or move any closer and I feel myself relax immensely and close my eyes as well. Allowing myself to breathe him in, and no longer deny that Johnny Worthington, the stupid arrogant, rich-boy senior, has stolen my heart. God I hate how cheesy that sounds.

* * *

The next morning I wake up and see that Addison has already left for class. I didn't tell her about what happened last night between me and Johnny because I am not ready to admit defeat to her just yet. Besides, he didn't kiss me, he didn't even hug me when we got back to my dorm. He just stayed quiet. I'm sure that like me, he was trying to process what had happened as well.

As I am walking to class I overhear an interesting conversation between a group of Door Technician majors.

"You know the card swipe to the door lab is broken again."

"Really? I thought they just fixed that."

"They did, but they accidentally made it to where any student with an ID can swipe and get in."

"Well that's definitely bad."

I shake my head. They should get on that before someone gets hurt. I look down at my ID and stop walking. I won- no, no. I cannot go into the human world. That would be suicide. Besides, everything is fine here. Yet, I keep turning my ID over in my claws, and then look up to see Johnny talking with a group of seniors. I watch him laugh and smile with them, his gaze never once shifting to me. I look back down to my ID. Addison was right, I am ambitious.

* * *

 _ **Well thank you so much for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope that wasn't too short for you. I am really excited to continue this fic, I really enjoy it. I think it's rather cute. Anyway, I will see you guys next chapter. Bye-bye!**_


	7. Tennis

_**Hello all, I have returned with yet another chapter of this cute little fic. I am really excited because I just finished my first major fic and it's the first story I have ever completed and it has inspired me to strive towards completing this one as well. So yeah, I don't really have much to say other than thank you for the sweet comments. They really make me smile and I am happy to know that there are people enjoying this little work of fiction. So anyway, onto the story!**_

* * *

I peer around the corner of the door lab to make sure that no one is around. My claws are shaky as I reach for my ID, giving it one last once-over before I swipe it through the card-reader to the lab. I really cannot believe I am about to do this. I must be really crazy. When I see that the coast is clear I slink to the door on all fours before swiftly reaching up and swiping my card. There is a moment of silence before the reader blinks green and the locking mechanism releases the door. I swallow hard before slowly pushing the door open. I feel myself hesitate as I step one foot in the lab. "Reed," I growl to myself. "What are you doing?" I sigh before stepping back and closing the door. The lock slams shut, holding the door tightly closed. I shake my head before turning around and trudging down the hallway.

"I didn't realize I had a death wish." I hiss to myself as I exit the building, sliding my card back into my sweater pocket. "Stupid."

"Reed," A familiar voice calls out to me and I look to see Mike running up the steps to me. "Reed, what are you doing at the door lab?"

I slip my hands in my pocket and shrug casually. "I don't really know. Just checking it out I guess. What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to head to the library when I saw you," He pauses, his eager grin never leaving his face. "Would you like to come with me?"

I look at his kind, happy face, how can one monster be so sweet? It's unnatural. "Sorry, bud, but I have a previous engagement." That's a blatant lie, but I don't have the heart to say I simply don't feel like hanging out.

The smile never fades. "Alright, Reed, I understand. Maybe later. You go enjoy your things. I'll be in the library if you need me."

"Thanks," I watch as he begins to descend the stairs. "See ya later."

Mike turns and waves back. He's such an enthusiastic little bugger. There need to be more monsters like him in this world everyone is always so negative. It's rather depressing. I breathe out slowly before heading down the steps myself, away from the library. I wonder what Addison is up to. She's probably with Sulley. She spends all her free time with him, though I don't really mind. I enjoy the peace and quiet.

I reach the bottom of the steps and take a left. I've never been this way, but it goes towards frat row, though it veers off to the side of it. I shrug and follow it. I have free time since all my classes for the day were cancelled. How convenient for me.

* * *

I finally reach an unfamiliar section of the campus, though still heavily occupied with monsters of various shapes and sizes. I look around and see very expensive wood-paneled buildings with almost flat rooftops. Is this some kind of country club? I look around and notice a huge sign with intricate lettering that reads _MU Athletics Center_ then below it there is a list of all kinds of amenities. A swimming pool, tennis courts, baseball field, even a golf course, wow, I had no idea this campus had so much stuff. I must say I'm impressed.

I begin to wander around the area. I locate the huge Olympic sized pool, half of it is indoors and the other half is outdoors. I walk around that while watching a group of young female monsters doing water aerobics to an obviously bored instructor.

I reach the other side of the pool and see the tennis courts a few hundred feet away. A small polished wood building sits outside the fenced in area. I walk up to the fence and notice several monsters playing tennis and really enjoying it. Wait… I look over to the farthest court and see Johnny hitting a ball continuously off a green wall. He looks different, but then I realize he isn't wearing his ROR sweater. He's wearing a white short-sleeved polo, popped collar of course, with red and gold stripes going down the sides of it.

I find myself curious and walk to the end where he is, about ten full-courts down. When I get down there he is taking a drink of water from a stainless steel bottle, a towel thrown over his shoulder and I notice the _JW_ stitched in gold lettering on the right breast pocket of his polo. I can't help but laugh. "Wow," I say out loud, causing Johnny to jump slightly before looking up at me. "You are such a rich boy."

That smug expression decorates his features as soon as he makes eye contact with me. "Tell me, freshman, did you just happen to see me," he flips his expensive racket over in his hand. "Or were you looking for me."

I snort, "In your dreams, senior. I just happened to see you down here and was shocked to see you without that stupid ROR sweater."

He laughs, throwing the towel over his bottle. "I own a lot of clothes you know."

"I'm sure you do." I lean up against the chain fence. "I didn't know you were actually athletic." I say this as I notice the subtle muscle definition of his arms. That sweater really hides a lot.

"Sweetheart I'm not just a mass of fur," He picks something off his racket, his smirk never leaving his face. "I work out."

"I can see that," I watch him as he begins to bounce the ball up and down on his racket. "I just didn't know you were into sports."

"Of course I am, freshman," He begins to walk towards me, catching the ball with his free hand in one swift motion. "You like what you see?" He winks and I resist the urge to punch his perfect teeth out. He must have noticed me eyeing his arms.

I simply hiss, and find myself noticing how defined his chest looks under this thinner shirt. I shake my head. "I'm not checking you out, if that's what you mean."

"Hmph," His expression goes flat for a split second as he turns his back to me before quickly turning back, holding out his racket. "Would you like to give it a try?"

"Play tennis?" I eye the racket and the monster holding it. "With you? You must be joking."

"Nope," He arches a bushy eyebrow. "C'mon, it'll be fun."

I sigh before stomping through the gate, snatching the racket from his hands and ignoring his satisfied smirk. "You've got five minutes."

I hear him walk up behind me and he grabs my arms. "When you go to hit it, don't just hit it straight on, kind of lift it," he moves my arm in kind of a scooping motion. "If you don't lift it, you'll just smack it right into the net and you'll look like a complete idiot."

"Thanks," I growl, ignoring the fact that he is practically holding my hand. "You can let go of me now."

I hear a soft laugh before he steps away and walks towards the practice wall. "Alright, I'm sure even you can handle this if I throw it gently." I roll my eyes and watch the ball as he gently under-hands the ball in my direction. I reach out as it draws closer and smack it, sending it straight back towards the wall. Johnny catches it with ease and smiles. "Not bad, though you hit it too low. You would have hit the net, and would have forever been shamed."

"Just throw it again," I growl. He laughs and tosses it to me and this time I hit it and remember to scoop up, Johnny once again catches it, but this time looks a bit more impressed. "Much better, freshman. Again."

After about forty-five minutes I am tired and sit down on the hot ground. "That is a good workout."

Johnny walks up to me and takes his racket from my hands. "It is, couple that with a few more hours in the gym and you've got my normal workout routine."

"How do you not kill yourself?" I ask, plopping onto my back, trying to regain control over my breathing.

"It gets easier over time, freshman," I look up and he is polishing his racket, his expression flat and serious.

"You're so hard to figure out," I say finally. "I mean, one second you are kind of a jerk to me, then you're walking with me and watching me stare at the stars, and now you're giving me tennis lessons?"

He smiles a half smile. "Would you like me to just be a jerk to you?"

"N- no," I stammer. "Just, some consistency would be nice."

"Well, this is just how I am," He pauses, his smile fading. "If I didn't like you, trust me, you would know."

"So you like me?" I ask, arching an eyebrow.

He simply returns my look. "What do you think?"

"Yes?" I say, totally unsure.

"Don't read too deeply into things, freshman," He neatly places all of his things in a white duffle bag that matches his polo. "You might find some stuff that isn't even there."

I remain on the ground as he throws his bag over his shoulder, the sunset giving his form a soft glow. "Well, do you want me to walk you back to your dorm or not?" He asks, though it sounds more like a demand.

I don't respond, I simply get up and start walking with him by my side. I hate to admit it, but I like walking with him. It's almost comforting having the most intimidating monster on campus escorting you around. Even if he is a big pain in the neck.

* * *

As we are walking I notice how stiff Johnny is and I see him occasionally glancing down at me, his arm twitching. I sigh before reaching for his wrist and swinging his arm over my shoulders, refusing to look up at him, but I know he is giving me a stupid look, but he immediately relaxes so now I can relax.

We continue to walk in silence and I begin to notice all the hateful glances I am receiving from female monsters that we come across and can't help but feel a little bit uncomfortable with this, though I let him keep his arm around me, just so he won't look like he is about to explode the entire way. I can't help but notice how soft his fur is. He must condition it every day or something because this is almost unnatural.

I feel his grip on me tighten a bit as the JOX boys walk towards us, though they don't give me a second glance, the big guy "Red" seems to stare down Johnny as they walk past and I feel his chest vibrate as he growls.

When they are gone I feel Johnny relax once more and his claws release from my shoulder. "What was that about?"

Johnny shakes his head, his expression stern. "JOX and ROR never really got along, and O'Growlihan just makes it worse."

"Why?" I ask, staring up at him, my head almost level with his eyes.

"He's a cheater," Johnny growls. "He does whatever it takes to put his guys on top. He cheats almost every year in the scare games, and he's not afraid to throw one of his brothers under the bus for it either."

"That's not okay," I hiss, glaring down at the ground.

"He's a fifth year senior, JOX won the scare games until my freshman year," I feel his chest puff up. "After that ROR has taken the trophy every year."

"Wow," I say, actually impressed. "You must be really proud."

"Oh, I am, I take pride in making sure that only the best be allowed in ROR," he glances down at me and smirks. "Can't have any weak links, and it's my job to make sure that doesn't happen."

"How does that work?" I say, curious as to how you even get in.

"Well, you have to be formally invited by a ROR brother, but before they can invite you, I must first approve them, and even then they still could be turned down during the interview process." He shifts his bag on his shoulders before continuing. "And then they have to make it through the first semester as a ROR. I've told you before grades are just as important as being scary. You can be the scariest monster on campus, if you don't have the grades I will kick you to the curb."

"That's pretty impressive."

"Mhmm, I just hope that when I graduate Chet is going to be able to handle things. It's a lot of pressure being a ROR, but it is also the most rewarding experience a monster could have." His expression is full of pride and I can't help but smile at how much he loves his fraternity. It's rather adorable.

I look up and see that we are at my dorm building. "Well, it's been fun. Maybe you aren't so awful after all."

Johnny smiles. "Thanks, freshman. You aren't too bad yourself."

"Thanks, senior." I smirk back at him and remove myself from his arm. "Well, goodnight."

"Night," Johnny winks at me before turning away from me to head back to the ROR house. He really isn't that bad, and I could get used to seeing that stupid sweater every day.

* * *

 _ **And there you have it, yet another chapter of Ambition. I plan to add a bit more action to hopefully make it a bit more interesting, but I don't want to add it too soon because I don't want to rush things along, but I also don't want things to be super slow either. Anyway, until next chapter, bye-bye!**_


	8. Breakfast

_**Welcome back to the next chapter of Ambition. I would like to thank you guys for the sweet reviews. I am so happy that this fic has been so well received and I hope you guys continue to get some enjoyment out of it. So, anyway, onto the story!**_

* * *

"May I ask you a question, Reed?"

"What?" My voice is muffled by my pillow as I half-heartedly acknowledge Addison's question.

"Why is Johnny here with what looks like a coffee for himself and one for you?"

My head jolts up and whips around to see exactly what Addison described. The senior himself at my dorm room with two coffees in his hands. "I do not know," I roll out of bed with a not-so-graceful thud. "What do you want, horns?"

The senior chuckles, shaking his head, "You to come to breakfast with me."

"Why would I do that?" I grab my blue sweater and my shoulder bag before walking to him and snatching a coffee from his hands.

"Because it's free food." I can see the smirk without even looking at him.

I take a sip of the coffee, looking back at Addison who looks extremely amused by the situation. "You make a fair point, Worthington. Okay."

I see the surprised look on his face along with Addison's huge smile. "Al- alright, sounds good."

Before I step out of the room, Addison grabs me and whispers in my ear. "I love when I'm right."

I growl at her before walking past Johnny. "You are not right, I just like free food."

I hear her laugh and look back to see her nudging Johnny towards me as he gives her an extremely confused look. "Have fun you two." She winks mischievously before disappearing back into our room.

I look up to Johnny who takes a nervous sip of his coffee before clearing his throat. "How about pancakes?"

I remain silent as I drink my coffee, giving him a thumbs up before walking ahead of him to the stairs. I hear him take a deep breath behind me as he speeds up to catch me.

* * *

We arrive at a little pancake house outside of campus. I have actually eaten here before. My dad would sometimes take me on the rare occasions he wasn't working and we would have huge stacks of pancakes and lots of bacon. One of the few treasured memories I share with my dad. Not because he is a bad father, but simply because he works all the time. He barely has time to spend with my mother. I don't blame him though, he did it so that my mom and I could have a home to live in and food to eat. I can't be mad for him wanting us to have a better life.

We walk inside and it's full of MU students feasting on delicious breakfast food. The hostess greets Johnny with a bright, fang-filled smile and doesn't even look me in the eye as she leads us to our table. She even handed Johnny both of the menus and I can't help but feel extremely annoyed at that. He must be able to tell because he gives me a knowing look. "Don't worry about it, freshman. People get jealous, it's not your fault."

"I'm not worried about it," I lie, taking a menu from him. "I just think it's rude to not even acknowledge me."

"She probably thought you were my girlfriend," He opens up his menu, his violet eyes scan its contents. "Jealously makes the ladies a bit crazy."

"Well it's not okay for her to behave that way," I growl, looking over the menu myself. "I'm getting some damn French toast."

I hear him laugh across from me. "You're cute when you're angry."

I feel my face get hot. "I am not cute."

"Right," He arches an eyebrow at me, resting his chin on one of his hands. "You keep telling yourself that, freshman."

I growl low in my chest, but don't say a word. A much nicer waitress comes to take our drink orders and I simply order a glass of orange juice. Johnny orders some exotic breakfast drink. "You're so complicated." I say after the waitress takes our drink order.

He shrugs. "I know what I want, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing I suppose." I bite on one of my claws.

"So," I see him prop his elbows up on the table as he leans closer to me. "You and I haven't really had a chance to get to know each other."

"So?" I say slowly.

"So why don't you tell me a little about yourself. I know that you're a freshman, a double major. I know that you have a serious attitude problem." He smirks at me and I notice he is wearing his stupid ROR sweater again. "But there has to be more to you than that."

"No, that's about it," I say, looking to the small display on the table listing the new promotional specials.

I suddenly hear him get up from the seat across from me and feel him sit right beside me. I look over and he is leaning against the table with one elbow, staring me down with that smirk. "Why did you move?"

"I wanted to sit here." He says so matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"Why not?" I growl at such a smart-ass response.

"You're very close to me right now," I say, scooting away from him.

"Yeah, I am. Very perceptive of you." He laughs as the waitress brings us our drinks.

I grab my orange juice and take a huge gulp from it, trying to not stress out. "Why do you seem so into me?"

"You're just interesting to me," His smirk begins to disappear. "Despite your smart mouth, you're very approachable. And you seem like you could really care less about me, which is definitely something that I am not used to."

"Well I have more to do than chase after a guy that I have zero chance with." I say, before cursing to myself. I actually just said that to his face. Fantastic.

"Oh really," I see his interest grow. "You think you have no chance with me?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, why would the most eligible monster on campus go for a little freshman like me?" I finish the juice in two more gulps and just stare at where Johnny was sitting before he moved to my side of the booth.

He remains quiet for a moment. "You need to give yourself a little more credit, freshman. I like you. I hate to admit it, but I do. You're annoying as hell, but I like being around you. I will admit that."

I give him a sideways glance and his eyes are darting across my face, studying my reaction. "Likewise."

"Alright, you two. Do you know what you would like this morning?" The waitress suddenly slithers out of nowhere, holding her pen and notepad with two tentacles, her six eyes darting between us.

"Yeah, I will have the tall stack of pancakes with a side of eggs and bacon and she will have an order of French toast." Johnny hands the waitress our menus, which she takes with another set of tentacles as the other scribbles down our order.

"Alright, I will send that in and have that out to ya'll as soon as possible. And I will get you some more orange juice, miss." She smiles once more before scurrying back to the kitchen.

"So you do like me." He finally says after she leaves.

I digress. "Yeah, I do. You're not completely unbearable."

"Works for me." His chest puffs out as he looks across the restaurant, his smile almost victorious. As if he has won some great battle.

"So how come you don't call me by my actual name?" I ask, mindlessly taking a sip of his drink. It's really fruity. I am surprised there is no alcohol.

"If I do that I might start to more than like you." He says, giving me a wink. "Plus I know it gets on your nerves."

I continue to sip from his drink. "Yeah, that it does."

"I'm surprised you're not bothered by the fact I drank from that." Johnny points at the drink in my hands, his smile huge.

I shrug. "Eh, it's not gonna kill me. Besides, I'm thirsty, I could really care less at the moment."

"Fine with me," he shrugs his shoulders before stretching his arms out as he yawns. His menacingly sharp canines on his bottom jaw glint in the light.

"Hey, you've kissed someone before haven't you?" I ask, putting his drink down.

He nods. "I have, why?"

"I was just looking at your huge lower canines and was wondering if those ever got in the way." I say, trying to keep myself from blushing.

"They have before, but they're really not that big of a setback. Just have to learn how to work around them." He gives me a mischievous grin. "Want me to teach you?"

I feel taken aback by the question and swallow hard. Johnny suddenly bursts into laughter, resting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Relax, freshman. I was just playing with you."

"Ah, hah hah," I breathe out in sharp bursts, taking yet another sip from his drink.

He gives my shoulder a playful punch. "Hey now, lighten up."

I give him a small laugh and smile at him. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, shrimp." He elbows me and winks. "I'll teach you how to have fun."

"Oh boy!" I say, giving him an exaggerated smile.

He laughs, throwing his arm around me, pulling me against him. His cashmere musk filling my nose with a pleasant warmth. "I appreciate the enthusiasm."

"Hmm," I say as my face becomes pressed to the side of his chest. "I simply cannot wait."

* * *

After breakfast Johnny walks me to my first class of the day, which is Music Theory I. We actually talked most of the way. He asked me about what it was like being both a Music Major and a Scaring Major. I told him it was like signing your soul over to the devil while simultaneously being deprived of any or all sleep. He laughed and then told me that if I needed any help with my scaring he wouldn't mind assisting. He also told me that I could come over to the ROR house any time I wanted since that's what Addison does. It's weird how our relationship has grown from the unpleasant first encounter at the library, to having breakfast dates and talking about life with each other. It shows just how much can happen in one single semester.

We arrive at the huge music building on the opposite side of campus from the scaring building and Johnny turns to face me. "Well, this is where I leave you. Have fun learning with your fellow band geeks."

I laugh, giving his chest a playful push. "Hush, we aren't geeks. We are artists."

"Nerrrrd," He mocks, narrowing his eyes with a smirk.

I push him again and he stumbles back slightly. "Woah now, you're a lot stronger than you look, shrimp." He says as he regains his balance, straightening his shirt collar.

I arch my eyebrow at him and offer up my most prideful smile. "Why thank you."

"You're welcome," He says before punching me, causing me to nearly fall. "Freshman."

I smile at him as I correct myself. "I'll see you later, senior."

He gives me a sarcastic salute before smiling. "Why don't you come over after your last class and you and I can go play some golf."

"Golf," I look at him in disbelief. "And you call me the nerd."

"Hey, it's a good relaxing game," His voice sounds almost pleading. "C'mon, it'll be fun. I can even get you your own monogrammed polo to match mine."

"Are we an old married couple now?" I laugh.

"Just trying to sweeten the deal," He shrugs. "Think about it."

"Alright, fine." I relent. "Teach me your rich boy ways."

"It's a date," He winks at me before turning away. "Later, shrimp."

"Later, horns." I see his shoulders move up in laughter as he is walking away and I smile to myself. "It's a date."

* * *

 _ **Well, moving their relationship along now. Trying to not move things too fast, but I think it's blatantly clear that they at least like each other if not more than like. So I hope you have enjoyed this fic so far and I will be updating real soon. So bye-bye for now!**_


	9. Surprises

After my last class of the day, I arrive at the ROR house around 4 o'clock. I hesitate before knocking sheepishly on the huge mahogany doors. I see a familiar shadow appear through the clouded glass. I swallow hard as the figure reaches to open the door revealing Johnny wearing a red polo with gold stripes down the sides, his _JW_ monogram in gold on his right breast pocket. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

I roll my eyes. "Nice shirt. Do they all have your initials on them?"

"Not my ROR sweaters," He smirks as I sigh. "Come in, I have something for you."

I narrow my eyes. Great, he had a stupid polo made for me. I follow him up the grand staircase that splits open to the dance floor underneath. I follow him down a hall lined with portraits of ROR alum, an impressive trophy case at the very end. We stop outside a room at the opposite end of the hall and he steps inside while I wait for him. He comes out with a rectangular box wrapped neatly in a metallic deep red paper and tied with a beautiful gold, probably real gold, ribbon. "Here you are, freshman. I kind of guessed your size."

I take it, giving the senior a skeptical look before carefully opening the gift. This wrapping is probably worth more than my parents' house. I open the white box and remove the tissue covering the item. I feel at a loss for words when I see a beautiful cashmere cardigan in the signature ROR red the initials _RS_ monogrammed in gold on the right breast side. I notice the double gold stripes on the upper part of each sleeve and I realize it is mimicking Johnny's own signature sweater. I take it out of the box, still speechless and turn it over to inspect it in its entirety. The knitting is absolutely flawless. I cannot believe how nice this is. "Wow," I finally manage to say. "I don't, don't know what to say."

"Do you like it?" Johnny asks, I look up at him and his expression looks genuinely curious.

"I love it," I pause. "To be frank."

His signature smirk returns to his face. "Good, I almost had the ROR letters put on, but I thought maybe that was too much."

"Maybe," I consider this. It would be kind of cool to have the ROR letters, but Johnny and I aren't a couple, so it might be a bit weird. "I might eventually have you put them on though."

I notice how his eyes light up when I say this and I can't help but think about how cute he is when he is happy. "You should try it on. Make sure it fits."

I nod, unbuttoning it and throwing it on. The material is so soft. It's the most luxurious item I've owned. I button the first two buttons just to keep my chest covered. "It fits perfect." I smile at how it hugs my figure so nicely. I actually feel good about my curves in this sweater.

I hear Johnny walk up behind me, he places his hands on my shoulders and turns me to face a mirror hanging on the wall behind us. I feel almost in awe as I look at myself full on in this sweater. "I hate to say it, senior, but you really nailed this."

"You think so?" I see him smiling at me in the mirror and I can't help but think about how I like how he looks standing beside me.

"Oh yeah, I think I found my new favorite sweater." I look up at him and he nudges me with his elbow and laughs.

"Good," He glances up at a clock on the wall. Four-fifteen. "Alright, you and I are going to the driving range on campus and after a bit of that I have another little surprise for you."

"Is it a car?" I tease.

"Don't give me any ideas." He winks at me. "Come on" he gestures for me to follow him and we head back to the entrance. "The clubs are at the Athletic Center."

I nod and follow him out the front door. I swear, the more time I spend with him the more I feel myself wanting to not be away from him. It's honestly really irritating.

* * *

We reach the Athletic Center and I follow him to the huge main building. We walk inside and he steps up to the receptionist desk and I look around at the fancy sitting room. Leather seating scattered neatly throughout, large televisions broadcasting various sports channels.

"Freshman," I hear Johnny call to me from the desk. I turn to him, arching an eyebrow. "How tall are you?"

"Five foot two." I say, feeling my face get hot as he chuckles, writing it down for the monster up front.

He finishes up front and waves for me to follow him through a different door that opens up to the opposite side of the building. He holds the door open for me and I nod in thanks and gap at the huge driving range before me. The yard markers dot the huge field as far as the eye can see and two levels of greens stretch across the front of the range. Johnny leaves my side for a second before coming back with two clubs. He hands me the shortest one of course. "Here, see how that feels."

I hold it in front of me the way I see the professionals on TV do it and Johnny nods. "Not bad, you play before?"

I shake my head. "No, but my uncle is a huge golf fanatic. I always watch it with him, so I understand how it works."

"Well that saves me the trouble of showing you what everything is." He spins his own club in his hands, giving it a few slow practice swings.

I watch him as he walks over to a spot on the ground level at the very end. The golf balls already there and arranged in a very neat pyramid. He gives me a look that says 'You coming?' and I saunter over there, adjusting my new cardigan. "So we just hit them and see how far they go?"

Johnny nods, grabbing a ball from the pyramid and placing it on the green mat. "Yep," He pauses a moment, his expression thoughtful, almost scheming. Oh no. "How 'bout we make it a little more interesting?"

I arch my eyebrow, crossing my arms. "How so?"

He twirls the club in his hand, leaning on it ever so casually. "How about, if we keep track. Whoever hits the highest total of yards wins."

"Okay? What's the catch?" I feel myself getting nervous.

His smirk strengthens. "If you win, after tonight I will leave you alone for the rest of this semester."

"And if you win?" I say, not really liking the odds.

His eyes give me a once-over, his smirk almost unbearable. "You have to kiss me by the end of the night." He pauses, leaning closer to me. " A _real_ kiss."

My eyes widen, but I feel confident in my chances, despite never having played golf in my life. "Deal," I hold out my hand and he grabs it with his own strong hand and gives it a forceful shake.

"Hope you're ready for some serious making out, shrimp." He winks at me before laughing.

"Not a chance," I growl, giving his arm a playful punch.

"Ladies first," He smiles confidently, gesturing to the ball already in place.

I nod and step up, adjusting myself, remembering to keep my feet firmly on the ground, but as I go to swing I catch a glimpse of Johnny's body-builder arms and my stomach sinks to my feet. Oh great, what have I gotten myself into? I force myself to not think about how strong he is and ready myself. You've got this, Reed. I swing back before gathering all my strength into my arms and swinging. I hear the loud clip of the ball being smacked by the metal of the club and I look up to see it shooting towards and landing right behind the One-Hundred and Fifty yard marker. I look back at Johnny who gives me a thumbs up. "Not bad, freshman," He walks up to the mat, dropping a ball in front of him. "But let me show you how it's done."

I roll my eyes before stepping back as he prepares to swing himself. He holds it for a second before gracefully swinging out and nailing the ball, sending it flying into the next state. Great.

He turns around and winks at me. "Pucker up, princess."

I growl at him. "We still have a lot of balls left. Don't get so cocky, horns."

"Are ya scared?" Johnny mocks, leaning against the gate to get into our spot.

"Not a chance."

After a couple hours and many balls later, I have no idea who won, and neither does Johnny. We sit inside the main club house, both exhausted, I look over to Johnny who is plopped down on a nearby couch. "Want to call a truce?"

He throws a thumbs up. "Sounds good."

I laugh. "So what's that special surprise?"

He suddenly jolts up and looks outside at the sun as it begins to disappear behind the horizon. "Come on," he gets up and grabs my wrist, dragging me out of the building.

"Where are we going?" I ask, concerned at the urgent urgency in his steps.

"To my car," He says, his expression flat, but aware.

* * *

We reach the ROR house once more and walk through a door to what looks like a garage. Johnny turns the light on and before me lies the most beautiful car I've ever seen. "My God," I say as my eyes inspect the shimmering black paint of a brand new Roars Royce coupe. The beautiful statuette that sits atop the square hood glimmers in the light.

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful," I look over the chrome detailing. "I'm kind of surprised that this is what you drive though."

"Why?" He asks, grabbing the keys out of a locked glass case.

"I dunno," I shrug. "I guess I always imagined you would drive a red sports car or something."

Johnny walks over to me as I reach the passenger side and opens the door. It opens backwards. So cool. "Well, I honestly am not a huge exotic sports car fan."

I give him an impressed look. "How humble."

He snorts, shaking his head causing my eyes to become hypnotized by his tall, polished horns. "Just get in."

I stick my tongue out at him before situating myself in the beautiful tan leather seat. I am impressed by all the detailing inside, not surprised at how expensive it smells. He closes the door once I'm in and goes around the other side, getting in himself, turning the car on before closing his door. A serious of beeps and dings result as everything turns on. Johnny presses a button on the steering wheel and the garage door opens behind us. He stretches his arm to the headrest of my seat so he can see out the low rear windshield to make sure no one is behind as he backs out of the garage.

Once we are on the highway I roll the window down, allowing the wind to whistle over my horns as I stare up at the sky. I don't even pay attention to Johnny, but I notice out of the corner of my eye that he is paying attention to me, one hand on the steering wheel.

* * *

After a while the sky is pitch black other than a few stars that dot the expanse. I soon notice the scent of the ocean and I look out and notice the jagged edges of rocky cliffs, the sound of waves crashing filling my ears and my heart begins to pump with excitement. I've actually never been to the beach. My parents were always too busy to take me.

I notice Johnny begin to turn off onto a dirt road and after another thirty minutes we pull into a secluded beach area, the sand whiter than the whitest snow I've ever seen. I admire the beautiful rock formations that put the area in almost a little bowl. It's so beautiful.

"Alright," I hear Johnny get out and watch him as he crosses behind the car to reach my side. He opens the door, offering his hand to help me out. I hesitate before taking it and allowing him to lift me out. "Stay there." He says in an insistent tone. He then goes to the trunk of his car, opening it. "Close your eyes, now." I do.

I listen and all I can hear is the sound of him walking on sand and the delicate clanking of metal on metal. After a few more seconds of adjustment Johnny lets out a victorious sigh before saying. "Alright, you can open your eyes."

I hesitate again before slowly allowing myself to open my eyes. I nearly fall over. "Oh. My. God." I look at a beautiful gold-plated telescope, my perfect height, intricate engravings wrap themselves around the main tube and up the eye-piece. The adjustable legs glimmer in the moonlight. "Joh-" I am silenced by Johnny holding a finger up to me as he angles the lens up to the sky and moves me to look through the eye-piece. I use the adjustment nobs on the side to focus the lens and I see the clear image of close-up stars as they flicker in the sky. I feel my throat get tight as I see a star shoot by in front of the lens. Then suddenly another one, followed by another, and then another, then suddenly hundreds fill my view. I step back from the eye-piece and look up at the meteor shower illuminated the sky. I can't help but feel tears flood my eyes. I try to blink them away, but they just get worse and soon the tears just start rolling down my face. I cover my mouth with my hands to keep myself from making ugly crying sounds. "Johnny," I try to keep my voice from shaking, but before I get the rest out I feel an arm wrap around me and I quickly and aggressively wipe my face. "Thank you."

"Are you okay?" I hear the concern in his voice, but I don't look up at him.

I lean my head against his chest, feeling his grip on me tighten. "I'm perfect."

* * *

 _ **And there we have it! I hope you guys are still enjoying this fic. I'm going to start putting my author's notes at the end so any information concerning the fic will now be down here. Also, I appreciate the sweet reviews you guys leave, they make me smile and they encourage me to keep writing so thank you guys so much. I have big plans for the story and the scare games play a nice role in that. So don't worry about any of that. No stress, I put a lot of thought into my writing in order to put out a good story that makes sense and is enjoyable and as accurate to the work it is based off as possible, but sometimes artistic liberties must be taken. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really enjoy writing about Reed with Johnny, it gives me the flutters. Also, I know I kind of left their little bet out to dry, but I have plans, do not fret my friends. Hehe, anyway, until the next chapter, bye-bye!**_


	10. Potential

The practice room is silent as I pack up my saxophone after spending almost five hours practicing for my end of semester jury, which is in a couple weeks and I can't help but feel so nervous. I've never actually played by myself as basically a soloist so I can't help but feel worried I might freeze up from stage fright, but I know I will be okay. I have been preparing for this all semester. Though, lucky for me my jury is the same day as my scare final, this should be an interesting couple of weeks.

* * *

Once I step outside the huge music hall and into the bright afternoon sunlight, I set my saxophone case down and reach my arms above my head, giving my back a good pop. I breathe in the fresh air, allowing my eyes to adjust to the natural lighting. I relax my body and brush off my cardigan that Johnny gave me. It's embarrassing to admit that I've worn it everyday since he gave it to me. It's just so nice, and every night I go out to the grass in front of my dorm building and set up my telescope to watch the stars. I have started to keep a journal of all the stars and constellations I have identified. It is probably the best gift I have ever received from anyone, but then again, I've never really been close to someone who was wealthy.

I reach down to grab my saxophone and notice Johnny walking from the library with another ROR. The tall bug monster with four arms, four eyes, a barrel-like torso and legs for days, his sweater almost like Johnny's except it's a button-up with the letters going down the left side. I watch them as Johnny looks like he is telling his frat brother a story, the two laughing and smiling. What was that guy's name? Jose? Juan? Jalapeno? I shake my head, whatever. I'll figure it out eventually.

I start walking down the steps, but not too quickly so they don't notice me. I keep a close eye on them as they continue down the path, but right as I think I'm out of the water I notice Johnny turn around, his eyes immediately meeting mine and I wince. "Great."

"Well hey there, freshman." He calls to me, nudging his friend to follow him as he walks back. "Where are you going?"

"I was about to go back to my dorm." I pause, allowing him to approach me. "I was planning on taking a nap." I can't help but feel annoyed, though it's mainly due to lack of sleep.

"You seem a bit put off there, shrimp." He smirks, nudging my shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah," I watch his friend join him. "Just tired, I guess."

Johnny nods his head before looking to his fellow ROR. "Ah, you two haven't been formally introduced." He gestures to his taller peer. "Freshman, meet Javier. Javier, meet freshman."

Javier bows his head politely. "Seniorita." His voice is deep with a flattering accent.

"Nice to meet you," I smile. "And my name is Reed," I shoot at glare at Johnny who simply chuckles. "Not freshman."

"I know it is," Javier says, his smile kind. "Johnny just enjoys giving you a hard time, no?"

"Oh you have no idea," I look at the horned senior who laughs again. "Are you a senior too?"

"Si," He must be from some Spanish country. It's very attractive, I must say.

I smile at him and he bows again before I look over at Johnny as he adjusts his gold collar. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh we were just talking about Sulley," He shakes his head. "If he doesn't shape up he's gonna be thrown out."

"What's the problem?" I ask, setting my case down vertically so I can lean on it.

"The boy just does not take his grades seriously." Javier shakes his head, closing his bright pink eyes. "Tis a shame, he would have made a great scarer."

"So you really weren't kidding about the grades thing?" I look back to Johnny who shakes his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"RORs are the best scarers on campus, and he is being shown up by that little green beach ball." Johnny growls.

I think for a minute. Is he talking about Mike? "That sounds like quite the dilemma."

"Oh it is," Johnny walks towards me, uncrossing his arms. "He better ace that scare final or else he's out."

"Are you going to do anything about the little green guy?" I ask, genuinely curious as to whether or not I should be watching out for Mike.

The senior shakes his head. "No, he may have book smarts, but once he steps foot in that simulator he's done. He isn't that big of a threat." He pauses for a moment, looking to Javier then to me. "Wait, you're going to be taking that scare final too, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm a double major, remember?" I say, narrowing my eyes. What is he thinking?

I notice Javier give Johnny an impressed glance. "You seem very sweet for a scarer."

Johnny laughs. "Wait till you get to know her."

I hiss at Johnny. "I'm nice, most of the time."

"Yeah, some of the time." Johnny throws his arm around my shoulders and looks at me from the side. "I'm actually going to get to see what this little shrimp can do."

"What do you mean?" I look up at him and he smirks.

"Well we are going to be there during your final to see how Big Blue does," He pats my back before letting go of me, rejoining Javier's side. "So I'll get to see you scare for the first time."

"Oh great," I sigh, tapping my claws on my case.

"Hey, if you do good maybe I could make you an honorary ROR member." He says with a wink.

"I'm not a guy," I roll my eyes.

"Yes," Johnny says, with a knowing smile. "But if the boys agree to it then they can induct you as an honorary sister. You wouldn't be able to compete in the Scare Games with us, or stay in the house, but you would be considered a part of the Roar Omega Roar fraternity. I could even have our letters sewn onto your sweater, and it would actually make sense."

I consider this for a second. "Don't try and butter me up, senior."

"I'm not," He holds his hands up. "I just thought it might make things interesting. Maybe even motivate you to do well on your scaring."

"I already do great with my scaring thank you," I smirk myself, holding my head up. "I mean, who do you think helps Mike study?" I suddenly realize that the words that just left my mouth probably were not the best.

"Who's Mike?" Johnny asks, narrowing his eyes and looking to Javier.

I hesitate, feeling uneasy. "Just a friend of mine."

Johnny arches an eyebrow at me, his expression stern. "Don't tell me he's the little green ball."

I look down. "I didn't know you guys had problems." My voice is low.

I hear a sigh and look up to see Johnny rubbing between his eyes, his other hand on his hip. "I know, but I will tell you this now." He stops rubbing and his eyes shoot daggers through my soul. "If you are going to be part of ROR, you need to separate yourself from those that are inferior."

I feel myself get angry but I try to remain calm. "He's a good monster. He's not going to be a problem."

"I understand that," His voice softens a bit. "But you need to know that there are monsters like us, and there are monsters like him. Monsters like him work for monsters like us. Not the other way around."

"Yeah," I try to keep myself from yelling at him for being so mean towards such a sweet monster. "I know."

Johnny must've picked up on my irritation because he walks back over to me and crouches down to look me in the eye. "Hey, I know it's not an easy thing to accept, especially for a monster as kind as you. I'm not saying you can't be nice to him, but you don't have to sink down to his level. You're adorable, but I know you also have the potential to be a great scarer. That's why I would be more than happy to accept you as an honorary ROR after finals." Johnny looks to Javier for approval and the bug crosses his arms and nods.

I can't help but feel a little better after him saying that, but I still don't feel comfortable with how he speaks of Mike. Yeah, he's not exactly scary, but he isn't inferior. "Alright, I guess I understand."

"Good," He gives my shoulder a friendly pat before walking back to Javier. "I would stay and talk some more but we have some Scare Game prep to get back to. Have a good rest of the day, shrimp."

"And to you as well, horns." I call back, picking up my saxophone. "It was nice to meet you, Javier."

The tall senior simply nods back to me before joining his superior as they walk back towards the frat house.

* * *

I return to my dorm, removing my sweater since Addison doesn't know about that night, to find her lying in her bed, studying a huge medical textbook. "Have you ever been so tired of doing something that you've even contemplated your own death just to get out of it?"

"Sometimes," I say in all seriousness, setting my saxophone down, thinking back to a couple weeks ago when I almost broke into the door lab.

"Well, this book is making me seriously consider it." Addison lies it down on her lap before sitting up. "All this terminology makes me want to die."

"At least you don't have to learn another language." I say, gesturing to my music terms sheet, which are all in Italian.

"I might as well be," She replies, setting her book to the side and stretching. "Where have you been?"

"Practicing for my jury," I say, sitting on my own bed.

"I'm surprised you weren't with Johnny." She gives me a knowing glance.

"What, why?" I say trying not to sound too worried.

"Oh, honey, you really think I don't know about you two?" I feel my face get hot and she walks over to my saxophone case, opening the side pocket, pulling out my sweater. "You really think you can hide this from me? I mean it looks almost exactly like the sweater he owns minus the letters and the monogram."

I cover my face, trying to hide my flushed cheeks. "And I guess you didn't believe the story where my rich uncle decided to send me a new telescope?"

"Not a chance," Addison laughs, tossing me the sweater. "But I wanted to see how long you would keep it from me. How come you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think we were a thing," I say, my voice annoyed.

She joins me on my bed and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Reed, a guy who wanted to be 'just friends'," She uses her claws to make air quotes. "Wouldn't have bought you a ten-thousand-dollar telescope and a fifteen-hundred dollar sweater."

I look up at her. "How do you know how much they cost?"

"Because I helped him pick them out, dummy." She punches my shoulder, laughing a very delicate laugh.

I stare at her, my jaw almost to the floor. "Are you serious?"

"Mhmm," A mischievous smirk grows on her face. "You're welcome."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I say, trying not to yell.

She giggles. "It was a surprise, silly. You don't spoil surprises."

I sigh, grabbing my pillow and screaming in it. "You seriously helped him find that stuff? How long had he had them?"

"He had the sweater for a while, after he showed you how to play tennis and you made comments about his shirts. The telescope he bought right after you told him about how much you love looking at the stars." She smiles, her bleached fangs glimmering.

"He told you about that?" I say, looking up from my pillow.

Addison nods. "I had to ask why he was buying you this stuff. You know I'm over at the ROR's almost twenty-four-seven because of Sulley. You think Johnny and I never discuss you?"

"He talks about me?"

"Oh yeah, it's really sweet actually." Addison rests on her elbows, looking up at me. "You really put him through a loop. You're really all he talks about sometimes."

I think for a second, "He told me he had to guess the size of the sweater though?"

"He did, I wasn't able to go with him when he went to actually go buy it. I helped him pick out the style though." She sits up again. "Don't change the subject. He likes you, a lot. And something tells me you like him. Give him a chance."

"He did say he wants to make me an honorary ROR member if I do well on my scare final." I say, refusing to look at her.

"See?" Her voice is high in my ear as she shakes me violently. "He wants you, he wants you so bad he's even willing to let you be a part of the fraternity."

I shake my head, trying to recover my vision. "I guess…" I trail off, looking out the window of our room.

"You guess what?" I can feel her anticipation.

"I guess," I sigh. "I guess you're right."

"I am right, sweetie." She nudges me before going back to her bed. "You two are going to become the biggest thing to happen on this campus since Hardscrabble became dean of the scaring school."

"Why?" I ask, not removing my gaze from the outside world.

"Because he's not only a senior but _the_ senior, and you're just a freshman." She laughs, and I turn back to see her looking over her textbook once more. "Like I've said. You're going to make every monster on campus that's interested in Johnny jealous, but you will also have him to protect you. It's kind of a lose win."

"Great," I sigh, staring back out the window. Am I really going to give him a chance? I mean, I want to, but he told me to not associate myself with "inferior" monsters like Mike, and I don't know if I'm okay with that. I sigh again and watch as a group of female monsters gather outside the huge gymnasium where the fall formal is going to be held in a week. I wonder if Johnny still wants to take me.

* * *

 _ **There you have it. Chapter 10 of Ambition. I'm getting super into this fic myself. I even find myself reading it after I post the new chapters. I'm just so excited for where this fic is going to go. I can't wait to bring it further. Also, I'm going to be changing the summary because I am not sure if I am going to follow what I originally had planned for this fic. So yeah. Also, if you are curious about the whole "honorary member" deal that is an actual thing, at least I know it is in music fraternities and sororities. I did not just make that up. It's cool because if you're made an honorary member of a sorority or fraternity you get to be involved in a lot of what they do and you get to where their letters. It's actually a really cool thing. Also, thanks again for the kind reviews. Whenever you guys give me advice I take it and try to apply it as best as I can. So feel free to give me ideas and feedback as to what you want to happen! I love when you guys want to get involved! Anyway, thanks for reading and until next chapter, bye-bye!**_


	11. Closer

_**Johnny's POV**_

* * *

Is that a gray hair? Oh my God that is a gray hair. I stare at my reflection in the bathroom mirror as I use my tweezers to pluck the little embarrassment out. This whole Reed business is beginning to affect me physically as well as mentally.

I sigh, rubbing the bridge between my eyes after throwing the gray hair away. "C'mon, Johnny, she's just a girl." I look back up in the mirror, the worry on my face prominent. "She's just a girl."

"Johnny," A knock at the door causes me to jump.

"What?" I massage the base of my horns.

"Are you alright, amigo?" Javier's voice is somewhat comforting, though I still feel slightly on edge. God, that stupid freshman is going to be the death of me.

"I'm fine, Rios," That's obviously a lie, but I'm not one to admit I'm not okay.

"Johnny, I know you better than that," He jiggles the doorknob. "Come out of there. You're not filing your tusks again are you?"

I slap my hands down on the marble sink. "No, I'm not." I can't help but look in the mirror and pinch the sharp part of my lower canines with my fingers. "Why, do I need to?"

Javier chuckles from the other side of the door. "Just come out of there. Don't you still have something to ask that little freshman?"

I glare at my reflection in the mirror. "Yeah, I do." I allow a small growl to escape before grabbing the door and swinging it open, smirking up at Javier. "Come with me."

He pats my back as I walk past him. "Now that's the Johnny I know."

* * *

As we are walking across campus I spot Addison lying under a tree, reading a textbook out-loud. I look to Javier and he shifts his eyes to her, and I think to ask her where Reed is.

We reach her as she is reading a line from her textbook. "It is important to curl one's lips when snarling. Drool is also vital when creating the perfect snar-" She cuts off as she notices us approaching her. "Oh hey Johnny, Javier. What can I do for you on this lovely day?"

"You and Reed are best friends, right?" I ask her, making sure to keep my charm at maximum, placing my fists on my hips.

Addison arches an eyebrow, looking to Javier then me. "You know I am."

Javier looks at me with a look that says I should get to the point. I put my hand to my mouth and clear my throat, feeling kind of nervous, which is unusual to say the least. "Well I was wondering if you could tell me where she is," I pause, my confidence wavering for a moment under Addison's mocking stare. "Where, uh, Reed is."

She remains quiet and her long tail snakes behind her, pointing above her head. I then notice a familiar plump tail swishing gracefully above her. "Looking for me, horns?"

I can't help but smile, despite how much I really hate that nickname. I look up and see Reed staring down at me with her big lemon eyes, her hands full of flashcards. "What are you doing up there, freshman?"

"I like being where I can see everything. Such as you, sauntering around like you own the place." She gives me her normal sarcastic smile that I've come to love and I notice she is wearing the sweater I gave her. This stupid freshman has literally turned my world upside down and I almost despise her for it. She's so charmingly hateful.

"I might as well own this campus," I say, watching her as she throws her head back in a sigh, her tail swinging the way it does when she's irritated.

"You're such a rich boy," She hisses, and I cross my arms. "Now why don't you tell my why you have decided to seek me out?"

I feel myself suddenly freeze. I didn't think about what I was actually going to say once I found her. I pull at my shirt collar. "Well, I was wondering if you would, umm, if you don't already have a date to the fall formal that is… " I trail off as I see her smile grow, her tail curling up under her.

"Am I making the lady-killer that is Johnny Worthington, nervous?" Her voice is mocking in every way, but I see a glint of excitement in those large eyes. "I didn't think a little freshman could do that to you."

"I'm not nervous," I retort. "Your tail is just distracting me."

"That's a bit inappropriate," She smirks and laughs.

I feel my face get hot. "I didn't mean in that way. It is just hypno-" I stop myself when I realize how much worse that would sound.

She laughs again before dropping down in front of me, crossing her arms over her tiny, but full chest. "You want me to go to formal with you."

I cross my arms and smile at her. "I do."

"Well, I will have to think on that one, senior." She says, gathering her notecards and looking to Addison who appears like she might explode. "But I will get back to you when I have decided."

My eye twitches as she turns away and helps Addison to her feet. "Very well."

"Don't look so disappointed, horns." Reed says, looking back at me over her shoulder as they walk away. "I might say yes."

* * *

Javier and I make it back to the house, and he places a claw on my shoulder. "You alright, amigo?"

I swallow hard, trying to hide my annoyance at that freshman. "Yep, just fine." I mount the stairs and head towards my room. "I'm going to my room. Don't bother me."

"Alright," Javier replies, remaining in the foyer. "You know where I am if you need me."

"Hmph," Is all I say as I enter the hallway towards my room.

I remain composed until the door clicks closed behind me, then I lash out, punching my dresser mirror, shattering the glass. I slam my hands down on the cold mahogany, growling as I glare at my distorted reflection in the cracked mirror.

"Ugh," I snarl, baring my teeth. She has finally made me snap. I can't handle this back and forth with her anymore. I need to make her mine once and for all or I won't be able to keep myself sane. I take a few steps back, breathing in and out as slowly and evenly as possible. "Keep calm," I say to myself, holding my hand to my chest. "Don't lose your cool." I look to the broken mirror and sigh, pinching the bridge between my eyes once more. "At least, not again."

* * *

 _ **Reed's POV**_

* * *

"You have to say yes."

"But what if I don't want to." I say, flipping through my _Introduction to Scaring_ textbook at my desk.

"Reed," Addison's voice is behind me, and it says 'You're a terrible liar'. "You know you want to. Don't lie to yourself. You're just trying to act like you don't care about him when I know you do."

I glare at the textbook. God, I hate when she is right. It's extremely infuriating. I feel my tail begin to swing behind me and Addison laughs.

"You know I'm right," She is. Dammit.

I look at her from over my shoulder my eyes could probably could melt steel at this moment. "Whatever."

"Oh yeah," She smirks at me, running her claws through her hair that she threw into a faux-hawk. "You're going to say yes to him, and you are going to go with me to buy our dresses since I'm going with Sullivan."

"Is that an order?" I growl, returning to my textbook.

"It is," I hear her walk up behind me and grab me by the collar of my sweater. "And you're going to tell him now. Because when you walked away he looked ready to spit fire."

"What a baby," I snort as she drags me out of he dorm.

* * *

Addison knocks one of the doors to the ROR house as I keep my back turned to her, pouting. I'm not above pouting. I really am not. I turn my head slightly when I hear the door open. It's Javier.

"What can I do for you lovely senioritas this evening?" He is surprisingly polite despite being, I assume, Johnny's right-hand monster.

"We need to speak to Johnny." Addison says in her usual take-charge voice.

"He is in his quarters. I will go retrieve him." I watch him gesture with two of his arms for us to come in.

Addison nods before yanking me in behind her. I yelp from her unexpected strength as we barge into the house. I watch Javier walk up he stairs and into a hallway. A few minutes later he returns with a disgruntled looking Johnny behind him. I force myself to look him in the eye and his annoyance disappears. I give him a half smile and he returns it with a smirk. "That was quick. Have you made a decision, freshman?" He calls as he walks down the stairs towards me.

I nod curtly. "I have."

He walks up to me, crossing his arms. "Well?" He arches an eyebrow and I feel myself get hot.

I grit my teeth. "I will… go… to the dance… with you…" I mumble the last part and Johnny leans closer to me, his expression mocking.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" His smirk grows more intense.

I sigh, clawing at my face. "I will go to the dance with you."

"So you're saying yes?" I hear the victory in his voice.

"Yes. I am saying…" I sigh. "Yes."

I look up at him and he looks almost surprised and… relieved? "Good," He gives me a real smile before reaching under his sweater through the collar. "You might need this." He pulls out a silver credit card, which I assume he kept in the pocket of the polo under his ROR sweater. "You and Addison buy yourselves something nice to wear. It's on me."

I hesitate, giving Johnny a disbelieving look. Even Javier looks surprised. Johnny sighs and laughs. "Take it, it won't bite."

I finally take the card and look over it. _Coast-Line National Bank Platinum Member._ My eyes widen. That's the bank that only super wealthy monsters use. I don't know why I'm surprised I know his father is a multi-billionaire. "Thanks," I finally spit out. He nods and smiles.

I look back at Addison who looks like she is about to pass out. She probably wasn't anticipating that he would also buy her dress for her. She gives me a huge smile, glancing at the card. I look back at Johnny and Javier as they stand in front of us at the base of the stairs. "I guess we have another date."

"I guess we do," Johnny smirks, elbowing Javier who returns his mischievous glance. "See you later, shrimp." He turns to walk back up the stairs before giving me a sideways glance. "Don't get too crazy with that card." He winks at me and as he is walking away I notice him mouth a victorious 'Yes' as he disappears down the hall.

* * *

 _ **There it is! Johnny and Reed are going to formal together! What an exciting moment! I know this chapter is probably shorter than normal, but I didn't want to be too long-winded with this. I continue to thank you guys for your support and interest in this fic and your sweet reviews are greatly appreciated! I hope I did okay with Johnny's point of view. I wanted to give it a shot. I might do it more as the story progresses if you guys liked it! Anyway, I can't wait to write about Addison and Reed's shopping trip because they now have the credit card of a billionaire. I mean, I personally would go overboard if I was given that kind of opportunity. Well, until next chapter bye-bye!**_


	12. Shopping

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I jolt awake at the sound of an alarm screaming at the foot of my bed and see that Addison is already awake and slamming her fist down on the off button. She looks back to me with a giddy smile, throwing me my monogrammed sweater from Johnny. "Get up!" She grabs her white designer brand purse and throws it over her shoulder. "It's dress shopping day!"

I sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "You set an alarm? What time is it?"

"It's eleven o'clock." She says, her voice both eager and slightly impatient. "We are gonna have to ride the bus to the west side of the city."

"West side?" I look at her curiously as I lazily put the sweater on. "Isn't that where all the extremely expensive shops are?"

"Well yeah," She says, giving me a strange look. "We have Johnny Worthington's credit card. We can shop wherever we want."

I mosey out of bed and grab the card from under my laptop. "Yeah, but I don't think we should spend too much." I say as I inspect the shiny surface. This card is a lot heavier than my own credit card.

"Reed, honey, he gave you this card for a reason." She takes it from me and holds it up to my eyes. "He wants you to have the very best. He thinks you deserve the very best. He didn't even give us a budget. He just said 'Here ya go'!"

I snatch the card from her claws. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," She sighs, rubbing her nose. "Johnny doesn't just go around letting people use his card. That's his own personal card. That's his money probably from his own trust fund. He wants you to use it. You'll probably offend him if you don't buy an expensive as hell dress."

I breathe out slowly, looking over the card once more. "Alright, fine. To the West Side it is."

* * *

When we arrive at the West Side shopping center, also known as the _Coast-Line Shopping Mall,_ we both stand in awe. "Good lord," I say as I admire the five-story structure lined with stores I never even dreamed I could shop in. I look around and notice monsters dressed in expensive jewelry carrying around large loads of designer shopping bags full of items probably worth millions. I see Addison begin to get antsy and I laugh. "Well," I say holding up Johnny's card. "Where do you want to start?"

Addison leads me to the second story to a _Prowlda_ store. The sales reps dressed in suits and dresses probably worth more than my tuition. They greet us with kind, white-toothed smiles as we enter. They probably think we are here using our rich father's money. Or something ridiculous like that because Addison looks like the kind of monster that should be shopping here every day and I look like I could shop here maybe a few times a month. It's probably the cashmere cardigan that helps with that.

"Welcome to _Prowlda,_ ladies. How may we assist you?" A tall slender monster with smooth black skin, and narrow eyes approaches us, his suit all black, including the shirt, tie, and everything.

"We are looking for a dress for the fall formal coming up this weekend at Monsters University." Addison says. I will leave the talking to her, she's a bit more familiar to the wealthy lifestyle than I am. "I am a size four and my friend I believe would be a size seven."

"Of course, may I have you names?" The sales-monster grabs a black index card with the store logo printed in silver on the front.

"My name is Addison and this is Reed," She wraps her arm around my shoulders and I feel my face get hot as the monster takes our names down and looks me over before chuckling quietly to himself.

"If you two will come with me we will show you our extensive collection of formal ball-gowns." The monster gestures for us to follow him as he goes deeper into the store and mounts an elegant marble stairway to the second floor of the store.

I find myself mesmerized by the neatness of the various cases full of expensive clothes and shoes, illuminated beautifully by LED lights. The store is very modern with many mirrors and polished black shelves and crystal chandeliers. As we walk up the stairs I spot several young monsters as they browse the clothes racks, laughing and giggling to each other and watching Addison and I with judgmental eyes. I glare back at them and they all appear shocked at my confrontational demeanor.

We reach the dresses and I am floored by the beauty and abundance of the selection. The sales-monster grabs several dresses of various colors and sizes and hangs them up on a separate rack. "Changing rooms are just around the corner over there. Press the button next to the door if you should require any assistance. Any dresses that you do not want simply place back on this rack and any dresses that you like but aren't sure about hang outside your door and I will find more dresses similar to those."

"Thank you very much, sir." Addison smiles kindly to the monster and he bows politely.

* * *

I try on almost twenty different dresses of various styles and degrees of expensive. I begin to feel discouraged especially since Addison found this beautiful red slip of a dress that hugs her white curves so perfectly.

"Don't worry, honey." She calls from outside the dressing room. "You will find something."

I growl to myself as I stare at my reflection in the mirror. The current dress, number twenty-one, is a light blue sweetheart neck ball-gown stitched with expensive crystals and a skirt that is so poofy if Johnny wanted to dance with me he would trip. "I'm beginning to think I'm not cut out for the life of a wealthy monster." I sigh, removing the dress and hanging it back up.

"Hold on m'lady. I believe I have something perfect for you." I hear the sales-monster scurry around outside the dressing room.

The space becomes extremely quiet until I hear a loud gasp from Addison. "Oh my God, Reed. You better love this one." The door cracks open and I see Addison's white hand holding a black dress. "For all that is good in this world. Love this dress."

I roll my eyes before taking it from her, closing the door once her arm is out of the way. I unzip the back and shimmy myself into it then zipping it back up. I turn to look at the mirror and I feel my breath suddenly leave my lungs. "My… God." I mumble, looking myself up and down. The dress is pitch black and skin tight, giving me a lovely hourglass figure, but then is fans out under the curve of my hips in a lovely black wave. The bust is strapless and is open between my breasts, mimicking the hourglass shape of my body, allowing a rather sensual amount of my skin to show, stopping right above my belly-button. I turn around and the train trails from above the base of my tail to about four feet behind me, the back is open in a 'V' going to about the middle of my spine. My tail is covered by the train, but I can simply make it limp and it will just drag behind me no problem. I look back to the front and run my claws along the thick row of perfectly cut crystals that line the sides of the open part of the dress. I look… pretty.

"Reed, please." I hear Addison knock on the door. "Let me see it!"

"Okay," I say, walking to the door. The satin fabric trailing behind me feels so natural and so, awesome.

I open the door and Addison nearly drops her own dress. "What in the name of. Oh my God, Reed." Her voice trails off and she sounds almost like she might cry. "If Johnny doesn't nearly have a heart attack when he sees you, you need to find yourself another man."

I laugh and look at my dress. "It's perfect."

"It's more than perfect. That dress looks like it was made for you!" Addison says, feeling the soft satin between her fingers. "It's so beautifully made."

I know it really doesn't matter since Johnny is paying, but I have to ask. "How much is it?" I look to the sales-monster.

"That little number would be eighty-three-hundred dollars." The monsters says almost smugly like he is expecting me to say I can't afford it. "Her dress is about sixty-five-hundred."

I smile at him. "We'll take them."

* * *

Once we pay for the dresses, the monster bags them up for us in black-fabric clothes bags and bids us a polite goodbye as we exit the store. Addison looks at me with a very giddy expression. "Oh my God. That dress is going to make him want to marry you. I guarantee it!"

"Let's not go that far," I say. Though the thought doesn't seem all that unpleasant.

"No, let's," She says as we scan the mall for more opportunities to buy. "Reed, you looked like a goddess of the night in that dress."

We pass by a jewelry store and I notice a diamond and platinum piece that one would wrap around their horns. "Do goddesses wear jewelry?"

* * *

Once we make it back to campus the sun is almost completely behind the tree-line, and Addison and I have spent a cool ninety-thousand dollars today and I can't help but feel a little embarrassed at how much we spent. "We almost spent one-hundred-thousand dollars today, Addison. How many times can you say that in your life?"

"Once," She says, eating a spoonful of cheesecake gelato. "And that would be today."

I nod. "Same." I take a sip of my caramel frappe as we head up the stairs towards our dorm. "I hope Johnny isn't mad about how much we spent."

"Don't worry, ninety-thousand is probably pocket change to him," Addison reassures. "Besides, that piece you bought for your horns. Pretty beautiful."

"Yeah, but it was like, thirty-thousand." I say, pulling our room key out to unlock the door.

"Honey, you're thinking too much into this." Addison presses as she hangs her bag containing her dress on the side of her bookshelf. "It's fine. He's clearly got money. Don't worry."

* * *

"You spend how much?!" Johnny's irritated voice causes me to visibly cringe.

"Ninety-thousand," I say, gritting my teeth.

He lets out a sigh as he takes his card back from me, leaning against the doorframe of the ROR house. "What all did you buy?"

"Two dresses, jewelry, lunch, uhh... gelato." I say, avoiding his gaze.

I see his shadow and notice he is shaking his head. "Oh, freshman, I told you to not get too crazy with this card." I look up at him and his expression is stern, but not angry.

"Well I figured you could afford it." I shrug, avoiding his gaze.

"I can, but that's not the point," Johnny sighs, rubbing the side of his neck. "Ninety-thousand is a lot of money. And it's not my money. It's my father's money that he gives to me into my trust fund that he monitors very closely. I have spent more than this before so it's not a huge deal, and I didn't give you a budget so that's on me. Just be careful if I let you use this card again, okay?"

"Okay," I say, keeping my eyes low. "I'm sorry."

I see that smirk cross his features. "It's alright, shrimp." He gives my shoulder a playful punch. "You just got excited about using rich boy's money, didn't you?"

I hold my hand up with my index finger and thumb slightly apart. "Little bit."

He laughs, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and gives me a light squeeze. "Don't worry about it. It's really not a huge deal." He lets go of me. "Do you need me to walk you back to your dorm?"

I look out to the darkened campus, but I shake my head. "Nah, it's okay. I'll be fine."

"Okay," He smirks then turns to go back inside. "Goodnight, freshman."

"Night, horns." I watch him as he laughs before the door closes and he disappears inside.

* * *

I make it back to my dorm and I find that Addison is already fast asleep. I guess the shopping today has really worn her out. I laugh before climbing into my own bed, hanging the cardigan on the bedpost next to my head. I stare out the window at the night sky and soon I find my eyes becoming heavy as I accept the warm embrace of sleep.

* * *

 _ **Hey! Two chapters in one day! I'm really becoming obsessed with writing this fic, it's becoming a disease almost, but a good one. I try to write either before I go to work or after I get off, or before I go to bed. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though there wasn't much Johnny/Reed love happening. Haha, well, I will see you guys in the next chapter. Let me know what you think! Bye-bye!**_


	13. Dancing - Part 1

_**Part 1**_

* * *

"Get up!"

My eyes snap open as Addison's excited voice penetrates deep into my head. "What?"

"Get. Up. Reed." I feel her claws wrap around me as she gathers all of her strength to pull me out of bed. "Today's the big day! We have to make sure that it is flawless!"

I grunt, grabbing my pillow and holding it over my face. "Five more minutes!"

"No!" My pillow is suddenly ripped from my hands and I am blinded by the light filling the room. "Javier came by just a few minutes ago to tell us that we are welcome to get ready at the ROR house. So guess where we will be going?"

"Canada?" I growl, shielding my eyes.

"You wish," She tugs on my legs, dropping me onto the hardwood floors. "I am not going to let you blow this with Johnny."

"I'm not blowing anything," I wince, rubbing my backside. "There will be no blowing of things, I promise."

"Well," Addison gives me a wink. "Maybe some things."

"Oh God, Addison," I growl. "Stop it."

"I was thinking about how you're going to blow Johnny's mind when he sees you in that dress," She pauses, sauntering towards the door. "Geez, get your head out of the gutter, honey."

* * *

After about an hour of convincing, Addison and I finally arrive at he ROR house, our dresses and accessories in tow. When I knock on the door I am surprised to see Javier answer it. "Oh, hello there." I say, trying to not sound too surprised that it isn't Johnny.

"Hola, amigas," His voice is smooth and kind as he looks down at us with his beady red eyes. "Please, come in." He gestures for us to enter.

When we enter the main hall, which is where the dance-floor usually is when there is a party, I notice a group of RORs just hanging out at a card-table. I recognize Chet as he slaps down whatever cards he has in his meaty claws, giving the rest of the group a mocking laugh as he takes the bets in the center of the table.

The group don't even give us a passing glance as Javier leads us to a special room at the top of a set of stairs behind the ROR stage. When he opens the door I am amazed at the elegance of it. And the extreme lack of red and gold. The room is a beautiful pearl white with a crystal chandelier hanging from the high, domed ceiling. A large round bed covered in which satin sheets and white goose-down pillows lay in the center between two huge, elegant dressers with their own marble sink and mirror. The room then opens up to a huge master bathroom accented with subtle hints of red and gold in the tiles of the large Jacuzzi tub and rainwater showers.

"That's it," Addison finally says, dropping her dress bag on the bed before flopping onto it herself. "I'm moving in here."

Javier laughs behind me. "Well, I'll leave you senioritas to get settled. If you need anything just ask."

"Settled?" I look over to Addison, arching an eyebrow. "What does he mean by that?"

"Well," She sits up, fiddling nervously with her claws. "I kind of told Johnny that we would stay here after the dance since a lot of bad things tend to happen to lady monsters after formal."

"What?" I try to keep myself from snapping, but it's almost impossible.

"I didn't say you guys would sleep together. Just that we would sleep here." She pauses, pointing down to the white hardwood flooring. "At the house."

I sigh. "Alright, fine," I look to her. "As long as you didn't promise him anything."

She holds her hand up. "Lord strike me down if I did."

I stand there silent for a moment, half expecting lighting to rain down from the ceiling, but feel pleasantly surprised when a minute passes and Addison remains in one, un-charred piece on the bed. "I guess that's fine." I think over it for a second. "I hate to admit it, but that was pretty smart of you."

"I know," She lies back down, crossing her arms behind her head. "I have all kinds of great ideas.

* * *

When I wake up from my small cat-nap I glance at the clock and see that it says '7:30'. I look up to see Addison already in her dress and spiking up her hair. "Well good, evening sleepy head."

I sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "What time does the dance start?"

"It starts at nine, sweetie," She gives me a kind smile from over her shoulder. "Don't worry, I was just about to wake you. You should start getting dressed."

I nod, glancing over at my bag containing the dress that may or may not sweep Johnny off his feet.

"If you need help with that jewelry for your horns just let me know." Addison calls as I begin to unzip the bag.

I take the dress carefully from the hanger before removing my sweater and slipping it on. I walk over to the floor-length mirror in the bathroom and make sure that it is smooth, though I don't think satin wrinkles. I take a deep breath and the room smells like the heat of a hot iron mixed with the sweet, crisp scent of Addison's perfume. I walk to the sink and grab the box containing my intricate and expensive headpiece. I open it and stare at it for a moment. Four-karat diamonds find their way around the various strands of platinum and white gold. Smaller diamonds weave in and out between the larger diamonds, giving the piece a miraculous sparkle. I pick it up gently and begin wrapping one side around my right horn as neatly and evenly as possible, then going to the left, repeating the process. I then take the center part of the headpiece, which contains the largest six-karat diamond and adjust it neatly on the top of my head, the diamond glittering between my eyes. When I step back out into the room I notice that Addison has already left. I sigh, looking back at my reflection. "You can do this," I say to myself, trying to put on a confident smile. "You can blow his mind." I pause before realizing how ridiculous I sound, rubbing the bridge of my snout. "Oh lord, help me."

I walk over to the door, and I can hear Johnny, Sulley, and Addison all down the stairs talking and laughing. I swallow hard before slowly turning the doorknob. I open the door and realize that they all became quiet. I take one more breathe before pushing the door all the way open and hesitantly walking to the top of the stairs. I find myself staring at the wood paneling of the wall next to me, too afraid to look down.

"Reed," My head snaps down when I hear a familiar voice call me by my actual name.

"What, horns?" I hiss, my eyes locking onto the amethyst gaze of Johnny as he comes up the stairs wearing an all black tuxedo with a red rose in the lapel.

He stops about two steps away, looking me up and down, his expression dumbfounded. "You look," He pauses, rubbing the side of his neck, forcing that confident smirk. "You look stunning."

I look at him again and can't help but admit that I like this monster in a tux. "You don't look too shabby yourself."

He smirks at me, brushing off his jacket before wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me right up against him. "This is definitely a ninety-thousand well spent." He winks at me, grabbing my hand. I can't help but laugh, giving his soft hand a squeeze.

"I'm not just some awkward freshman anymore." I say, my confidence growing by the second.

He laughs a low, deep laugh, and I feel his claws slowly trailing up the exposed part of my back. "Oh, you're still a freshman. Just a very beautiful freshman." I stare into his eyes and I feel almost hypnotized as I feel his face draw closer to mine. I feel myself begin to melt into him when my trance is interrupted by a rough cough from down below.

"If you guys could maybe save that for later we should really be getting to the dance." Addison's voice is almost mocking and she smirks at me as I glare at her. Great, she's tormenting me more now that's it's obvious I'm into him. Not that I can say I'm surprised.

Johnny offers me his arm and a kind half smile as we descend the stairs to join Sulley and Addison. Sulley is also dresses in an all black tux other than his vest is the same red as Addison's dress. He looks pretty handsome as well. I have a feeling that Addison and I are going to be the envy of the school.

* * *

As we are walking to the dance I feel my hand slide down Johnny's arm. He's a bit taller than me so holding his arm is a bit exhausting. I think for a moment before I decide to slide my hand down to his, intertwining my fingers with his own. He looks to me, his eyes wide with surprise when he realizes that I'm holding his hand, then he smiles, pulling me closer, I then feel his thumb begin to gently stroke the back of my hand.

* * *

 _ **Well hey guys. I'm sorry that this chapter is so painfully short and abruptly cut off, but I plan on doing this dance in two parts. So there is more to come, I promise. I am just really tired and need to get some rest, but I wanted to get something out to you guys because I know I've been spoiling you with updates. I promise I will have the other part up tomorrow! So leave your feedback! I love all your sweet comments. They bring a smile to my face! Thank you so much for your support, it means a lot. So until next chapter bye-bye!**_


	14. Dancing - Part 2

_**Part 2 – *Warning* May Contain Adult Content**_

* * *

The gym is loud with music and laughter and terrible singing as we approach the entrance. I can hear the bass thumping just from the outside of the large, dome-shaped building. I look to Addison and Sulley and they've already entered and had their picture taken. I feel my face get hot when I realize I'm going to have my picture taken with Johnny, and it's probably going to be in the paper, and I'm going to become the envy of every female monster on campus. Johnny must've noticed my tension because he lets go of my hand and gives me a friendly pat on the back. "Don't worry, freshman. You'll be fine."

I nod. "I've only been to one of these things. And that was when I found out my boyfriend of the time was cheating on me."

I look up and see that Johnny has furrowed his brow, his mouth a flat line other than the sharp tusks rising above his lower lip. "I promise that will never happen to you again."

I sigh, how does he know that? He can't promise things like that, but I nod and smile at him. "Alright," I say, though it doesn't sound too convincing. His expression relaxes and he gives me a playful nudge with his elbow.

"C'mon, shrimp," He chuckles before looping my arm through his and leading me inside.

We approach the monster taking the pictures of the couples that come in and I cringe when I see that she is a she. Great. I grow to myself and Johnny gives me a warning nudge, so I roll my eyes and follow him to the black backsplash surrounded by photographer lights. The monster behind the huge camera gives us a toothy grin, though her eyes are shooting daggers at me. "Alright you two, smile!" Her voice sounds peppy as she takes our picture, and I have to blink several times after the intense flash.

I rub my eyes as Johnny walks up to the girl to get our card that has the information of where to pick up the picture. I feel my eyes focus again and I see him giving her his signature smirk. She looks like she is about to melt in a puddle of bright orange goo. Pathetic. I look behind me and notice the monsters waiting for their turn are all staring at me and whispering. And unlucky for me, I have hypersensitive hearing and I can pick up what a few of them are saying.

"What did she have to do to go with him?"

"She's probably wild in bed."

"Is that dress Prowlda?"

"Little floozy freshman."

I grit my teeth, forcing my eyes closed before walking over to Johnny, yanking him by the collar of his shirt under his jacket. He jumps. "Hey, what are yo-"

"C'mon," I growl, dragging him along. He is even heavier than he looks.

We reach the dance-floor and it is only being illuminated by the laser lights raining down from the ceiling and spotlights that float over everyone as they dance and mingle. I let go of Johnny's shirt and watch him smooth it back down. "What was that about?"

I shrug, looking around to make sure there was no more staring. "Just getting impatient."

He arches an eyebrow. "Oh really?" His concern is replaced by a mischievous grin. "Why is that?" He crosses his arms and I can see his eyes darting up and down me.

"Just wanted to get this over with," I say, even though I know that's a lie.

His smirk fades. "I've told you, nothing bad is going to happen." He squeezes my shoulder. "Have fun, dance with your friend who I can see is already drunk."

"Wh- what?" I say and he points behind me and I look to see Addison and Sulley all on each other, red cups in their hands. I assume those are filled with all kinds of alcohol.

"Isn't this a campus sponsored event?" I ask, looking back to Johnny, who looks amused. "How is there alcohol?"

"Jaws Theta Chi probably spiked the punch like they always do." He laughs before pushing me in their direction. "C'mon, they look like they're enjoying themselves." We pass by the drink table and Johnny effortlessly grabs two cups. "Why not join them?" He smirks, holding a cup out to me.

I hesitate. "Remember the last time I drank?"

"Yeah, that's because you downed the whole thing in two seconds." He places the cup in my hand. "Take it slow this time." He takes a drink from his cup and leans in real close to me, so close I can smell the fresh alcohol on his breath. "We'll take it real slow." His smile is almost dangerous, his voice almost like a purr.

I look into his eyes and they're narrowed, one of his eyebrows arched. "Slow and steady." I finally say, taking a drink.

* * *

"Reed!" Addison's voice echoes in my head as she shouts at me over the loud music. "This is the least formal, formal I have ever been to!" Her words are so slurred they're almost a single word. "Other than the suits and dresses!" She throws her arm around me, taking a drink from her cup. "S- so, what do you think of Mr. Worthington in a tux? Pretty nice, huh?"

I nod, taking another drink from my third cup. "Oh yeah, very, so nice."

"I'm not sure whether or not you should leave it on him, or take it off him." Addison stumbles towards Sulley, who is sitting nearly passed out at an empty table. "May- maybe you could do both?"

I watch Johnny as he mingles with a group of sharply dressed Omega Howl boys. He's obviously tipsy by the way he is laughing and his balance is slightly off, but I can feel how swimmy my brain is and I know I'm way worse than he is. Though he is used to drinking an unhealthy amount due to constantly throwing parties. I continue to watch him, my eyes looking over every visible inch of him. He really is one attractive monster. Addison has a point I'm not sure whether or not I want that tux to stay on him. I cock my head to the side, studying the bulges of his pecks through his tux as he laughs. Good lord, he's attractive. Even those stupid bushy eyebrows are hot they way he arches them when he smiles. My eyes glide down to the base of his tail and stop. "Oh boy," I murmur to myself, taking a sip of my drink, my eyes remaining locked on the spikes of his tail.

I continue to shamelessly stare at Johnny as he mingles and I notice that he has turned around and is looking at me, his smirk huge. Great, he caught me. I take a casual sip from my drink, locking my eyes with his as he saunters over to me, with shocking ease considering how much he has had to drink. "Did I just catch you checking me out, freshman?"

I lean on the drink table behind me with my elbows. "It's possible." I say, trying my hardest to keep a straight face.

He remains quiet, placing his hands on the table next to where my elbows are. "What are you thinking about, shrimp?" His voice is a soft purr, his face just inches from mine. I can smell his expensive musk looming with the heavy scent of alcohol as his warm breath hits me.

"I'd rather not say," I keep my voice casual, taking a drink.

"Why not?" He asks, his voice laced with slight impatience.

I pause, setting my drink down on the table. "Because," I say, slowly, reaching up to play with the collar of his shirt. "It's not very lady-like."

"Since when do you behave like a lady?" He growls playfully.

I smirk. "I'm wearing a dress. Means I've gotta act like a lady."

He leans in even closer to me, his eyes glowing with mischief. "I can fix that."

I feel a tingling sensation in my abdomen. "And how could you do that?"

He leans away from me for a moment, his eyes dart around the area. I just look up at his beautiful, arched horns. God I love those horns.

He looks back down at me and smirks. "You sure you want to know?" His eyebrow arches.

I nod, narrowing my eyes at him. He looks around once more before leaning even closer to me, so close I actually can see the small details of the iris of his eyes. "You sure?" He growls, his whole body drawing closer to mine.

"Mhmm," I say, refusing to break eye contact.

Without saying another word he closes the gap between us, pressing his lips to mine. My breathing quickens and my eyes stay wide until I realize what is happening and I allow myself to melt into him, pushing back. His mouth is warm and sweet. Not exactly what I was expecting, the soft burn of stronger alcohol fills my throat as he breathes into me. He pushes his whole body against mine, causing the table to scrape against the gym floor. He pulls back immediately after hearing the loud sound, his eyes wide and wild, his chest pumping up and down with his breathing. He then grabs my hand and begins to lead me out of the gym.

* * *

We walk quickly down the path to the ROR house and I struggle to keep my feet moving in a straight line, but he walks as if he is sober, but I know for a fact he isn't.

We finally reach the ROR house and Johnny swings the door open before unexpectedly hoisting me up into his arms as he jogs up the stairs and rounds the corner to enter the hall where his room is.

He drops me down, slamming the door behind him before picking me up from under my tail and slamming me against the door in an extremely hot and aggressive kiss. My body is tightly pressed to him as his hands explore every curve of me and I run my claws through his short, soft fur. It's surprising how he is able to kiss me so intensely due to his huge under-bite and exceptionally large lower canines. I feel excited when I realize his horns are within reach and I allow my fingers to graze their smooth, polished surface. I feel him shiver and I can't help but laugh. I didn't think his horns would be a soft spot.

He stops kissing me and just looks me in the eye, his mouth open slightly as he catches his breath. He then leans back to me, pressing his forehead to mine before softly saying. "What did I tell you? Nothing bad will happen to you as long as I'm around."

* * *

The morning sunlight hits me right in the face, causing me to slowly open my eyes. I place my hands against my forehead. "Oh, God," The pain is extreme, making me want to pull my eyes out. "What was in that punch?" I growl to myself.

"Rum with a touch of vodka," A familiar voice answers me tiredly. I slowly remove my hands from my face and look down to see satin red and gold sheets draped over my small form. I look around and see my dress thrown messily on the floor next to a back tuxedo jacket and black dress shirt. I take a deep breath before turning my head and I feel the urge to jump out a window. I see Johnny lying next to me, his back turned, his short blue-violet fur all messy going down his back. I slowly slink under the blankets, holding them above my face just under my eyes. "Oh my God." I then grab a pillow and chunk it at Johnny.

"OW, what," He sits, up rubbing the back of his head. "Jesus Christ, freshman. What what that for?"

"You had sex with me!" I growl.

He looks at me, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth slightly pursed, "Wh- what? No, I- " He looks around his room and notices our clothes in a heap on his floor. "Shit."

"Was that your plan?" I snarl. "Get me plastered so I will sleep with you?"

"What, no. God, no." He reaches up, rubbing his forehead and closing his eyes. "I was just planning on kissing you, I wasn't planning on, well, this!"

"I guess the alcohol is to blame," I say, my voice calming down at the genuine bewilderment in his voice. "God, I don't remember any of it." I say, getting up but then my legs shake violently and I stumble, catching myself on his nightstand.

"Are you alright?" He watches me, his expression concerned, but slowly his smirk begins to emerge. "Can you walk?"

I try to take a step then fall to my knees. "Nope."

I look up to see him smirking full force. "Hm." He chuckles to himself, crossing his arms behind his head. "I've still got it."

I growl, grabbing another pillow and throwing it at him. "Shut up!"

* * *

 _ **And there it is. Johnny and Reed have officially done… the thing. Haha, I didn't want to describe it in full detail because this is not an erotic love story, but I felt the warning at the beginning was useful because it got a little inappropriate at moments. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. Tomorrow I'm probably going to post two chapters because Saturday we, my boyfriend and I, have to make a trip to the Apple Store because my computer has been having some boot-up issues, hopefully it won't be too big of a problem that they won't have to keep my computer other than for maybe a few hours, but you never know. Anyways, I hope you guys are still enjoying. The sweet reviews continue to make me smile. Thank you so much for them. Bye-bye!**_


	15. Finals

My stomach turns in knots inside me. I grip my abdomen tightly as Addison walks with me to the scare building. This is it. Today is the day I take my scare final. I had already completed my saxophone jury and I feel pretty confident in that, so I'm not totally worried in that regard. I signed up for the earliest time just so I could get it out of the way. Not sure whether that was smart or not because I am starting to wish I had those few extra hours of sleep.

"Reed," Addison's voice fills my head as we approach the steps of the grand building. "Are you alright?"

I look at her, blinking several times to rid my eyes of the sleep. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to go over all the information in my head is all."

"Do you need me to go over the flash-cards again?" Her white hair falls in her face is graceful wisps as she mounts the steps.

"No," I shake my head, adjusting my sweater, the monogrammed one of course. "I think I've got it."

She smiles at me, the shadow of the huge archway consuming us. I look down and see Mike speed-walking towards the building, holding several books under his arms. The violet reptilian monster creeping next to him reading passages out loud to Mike as they walk, four hands holding the book, four more allowing him to climb the steps with ease. His long tail curves up and his eyes narrowed in almost a sneering way, but his smile is friendly. I've seen him in class, but never caught his name. They approach us and Mike gives me a friendly wave as he listens to the purple lizard read another scaring scenario. When they pass us Addison nudges me before pointing to the base of the stairs with a smirk. I follow her claw and see Johnny and the RORs talking to Sulley. I notice the jacket in Johnny's arms is Sulley's. I wonder what's going on. Sulley looks a little stressed out. I see Johnny's eyes drift to Mike at the top of the stairs as he exclaims excitedly after getting another answer correct, catching the words "beach ball" as they pass Johnny's lips.

"Wonder what they are talking about, Sull looks upset." Addison whispers to me as the RORs leave their freshman brother behind.

I nod, catching the smirk Johnny throws in my direction as they walk away. I return an awkward smile, making him laugh. I catch Javier watching us and he gives me a knowing glance and my smile disappears immediately. "We should go inside."

We enter the large lecture hall, Addison in awe of the grand architecture. She's never been in here since she's a med student, but she wanted to give me moral support as I take my final. I admit I am happy she is here, because I'm sure Johnny and his boys will be returning soon, and I won't be able to concentrate with those amethyst eyes glued on my every move.

We take a couple seats towards the upper part of the hall as Prof. Knight explains the scare simulator. Addison jumps as a shadow whips overhead. I give her a reassuring nudge. "That's just the dean. Don't worry."

Addison watches as the centipede-type dragon monster elegantly creeps out where the light catches on her sharp maroon features. "She looks terrifying."

"She's Abigail Hardscrabble." I point to the scream can to the right of her slender form. "She broke the scare record with the scream in that can."

"She must be badass." Addison whispers back, her jade eyes never leaving the dean.

I nod, before my ears catch the sound of the doors open and I look to see the RORs enter the hall. Johnny's eyes locked on Sulley as he gives him an intimidating smirk, laying his jacket neatly on the back of a seat as he sits down. "Addison," I whisper, looking down to Sulley as he walks over to Mike, knocking his books off of his desk. "Do you know what's going on with the RORs and Sulley?"

She sighs and nods. "I do," She leans forward, resting her elbow on the armrest. "I've tried to help him study like I do you, but he just wants to goof off."

I nod in understanding, but my eyes lock onto Mike and Sulley as they begin to engage in a small scare-off at each other. Snarling in each other's faces, Mike's books scattered all over the cobblestone floor. I look up to Johnny and he is watching them too, his eyes narrowed, jaw clenched. This can't be good.

Suddenly I hear a soft stumbled followed by the loud clang of something heavy and metal hitting the ground. I look down to see Sulley and Mike staring horrified at Dean Hardscrabble's scream can, laying idly on the floor. The air is dead silent for a few seconds before the can erupts in screams, rocketing towards Addison and I. God I hate being right. I grab Addison and dive for the row below us, knocking my head and cutting my arm on the metal part of the chair. The can flies overhead, bouncing off the high ceilings. The lights brightening as the energy from the screams over-fills them. I peak my head over the seats and watch as the can flies over the RORs, just barely missing Johnny's tall horns. My eyes continue to follow the can as it collapses back where it began, right between Mike and Sulley. I jump as the Dean suddenly lands right between the two, her wings flared.

"Addison," I look down to the ground beside me, ignoring the events occurring below. "Addison, are you okay?"

Her eyes are wide and terrified as she slowly lifts her head. "Y-yes," She swallows before sitting up, rubbing her head. "My whole life flashed before my eyes."

I nod, hissing at the sudden stinging in my arm. I look down and see a huge cut down my right arm. "Great," I look and see Johnny eyeing me, his eyebrow arched. I laugh silently before mouthing. "I'm fine." He simply gives me a half smile before turning his attention back to an angry Sulley as he storms out of the hall. I look to Addison. She simply gives me a worried glance before gently shoving past me, following him through the lower-level doors. I peer back to Johnny and he just sighs, rubbing the space between his eyes in clear frustration. I can't help but feel sorry for him, he gave Sulley a fair chance and he blew it.

My attention is drawn back to Mike as he stares at Hardscrabble, clearly heartbroken. He suddenly leaves in a rush of emotion, leaving his books. I step into the isle to try and stop him but he just shoves past me. I look to him, my heart hurting for him. I walk down the steps and begin picking up his things. Making sure to gather his pencil and notebook as well. I hoist them under my arm and I can feel Johnny staring daggers in the back of my skull. I turn back and return the glare, snarling slightly. Johnny's glare is suddenly replaced by curiosity. I guess I can't say I'm surprised. He's never seen the side of me that's a scarer.

"Miss Smith," A delicate, but firm accented voice calls behind me. I turn and see Hardscrabble looking at me with her normal flat eyes. "I'm glad to see that you have volunteered."

I open my mouth to protest but then see everybody is looking at me. I sigh, why did I have to grab these books? I take a deep breath, setting Mike's things down next to me. "Yes ma'am."

She gestures curtly to the scare simulator with her deep maroon claws. I look up to Johnny who gives me a smirk and waves for me to go on. I roll my eyes before climbing up onto the stage. The spotlight extremely hot on my face.

"Miss Smith, I am a four-year-old boy afraid of snakes and fire-breathing dragons. Which scare do you use?" Prof. Knight asks, almost in a bored tone, holding up the child's profile for me to see.

I scan the folder. This is a specialized scare. Fire-breathing is advanced and not everyone can do it. I have some dragon in my blood, but not enough that I can breathe huge flames, just small sparks. I look up to Johnny, who is leaned forward in his seat, watching me with intense eyes. "That would be a serpentine stalk with a stage three dragon snarl."

Prof. Knight actually looks impressed that I know that. So does Johnny. "Can you demonstrate for us, Miss Smith?" The professor says, setting the folder down.

I nod, looking to Hardscrabble who is also watching me carefully. I walk to the outside of the simulator, taking a deep breath before walking through the door, crouching down on all fours, using my tail to close the door without making a single sound. My body is arched, tail waving slightly as I creep forward, allowing my claws to subtly drag the floor. I expand my pupils, allowing so much light into my eyes I can almost not see since it isn't very dark. I reach the bed, keeping my body in kind of a curl, my tongue flicking out against the wood of the foot-board of the bed. I breathe in so slow through my nostrils, curling my lips up, revealing my sharp fangs that I normally don't bare. I feel a heat deep in my throat as my soft growl grows. My tongue flicks in the back of my throat and sparks suddenly emit from my mouth, enough to give my mouth and throat a nice blue glow as I pounce on the bed in front of the robot, letting out my most wicked of roars. The room echoing with the high-pitched shriek of a roar. The simulator child jumps up, screaming and my eyes shoot to the mock scream can that measures my score. I watch as it fills up to over half, just a not-too small section remaining "empty". I look over to Johnny and he smirks at me.

I smile at him, looking to Hardscrabble who gives me an approving nod. "Nicely done, Miss Smith. Glad to see your friends did not drag you down with them."

I have to keep myself from hissing at her for being so rude towards them, but I just nod curtly before climbing off the stage. Prof. Knight gives me a thumbs up. "Not bad whatsoever, Miss Smith."

"Thank you," I say before walking out the door where Addison and Sulley left, but not before picking up Mike's things.

* * *

"I have to say, freshman that was pretty good." Johnny catches me as I am walking out of the dorm later that day after returning Mike's things to him.

I smile. "Good enough to be a ROR?"

"I would say so." He smiles. "What do you say? After the rest of the exams I held a meeting about having you inducted as an honorary member next semester. Javier seconded it so it was passed. All you have to do is say yes."

I rub my chin thoughtfully. "I get my own letters and everything?"

"Yep," He says proudly. "You will also be allowed to participate in select events. Unfortunately the Scare Games are not one."

"That's alright, I'm not really interested in participating in those anyway." I say, smiling at the senior.

"Well?" I can hear the impatience in his voice. It's cute.

I ponder another moment, taking in his almost desperate expression. "Alright, I accept."

"Sweet," Johnny pats me on the shoulder. "I'm glad what happened last week didn't affect your decision."

I laugh. "It kind of did, but maybe not in the way you were possibly expecting."

He furrows his brow, looking down at me. "What do you mean?"

I smile, squeezing his hand. "You'll figure it out." I give him a smirk before turning to find Addison in the library, leaving Johnny to just stare at me, his eyes wide. It's true though. That night helped me realize something. He was right. I did learn to love him.

* * *

 _ **Heyyyyyyy! Guys, sorry about suddenly dropping off the planet. My laptop glitched out on me unexpectedly so when we took it to Apple they told us they accidentally installed a faulty logic-board so it's off being repaired. For free I might add. That's nice. So for the time being I'm using my PC, but I should have my Mac back by the end of this week, but updates will be a bit spread because this computer's wifi capabilities have been shut-off and I've done everything I could to fix it. And it's new, which is why it's super frustrating. Anyway, I hope you guys will be patient. Thank you for the continued support of this fic. It means a lot to me. Anyway, until the next chapter, bye-bye!**_


	16. OK

"I meant to ask this after your scare final, but how come you never told me you were part dragon?" Johnny asks, watching me as I do pull-ups from a low-hanging tree branch. I exercise occasionally to keep my energy up.

"I just figured it would have been obvious." I say, doing one more rep before hoisting myself up, looking down at him from the tree.

The senior furrows his brow, crossing his arms. "I don't follow?"

I sigh, leaning back against the trunk of the tree. "Full-blooded reptilian monsters don't have horns." I gesture to the two ivory curls protruding from the sides of my head. "If a reptilian monster has horns it is a sign that somewhere in that monster's bloodline that there was a dragon. I figured a scaring major like you would know that." I chuckle, crossing my arms behind my head.

"But you don't have wings."

I nod. "Not all dragons have wings. And just because a monster has wings doesn't mean they're part dragon."

"Then where do they come from?" I can clearly hear the confusion and interest in his smug voice.

I sigh, looking down at him. His eyes are watching me intently, surprisingly that smirk isn't present. "Several factors could come to play. The monster lives somewhere with a high altitude and they developed them over time. They could be part bat, or some kind of bird. Wings are somewhat akin to a genetic mutation to monsters, though it's usually for adaptive purposes."

Johnny's smile grows. "Wow, you sure know a lot about genetics."

I shake my head. "Not really, just about the stuff that either is related to me or interests me."

"You say some monsters grow their wings over time. Is it possible that maybe one day you will have wings?"

"No," I jump down from the branch, landing in front of him. "I spend too much time below sea-level, and I walk everywhere. Maybe if I did a lot of climbing or jumping from object to object it might trigger the gene, but no one in my family has wings so I highly doubt it."

He nods in understanding, giving my shoulder a playful punch. "I kind of like you this way anyhow."

I return the punch to his stomach. "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

We start walking together to frat row. Winter break has come and gone and it's the beginning of the spring semester. I received the letters on my cardigan a week ago. They are perfectly sewn across my back in the same metallic gold fabric as the rest of the RORs. It's pretty cool being an honorary member of such a prestigious fraternity. It has definitely made me the subject of a lot of talk, but I've learned to ignore it. My parents were actually pretty excited to hear about my induction. Though I didn't tell them about Johnny. They might not be too happy I have shown interest in a non-reptilian monster.

As we approach frat row I notice a huge crowd gathered in the cul-de-sac in front of a stage with a banner that reads _SCARE GAMES_ in hand-painted blue letters. I spot the other RORs gathered towards the front talking amongst themselves. We approach them and Javier greets Johnny with a subtle nod. Johnny returns it with a smirk. I look around to all the monsters around us. I hate to admit it, but I kind of wish I could participate. As I scan the crowd I remember that Sulley is no longer part of the fraternity and I can't help but feel sad. Addison is still pretty upset about it. She is kind of mad at me for accepting the membership. But we are on good terms, or better terms. She can't stay mad at me forever. She knew he was going to be kicked out. That's not my fault. I guess maybe she thought I might charm Johnny into letting him stay, but that's not necessarily good for the rest of the fraternity.

"Welcome, to this year's Greek Scare Games kick-off," The dreary voice of the Greek Council president resonates through the speakers on stage. I look up and see the dark monstress dressed in a blue and white Monsters University sweater staring at the cheering crowd, clearly bored. While the much larger purple Vice President, on the other hand, appears to be on some kind of high-energy rampage as he cheers on the crowd, twitching slightly every few minutes.

I elbow Johnny. He leans down so I can whisper in his ear, though keeping his eyes on the stage as Dean Hardscarbble crawls to the mic. "What's with that Vice President? He's so… twitchy."

He lets out a soft chuckle before whispering back. "I think he is on some kind of high-powered drugs. He's always like that. So whatever it is, it must be pretty good."

I jump when I see Johnny and the RORs pose for a picture after Hardscrabble mentions that to win the games the teams must be the "most fearsome monsters on campus". I stare at Johnny and simply laugh after he gets done posing for the camera. "You just eat up the attention, don't you?"

He arches his eyebrows, giving me a wink. "Gotta get my kicks from somewhere."

I roll my eyes, but my attention is suddenly grabbed by the sound of a familiar voice shouting from the back of the crowd. Johnny and I turn to see Mike standing on top of a car, his arm straight above him. "I'm signing up!" He says with the utmost pride.

"What?" Johnny laughs with the rest of the crowd. I watch Mike as he tries to hide his embarrassment.

"Uhh, you have to be in a fraternity to compete." The President of the Council says, unimpressed by his bravery.

I watch as he proudly introduces his new fraternity, Oozma Kappa and I can't help but visibly cringe. They're all such sweet looking monsters. They won't stand a chance. What is he doing? I peer up at Johnny and he is watching Hardscrabble crawl up to Mike, his smirk full force as he shakes his head and laughs. "That little freshman will never learn."

I breathe out slowly. "He's just passionate."

"He's going to get himself and those other monsters killed." Johnny growls, his voice both dark and smug.

"Hey guys," A soft voice interrupts my thoughts. "Sorry I'm late."

"Oh hey, Boggs," Johnny says before nudging Javier. "Watch this." He looks to Randy, giving him a subtle gesture. "Do the thing."

The little purple lizard gives his body a slight jolt before he disappears completely before us. I start, I haven't actually seen him do that.

"Oh no, where did he go?" Chet calls out sarcastically. The rest of the RORs laugh.

I chuckle a little before I glance back up and see that Sulley has joined Mike on top of the car. "Oh my god." My eyes get wide. I refuse to look at Johnny because I can feel that he is seething beside me.

"Some monsters just never learn their lesson." Johnny's voice is low as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Those two are going to regret the day they decided to cross us."

* * *

Johnny and I sit out on the steps in front of the ROR house. He is hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees, hands hanging limp between his legs. We sit in silence as we watch the crowd from the kick-off dissipate and the Greek Council take down the stage and sound setup. "You nervous for the first challenge?" I finally say, though I already know the answer.

Johnny shakes his head, leaning back a little. "Nah, we've won this thing ever since my freshman year. Nothing scares me anymore." I see him glance to me then back to the ground. "To a certain extent."

I cock my head to the side. "What do you mean? Don't tell me the great Johnny Worthington III has fears."

He chuckles quietly. "I wouldn't call them fears. Just… hesitations."

"That makes zero sense." I say, keeping my head cocked.

He snorts. "Don't worry about it." He pauses looking to me, his expression actually pretty serious. He furrows his brow, his mouth open as if he's about to say something. He then just laughs again, shaking his head and looking back towards the cul-de-sac. "Maybe it will pass."

I narrow my eyes. "You're acting weird. And not like, your usual weird."

He waves his hand, as if to push whatever is bothering him away. "It's nothing. You're going to come watch the events, right?"

"Well, yeah," I nudge his arm with my shoulder. "Gotta show support for my brothers."

He gives me a kind smile. "I would hope so."

"Senior Johnny," An accented voice calls from behind us. We both peer behind us at the same time to see Javier standing with the door open. "If it is alright, we really should be having the pre-game meeting soon."

Johnny nods. "Give me a minute."

Javier looks to Johnny then me before smiling. "Yes, of course." He bows respectfully before going back inside, closing the door.

"First event is tomorrow?" I ask, watching Johnny as he leans back on his elbows.

He nods. "Each team is going to receive a letter that has a riddle about each event inside and where and when the event will take place. The first event is usually on the same day the teams receive the letter, but after that there will be about a week interval between each one."

"Sounds complicated." I twist my mouth, Johnny glances at me and laughs.

"It kind of is, but after doing it for three years it's pretty simple. The last event is always a scare simulator based event. The others vary every year." He turns slightly to look me straight on. "If only you could compete. We could use those dragon sparks of yours for the simulator challenge."

I snort. "They really are just that, sparks."

"They're still affective." Johnny shrugs. "Whatever works."

I nod my head. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Well," Johnny pushes himself to his feet, stretching his hand out to me. "I better get to this meeting. Normally meetings would be mandatory for you, but since you're not in the games you really don't have to come to this one." He pauses as I take his hand, allowing him to pull me to my feet. "Unless you just want to."

I straighten out my sweater. "I think I'll sit this one out. I'm probably going to try and find Addison."

Johnny gives me a smirk. "Alright, freshman. You alright by yourself? It's getting kind of dark out."

"I'm a big girl," I say, crossing my arms, sticking my nose in the air with a smirk.

"You mean mentally right?" He teases, laughing as I punch him right in the chest. "Easy there, shrimp."

I growl playfully, swatting him with my tail. "I could take you."

He arches an eyebrow. "Don't you get in over your head."

I laugh, "I know. You would probably kill me."

He smirks. "No probably. I would, but then I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Aww, how sweet." I say, my voice laced with sarcasm.

"Goodnight, freshman," Johnny laughs, giving me a quick squeeze around my shoulders.

"Night, senior," I say, giving his side one more good punch before walking down the steps and away from the ROR house.

* * *

I look up from the end of a relatively short pathway from the street to the porch of a modest little house located off-campus. I look at the letters _OK_ painted in green and white on the mailbox. I eye the "frat house". It's just a normal little two-story house. A nice open porch, freshly trimmed lawn with a cute little white picket fence. I see another OK sign hanging above the front door. "Hmm," I walk down the path, the lights from inside illuminating my way. I step up onto the porch, giving the front-door a strong knock, stepping back. I feel a little nervous. These guys are basically my opponents, and Johnny would not be too happy if he knew I was here. I glance around to make sure that no ROR had followed me.

I jump when I hear the door open. "Can I help you?"

I look back to the doorway and see Addison standing with the door open. The misfit monsters all gathered around her, watching me with slight concern. "I just thought I would come to say hello." I say, trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

"You sure you're not just here to mock us like the rest of your little group?" Addison growls.

I sigh, I should've known this would happen. "No, I am just trying to, you know, support my friends."

"Yet you wear a Roar Omega Roar sweater." Mike, steps in front of Addison, his arms crossed and eye narrowed in annoyance. "If you were supportive of us then you wouldn't have become a member of that… group." He hisses the last word. "They don't believe in us."

I look to the other monsters that I have never even met and they all watch me with almost angry eyes. "I believe in you." I say, almost desperately. I don't want to lose my friends over this stupid fraternity thing.

They all remain quiet and I see Addison roll her eyes, adjusting her green bandanna around her neck. "I'm sure you do." She pauses, looking down, her eyes almost sad. "Why don't you just go home, Reed. Or better yet, go back to Johnny. He seems to be all you care about."

I try to defend myself, but she closes the door, not making eye-contact. I stand staring at the door in shocked silence.

* * *

I walk alone in silence, I feel my eyes begin to water. Not again. I can't cry over this. They'll come around. I unbutton my cardigan and take it off, running my fingers over the gold lettering on the back.

Before I realize it I am back at the ROR house, the moon high in the dark sky. I don't even knock, I just enter, the lights are still on so they're all still awake. I wander until I come across an open door that leads to a huge library full of tall bookshelves stocked with all kinds of books. I look around and see Johnny reading a book, his eyes focused in a way I have never seen before. I just watch him for a moment, appreciating the almost innocent look of him. As if he wasn't the president of a prestigious fraternity, a senior in college about to graduate. I squeeze the sweater in my claws before walking over to him. He doesn't even notice me until I pull his chair out enough for me to climb in his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. He is tense for a moment but relaxes almost immediately when I lay my head on his shoulder, the tears now flowing heavily down the sides of my face.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! That got a bit depressing, but drama is part of the college experience. So, ya know. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying. I'm really sorry about the sparse updates this week. We are going to get my Mac tomorrow and I should be back to updating on a regular basis once more! So thank you for your continued patience and support and until next chapter BYE-BYE!_**


	17. Substitute

"…avoid the toxicity lurking there?" I look up to Johnny from reading the letter the RORs received this morning from the Greek Council concerning the first challenge of the Scare Games. "What does that mean?"

Johnny leans back against the granite kitchen counter, taking a sip of hot coffee. "It's probably some kind of obstacle course."

"But what do toxic kids toys have to do with that?" I ask, setting the letter down next to my bowl of cereal.

"Knowing the head of the games there will probably be more than just your everyday obstacles." Javier chimes in as he searches the contents of a large stainless steel fridge. "That Greek Council is run by some sadistic monsters." He pulls out a carton of orange juice and sets it on the large kitchen island where I am sitting.

"Will it be dangerous?" I look to Johnny, arching an eyebrow.

Johnny gives me a smirk and leans on the island across from me. "Oh yeah, but don't worry. Not every challenge will try to kill us."

"That makes me feel better." I say, shoving a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

"Do not worry, seniorita," Javier says kindly. "We have been through hell with some of the previous games. We know how to handle whatever challenge they throw in our direction." He begins to walk out of the room before giving Johnny a look and he simply nods in response.

"Yeah, don't worry, freshman," Johnny walks over to my side and pats my shoulder. "We've got this."

I glance down at the letter. I'm still unconvinced, but they've been doing this for a long time. "Alright."

"Good," Johnny finishes his coffee and throws it in the trashcan hidden out of sight inside a special compartment in the island. "Finish your breakfast. We've got a meeting in thirty minutes."

I glance up at the crystal clock above the bar on the other side of the huge kitchen. It's nine-thirty in the morning. RORs clearly appreciate not wasting time.

* * *

 ** _Johnny's POV_**

* * *

We gather in the library around the long conference table. I glance at the door and can see Reed still eating her cereal. "Why did you want to talk to me before the meeting?" I look around at my brothers and notice one is missing. "Where the hell is Chip?"

Javier glances over to Chet who looks like he is about to run away. "Well, senior, that's why we needed to talk to you."

I narrow my eyes, I can already feel myself getting angry, but I keep my breathing steady so I don't lose my temper. "Where is he?" A growl manages to escape my chest.

Javier looks at the present brothers before looking back to me, his expression calm. "He caught the flu. He won't be able to compete today."

"What?!" I slam my fist on the table, glaring at Javier. "If he doesn't compete then we don't have enough members. Are you telling me that we have to drop out?!" My breathing is quickening, fur bristling.

"Well, that's why we wanted to talk to you before the meeting." Chet jumps in, despite looking like he's about to jump out of his shell. I see his eyes shift to the door behind me and I glance back to see Reed putting her bowl in the sink as she starts to wash it out. I turn slowly to the rest of the group. "Don't. You even." My voice is low, my teeth bared at them. If they think I will let Reed compete they have another thing coming.

"Senior, it's the only way we can compete." Javier places a claw on the chair in front of him. "She is a part of this fraternity. She can compete."

"She will not." I snarl, my claws digging into the wood of the table. "I will not put her in danger like that. She could be killed."

"She's shown she has what it takes." Javier retorts, his voice raising. "Are you going to allow us all to fail because of your feelings for her? The first challenge is tonight, senior."

I curl my lips at him, my growling echoing through the room. "I will not," I point a finger at him. "Put her in harm's way. That is final."

Javier narrows his eyes at me and I give him a warning snarl. "Johnny, you need to think about all of us, not just her."

I breathe out slowly, clenching my jaw. I can't let her compete. She could be hurt, or even killed. It's not worth it to me to lose her because of a stupid trophy. I glance around to all of my brothers, their eyes watching my every move. But I can't let them down either. I glance back out and see Reed standing on the lid of the trashcan to try and reach the top shelf of the cabinet to try and put her bowl away. Her arm stretched out, holding the bowl, the other keeping the cabinet door from hitting her. I can't imagine not seeing that again, but I also have to think about what's best for the fraternity. I watch her as she finally manages to get the bowl back up, pumping her fist in victory, causing the trashcan to slide beneath her making her grip the cabinet door tightly, her eyes wide. I allow a small breath of a laugh to escape. Dumb freshman.

I turn back to my brothers, resting my hands on the back of my chair, looking down at the seat, sighing. "Alright, she can compete." I hear them all begin to sound excited so I snap my eyes up at them, my glare silencing them all. "But if anything happens to her. If she is hurt, or worse, you are going to have to deal with me." I begin to growl again. "And you do not want to deal with me."

* * *

 ** _Reed's POV_**

* * *

I walk into the library and take a seat near Johnny's at the head of the table. He is seated, his fingers interlaced together, his eyes down. He looks irritated as his thumbs twiddle nervously, his eyes occasionally darting to Javier, who simply glances back at him. I look to the rest of the RORs and notice that Chip isn't present. Must be late I guess. I think back to earlier in the kitchen I could hear Johnny talking really loud, he sounded angry. Maybe it has something to do with him not being here.

I see Johnny glance up at the clock above the mantel of the fireplace on the opposite side of the room. It's almost ten. He glances at me, his eyes almost remorseful. He pushes himself to his feet, his claws digging into the table. Yeah, something is wrong. He keeps his eyes down, but I can see the fire in them. "Before we get down to the official business of the games. We have to discuss a certain…" He glances to me for a split second before glaring at the others. "Predicament." He sighs, closing his eyes, rubbing the area between them with one hand. "It seems that Chip will not be able to compete today, which means he won't be able to compete the rest of the games due to keeping the games fair." He opens his eyes, hesitating, giving me a regretful glance. "So I motion to have Reed take his place." He pauses, his eyes apologizing as he studies my terrified expression. "Does anyone second it?" He glances around.

"I second that motion," Javier says, his voice calm.

Johnny sighs, refusing to look at me. "Alright, Reed will now be competing in Chip's place." I study his expression and he looks ready to jump on Javier. "Onto the business of the first challenge. I have a feeling that it will be an obstacle course. All veterans of the games understand that it's always more than just that, so for you freshman I will warn you. You must be on your toes, study your surroundings, it's important not only for us to do well, but to keep you and your brothers from being hurt." He looks at me, his eyes serious. "Don't ever let your guard down."

* * *

After the meeting I walk out of the ROR house, my eyes wide. I thought he told me I couldn't compete. I thought it was illegal since I'm a girl. I sit down at the bottom step, resting my chin on my hands. I didn't even get a choice. He didn't even give me a choice. Does he not understand that it's probably too dangerous for me, is he not worried for my safety? I sigh, covering my eyes with my hands. I breathe in the fabric of my sweater, trying to not have a panic attack. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't.

"Hey," I jump at the sound of his voice behind me.

"What?" I growl, ignoring the fact that he is now sitting beside me.

"Look I'm not too happy about making you compete either, freshman." He snaps at me. "I told them I didn't want you competing the moment we voted for you to join. They knew how I felt about it."

"Then why am I doing it?" I hiss, glaring up at Johnny.

He sighs, propping his elbows on his knees. "I wasn't going to make them drop out. It wasn't an easy decision, okay?" His eyes dart across my face. "I was doing what was best for everyone."

"What if I get hurt?! I have never competed in any kind of physical competition like this." I raise my voice at him.

He narrows his eyes at me, I can hear that growl rising in his throat. "I didn't want to do it, Reed!" He yells, pointing at the center of his chest. "I didn't want to put you in harm's way. I know how dangerous those games can be! I myself have been hospitalized from them! Do you really think I want to put you in that situation?" He faces forward again, staring at the ground, his expression sullen. "If something happened to you…" He trails off, his soft expression replaced by a scalding glare as he lashes out and punches the stone next to the stairs, leaving a huge crack. "I wouldn't forgive myself." He massages the base of his horns. "I wouldn't forgive them." He gestures to the house before looking to me, his eyes softened. "I will make sure nothing happens to you, so help me God."

I swallow, looking down at my feet. "Okay."

I suddenly feel him wrap his arm around me, pulling me against him. He rests his head on mine and breathes out slowly. I lean against his chest, his heartbeat amplified in my ears, his breathing pushing my head up and down steadily. I can feel his hand on my side, his claws poking me through my sweater. I look up and he is staring ahead, watching monsters come and go from their houses, his expression stoic. "I love you. Just thought you should know." He says quietly and almost too casually, never looking at me. I feel my breath catch in my throat. Oh my God.

My eyes widen and I scoot even closer to him, my cheek rubbing against the soft fabric of his own ROR sweater. "I love you too. Just so you know." I whisper too quietly I don't even think he can hear it. But I guess he does because he gives me a tight squeeze, though he never actually looks down to me, he just keeps staring ahead, his expression almost murderous. This is definitely a side of him that I never expected to see when I first met him, but I have to admit. I'm glad I was wrong about him.

* * *

As the time for the challenge draws near we begin to walk to where it will be held. I walk close to Johnny, his expression flat. He glances down at me every now and again. I sigh, this silence is killing me. "So where are we going exactly?"

"One of the main sewers on campus," Johnny says, never looking down. "It's where monsters usually go to play paintball or something like that. It's a good location for that kind of stuff."

I nod. "Oh, a sewer." I wrinkle my nose. "How nice."

He lets a small laugh slip out. "It's not as disgusting as it sounds. It's been drained for years."

"Well that's good." I say, noting the nervousness of my voice.

He gives me a gentle nudge with his elbow as we approach a huge opening beside one of the main bridges on campus. "Don't worry about it, freshman. You'll be fine."

I nod and as we enter the sewer the sounds of monsters cheering floods my head. I look around nervously as we walk through the crowd, monsters high-fiving Johnny and the other RORs. I ignore the weird glances passed in my direction. It's okay Johnny won't let anything bad happen. I look up and he seems to not even be acknowledging me as the crowd tries to engage him, giving them his signature smirk. He must be putting on his pretty-boy face for the crowd. I try to shrug it off. I know there is more to him than that nice smile. I should consider myself lucky.

I glance over to Javier who is staring at several archways that lead to the rest of the sewer, I notice thousands of stinging glow-urchins dotting the ground all the way down to the end of the course and my stomach flips inside me. Of course, it had to be the one thing I'm deathly allergic to.

* * *

 ** _Well there you have it guys! The challenge will be in the next chapter, which I will try to upload tonight after work since I didn't update yesterday. I hope to continue to receive your sweet feedback. It really inspires me to keep going at such a consistent pace! Anyway, I hope I'm not moving Johnny and Reed's relationship too fast, though seventeen chapters in I think this is okay! So anyway, tell me what you think and I will see you in the next installment! Bye-bye!_**

 ** _P.S. Got my mac back!_**


	18. Toxicity

I feel my heart beating quickly in my chest. My breathing quickening when I realize what lies ahead for me. I'm about to run a course full of stinging glow urchins. To the average monster they would merely cause intense swelling coupled with minor discomfort, but for me they could stop my heart. I hold my hand to my chest, staring down at the ground. I notice all the paint splatters and laugh quietly when I imagine groups of monsters coming down here to play an innocent game of paintball. Why couldn't that be the challenge?

I peer around and notice Oozma Kappa walking in last minute as the president and vice president of the Greek Council begin announcing the sororities and fraternities competing. The VP announces them and the crowd goes quiet, and a single voice rings out cheering for them. A small pink, almost marshmallow like monster calls out to the voice with a huge smile. "Hi mom!" I see Mike sigh and Sulley just glares at the back of that monster's head.

I hear Johnny snort behind me. "They won't make it." I turn and his arms are crossed with that smirk gracing his features like normal. The rest of the RORs agree with him in a chorus of chuckles. Johnny glances at me and he must notice the worry on my face. "What's wrong, shrimp?"

I shake my head. "It's nothing." I eyeball a nearby glow urchin and swallow hard. "Nothing at all."

His smirk disappears for a second, his eyebrow arched. "You sure?"

I simply nod in response. He watches me for a moment before turning towards one of the arches. "C'mon. Let's get in our spot. Remember, this is a team challenge, we all have to cross that finish line for it to count."

I nod, following him closely, but my eyes are still on the Oozmas as they get in their position. Mike and Sulley look to be having some kind of argument while the rest of the group watch in concern. I suddenly see Mike look over to me as I get in position next to Johnny. He gives me a glare along with a mocking gesture. I am suddenly pushed by Johnny as he moves to the other side of me, blocking Mike's view of me, giving the little green monster a menacing snarl. This causes Sulley to give Mike a very wary glare. Mike just looks ahead. I spot Addison watching us from one of the viewing areas above the arches. She is giving me the same glare that Mike just gave me. I look away, pretending like their sudden disliking of me doesn't hurt. Johnny gives me a reassuring nudge before crouching down on all fours, ready to run head first into the pit of death.

I jump when the lights are suddenly shut off and the fear courses through me, I scoot closer to Johnny as I crouch down next to him. "I can't do this." I whisper.

"You can do this, just follow me and step where I step." He whispers back, not taking his eyes off the end of the course. "You will be fine. Trust me."

I nod, looking ahead to the light at the end of the tunnel. Okay, here we go. A buzzer rings off and I take off, allowing Johnny to sprint ahead of me, making sure my feet land where his land. He is a surprisingly fast runner. I mean, of course he is, he is clearly athletic. I get down on all fours for more stability and speed. My claws barely grazing the concrete as I run next to Randy and Chet. I look and see Javier taking the rear with Bruiser. I look behind me when I hear screaming and notice one of the Oozmas, the purple furry one, on the ground all puffed up from a pile of urchins embedded in his skin. I cringe and I realize that turning my head was a terrible mistake when one of my claws gets caught on a crack in the concrete and I stumble, rolling forward and landing right in front of an urchin, it's natural violet glow illuminating the ground. I am paralyzed with fear at how close it is. I look around and see myself surrounded by them and without thinking I scream. "JOHNNY!"

I see him suddenly screech to a halt several yards ahead of me, his head snapping back in my direction and as soon as he sees me on the ground he leaps on all fours and comes towards me, gracefully missing each urchin. He slows next to me by digging his claws in the ground, scooping me up and setting me in a safe patch. "Come on." He breathes, running next to me, his eyes darting between the ground and me.

We catch up to the rest of our fraternity and I see we are coming up to Mike who is lying on the ground from being hit by several urchins. As we approach him Johnny leaps over him, landing gracefully, pushing himself forward with his hands before returning to an upright sprint. I run past him by jumping off the wall beside him, dodging urchins as they are flung at me by monsters with slingshots. I feel myself begin to sweat, but I keep my eyes on Johnny as he weaves in and out of the maze of dangling urchins with ease, not even his tall horns accidentally graze the little devils.

I see the light at the finish line draw closer and I feel myself begin to relax. I've got this. I've got this. We all cross at once and the VP's voice booms as he shouts."Roar Omega Roar wins!"

The crowd cheers as we approach the gathering, Johnny's face filled with pride. He looks over to me and winks. "Not bad, freshman."

I blush. "Thanks, senior."

The crowd goes quiet as the sound of a couple monsters collapsing in a heap resonates through the area. I look back and see a deformed Mike and Sulley lying on the ground. I wince at the severity of their wounds, but they manage to stand up and start arguing over who made it across first. I hear the RORs chuckling behind me.

"Way to blow it Oozmas!" Chet calls to them.

Mike steps forward, his voice muffled from his swollen face. "Hey, second place ain't bad."

"Second place Jaws Theta Chi!" The VP announces with his normal enthusiasm.

Sulley looks at the JOX stunned. "What?!"

Johnny sighs, but his smile is growing, the situation clearly amusing to him. "Your whole team has to cross the finish line."

Soon Python Nu Kappa, Slugma Slugma Kappa, and Heta Hiss Hiss all cross over the finish line. Mike and Sulley look on in stunned silence, the defeat clear. I cross my arms, trying to make my sympathy not too obvious as the rest of the swollen Oozmas cross the finish line, an older looking member twitching before collapsing to the ground.

I hear Johnny chuckle behind me. "Can't say I'm surprised at how this turned out for them." He glances at me, giving me his charming smirk. I simply snort, despite not being happy with his attitude towards them.

The crowd suddenly hushes as the VP announces that Jaws Theta Chi has been eliminated for using an illegal protective gel. I peer over to their group, their skin shinier than normal. A referee walks over to the orange and yellow monster, a single horn jutting from his head. The ref touches an urchin to his leg and nothing happens. He gives his leg a skeptical once-over before taking out a rag and rubbing whatever substance is on him then placing the urchin back on his leg, it immediately puffs up, the orange monster cringing horribly.

"Ouch," Johnny whispers behind me. I watch him peek over to the Oozmas. "Guess that means the little band of misfits gets to stay for another challenge." He crosses his arms, letting out a smug snort. "They won't be so lucky next time."

"Why don't you say that to our face." I look to the Oozmas and see Addison consoling Sulley, she is wearing an orange bandanna on her head, looking as fabulous as always. "If you're so better than us why don't you talk smack to our faces?"

Johnny rolls his eyes, turning to face her. "I really don't have time for your petty drama, freshman."

"Oh, so now I get Reed's nickname?" Addison hisses. "Has she been promoted or something. Is 'freshman' not good enough for her anymore?"

Johnny balls his hands into fists, his shoulders tensing. "You really don't want to start with me." His voice is a low growl.

"You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" Addison's voice is mocking, giving Johnny a sarcastic pout.

His body goes rigid as he bares his teeth in a snarl. I feel myself begin to worry. I have come to learn that Johnny actually has a pretty awful temper, and it's not safe for one to test it. "Guys, can we just be nice?" I say, stepping in front of Johnny, his snarling not really scaring me.

"Nope," Addison spits. "I see he is letting you compete. How'd you manage that?" She pauses, giving me an evil smirk. "On your knees perhaps?"

I don't have time to respond before Johnny lets out a loud snarl, pushing past me and charging towards Addison. I see her eyes grow wide when she realizes that no, Johnny is not above hitting girls. I jump when Javier leaps after him, grabbing Johnny's arms with all four of his. Johnny struggles to get free. "Let go!" He growls, his voice almost unrecognizable. His eyes shoot daggers at Addison as Javier manages to pull him away. "Don't you ever talk about her like that!" He continues to struggle against Javier's grip. "Let. Me. Go!"

I notice Sulley step forward, pushing Addison behind him. Mike and the rest of the Oozmas watching, their expressions terrified. I watch Johnny begin to relax, though his breathing is still accompanied by soft growls. I see Javier loosen his grip and Johnny yanks his arms free. He turns around, but not before looking over his shoulder back at the Oozmas, his voice dark. "Next time he won't be able to stop me." He shakes his arms before walking towards the rest of us. "Let's get out of here."

Javier follows behind and I look back at the little group, Addison clearly mortified, but she still manages a cold glare as I turn my back to her and follow my fraternity.

* * *

When we make it back to the ROR house, everyone goes inside, but Johnny remains at the base of the steps, his eyes glaring down. I walk up to him. "You alright?"

He shrugs, sitting down on the steps. These steps have kind of become our little spot of solitude. I take my spot next to him. He gives me a sideways glance. "I'm sorry about that."

I wave my hand. "Don't worry about it. She was being rude."

He laughs a bit, but the smile doesn't linger. He looks like he wants to say something, but he remains quiet. I hesitate, my eyes studying his features illuminated by the moonlight. "Want to go for a walk?" I ask. "Maybe a walk to nowhere in particular will help ease your mind."

Johnny remains quiet for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I guess a little more exercise couldn't hurt." He stands up, offering his hand to help me up.

We walk across campus for almost an hour before coming to a little secluded spot beside the art department building. It's a little grassy area shielded by a tall, full tree. I walk to the base of the tree and sit down Johnny follows me, sitting right next to me, wrapping an arm around me. "You did good, minus you falling." He gives me a mocking smirk and I stick my tongue out at him.

I hesitate. "Well, I was kind of scared."

"Why?" He furrows his brow. "If you touched one I have ointment that would make the swelling go down almost immediately."

"Well," I pause. "I'm kind of allergic to them. Like, if I touched one I would go into immediate cardiac arrest."

I see a flash of fear in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry," I shrug. "I handled it, but that's kind of why I screamed for you. I was too scared to move."

Johnny pulls me closer to him, but remains quiet. He looks up at the sky through the open parts of the tree. His violet eyes reflecting the starlight so amazingly. I could watch him like this for an eternity.

I look down and nuzzle his side, the scent of his cashmere sweater filling my nose. "You really have feelings for me?" I don't want to say 'love'. Even though he said it I don't want to harp on it.

I feel him look down, his fur brushing up against my scales. "I do."

"They're like," I pause, twiddling my thumbs. "Real feelings?"

"Yeah," He says quietly. "They're pretty real."

"But you're about to graduate." I say, trying not to sound too sad.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't still see you." He pauses, and I glance up at him and meet his eyes watching me intently, he laughs, looking back up. "I never imagined I would fall for some stupid freshman."

I punch him playfully in the chest. "I'm not stupid."

"Sorry, but you are," He says, his expression playful.

"Rude," I growl. He laughs. We stay quiet for a moment then I look back up at him. "Does that mean we are like, a couple?"

He twists his mouth in thought. "Well, maybe we should keep it kind of quiet. At least until the games are over. They can be kind of consuming."

I nod. I can respect that. "I understand." I suddenly begin to yawn. "God, I'm tired."

I hear Johnny yawn himself. "We should get back to the house."

I nod, but my eyes are already drooping. I then feel Johnny scoop me up in his arms as he stands up, walking back towards the frat house.

* * *

 ** _Johnny's POV_**

* * *

I make it back to the house with Reed fast asleep in my arms. She really isn't supposed to stay at the house, but with how things between her and Addison have been going I've been allowing her to stay with us until things cool down.

I mount the stairs towards her room, the rest of the guys have already fallen asleep. Good, I really don't need them seeing me like this. I've already given away enough of myself today. I can't help but growl. I've been so on edge recently because this heap in my arms. She's making me crazy, and now that I almost have her I'm on the verge of almost having a psychotic breakdown. I just want her to be mine, but I can't just… say it.

I push the door open to her room and gently lie her down on the bed, covering her up with her blue blanket. I watch her for a few minutes, she just looks so peaceful.

"Johnny," A familiar voice whispers from the doorway to her room. I snap my head and see Javier's form standing at the door. "Are you alright, amigo?"

"Yeah," I stand up from sitting on her bed, giving her one more glance before giving Jav my full attention. "Do you need something?"

"I was just making sure you were alright," I walk towards him and he closes her door very quietly. "Today has been kind of stressful for you."

I nod, leaning against the wall. "Stressful is an understatement." I rub the space between my eyes. "I am finally starting to understand my feelings for her and it's right as the games are happening, and to top it all off she has to compete in Chip's place." I struggle keeping my voice down as my anger rises. "It's overwhelming to say the least."

Javier nods. "I understand, but you need to try and keep yourself grounded or the team is going to suffer."

"Oh, trust me, I know." I retort as we begin walking down the hall. "Add it to the shit pile." I growl. I try to avoid cursing if I can, but sometimes it just slips out when I'm irritated.

Javier pats my shoulder. "Try to keep a level head, amigo. I know it's hard with that lovely seniorita, but you are our president. It's your job to be able to remain level-headed in tough situations."

I nod, giving him a pat on his back. "Don't worry," I force a smirk. "I'll figure it out."

"I know you will," He smiles at me. "Goodnight, senior."

"Night, Jav," I say, yawning. Oh yeah, I'm tired.

I close the door to my room and just stare at my bed. I walk over and grab the footboard, digging my claws into the wood, gritting my teeth. I can feel my eyes watering, but I keep my jaw clenched, trying to keep them at bay. I'm better than this. I'm not weak. I continue to glare at my bed sheets, blinking constantly. I will not cry. I cannot cry. I viciously wipe my eyes, turning back to my dresser mirror, glaring at my reflection. I see the red in my eyes and I just can't help it. "Dammit," I growl, relenting and allowing the tears to trail down.

* * *

 ** _Yes, even the mighty Johnny Worthington cries sometimes. I know these are getting a bit emotionally intense but this is literally how relationships work sometimes. I also imagine that Johnny would actually have an awful temper for some reason, maybe from the pressure of having to be amazing all the time. Also, I edit these chapters after I upload them so any small errors you might notice will be fixed. Just FYI. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you for your continued support! It is so sweet! See you next chapter! Bye-bye!_**


	19. Sketching

**_Reed's POV_**

* * *

I walk down to the kitchen the next morning to find Johnny and Javier reading over another letter sent by the Greek Council. I lazily rub the sleep from my eyes, a small yawn escaping. Johnny's eyes dart up to me for a split second before his attention returns to the letter. "Looks like we've got a sneak challenge coming up this Saturday." He says, not looking up.

I trudge over to the pantry, opening the frosted glass door. "What do you mean by 'sneak'?" I scan the contents of the huge pantry before settling on a cheese Danish. I bring it back to my spot at the island before sauntering to the coffee maker.

"Basically if one of us is caught before we reach the objective the whole team is out." The president says, his voice dry. Is he alright?

I notice that the coffee pot is already half full and grab myself a red mug from the cabinet above and pouring myself a cup. "Oh, sounds fun." I say, mixing in some cream and sugar. I like coffee, but black coffee is a bit too strong for me. I return to my stool, clambering onto the seat since it's a bit too tall for me. Pretty much everything in this house is too tall for me. I am getting used to it though.

"You think this one will be in the library, senior?" Javier asks, taking the card from his superior's hands.

"God I hope not," Johnny sighs, leaning against the counter, locking eyes with me. "That librarian must be from the seventh circle of hell."

Javier chuckles, taking a sip of the contents of his glass. "I will not argue with that."

"Every time I've seen the librarian she's just been sitting at her desk reading." I say, taking a bite of my pastry.

"Just wait until someone makes the slightest noise." Johnny snorts. "She becomes some fifty-foot behemoth."

My eyes get wide. I slowly set down my mug. "Oh, well," I pause, staring at the polished granite. "That sounds fantastic."

Johnny walks over to the island. "Don't worry, you're probably the quietest monster I know." He leans an elbow on the counter next to me. "I didn't even hear you come down the stairs, and those things are pretty squeaky." He offers me a smirk and I smile back. "You'll do great."

* * *

After breakfast Johnny and Javier walk with me to my _Scaring II_ class. As we are walking I spot the Oozmas and Addison chilling outside the Science and Technologies building. Mike appears to be giving them some sort of motivational speech. I think.

We start heading in that direction and I feel my stomach twist. I really don't want to deal with them. Johnny must've noticed my apprehension and he gives Javier a serious look before they switch sides, putting Johnny between me and the Oozmas. These two have some freaky telekinetic connection going on. I wish I had that. As we are walking by them Addison's eyes remain trained on me and Johnny gives her a threatening glare. I spot Sulley leaning on a tree on the other side of us, Javier hisses quietly as he begins to step forward. Sulley just stops, and I avoid his eyes. I look back at the little group and give them a remorseful smile, then turning my back to them.

We arrive at the scaring building and Johnny and Javier head upstairs for their own classes. I give them a quiet goodbye before entering my own lecture hall. I spot Randy sitting by himself, taking notes from his book before the professor even begins speaking. I hesitate before taking a seat next to him. He looks up from his notes and gives me a genuine smile. "Hey there, Reed. How's it going?"

I smile back. "It's going fine. I'm really tired." I yawn. "I was up kind of late."

"Yeah, yeah," Randy says, his narrow eyes scanning over his textbook. "Me too. I was trying to get a head start on these notes." His voice is so kind and overall he seems like a genuinely good monster. I don't really know him, but I would like to.

I laugh quietly. "I wish I was that efficient." I dig through my book bag and pull out my own textbook and notebook. I look over to Randy and he is jotting down notes, his handwriting so elegant. I lean over and notice his purple Growlis Vuitton bag and matching pencil bag. He clearly comes from money himself. I guess all of the RORs are some degree of rich, accept for me. I'm more middle class, if I were to be thrown into a category. My parents have money, but not that kind of money.

The professor begins his lecture on the history of the silent scare and I try my best to keep up with his fast-talking, my pen flying across the page. Randy seems to have no problem keeping up, though it looks like he is using a kind of shorthand.

After class I walk with Randy to the door of the lecture hall. "Hey, I'm gonna go see if Johnny is out, you can go ahead."

"You sure you don't want me to wait?" He asks, genuinely concerned. "I don't mind one bit, Reed."

"Thank you, but I'll be alright." I pause. "I'll see you later, Randy."

He gives me a big, toothy smile. "Have a good day."

I give him a nod and he walks out of the hall, his bag thrown neatly over his shoulder. He really is a sweet monster I just don't understand that squinting. I shrug, must have bad eyes.

I begin to walk up the stairs towards the advanced classes. I look around to all the portraits of prominent alumni that dot the walls. I reach the top of the stairs and see a line of doors. I think his is number 336. I begin walking down the hallway, scanning the even numbers and I am suddenly yanked back when the strap of my bag catches on a doorknob. I let out a slight yelp as the strap rips and all the stuff in my bag collapses to the floor. "Shit," I growl to myself as I crouch down gather all my books and papers in my arms, throwing my ruined bag on top of the pile. "Piece of crap." I hiss at the sad bag, glancing up and noticing that Johnny's class is just a couple doors down. "God, I hope no one heard that." I mumble to myself.

I walk up to his door and read over the schedule. His class gets out in thirty minutes. I sigh my next class isn't for another three hours so I can wait. I set my books down by the door, dropping to the ground next to them. I grab my sketchbook from the pile and a random pen and begin doodling on a blank page. My mind begins to wander and I imagine Johnny sitting at a desk or table, with a bored expression and my hand begins to doodle it. I like to draw in my free time. I'm not an art major, but I've always loved drawing portraits, ever since I was little. I start to shade in his horns, capturing how the lights would reflect off of them. I then move to his eyes, narrowed and unimpressed, his mouth twisted in deadly boredom, his face propped up by one hand, the other picking at the table in front of him.

I continue to add little details, like the fur around the base of his horns, or the ridges in his lower canines, the creases in his sweater, the softness of his popped collar, and the sheen of his letters. He is definitely a monster that I would happily draw obsessively. I laugh at myself. "I'm pathetic."

I jump when I hear the doorknob turn and soon a mob of senior scarers flood out of the room. I look back down at my sketch, knowing that Johnny will notice me when he walks out.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Right on cue, I peer up at the senior and I was right, he looks like he's getting over a major bout of boredom. He looks down at my sketchbook. "I didn't know you drew."

I feel my face get hot. Crap, he's going to see it. "Yeah, I do sometimes."

He crouches down next to me, trying to look over my arms covering my sketch of him. "C'mon, it can't be that bad." He moves my arms and goes quiet. "Woah."

I refuse to look at him as he takes the book from my lap. "It's just a little doodle. Not a big deal."

"Were you looking at me through the window?" He asks, clearly bewildered.

I shake my head, finally looking up at him, his eyes are darting across the page. "That is crazy." He pauses, giving me a smirk. "You need to stop being so talented. You're starting to make me feel insignificant."

I take the book from his hands. "You're more significant than me."

"Don't be modest," He says, helping me to my feet then glancing to the pile of books by the door. "What happened to your bag?"

I huff. "It caught on a doorknob and ripped."

"Damn," He says, bending over and picking up my stuff. "Guess I've gotta get you a new bag."

"You don't have to do that." I say, closing my sketchbook and following him down the hall. "I can find another one."

"No friend of mine is going to have a crappy bag." He says, his smirk kind. "I will find you a new, better one."

I look to the ground as we walk out of the building. "Thank you."

He shoves against me. "Not a problem, Reed."

I look up at him in shock. "Did you just call me by my name?"

He laughs. "I did, what about it?"

"I mean, you usually just call me 'shrimp' or 'freshman'." I say, laughing slightly.

"Well, you're still both of those things," He smiles at me. "But I do enjoy saying your name."

"Well, does that mean I have to call you by your name?" I say, pretending to be disappointed.

"I have never actually heard you say it," He says, smirking. "I bet it sounds nice coming from you."

"And why do you say that?" I ask, giving his arm a smack.

He flinches, laughing. "No reason," He winks.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to wait and see," I pause, giving him my own smirk. "Johnny."

* * *

 ** _Johnny's POV_**

* * *

I freeze at the sound of her saying my name. She just stares at me with a cute little smirk across her face. I feel a tingling sensation flow from the back of my neck to the base of my tail. God, hearing her call me by name is probably the best thing I've heard in a long time.

Something tells me my face is pretty stupid because she starts laughing."What's the matter?" She says, walking towards me. "Reed got your tongue?"

I open my mouth to try and say something, but I can't. The more I'm with her the more I begin to not know what to say. She's breaking me down. I'm losing it. It's becoming too much. Just hearing her say my name is enough to send me over. My fur begins to bristle, but not because I'm mad.

I drop her books to the ground, stepping over them, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her to me, pressing her lips to mine. I know I've kissed her before, but we were drunk and I wasn't fully aware of what was happening. Now I am and I am done being scared. I love her. There is nothing else to it.

I let her go and she doesn't move so I pull away first, staring in her eyes. "In a sense." I finally say, giving her my smirk that I know she probably hates.

She stares at me, her big eyes even bigger. "I thought, you wanted to wait?"

"I didn't want to wait for that," I say, my smirk just becoming a smile. "I'm sober now," I point to my head. "I actually can think clearly, and I wanted to remember what it felt like kissing you. Not just that I did."

She narrows her eyes, but smiles. "You're extremely confusing."

I reach down to pick up her books, throwing them under my arm. "Just keeping you on your toes. Like I said at the meeting," I pause, throwing my arm around her and whispering in her ear. "Don't ever let your guard down."

* * *

 ** _Weeeell, there is that. I know that their relationship is literally all over the place. Are they together, or no? But do not fret lovely readers, all will be revealed over time, besides, relationships are never really black and white, especially in college. I plan on doing a lot in Johnny's POV because I enjoy writing things from his perspective. It's cool knowing how he sees what Reed sees, and how he sees Reed herself. It's just fun. Well, the next Scare Games challenge is coming up, and probably next chapter, I haven't decided. I'm trying to not rush the games. Anyway, tell me what you guys think and continue to leave those lovely reviews! Bye-bye!_**

 ** _P.S. there might be a sequel to this fic._**


	20. Alarm

**_Reed's POV *WARNING MAY CONTAIN MILD ADULT CONTENT*_**

* * *

My alarm goes off around nine-thirty. It seems like a decent time, but for a Saturday I'm used to sleeping until about three, though since I've been in the ROR house, Johnny has made me get up earlier. Especially for today since it's the second event of the games. I reach over to the nightstand and punch my alarm, shutting the infuriating beeping off. I sit up, pushing hard on my eyes. I really hate mornings.

"Knock, knock," Johnny's voice calls from behind my closed door. "Are you decent?"

I quickly throw on my sweater before answering the door. "Good morning. I wasn't expecting you."

He gives me a smirk. "I was just making sure you were awake. The challenge is this afternoon."

I nod, walking past him. "Any important meeting today?"

Johnny shakes his head, reaching up to pick something off his horns. "I think we all understand what is at stake."

We walk down the stairs to the lobby Javier and Randy are conversing among themselves at the door. Chet is chilling at the opening of the dance floor, reading over some magazine. "Everyone is so quiet." I whisper to Johnny.

He laughs. "Yeah, they're trying to 'get in the zone' so to speak." He puts his arm around me, leading me to the library. "Don't worry about them."

I follow him to the library and he closes the door behind him. "So," He hesitates. "How are you?"

I give him a strange look. "I'm fine?"

"Feeling good?" He looks nervous, what's the problem?

"I'm feeling good other than being tired." I yawn, taking a seat at the conference table. "What's wrong?"

He rubs the back of his neck, adjusting his collar after. "Just making sure. This whole… situation between us, it isn't affecting you? Like, physically?"

I narrow my eyes. "No, I mean, I'm confused, but as for my physical state, I'm fine" I ponder for a moment. "Are you fine?"

"Yes," He shakes his head. "I mean no, I mean… I don't know." He plops down in his seat at the head of the table, massaging the side of his head. "I can't really be sure on my physical state."

I study Johnny for a moment. His shoulders are tense, his eyes look tired and almost swollen. His jaw is clenched, tail twitching. "You look stressed."

"I am," He finally says, pushing himself to his feet, the chair scrapping on the wood floor. He begins pacing. "I can't figure out what to do. I want, I want," He stops, grabbing the back of an empty chair, digging his claws into it.

"You weren't just making sure I was awake on time, were you?" I say slowly.

He sighs, closing his eyes. "No, I wasn't." He looks ready to rip that chair in half. "I needed to talk to you, but whenever I am around you I," He pauses. "I am at a loss for words."

I get up from my chair and walk over to him, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "Look, you don't need to worry about us right now. I can tell it is driving you crazy." He looks at me, his expression almost sad. "Let's both just focus on the games and worry about our future relationship, if there is one, later."

Johnny furrows his brow, looking down at the seat of the chair. I don't think he likes that idea judging from how he is glaring at the chair. "Do you not want to be with me?" He says, his voice low.

I freeze. I do want to be with him, but it really isn't the best time. With my friendship with Addison unraveling and the stress of the games, a relationship just seems like a lot. "I- I do," I pause, feeling him tense under my hand. He knows there is a catch coming. "But like you said before, it's probably not the best time." I look away from him for a second. "Did you change your mind on that?"

"I don't know," He sighs, his expression relaxing, but not a whole lot, "I just… I can't handle this back-and-forth anymore." He claws at the side of his neck, his anger becoming prominent. "I may have been a bit casual with it, but I really do love you, Reed, and I just want to know if these feelings are one-sided or not."

I swallow hard, dropping my hand from his arm. "They aren't." I finally say. I feel a lump growing in my throat. "I'm just scared." I whisper.

"Don't be," He says, lifting my chin up with his hand. I stare deep into his amethyst eyes. I hate him so much for making me love him. "I'm really glad you called me a jerk that day in the library." He laughs, letting go of my face. "Otherwise I probably never would have talked to you. I mean, eventually I would have noticed you, but probably too little too late."

I smirk. "You are a jerk though."

"I know," He rubs his claws, against his sweater, smirking back at me. "How do you think I get so many people to listen to me?"

"Your rich-boy charm?" I say with a laugh.

"Nah," He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. "That's no fun."

"It's not nice though," I say, playing with his collar.

"Yeah, but it got your attention didn't it?" He says, running a finger around the swirl of my horns. "Shrimp."

I laugh. "So charming."

Johnny pushes his head against mine, staring deep into my eyes. "You know you love it." He winks and I shiver. I also hate how hot he is.

"Maybe I just tolerate it," I flick one of his tusks.

He narrows his eyes, pushing me against the table. "You just tolerate me, hmm?"

"It's possible, you are kind of insufferable." I feel his heartbeat against my own, his broad chest pushing hard against mine. "In the most irresistible way, I hate to say."

That terrible smirk grows with every one of my words. "So you think both insufferable and irresistible? Sounds like a conflicting combination."

"Oh yeah," I say, my hands gripping at his sides.

I hear a purr rise up from his chest. His claws grazing my sides and circling around the buttons of my sweater, he grabs it but looks up to me, arching an eyebrow. I get what he is asking without even saying it and I smile, giving him a tiny nod. He stares at me for another moment, his mischievous smirk stretched across his face. He flicks his claws and the button comes undone, moving down the line until they are all open, and my sweater hangs loosely at my sides. "You're not secretly drunk are you?" He asks, his voice a dark purr.

I shake my head. "Nope, not even a little."

He pauses for a moment, his eyes darting all over me before pressing himself to me, locking his lips with mine in a deep kiss, his hands moving all over me. He even tastes expensive. Not surprised. He pulls back for a moment, his breathing synced with mine as he stretches his arms up, reaching behind him, pulling his sweater and polo off at the same time, throwing them aside. My eyes dart over his heavily defined pecks and his thick biceps. Damn bodybuilder. How did I not remember that the first time this happened? He looks me over one more time before pushing himself back on me, kissing my neck, his canines tickling, but not hurting my skin. He wraps his arms around me and I completely forget every problem I have and allow myself to melt for him.

* * *

I watch Johnny fix his messy fur in the reflection of a glass trophy case beside the fireplace. He licks his palm, trying to flatten out the fur around his neck and on his head. "Goodness, freshman. You sure like to bite." He looks at a little dark mark under his collar.

I shrug. "You kind of asked for that one." I laugh.

He turns to me, arching an eyebrow. "I make you feel good so you bite me?"

"Hey, I don't handle pleasure well." I say, sitting on the table, my sweater buttoned once more.

He walks over to me, grabbing his sweater off the back of the chair next to me. He just has his gold polo on at the moment. He looks good in it. It shows off his toned arms. "I've figured that out." He throws his sweater on, smoothing out the front, making sure the letters are straight. "Though I'm not complaining." He smirks, helping me down from the table.

"Good," I keep a hold of one of his hands. "We are weird."

"How so?" He rubs the back of my hand with his thumb.

"One second we are questioning whether we should be together and then the next we are," I pause. "Intertwined…"

Johnny gives me a strange look, his eyebrows furrowed, jaw slightly open. "That's a new way to describe it."

I shrug, letting go of his hand. "I'm just saying, we need to figure out what we even are."

He puts his arm around me, pulling me against him. "Lovers that aren't dating."

"You mean friends with benefits." I say flatly.

"No, because we actually love each other," He pauses, clearly trying to find the right wording. "Just due to circumstances we aren't together-together."

"Will we ever be?" I ask, arching a brow at him.

"I think so," He gives me a genuine smile. "I want to be."

"Me too," I lean my head against him. "Would we ever get married?"

I feel him tense as we walk out of the library and I look up and I swear he is blushing. "Uhh," He rubs the back of his neck. "You never know. We might."

"Would you want to?" I ask, I don't really know if I would myself, but I am curious. I'm not really interested in a relationship that isn't going somewhere.

"I haven't ruled it out," He says, giving me a smirk.

"Works for me," I say, picking a stray hair off his sweater.

"Hey," Johnny says, stopping at the base of the stairs, appearing to have realized something. "I've got something for you."

I cock my head in curiosity and follow him as he runs up the stairs. Does doing it give guys like, extra energy or something? I always thought it would just make them want to sleep. I shrug, it's whatever I guess.

I follow him to his room and he comes out with a decent-sized box. It's white and not even wrapped, but I can tell that it's expensive. He continues to hold it as I open it up. My jaw drops when I look inside. It's a monogrammed Growlis Vuitton shoulder bag. In the signature ROR red and gold of course. I take it out and can immediately feel the quality. "Jesus, Johnny." I say, looking over the perfect stitching and beautiful leather. "You didn't have to get one this nice."

"Well you deserve the best," He smirks, setting the box down. "You like it?"

"Oh yeah," I say. "It's amazing. Thank you." I give him a hug around the waist. "I love it."

He smiles, reaching under my chin, pushing my head up and giving me a soft kiss on the lips. "You're welcome." His voice is extremely cocky.

I look away from him, my face flushed red. "You need to stop that."

"Stop what?" He says, looking concerned.

"Stop being so lovey." I say, giving him a sarcastic smile. "I might actually start to think you're not actually a jerk."

"Don't worry," He winks at me, squeezing me in his arms. "I'll always be a jerk."

"Good," I say nuzzling his chest. I honestly wouldn't have him any other way, but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. Not yet.

* * *

 ** _Aaaaaand another chapter out there for you guys to enjoy. I am becoming so obsessed with writing this, and I hope you guys don't mind the mild adult content. I'm trying to reflect actual college relationships and you know how they are. I will admit their relationship is kind of based off my own, just a little more confusing. Lol. Things are kind of straightening out though. They both want to be together but the games and friend/family issues make it hard. I plan on having a chapter with Johnny and his "wonderful" father so look forward to that. Library challenge next chapter! Anyways, leave your feedback. I love your sweet reviews. I get them during work and they make me smile so much. So until next chapter, bye-bye!_**


	21. Sneaking

The walk to the library is rather quiet. Johnny remains close to my side while the rest of the RORs travel behind, whispering amongst themselves. I watch him out of the corner of my eye and his gaze drifts to me every minute or so, he must be making sure I'm still next to him. I wonder if he thinks I'll run away. "So, do you have a plan to tackle this next challenge?" I finally say, making him start a little. I guess he wasn't expecting to talk.

"Just follow my lead, and don't be too slow." Johnny says, not really looking at me. "It's about both not getting caught and finishing first, so we have to be cautious, but not too cautious."

"You don't seem worried," I say, he gives me a prideful smirk.

"I have no reason to be." He says puffing out his chest. "I'm a Worthington after all."

I snort, rolling my eyes. He's pretty cute when he's confident. It's not as irritating as it once was.

When we reach the library a large gathering of spectators awaits the teams outside the back entrance. The leaderboard set up on a small stone bridge crossing over a creek. We walk to where the remaining teams are gathered, weaving through a crowd of adoring fans, Johnny giving them his signature smirk as they fawn over him. It's funny how everyone sees him as some kind of god, like if they touch his sweater they will be blessed with good looks or women or something ridiculous like that.

"I see you guys don't mind being fashionably late," I cringe when I hear Addison mocking from behind us. I turn to face her and she is wearing an Oozma Kappa scarf, leaning against Sulley's side.

I just ignore her, turning back towards Johnny who is giving the Oozmas a deadly glare. "Don't let them get to you, Reed." He says, putting his arm around me. "They have no idea what's coming." I look up and he is giving them a mischievous smirk, and they almost look shocked that he is acknowledging them. I wonder what he means by that.

The whistle for the challenge to start blows and I follow Johnny inside the library. He is careful in keeping his steps light as they make contact with the creaky wooden floor. I look around and notice that at the end of the library hall there is a statue of a former MU president with the remaining teams' flags attached to it. I see Roar Omega Roar's taped to the stone book the statue is holding. I lean close to Johnny as he begins to creep around the tables towards a flight of stairs. "How the heck are we supposed to get that flag? None of us can fly."

"Yes," He says, scanning the room, his eyes locking on the librarian reading a novel. "But we have you."

I give him a confused look and he smiles. "You're a good climber, Reed. I've seen it. We just have to get you close enough for you to climb up there and grab it."

"O-okay then," I say, looking to he center of the room, noting how the Oozmas are all in line behind Mike as they creep forward at a snail's pace. I roll my eyes. "Dear God."

Johnny chuckles as he mounts a nearby stairway. "Pretty sad, huh?"

I can't help but nod. Don't they realize they have to not be the last team to get their flag? I shrug and follow Johnny up the stairs, my ears locking onto the sound of the rest of the RORs behind. We reach the third level and Johnny begins creeping behind the wall of fans watching as the other teams attempt to nab the flag from below. I look over and notice Addison suddenly step out and shove Johnny, nearly knocking him into a bookcase. She gives him a smug grin and he snarls at her before continuing on. I walk past her and shake my head. "You don't have a death wish, do you?" I sneer, ignoring the surprise on her face as we all move past her. She may be my friend but I will not tolerate her trying to instigate a fight against someone she knows she can't beat.

We reach an empty balcony below the statue and Johnny gestures for me to come to him. I peer down and notice that Python Nu Kappa are closing in as well.

"Okay, you have to trust me with this, alright?" He whispers to me. I nod and he continues. "I'm going to throw you up there and you grab the flag. Then you just jump back to me."

"What if I don't jump far enough?" I say, feeling extremely wary about being catapulted fifty feet in the air.

"I'll catch you," He holds his arms out. "Come on, trust me."

I sigh before stepping into his cupped hands. He gives me a warning push before throwing me at the statue as if I was just some small piece of paper. I panic, but manage to sink my claws into the statue, though the make a loud scrapping sound, causing the whole library to stop. I look down to the rest of the RORs and Johnny and Randy give me a thumbs up. I nod and grab our flag, putting it in my mouth. Everyone pumps their fists in excitement and I begin to feel myself slipping. I give Johnny a wide-eyed look and he immediately climbs onto the railing of the balcony, holding his arms out. "Jump!" He says a little louder than a whisper. I watch Javier and Chet grab his legs while Bruiser and Randy hold them back. As soon as I let go with one hand the other slips and I collapse to the ground with a loud bang. The wind is knocked out of me and I feel dizzy, but I'm not hurt, though I remain still when I see the librarian looking around. I look up at the RORs who all look mortified, but I give them an "OK" sign with my hand and I can hear them all sigh. I slowly push myself up, my back cracking in places I never imagined it would, my legs shaky. I look back up and see Johnny and the rest of the team fast walking down a nearby stairway.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asks, keeping his voice low, helping me remain steady.

"Oh yeah," I say, brushing myself off, the flag still tightly clenched in my jaws. "That was fun."

He chuckles and takes the flag from me. He holds it up and the VP gives Johnny a thumbs up. We are the first team to nab our flag, not that I'm surprised.

We walk out of the library and are met with a chorus of chants and cheers. Johnny holds up the flag causing everybody to go insane chanting "ROR" over and over. He gives me a pat on my back. "Picture time." He mumbles and I notice a very timid, yet sweet-looking journalist holding his camera around his neck.

"If everyone wouldn't mind getting together for me…" He pauses, holding up the camera. "Please."

Johnny gives the journalist a smirk. "Sure thing, killer." He gestures for all of the RORs to gather tightly together, making sure I'm beside him. "Make sure you get my good side." He says, putting his fists on his hips and giving the photographer his best smirk.

"Yes sir," The monster says, holding the camera up so he can look through the lens. "Ready?" Everyone puts on their best smile and I put my hands on my hips, smiling just a nice small smile. "Good." The camera flash goes off a couple times and the little monster grins. "Thank you very much."

"Not a problem, my friend." Johnny says, his voice so confident and suave. He hands the little monster our flag and gives him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "You have a good one." The little monster stares with wide eyes as Johnny turns to face the rest of our team. "Alright, let's get out of here."

I watch the little monster with the camera as he is jotting down a bunch of notes in his notebook, his claws holding onto our flag like it was his last hope. I give him a kind smile and he returns it before I join Johnny at his side. "That was very nice of you."

"Yeah, those first year journalism majors are always so skittish." He says. "They see me and they look like they're ready to run to their mommies."

"Well, you are pretty intimidating." I say, watching how his horns catch the rays of the sun.

He shrugs his broad shoulders. "I can be nice. Until you get on my bad side."

"I can believe that." I laugh. "So what now?"

"We head back to the house and get ready for the party." Johnny says, putting his arm around my shoulders. "We always throw a mixer after the first couple of events." He pauses, looking at me as if he wants my approval. "It's to congratulate the remaining teams."

"That's very nice of you." I pause. "What if the Oozmas make it through this challenge?"

"Then it looks like they're invited," He gives me an evil grin. "We should know who made it through in about an hour."

* * *

 ** _Johnny's POV_**

* * *

The ROR house is bustling with party preparations. I'm wandering the house with a checklist, making sure everything is as it should be. "Jav," I call from the top of the stairs, leaning against the railing. I watch my friend stumble from the dance floor, his claws full of empty red cups.

"Yes, senior," He says, looking up at me with those beady eyes.

"Have you ordered the pizza yes? We need about a hundred larges and that kind of order takes forever." I say, pointing my black pen at him.

"I have, senior." He gives me a wide grin. He's kind of creepy when he smiles.

I nod. "Good, good." I pause, tapping my pen against my tusks. "Also, have you found out who the remaining teams are?'

He shakes his head. Of course, I really need to know. How this party turns out is kind of riding on who makes it through. "Okay," I feel myself getting irritated. "You tell me as soon as you hear something. I can't afford for things to not go as planned."

"Of course, Johnny." He bows before returning to stocking the drink table.

I lean back against the railing, rubbing the side of my head. I glance down at my checklist, growling at the four things that have not been checked off yet. "Man, I hope this turns out." I mumble to myself. I haven't done something like this in a while and I just want it to go smoothly. If we even get to do it, that is.

I peer up from the list and notice Boggs wandering out of his room. "Boggs," I snap. He looks at me like he's seen a ghost and I gesture for him to come over.

"Yes sir?" He says, his voice quiet. For a scarer he sure is timid.

"Is Reed still asleep?" I ask, keeping my voice down.

He pauses for a moment, his tail flicking around. "I think so, why?"

"Just making sure." I wave my hand at him. "You can leave now."

He bows his head and walks down the stairs. I rub the area between my eyes and sigh. I really hope if this prank pulls through that Reed doesn't hate me. Maybe I shouldn-

"Johnny!" A voice from below calls, and I snap my head down to see Chet in the lobby, his pincers raised in excitement.

"What?" I growl, baring my teeth at him.

He shrinks back a bit, and I relax my face and gesture for him to continue. "They announced the remaining teams."

"And?" I say, getting impatient.

"Oozma Kappa made it through."

* * *

 ** _There you have it! The party will be next chapter. How do you think Reed will react to the Oozmas getting cute-ified? Give me your thoughts and I should have it up soon, so hopefully there won't be too much suspense! And will Addison get caught up in the prank madness? We shall see next chapter! Thank you guys for your constant support of this fic. It really is important to me! I will see you guys next chapter! Bye-bye!_**


	22. Humiliation

"Johnny!" I call from across the empty dance floor, the lights already flashing and the DJ's table all setup. "Hello! Where is everybody?"

"Hey!" I look behind me and see Johnny waltzing down the stairs from one of the many rooms I have yet to explore. "Sorry, we are just finishing up. Monsters should start flooding in soon so be ready to socialize, sweetheart."

I feel myself blush at him calling me that. When we first met he was using it to just embarrass me, but now I know that he is using it to be flirty. "I'm not exactly the social type."

"Trust me," He says, jumping from the last step and sauntering towards me, his smirk glowing full force. "I know." He crosses his arms and laughs. "Your Oozma friends are coming."

"They made it through?" I say, fixing his collar.

"Yeah," He grabs my hand and pulls me against him, resting his chin on my head. "Chet said that they made the librarian chase them, causing a huge mess."

"Pretty ballsy of them." I say, nuzzling his chest, his breathing feels steady. I really enjoy these moments where we can just kind of, be together. It's refreshing.

He gives me a soft kiss on the forehead before stepping back. "Would you like to help me greet our guests?"

I smile. "Sure."

Johnny gives me one more squeeze before we walk together towards the front entrance. The party is starting any minute so monsters should be coming any moment now. Johnny stands in front of the door and watches the frosted glass for the first signs of life. "How about you and I stay away from the alcohol tonight?"

I laugh. "Sounds like a good idea."

He smirks, putting his arm around me, leaning to whisper in my ear. "Why be drunk and not remember a thing when we can be sober and remember it all?"

I elbow his side. "Are you flirting with me?" I give him a look of false innocence.

"Possibly," He pauses, giving me a snarky grin before mumbling. "Though I didn't really have to flirt with you this morn- OW!"

I cut him off with a swift smack to the shoulder, giving him a scolding hand. "God is watching."

"Well I hope he enjoys the show." Johnny gives me a sexy smirk.

I roll my eyes. "Smartass." He chuckles then returns to watching the door.

After about five more minutes I spot several shadows approaching the door and Johnny reaches forward, opening both up with dramatic flair. "Welcome to the ROR house." He says, giving them his most charming smile as they all enter at once. I look down the line and spot the JOX boys, PNK girls, HSS, EEK, and several other groups as they enter the house. Johnny continues to give them friendly hellos, showing the new arrivals to the dance floor. I wait another ten minutes after Johnny left to go mingle before joining him myself. I guess the Oozmas chickened out or something.

I walk into the dark dance hall, weaving in and out of the drunken crowd as they dance under the colorful lights. I search everywhere for Johnny but can't seem to find him. I wonder where he is hiding?

I suddenly hear the music stop and everyone's attention goes to the front door where I see the Oozmas standing very uncomfortably under all the curious gazes. Soon everybody begins to talk very friendly to them, congratulating them on their success. I notice Addison has spotted me and I just turn away, hoping Johnny will pop-up somewhere soon.

I have no such luck locating Johnny and I spend my time avoiding Addison as she dances with Sulley and her new friends. I accidentally bump into the JOX president I think Johnny said his name was O-Growlihan or something like that. I freeze when he glares down at me. "Watch where you're going, ROR." He growls, baring his dagger fangs at me.

"You better stop right there, Red." I look over and see Javier approaching us he steps in front of me, crossing his arms. "Senior, Johnny will not be pleased if he saw you threatening this one."

"Why? She his little toy?" Red mocks, the rest of his crew all laugh. "Doesn't your president know how to share?" He reaches for me and Javier hisses, smacking his hand away.

"Do not touch Miss Reed." He growls, getting up in Red's face.

I step away, but before the argument can get too out of hand the lights come on and I hear a loud whistle from the stage. I look up and see Johnny getting up on stage. "Hey, quiet, QUIET!" He shouts, cupping his hands over his mouth, letting out a nice chuckle, smiling at the crowd. "Alright on behalf of the RORs," He gestures to the group behind him and Chet cheers. "I would like to congratulate all the teams that have made it this far."

As he announces each of the remaining teams Javier and I join him at his side, but when he sees me a flash of worry flickers across his face. "And finally," He says, with the most forced charm I have ever seen. "The surprise team of the scare games." He pauses, glancing to me before excitedly gesturing forward. "Oozma Kappa!" The crowd cheers as the little group steps forward. "Come on over, guys." Johnny waits for the cheering to die down and I see Addison join Sulley at his side. I don't know why, but as the crowd clears for them I can't help but get a funny feeling in my stomach. "Now to be honest I thought you were a bunch of nobodies," He pauses, his expression serious. "But boy was I wrong. Let's here it for Oozma Kappa!" The crowd starts chanting and suddenly multicolored pastel paint rains down on top of them, coating them in bright happy colors. "The most adorable monsters on campus." Johnny says, his tone extremely degrading.

I watch in shock as Javier grins, smashing his claw against a red button, causing glitter to shoot at them from a cannon beside the stage. Then Bruiser peers out throwing a bucket of fake flowers on top of them. I glare up at Johnny and he has his arms raised menacingly as he growls. "Release the stuffed animals."

I look over and Randy appears out of nowhere and lets go of a rope and hundreds of stuffed animals rain down from a net in the ceiling. Chet shoves me out of the way as he holds his camera up and snaps a picture of them, Johnny still smirking down at them.

* * *

That night after everyone has left the house I find myself sitting down in the huge puddle of pastel paint, imagining the look of horror on my now one-hundred-percent ex-friends. I swirl a claw around, mixing the very pretty colors together, ignoring the fact that I'm getting it all over my sweater. I sigh, glancing to the side and noticing a small bunny stuffed animal and pick it. I try to wipe the paint off of its face. "What's so wrong with being cute?" I mumble to myself, gripping the little four-armed bunny tightly.

"What are you doing?" I drop the bunny, forcing myself to not completely lash out at the sound of his voice. I hear him walk up behind me. "Jesus, Reed, look at your sweater."

I roll my eyes, not moving an inch. "Why did you do this? They were my friends?"

"They're inferior," Johnny growls behind me. "They needed to be put in their place."

I snap around to look at him he looks just as angry as I am. "They weren't hurting anybody!" I shout, jumping to my feet.

"They're an embarrassment to this University!" Johnny shouts right back. "I was doing them a favor. They needed a push."

"To do what?" I hiss.

"To drop out!" Johnny snarls, throwing his arms out. "I feel embarrassed even competing with them!"

"Do you not even care that I once hung out with them?" I say, trying to calm down.

He looks down, his hands balled up into fists. "You don't belong with them, Reed. I told you that if you were going to be a ROR you had to separate yourself from those that are beneath you."

"They are not beneath me!" I feel myself wanting to cry from anger.

"Well they are beneath me, so they should be way beneath you!" He gets in my face, stepping in the paint, he presses a finger to my chest. "Their purpose is to serve monsters like us, not to be our friends."

"I'm sorry but I was not raised to think that way." I growl, refusing to look at him.

Johnny remains quiet for a moment. "Well then you need to figure out whose side you are on." I look up and he is looking away from me, his eyes narrowed in anger. He looks hurt. "And stay there." Without another word he storms out of the dance hall, leaving me alone with my thoughts once more.

* * *

Later that night I find myself tossing and turning in my bed. I glare at my paint-stained sweater hanging on my dresser. "Ugh," I growl, throwing my pillow over my head. "Stupid Johnny." I say, sitting up, throwing my pillow at my mirror. "Stupid RORs." I cross my arms and huff. I glance at the clock. Four in the morning. Time to be brave.

I stand outside Johnny's bedroom door, hesitating. I need to talk to him. He needs to understand me, but he scares me so much. I claw at my face, screaming silently right outside his door. I eventually just relent and swing his door open and find that he is still awake and reading. He looks up to me in surprise, but doesn't say a word he simply sets his book down and stares at me.

I storm in and slam the door. "You wanna know why I don't believe in this 'they live to serve me' bullshit?" I growl, walking to the foot of his bed. "Because all my life my parents have taught me that all monsters are capable of whatever they set their minds to. People told my dad that he couldn't be a scarer, but he is one of the top scarers at Monsters Inc. I myself have been told I can't do it because I'm too 'tiny' or 'cute'." I hiss, Johnny's furrows his brow, clearly irritated, but he lets me continue. "I've been told that I wouldn't amount to anything because there is nothing all that fantastic about me, but look at me now. I'm in a fraternity! I'm not even a guy!" I let a small laugh slip out. "And it's not even a shitty fraternity, it's freaking Roar Omega Roar! My dad tried for three semesters to get into this very house, but never made it, but I somehow did? I'm a girl and I managed to get into the top freaking fraternity on campus! Maybe your feelings for me helped with that, but you had to have the support of the rest of the RORs who didn't even really know me at the time." I pause and see that Johnny's expression has softened. "I guess I can understand their struggle. Feeling like nobody believes in you." I sigh. "So, there you have it. I'm pathetic." I lean against the footboard of the bed and laugh again. "Good lord."

"Reed," Johnny's voice is quiet and I look up to him. He holds his arms out, gesturing for me to come to him. "Come here."

I hesitate before walking over to him he reaches out to me and pulls me to him in a comforting hug, his head resting against mine. "Listen, I didn't think you would be a good scarer just by looking at you, but your fiery personality made me think it was possible. You weren't scared to call people out or to defend yourself. Your personality gives you an intimidating presence because you know you belong. Those monsters know they don't belong. They can't be great scarers if they are not only not scary, but also too timid. They're soft, you're not." He pokes my stomach and I can't help but laugh. "For the most part." He gives me a wink.

I run my claws through the soft fur on his chest. "But it's still not cool what you did."

"I thought it was pretty funny." Johnny begins to laugh, but I silence him with a glare. He clears his throat. "You might not want to go to the quad tomorrow."

"What, wh-" He cuts me off by slapping his hand over my mouth, making quiet shushing sounds in my ear.

"Just… don't."

* * *

 ** _I am so obsessed with this story. I can't stop writing. I'm just going to keep throwing chapters at you guys until you tell me to stop. Lol. Anyway, the plot thickens. Reed and Johnny are having fights now. Joy. Be ready for a chapter with Mr. John John Worthington. Wow. So excited. Wonder what he will think of little Reed? Anyway, continue to leave your amazing feedback and I will see you guys next chapter. Bye-Bye!_**


	23. Worthington

**_Johnny's POV_**

* * *

"You guys outdid yourselves." I cross my arms, admiring my brothers' "renovations" done on the quad. Pictures of the "Cute-ma Kappas" lined all over the sidewalks, buildings, kiosks, and one giant poster hanging off the bell tower. I have to admit, it cost the fraternity a lot of money, but it is definitely money well spent. Unless Reed shows up, then I guess I'm screwed, and not in the good way.

"Johnny," Chet calls, creeping over to me as fast as he can with his little crab legs. "I brought this for you." He holds up a t-shirt with the picture of the Oozmas all dolled-up printed on it. "We can sell these for the fundraiser."

I hold up the shirt, admiring the high-quality print. I feel my smirk growing bigger. "This is great." I chuckle to myself, throwing the shirt on over my fraternity sweater. Looks good on me, though everything does. "Good call, man." I say, holding out my fist. Chet gives it an eager punch with his claw before returning to the charity fundraiser booth. Today should be fun.

Only a couple hours into the sale and we've already raised a grand for charity. The misery of others is rather profitable. I just finish selling a copy of the newspaper with the "Cute-ma Kappa" article on it to a little sophomore art student when I spot the source of all our success. I hand the monster her paper and she smiles. "This is probably the most I have laughed all year. Nice one, guys!"

I give her my most charming smile. "Thanks, tell your friends."

She looks ready to squeal before running off, holding the paper up as if it is some kind of trophy. Man, underclassmen are weird. I shake my head, handing another paper out when I hear that little beach ball's voice.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" He sounds irritated, wonder why.

I continue to pass out the papers, hoping the little nuisance will go away. "Raising a little money for charity."

"Well stop it!" He snaps, standing right in front of me.

I sigh. "You want us to stop raising money for charity?" I put on my best hurt expression though I'm struggling not to laugh at the little guy. "That's not cool."

"This guy hates charity!" Chet shouts beside me, making the crowd around us boo the little group.

The green marble glares up at me, ignoring the hisses from the crowd. "I want you to stop making us look like fools."

"Hey," I flip the paper open to show him their article on the front page, smirking. "You're making yourselves look like fools." I put my arm down and sneer. "Let's be honest boys, you're never gonna be real scarers because real scarers," I gesture to the rest of my brothers, puffing out my chest. "Look like us." I glance down at them and can see the disdain in their expressions. "But hey, if you really want to work for a scare company they're always," I hold up the paper and point to a want ad. "Hiring in the mailroom." The crowd laughs and little green ball looks ready to hurt me, too bad I can deck the little monster before he even makes his first move. I watch in satisfaction as his posse begins to storm off, including Sullivan. I think I have finally gotten to them. I cross my arms, watching beach ball leave. Good.

* * *

It's about two o'clock by the time we finish selling all of our merchandise. We made almost six grand today. I almost want to seek out the little green thorn in my side and thank him for a great sale day. I chuckle to myself, carrying the last box of prints into the house, setting them down in the lobby. I dust my hands off. "I wonder if Reed is here." I murmur before heading up the stairs towards her room.

I get there and notice that he door is open and he light is on. I adjust my collar and put on my best smirk, then look down and notice I'm still wearing the shirt from the fundraiser. I look around before quickly pulling it off and throwing it in a nearby flowerpot. I straighten out my ROR sweater, taking a deep breath then entering the room. "Good afternoon, my swee- dad?" I freeze, staring right into the deep red eyes of my father, sitting on Reed's bed holding her paint-stained sweater in his claws. I swallow hard. "H-hey dad, how's it going?" I try to keep calm but my dad showing up without calling first is never good.

He doesn't smile he just stares at me, his sharpened tusks and fangs glinting in the light. He looks like me almost, minus the fact that his fur is a dark red and he has two sets of horns, his tail is also a bit longer. "Good to see you, Johnny." He says, his voice a deep rumble. "I just thought I would stop by." He glances down to the sweater. "I hear you have a new recruit." He holds it up and I feel my heart sink. "Except I come to find out that 'he' is a 'she'."

"The whole fraternity voted on it dad," I say, struggling to keep my voice even. "I didn't just let her in."

"She's also competing in the Scare Games," Now he is standing up, though I'm about his height I still feel so small compared to him. "Something tells me that this isn't just any girl to you."

I cross my arms, glaring up at him as he gets closer to me. "So what if she is?"

"Because you don't date reptiles." He growls, though he keeps his voice quiet. "We only cross with the most elite scaring families. Not average."

"But she isn't just a reptile," I plead, trying to not sound desperate. "She's a dragon."

"Full-blooded?" He hisses.

I look down. "No, but she's a great scarer, and I imagine her father is too."

"Her father works for me, and I can assure you that he is no great. He will never be a Sullivan or a McCay and definitely not a Worthington. Neither will she." He steps back, his eyes darting across my face.

"You don't even know her." I growl.

"I know she likes to spend your money," My father snarls, holding up summary of my bank account. "Where do you get off thinking you can allow a girl to spend this kind of money? This is your account that I supplement. You cannot just go around giving handouts to just any little floozy you meet."

I hold back a growl. Reed is not a floozy. How dare he call her one. "I'm not in high school dad. I don't need to tell me who I can and cannot date."

"I can tell you that if you continue to see that girl you will never receive another cent from me again." I watch my dad cross his arms. He's serious. He will seriously cut me off for seeing Reed.

I turn my back to him, glaring at my reflection in my mirror. "Does mom know you're here?" I growl, I know my mother would love Reed.

This catches him off-guard and he hesitates. There's my answer. "Do not drag your mother into this." He points a claw to me. "This is between father and son. You have the weight of our family name on your shoulders; your frivolity has to stop."

"What if I call mom?" I snap my head back around, glaring right at him.

He simply glares right back. "Don't test me, boy." He walks to me, handing me Reed's sweater. "You better straighten up." He jabs his finger in my chest. "You really don't want me to have to come back here."

I furrow my brow, watching him leave, my hands clutching Reed's sweater as if it will be taken from my hands any moment. I look down and run my thumb over the gold lettering splattered with blue and pink. Just when I thought I had her, she is once more just out of reach.

* * *

I walk down the sidewalk, Reed's sweater still firmly in my grasp, ignoring all the hellos and other crap as I pass by monster-after-monster. Where is she? I glance up, scanning the trees and I spot a familiar spotted-yellow tail swinging from a branch of one of the trees. For a second I feel like everything is okay, but then I remember my father. I growl to myself before putting on my best smile and walking up to her. "I figured I could find you here." I say, looking up at her as she is reading a small novel.

She peers down at me, those big yellow eyes even more beautiful in the light of dusk. "Nothing gets by you," She glances at the sweater in my hands. "What are you doing with my cardigan?"

I hold it up and look it over. "Oh, I was just going to take it to be cleaned. I know a lady who can get this paint out no problem." I smile at her and she smiles back.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your acquaintance?" She says, lying her book down on her chest. Good Lord that full figure of hers is sexy.

I gesture for her to come down. "Come down here, it's weird looking up at you."

She rolls her eyes, laughing. "Alright." She drops the book to the ground before plopping down herself, landing gracefully on her feet.

I scan her up and down, taking in every little detail of her. Normally she is wearing her little sweater but today she is wearing nothing and I kind of have to ignore the tingling I feel in my stomach. "Come with me." I gesture for her to follow and she gives me a strange look but complies.

I lead her back to the ROR house and we head inside. "I really don't have anything special planned, but," I lead her to the kitchen and she sits down at the island. "I thought I could make you dinner." I pull out several pans, setting her sweater down with a smirk.

"I didn't know rich boys could cook." She sneers.

I glare at her over my shoulder and she laughs. I start digging through the fridge and pull out lobster and various other vegetables. "I'll have you know that I cooked a lot for my parents when I was in high school. I mean, when you have access to the best ingredients and kitchen supplies available," I grab a knife and quickly dice up a couple carrots. "Why wouldn't you learn how to cook?"

"Nice knife work there," She says. I try to not show off too much, but I like when she watches me with those wide eyes.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," I smirk, chopping an onion with one quick slice.

Dinner is finally ready and I plop the lobster down onto two plates with the steamed vegetables and sauce. I turn and slide Reed's plate over to her. She looks up at me with those eyes. "Wow, this looks amazing."

I sit down across from her at the table and grab a fork. "Bet you didn't think rich boy could do much for himself."

She shakes her head, taking a bite of the lobster. "God, no," She pauses, clearly absorbing the taste. "I thought you had servants do everything."

I laugh. "You have a lot to learn about us high-society types. The only thing I didn't do myself was change my diaper when I was a baby." I take a bite of the lobster myself. Wow, I continue to amaze myself.

"Tell me, Johnny," Reed mumbles between bites. "Were you always this snarky and confident, or did this happen after you went through puberty or something?"

I hesitate, tapping the table with my claws. "Well, I was still kind of a jock, but more of the shy kind."

"You? Shy?" She laughs. I really love that laugh. "You're kidding right?"

I give her a soft glare. "I really was. Kind of an introvert actually. I loved making friends but keeping them was exhausting." I pause and she remains quiet so I continue, sighing. "I wasn't a nerd or anything. I was just the quiet popular kid. Everybody loved me, I was just really quiet. I don't really understand how that works, I guess being the richest kid in school helps." I study her face, she looks curious. "I started to come out of my shell freshman year of college. My dad made me join the RORs and they showed me how to be confident. They told me I had everything I needed to be the best scarer on campus, and to get the ladies." I wink at Reed and she rolls her eyes. I stifle a laugh. "Anyway, by junior year I had all the confidence I needed and became president of Roar Omega Roar, and it's as if little introvert Johnny never existed." I narrow my eyes at Reed, smiling. "What were you like in high school?"

She looks surprised by my question and I give her a smile. She just clears her throat. "Well, I wasn't necessarily popular, but I didn't really have any enemies. I was a band geek and still am, no shame, but I also was also in this mountain climbing club. I love to climb, that's why I'm always in the trees." She pauses, looking down at her now empty plate. "I did have wings once, though." She looks up at me and I rest my chin on my hands. "I was in a bad climbing accident. They got tangled up in the line and had to be amputated." She lets out a breathy laugh. "I didn't actually have them long so I wasn't really attached. That's why I never mentioned it."

"How come you don't have scaring?" I ask, feeling almost sad.

"Scales don't scar, Johnny." She says, and I feel that tingle I get when she says my name. "They just grew back and I went on with my life. Not a tragedy, dragons lose their wings a lot. They're delicate, hard to not break something that fragile."

"I think you're anything but delicate." I say, watching her carefully.

"Nah," She waves her hand. "Just some parts of me are." She looks down at her plate and I feel a catch in my throat. I can't live my life without this girl. No title is worth losing her.

* * *

 ** _Heyyy, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was really busy. Blah, life. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed a chapter all about that Johnny! I plan on including more of his parents as things heat up, so yeah. Thank you for your continued support, it means so much to me! I love it. I will see you lovely people next chapter. Bye-Bye!_**


	24. Pearls

**_Reed's POV_**

* * *

The sunlight leaking through my bedroom curtains forces me to roll over in my bed, sighing. It's been a week since Johnny made me dinner and he has been acting weirder and weirder, he doesn't even seem concerned about the upcoming Scare Games challenge this Saturday. Apparently it's about not scaring teenagers. I really do not have a clue about how they are going to accomplish that one, but I guess I just have to wait and see.

I sit up in my bed and rub the base of my horns. When my eyes focus I notice that my bedroom door is propped open. I roll out of bed and go close it. Funny, I don't remember not closing it all the way. I shrug, grabbing my sweater from my dresser. Johnny actually took it to be cleaned the day after he made me dinner. I think it was just some random excuse he found to justify being out of the house by himself. Which I don't mind, it is actually pretty amusing.

I emerge from my bedroom and find Javier leaning against the railway of the loft, his back turned to me. "Hey there, Jav." I say, closing my door behind me, my bag hoisted over my shoulder.

He turns just his head, giving me a nice smile. "Good morning, Miss Reed. Did you have a restful night?"

I nod. "Yes I did." I glance around. "Where is Johnny?"

"He's already left for class." Javier says, almost too quickly. "He wanted me to tell you he will be seeing you this evening."

I nod, trying to hide my suspicion. Johnny doesn't have a class until three on Thursdays. What is that monster up to? "Alright," I finally say, giving Javier a wave. "I'll see you later."

"Have a nice day, Miss Reed." He gives me another smile, his eyes following my every move, and I can't help but wonder what that Worthington is hiding.

* * *

 ** _Johnny's POV_**

* * *

"Why did I bring you to do this?" I growl, rubbing my forehead in frustration.

"Because you wanted to leave Javier behind to make sure the little freshman is looked after." Chet pips, giving me that dumbass smile of him. It's a good thing he's a great scarer or I would probably kill him.

I glance down through the polished jewelry case glass, trying to ignore the shelled pain in my ass behind me. I sigh, "What the hell am I supposed to pick. They're all perfect."

"You could just get her one for each finger." Chet calls and I can't help myself and I glance back and see him admiring a ring around his claw. He gives me a smirk. "What do you think?" He holds it out for me to see. "Too flashy?"

I growl and give him a punch to the head. "Quit screwing around." I hiss. I really don't know why I didn't bring Boggs, he's quiet.

"Sir," The sales monster's soft voice brings me out of giving Chet a death glare. "Do you know your lady's ring size?"

I look up to her standing behind the case, her tiny black eyes watching me carefully. "Yeah, size two." My eyes lock onto Chet as he struggles to take the ring off his claw. "She's a small one." I grab his claw and yank the ring off, slamming it down on the glass counter before glaring back at Chet. "Would you please?" He giggles bashfully and I drop him to the ground. "I hate you so much."

"No you don't," He retorts with a stupid smile.

I rub my eyes, growling to myself. "At this moment I do."

"How did you even manage to get her ring size?" Chet almost yells. "She's smart, she would've suspected what you were doing the second you asked."

"I measured her finger while she was sleeping, now will you shut up?" I snarl, trying to make Chet understand that I am not happy with him. He simply shrugs and goes back to messing with the jewelry that isn't locked up. I sigh, looking back to the lady behind the counter. "Please ignore him."

She giggles. "Do you have any idea what kind of style she might like?"

I twist my jaw in thought. "Well she wouldn't want anything too flashy, but I also don't want to give her some dinky little two karat thing." I pause for a moment, thinking. "Also, she plays the saxophone so it can't be something that might make that difficult."

"Oh, she sounds special." She gives me a soft smile.

I can't help but smile myself, scanning over the rings in the case. "She really is."

"How about a princess cut?" She points to a small ring with many little diamonds wrapping around the band, leading up to a nicely sized four karat diamond. "They're small, but are still big enough to tell everyone 'Hey, look at me, I'm taken and proud of it'."

I chuckle under my breath. "I like that. Yeah," I nod. "Let me see it."

"Certainly," She flips through her keys before finding the correct one and unlocking the case, pulling the ring out for me. "This one is a size five, but I can check the vault for a size two."

I take it from her and look it over. It's pretty heavy, but not so cumbersome it would get in the way of her saxophone. "What kind of metal is the setting?"

"The diamond setting is platinum, the band is twenty-four karat white gold." She smiles, she can clearly tell I like it. "Would you like me to go get that in a two for you?"

I nod, resting my chin in the palm of my hand, mulling over the fact I'm about to buy an engagement ring. "Now how am I going to do this?" I mumble to myself, flipping the ring over in my claws.

The clerk brings out the ring in the right size and shows it to me, already neatly placed in a white leather box. "How's that?"

I smile, handing her the other ring. "Perfect."

"I'll just pull that up for you," She steps to the register. "That's going to be fifteen-" She stops at the sound of a crash and I glance over and see Chet on the floor surrounded by pearls from a necklace he just ripped, chuckling to himself.

I sigh, leaning against the counter, handing the girl my card. "I guess I will be adding that necklace too."

* * *

When we arrive back at the ROR house I throw Chet his new pearl necklace. "Enjoy the necklace." I growl. "At least the lady was nice enough to fix it."

"Thanks, man," He says, ignoring the condescendence in my voice.

I roll my eyes, locking my car and closing the garage. When we get inside I see that Javier is waiting for me. He gives me a pat on the shoulder. "How did it go, amigo?"

"Other than Chet nearly tearing up the place, it went great." I hiss and Jav just laughs.

"Did you find one?" He says, keeping his voice down.

I smirk at him, pulling the little white box out of the bag, opening it up for him to see. He gives me a mischievous grin, punching me in the shoulder. "You dog, do you know how you are going to ask?"

I shake my head. "Still have yet to figure that out."

"Do not worry, my friend." Jav says, putting two of his arms around my shoulders. "When the time comes you will know what to do."

"Yeah," I glance down at the ring. "I hope so." I close the box and chuckle. "I'm proposing to a freshman."

"Hey, love has no boundaries." Javier says, giving me his friendliest smile, which is still creepy. Must be the eyes. "She is nineteen, you are twenty-three. There really is not much difference in age."

"No not really," I feel myself get worried, remembering my recent encounter with my father. "What about my parents?"

We stop at the loft and lean on the railing. Jav just gives me a pat on the arm. "You know what to do. You tell your mother first. She has always been so much more understanding than your father."

"That's the understatement of the century." I retort. "Dad is so worried about me carrying on the great name of Worthington. He actually told me he would cut me off if I continued to see Reed."

"So you decide to propose?" Jav says, giving me a laugh. "Amigo, that is quite the rebellious move." He pauses, his expression turning serious. "Do not ask this woman to marry you out of spite. She is very good, ask her because you love her."

"I am," I say, gripping the ring box tightly. "I know I haven't known her long, but that doesn't matter." I give Jav a smirk. "I'm trying to not sound too sappy."

"Ah hah, don't worry, amigo." He gives me a good punch in the shoulder. "You'll always be the toughest monster around and soon, the monster with the prettiest wife."

I chuckle, looking down at the ring. "Yeah."

* * *

 ** _Reed's POV_**

* * *

By the end of the day I make it back to the house, collapsing on a couch in the sitting room off the foyer. I plop my head down on a pillow. Today was draining, two private lessons, three scare classes, and a lab. I have exactly negative eighty energy left in my whole body. Thursdays always suck for me, they suck so hard. I breathe steadily for a few minutes, looking around at all the landscape paintings hung up in the room. Out of the corner of my eye I catch a familiar shape setting something down on the coffee table. I sit up and see Johnny smirking at me. "Long day, killer?"

I sit up, allowing him to take a seat beside me. "You have no idea." I take the cup he placed and see that it's a frozen mocha cappuccino. "Bless you." I say, sipping at the sweet frozen liquid.

He laughs, taking a drink from his own hot beverage. "I know Thursdays are your rough days." He crosses his legs, throwing his arm over my shoulder as we both stare at the fireplace.

It's quiet for a couple minutes before I decide to break the silence. "Did you have a good day?" I watch him carefully as he takes a sip of his drink.

He gives me a smirk. "I did actually. It was… productive." I study his eyes and I know he is hiding something.

"What did you do?" I'm very careful with the prodding; this is a clever monster I am dealing with.

"Went shopping with Chet." He says much too casually.

"In public?" I say, arching an eyebrow. Johnny never takes Chet anywhere.

He chuckles. "Yeah, that wasn't very bright of me. I ended up having to buy him a five-thousand-dollar pearl necklace."

"God," I say. "Were you jewelry shopping?"

"No, it was on display and he decided to pull on it to see how much it would stretch." He pauses to take another sip. "Let's just say he didn't get very far." God he is good.

"Sounds like a fun day." I say, narrowing my eyes. Johnny just shakes his head.

"No, not really." He stretches to set his drink on the table. "But I got some business taken care of and everything is falling into place." He makes a gesture with both his hands like he is smoothing out whatever is going on.

"What do you mean?" I ask, finishing off my coffee that I was absentmindedly sipping at while he was talking.

Johnny turns his head enough to look me in the eye. "Don't worry, you'll see." He winks and the confusion comes flooding in.

* * *

 ** _Aaaaaand, there is that! Yes, Mister Johnny bought a ring, but fret not, a proposal is kind of a little ways away because he has to deal with his lovely father. Also, I imagine Johnny gets super annoyed by Chet just based off how he acted towards him in the movie, like smacking him in the back of the head and telling him to calm down that showed Johnny deals with his chatter on the regular. Also, I kind of guessed Johnny's age based on the ages of my college friends that are seniors. Anyway, let me know what you guys think! I love when you give me your input, your want to be involved is encouraging and I am happy to hear your ideas, so please share them! They inspire me! Anyways, until next chapter! Bye-bye!_**


	25. Ginger

**_Reed's POV_**

* * *

I pull myself up onto the branch of my new favorite tree on campus. It's a decent walk away from the ROR house and secluded, but I can still spy on the monsters walking the path about twenty yards away. I lie my back against the trunk of the tree, opening my new book that I bought with Johnny's credit card that I "borrowed". I'm no thief, but he really shouldn't leave it lying around where my snoopy self can find it. I chuckle to myself. "I'm evil." I flip through the pages, my eyes taking in each word. I won't go into detail of what this book actually is, but it's not exactly child friendly.

I'm about halfway through the book when my tail brushes against something rather soft. I know it's not Johnny because he's in class. I shake my head and ignore it. Probably a bird or something. My tail sways to the side again, this time it brushes against something smooth. I feel myself getting annoyed. I slam my book down and snap my head towards whatever it is that my tail is touching. "Hey, would you mind not getting so close?" I growl.

"Oh," The monster below me yips in a very soft voice, jumping away, her pointed ears folding down under her golden horns. "I'm sorry," She grabs her arm, her green skin appearing very soft in the light. "I didn't realize I was so close."

My eyes scan over the little monster's features. Feline-like build, short muzzle, deadly looking horns that point behind her head. Her eyes are a beautiful amber that I can't help but feel jealous about. I take note of her perfectly braided fiery-red hair; a soft blue ribbon weaved through it as it lies over her shoulder. I narrow my eyes are her, "What's your name, cat?"

Her shyness disappears at my little nickname and she growls. "It's Ginger, not 'cat'." She spits.

I hold my hands up. "Sorry, didn't mean to offend you." I take note of the expensive cardigan draped over her smooth figure. It almost looks familiar. "How come I've never seen you around here? Are you a transfer student or something?"

She shrugs, the hostility leaving her eyes. "I just kind of, wander I guess."

I look her up and down once more, noticing a long tail curling up behind her. "What's your major?"

"I have two, actually." She kind of sways on her toes as she talks. "Scaring and fashion design."

"Scaring?" I pause for a moment; this must be some sneaky monster if I haven't seen her in class. "I'm a scaring major too, and music education, but I've never seen you in any of my scaring classes."

"I just transferred here from a private college. Like I said, I wander around." She says, cocking her head to the side, her ears pointed up. "Why are you in a tree?"

"Oh," I look around me and laugh. "I like to come up here and just relax. It's nice to get away from it all every now and then." I drop my book to the ground before jumping down myself. I stand in front of Ginger and notice that she is just slightly taller than me. "I'm Reed by the way, Reed Smith." I pick up my book. "What's your full name… Ginger?"

Her ears go flat and she bites at one of her light gold claws and I notice that she has four arms. "Uhh, I don't really feel that is important." She looks me over and her ears suddenly perk up. "Where did you get that sweater?"

"My boyfri- uhhh," I scratch the back of my head. Is Johnny my boyfriend? "My friend, he uhh, he gave it to me. From his, ahem, his uhh, fraternity." Smooth, Reed. I want to punch myself in the face right now.

Ginger suddenly looks very interested. "What fraternity?"

"Roar Omega Roar?" I say, watching as her eyes dilate in surprise.

"How do you know the RORs?" She asks, getting closer to me. I begin to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I uhh," My eyes dart up and down. "I met the president and he and I are… " I pause, giving her an unconvincing look. "Close."

"How close?" She asks, getting even closer.

I have slept with him. "Oh we've just hung out a lot is all. Not a big deal." Liar. "Why? Do you know him?" God, what if she is his girlfriend and that's why he's been acting all funky. She's definitely much better looking than me, and the cardigan says she comes from some money.

She kind of nods her head. "I guess you could say that."

* * *

 ** _Johnny's POV_**

* * *

"Ginger?" I growl, spotting the little dork outside my classroom door. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." She says, uncrossing her arms. "I ran into that new friend of yours. The uhh, lizard?"

"Boggs?" I arch an eyebrow.

She shakes her head, her ears flattened in annoyance. "No, Smith?"

Oh God, she met Reed? "What did you say to her?" I growl, pulling her outside the scaring building by one of her many arms.

"Nothing, ow, Jesus, John." She hisses and I let her go. "I was just curious as to why she was wearing ROR's letters."

"Long story," I say, rubbing my forehead. "Look, you better not scare her away. Does she even know who you are?"

She shrugs. Ugh, what a baby. "No," She gives me a toothy smirk. "She did, however, almost call you her boyfriend."

I feel my heart skip a beat. "Almost?"

"Yeah, she stopped mid-syllable." Ginger inspects her claws and I feel myself getting irritated. "She looked unsure." She narrows her eyes at me. "You haven't been leading this girl on have you?"

"No," I shake my head, clenching my jaw. "Not in the slightest. Things are just…" I fidget with my textbook. "Complicated, to say the least."

"Well, she looked pretty cute." Ginger laughs. "Had a bit of an attitude problem, but so do you."

I let a growl slip out of my throat. She shakes her head, her ears twitching. "You really need to get that temper of yours under control, Johnny-boy."

I feel my eye twitch. "So did you come here to harass me after four years, or?"

"Actually I transferred." She gives me a devious smirk and I sigh. You have got to be kidding me.

"So you go here now?" I say, pointing to the ground. Ginger nods. She's loving this. She's always loved giving me hell. "That's great." I growl, holding my face in my free hand. "Glad I'm graduating in a couple months." I mumble to myself.

"That's the great thing about family, John." She gives me the evil eye. "Family is forever."

* * *

 ** _Reed's POV_**

* * *

"She's your sister?!" I throw my hands up in the air, staring down Johnny with wide eyes. "How come you never told me you had a sister?!"

He shrugs, clearly irritated. "I haven't seen her since my freshman year. We don't talk much." He stares ahead at the fireplace, his arm around my shoulders. "Her and I are different. Not only physically, but our goals, our expectations set by our parents" He glares at the coffee table. "Ginger had it so much easier than me. I was… I am expected to be perfect. She didn't have to get good grades or keep a good reputation. She could do whatever she wanted because she was already perfect to them." He leans forward, removing his arm from me.

"She seemed nice to me." I say, leaning forward to try and look Johnny in the eye.

"She is nice," He shrugs, "She didn't really have to make people like her."

"I kind of want to get to know her." I say, he snorts, giving me a sideways glance.

"Why is that?" He says, his tone amused.

I shrug. "She's your family. I want to know your family. Where you come from."

He lets out a breathy chuckle. "You don't want to know my family. Trust me. My mom, maybe, but not the rest of them."

"Come on, she can't be that bad." I say, giving him my best smile. "Let me try to get to know her, please?" I give him a good pouty face and I see his jaw clench. I have found a weakness.

"Fine," He growls. "I guess now that she's here there is no way around it."

"Why?" I lean back against the couch.

"Well first off, she makes a living out of irritating the hell out of me." He holds up two fingers. "Second, she and Jav have this weird thing together." He shudders. "It's… disgusting." He massages his forehead, jamming his eyes shut. "Jav and my sister, Lord help us." He slowly puts his arm around me again, pulling me against him.

My ears catch the soft sound of someone walking towards the sitting room and my eyes jump up to see Javier standing under the elegant archway. "Speak of the devil." I say, Jav gives me a smirk.

"Someone is here to see you," He says slowly before stepping out and revealing Ginger, who eyes both Johnny and I and she gives her own smirk.

"You two look rather cozy." She says, crossing her arms. "Little too cozy for 'just friends'." She does the little air quotes and I feel Johnny's chest vibrate from a soft growl.

"You better not tell mom and dad." He hisses, his voice threatening.

She gives him a smile. "I'm no tattle-tale, John. Your little whatever is going on is safe with me." She uncrosses her arms. "I'm not the devil, dear."

Johnny rolls his eyes, flopping back onto the couch, hanging his head over the back of it, pinching the space between his eyes. "I need a drink."

I laugh to myself then watch as Ginger and Jav begin to talk and laugh among themselves, poking and hitting at each other playfully. Johnny looks up for a moment then plops back down after watching them. "Make that five."

I turn my attention to Johnny and I can't help but find him even cuter than I already do. He's pretty adorable when he's annoyed. I lean against his chest and I hear him begin to sing to himself quietly. "I hate life and it hates me…" He trails off and just hums to himself. I lean closer and rest my head against him.

I peer up and see Ginger hugging Jav. After a moment they let go and give each other a little fist bump with each of their four arms before Jav leaves the room, giving Johnny a smirk.

Johnny just growls. "If you want to stay here you need to not get on my last nerve, so that weird touchy-feely with Javier needs to not be where I can see it."

"Does that mean you and Reed can't touch and feel in my presence." Ginger sneers, crossing her arms, leaning against the archway.

"We are a little more discreet than that." Johnny says, his confident smirk returning.

"Not what I heard." She says, arching a perfect eyebrow.

Johnny stares at his sister for a moment, processing what she just said. "I'm not loud."

"Wasn't talking about you." Her amber gaze drifts to me and I feel the color drain from my skin. Am I loud?

Johnny glances over to me and it looks like he is struggling to stifle a laugh. "Oh," He finally says. He then smirks. "What can I say?" He crosses his arms behind his head, leaning back against the couch. "I'm good at what I do."

Ginger scrunches her nose. "Gross," She pauses, "You're too confident in your abilities. Maybe she's faking." She gives me a playful wink and I can't help but smile back.

Johnny puts his arm around me and pulls me close. "Would you like me to show you?" His voice is a dark purr in my ear.

"Oh God, no thanks." Ginger holds her hands up. "Keep it in the bedroom please."

"If you insist." Johnny says, and without warning hoists me up bridal style in his arms and starts to walk with me out of the sitting room, but he stops next to Ginger. "I'll give you a room on the bottom floor," He gives her a mischievous wink. "Wouldn't want to keep you up all night."

She hisses at him before slugging him in the arm. "You're such an ass."

"And proud of it," Johnny says before carrying me up to his room, and whispering to me. "Did you take my credit card?"

* * *

 ** _Look at that, another chapter. I hope you guys like the inclusion of Ironelf's OC, Ginger. I thought including her might give Reed a new female companion as her and Addison are currently on hiatus, but do not worry she will return and things will get better. I dunno, this chapter is a bit more light-hearted, and I know it's a bit late in the story to introduce a new character, but I figure she could actually assist in the plot developing as her and Reed become close friends she could maybe help convince a certain senior's parents to allow them to be together. At least his father, because I imagine his mother as being very sweet and understanding because, well, mothers. Anyway, I hope you liked how I portrayed Ginger, Elf, and I wasn't sure about a tail so I just kind of added it because they kind of add to the personality. I appreciate all the ideas, they are so wonderful you guys! Keep leaving your feedback and your amazing reviews! Tell me what you think! I think the next scare games event will be the next chapter, though I might kind of not go into too much detail with them until the actual simulator and focus more on the main storyline of this fic. Anyway, tell me your ideas! Thanks guys! Until next chapter, bye-bye!_**


	26. Mom

**_Johnny's POV_**

* * *

I keep my head low as I sprint through the maze, dodging past monsters from PNK and HSS. I round a corner and stop when a wooden cutout of a teenager snaps out at me. I hide around the wall, watching it until the light at the top turns green. When it does it folds back against the wall and I run past it. I notice Reed running towards me and she just smiles, jumping against the wall to get around me, landing gracefully on all fours and running the other way. I watch her tail round a corner before running down another pathway, the cutout of a small child popping out and I give it a perfect snarl, and it folds back allowing me to move on.

I soon catch up with all the other RORs and notice that Reed isn't with them. I glance around worried that maybe she got lost then smirk when I see her join the rest of us. I give them all a nod before we head out towards the finish line, crossing it first. I hear Pearson's voice boom over the speakers "First place Roar Omega Roar!" I throw my fist in the air, the guys cheering behind me, but I stop when I notice the crowd become even louder and Pearson shouts. "Second place Oozma Kappa!"

I snap my head around and see those Oozmas high-fiving each other and cheering along with the crowd. I glance down at Reed and she just shrugs. There is no getting rid of these losers. I growl to myself, clenching my fists. "Come on, guys."

"What's the matter, Worthington?" I roll my eyes when I hear the sound of that little pest's voice. "Are you scared?"

I turn my head slowly, throwing the green marble and his pathetic posse my best smirk. "Sorry, bud, but I do the scaring around here. You're the one who should be scared." I wink at them and I see Addison start seething. I just smile at her, which makes her visibly rage. I turn my back to them, laughing. "Don't worry, boys," I glance to Reed and wink. "And lady. They won't beat us in the simulator. I can guarantee that.

We make it back to the house and I see Ginger lying on the steps outside, swaying her tail back and forth. Her ears are pointed back. That can't be good. I walk up to her while everyone goes inside, including Reed. "What's the matter?"

"Dad called." She says, her eyes darting over me. "He said he needed to talk to you."

I feel my heart sink to my stomach. He must've seen my charge at Tiffany's. Shit. "Is he coming over?"

She shakes her head. "He wants you to go visit him at his office."

I growl. "Great," I rub my forehead. "So much for lunch with Reed."

* * *

I pull up in the parking lot of Monsters Inc. and stare at the huge factory in silence. It's never a good thing when dad asks to see me while he is working. I turn off the ignition and continue to stare at the entrance. I glance over to my glove box and use my key to unlock it. It opens and out pops the white box containing Reed's ring. I hesitate before picking it up, opening the cover and looking it over. I'm not going to let my dad scare me anymore. I'm an adult now. I can make my own choices. I can love whomever I want and he should accept it now. I pop the ring back into the glove box, locking it before exiting my car. I close the door, locking the car before starting the walk to the front door, spinning my keys around my finger.

I enter the lobby and it's empty other than the monstress working the front desk. All scare floors must be active or something. I walk up to the front desk, smoothing out my sweater and adjusting my collar. I throw on my most charming smile as I approach the rather tired looking young lady. "Excuse me," I say. She starts, but then smiles at me, her single eye big and bright. "I'm here to see Mr. John Worthington."

"Yes sir," Her voice is soft and shy. She must be new. "What's the name?" Yeah, she's new.

"Johnny Worthington," She snaps her head up and I notice that her hair is in a tight bun, and has scales? "I'm his son."

She smiles. "Yes, of course. I'm Silvia by the way. I'm interning."

"Nice to meet you," I smile. She giggles to herself before pushing a button, probably telling dad's office I'm here.

The button blinks and she looks back to me. "He's ready to see you. I assume you know where his office is?"

I nod. "Thank you, Silvia."

I reach dad's office and knock on the wooden door. "Dad," I peer inside and see him on a computer at his desk. "Ginger told me that you called." I nearly choke when his eyes peer up at me, his glasses balanced between his eyes.

"Yes," He takes his glasses off and places them in his shirt pocket, leaning back in his chair. "Have a seat."

I close the door behind me, sitting down in front of my desk. I watch him carefully as he interlaces his fingers over his chest. "What are you doing spending almost twenty-thousand at a jewelry store?"

I breathe in slowly, closing my eyes. "I bought a couple things. You've never been concerned with my purchases before."

"Yes, but you've never once shopped at Tiffany's. Not even for your mother." He growls, leaning forward, setting his elbows on the desk. This is not good. "You bought something for that girl, didn't you?"

I feel myself getting mad, furrowing my brow. "So what if I did?"

"What did you buy her?" His voice is low, the way he talks to a misbehaving employee.

I lean forward, looking him right in his blood-red eyes. "Take a wild guess."

I see his eyes narrow, the light coming in from the window behind him casting a shadow across his face from his horns. "It better not be an engagement ring."

"Sorry to disappoint, dad." I hiss, not waving my gaze. "Did you ever consider that I love her? Does that not matter to you?"

"You don't love her," He growls. "You can't love her type."

"What type is that?" I feel myself begin to growl.

My dad takes a deep breath, clearly calming himself. "She is inferior."

"You don't know that." I say, struggling to not raise my voice.

"I've told you before, son. You have to consider her bloodlines." He leans back, sighing. "I'm sure she's a nice girl, but she isn't good enough for you."

"I'm not good enough for her!" I stand up, glaring down at my father. "You should see her in her classes!" I put my hands down on his desk. "She's going to be at the top of her class at this rate, and she's double-majoring!"

"Think about your legacy, boy!" He snarls, baring his teeth. "She is no Worthington!"

"Well she will be because I'm asking her to marry me!" I shout, my claws digging into the wood of his desk.

"You will do no such thing." He hisses, glaring at me. "I will not allow it."

"I'm not sixteen anymore, dad." I try to calm my voice. "I'm about to graduate college. I'm twenty-three now. You can't keep such a short leash on me anymore."

"I can, however, rid you of not only my 'leash', but of your safety net." He narrows his eyes. "You ask that girl to marry you, you will not only lose your inheritance, but I'll be sure that you never set foot on a scare floor in this factory for as long as you live."

My breath catches in my throat. He's willing to ruin my career because he doesn't want me to be with Reed. I shake my head, storming out of the office and out to my car.

* * *

I slam my car door and rub my forehead; I can already feel the tears in my throat. I look at the phone in my car and pick it up, dialing as quickly as I can. I hold it to my ear. "Please pick up," I mumble, my voice cracking.

"Hello." A sweet voice on the other end of the line answers.

"Mom," I say, digging my claws in my forehead.

"Johnny? Baby," I can hear the concern in her voice immediately. "What's wrong, sweetheart."

"Can I come by?" I struggle to keep my voice steady. "I need to talk to you."

I pull up to the iron-gate that guards the drive. I push my key-code into the keypad and the gate opens with a buzz. It's been a while since I've actually been home. I usually just stay at the ROR house. For obvious reasons. I pull up to the house, a Victorian style mansion similar to the ROR house, only about four times as large, parking next to my mother's Howl Rover. I get out of the car, not even closing the door. When I walk up the steps, I open the huge door. "Mom," I call, my voice echoing through the large foyer. "Mom?"

"Baby," I see my mom appear from under the grand stairway, her fiery orange fur perfectly brushed. She looks more like Ginger with pointed ears, long swooping tail, though her horns look more like mine. "What's the matter?" She walks to me, holding her arms out to hug me. She doesn't have four arms, my parents aren't really sure where Ginger got hers. I hug her, pushing my face into her soft fur. My mom was always there when no one else was.

"Mom," I lean back, to look her in her violet eyes. "It's about a girl… and dad."

"What's going on?" Her eyes narrow, she knows how my dad can be, so she knows it isn't good.

I hesitate. "He says he will cut me off if I continue to see this girl."

"No," She looks surprised. "He will certainly not be doing that." She puts her arm around my waist, leading me to the large sitting room. "What's so bad about this girl?"

"He says she's inferior." I growl, sitting on the leather couch next to her. "He says I don't need to be with monsters that are 'below me'."

"Honey, you know how important the family name is to your father," She looks down. "But I never imagined he would threaten to cut you off because of it."

"All because of a girl…" My voice trails off, my gaze drifting down to the wood floors.

"He has no right to control your love life like that," Her voice is firm, borderline angry. "There has to be more to it than just that he thinks she's inferior. Is she a bad influence? Is she some kind of criminal?"

I shake my head. "I'm more of a bad influence on her than anything. She's an ambitious young lady. I mean, she's double majoring. Nobody in their right mind does that."

"Your sister is a double major." My mom says, her voice softening.

"My previous statement still stands." I say flatly, sighing. "This girl is just, I've never met another girl like her."

I see my mother smiling at me out of the corner of my eye. "Do you love her?"

"I do," I nod, sitting up to look at her. "I really do." I hesitate, twiddling my thumbs. "I want to marry her, mom. Dad said that he wouldn't let that happen, though."

"Sweetie," She places a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Your father has absolutely no place to interfere like that. He should be supporting you." She gives me a smile. "Did you already buy a ring? Or are you still just thinking about asking her to marry you?"

"No, I bought a ring. I've had it for a few days." I lean back in the couch. "I just don't know when to do it, or how to do it."

"What does she like?" I can see my mother getting very interested. I can't blame her. She probably thought I would be in my late thirties before I got married.

I shrug. "She likes to climb, read, she's really big into astronomy though that isn't one of her majors. She loves music, she loves to draw. She likes to be a smartass." I laugh to myself. "I've only known her since the last semester, and I only really started getting to know her this semester, but there is something about her that just makes me stop and think about how I managed to live my life without her in it." I roll my eyes. "God, I sound pathetic."

"No," I can hear the grin in my mother's voice. "Sweetheart, you are so in love, and it's clearly not just a little fling." She pauses, and I can tell by the look on her face that she is scheming something. "I would really love to meet her, without your father knowing of course."

I think a moment. Reed would love my mom, and I know my mom would love Reed. "Yeah, sure, I think she would like that." I let a smile sneak onto my face.

"Good, in the mean time you need to be thinking of ways to propose." She claps her hands together, letting out an excited squeal. "Oh, my baby boy is going to get married." She throws her arms around me, hugging my neck tightly. "I'm so proud of you. I was worried you might never find someone." She lets go of me and leans away. "So, what's the lucky lady's name?"

"Her name is Reed," I say, my smile growing. "She's actually a freshman." I feel my face get hot.

"Oh my goodness," My mom gasps. "Honey, how old is she?"

"She's nineteen," I can feel my mother's stare through my skull. "Look it's not like I ever planned to date a freshman. It just kind of … happened. She didn't even really like me when we first met."

"So you were the pursuer this time." She lets out a giggle. "That's a first for you." I roll my eyes at her and she squeezes my shoulder. "Oh honey, if you love her then I support you no matter how old she is. As long as she's legal."

"Yes, mother." I snort.

"Also, don't worry about your father," She nuzzles my cheek. "I'll handle him." She pauses. "Are you intimate with this girl?"

I growl. "Jesus, mom."

"I'm just curious, I'm your mother, I like to know how far you go. If you love her there is nothing wrong with a little action." She playfully nudges my arm with her elbow and I stare at her in disgust.

"A little… action?" I say, blinking several times.

She shrugs. "I'm just trying to relate. You're an adult you are allowed to choose what you do with your body. As long as she consents."

"Mom," I say, holding up my hands. "Stop."

"What?" She pauses for another second. "Are you using protection? Is she on the pill?"

"I don't know!" I growl. "We've only done it three times." I suddenly realize what I said and drop my face into my hands. "You did not hear that."

I feel a gentle pat on my back. "Hear what?" I angle my head to look up at her and she winks at me and I sigh, rubbing my eyes as hard as I can, hoping I can force my brain to start working again.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! Sorry about the late update, I have actually been working on it on and off today, but stuff just kept popping up that I had to do and it just didn't get done at a decent hour. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed a little view into Johnny's relationship with his mother. I am not sure what she would actually look like, but since I included Ginger I figured I would try to make her appearance give a little more sense to Ginger's. If it's not how Disney might've actually made her look then, oh well. So yeah, he is officially bringing his mom into this mess. I hope you guys don't mind that I didn't really include too much of the Scare Games challenge. I don't want to get too bogged down with the storyline of the movie since that isn't the storyline I am really following. Anyway, thanks so much for the amazing reviews! They bring a smile to my face and keep giving me your wonderful advice! You guys are amazing! Anyways, I will see you next chapter! Bye-bye!_**


	27. Moments

**_Reed's POV_**

* * *

I finish packing up my stuff to bring with me to my parents'. It's Spring Break week and I am pretty excited to get away from my classes for a week. It's kind of weird that it falls in the middle of the Scare Games, but the challenge is this coming Sunday and we will all be back by then, so I guess it's still on time. I hear the phone next to my bed start to ring and I rush to grab it. "Hello?"

"Reed?" I recognize my dad's voice immediately.

"Hey daddy." I say, sitting on my bed. "What's up?"

"Well your mother and I wanted to wait until we came to pick you up to tell you, but we have actually saved up enough money to take a trip to the beach this year, and not the local beach either." I feel myself getting excited. We've never taken an actual vacation before. "We are going to Howlwaii."

"Oh my God, seriously?" I hear the sand there is softer than silk.

"Yes ma'am." I can hear the excitement in his voice. "Where all the richies go for vacation."

I laugh thinking about hot Johnny probably has a vacation house there. "When are we leaving?"

"We will head to the airport about an hour after you get home, so make sure you have packed enough because we won't be getting back till late Saturday night." He says in his usual 'I'm in charge' tone.

"Yes dad-" I cut off when I hear my door swing open and look up to see Johnny. "One second, dad." I hold my hand over the speaker of the phone. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Ginger left for the beach."

"I'm not going with them." He glances at the phone in my hands, dropping his voice to almost a silent whisper. "Who's that?"

"My dad," I mouth back.

"Pumpkin pie, who are you talking to?" Crap, I forgot how good his hearing was.

I put the phone on speaker. "Just a friend." I say, gesturing for Johnny to keep quiet.

"Oh, a guy friend?" Ugh, parents.

I give Johnny an irritated glance and he smirks. "Yes, a guy friend." I sigh.

There is some silence on the other end, though I can hear my dad whispering to my mom. "Little egg," My mom's voice calls. "You didn't tell us you had a guy friend."

I roll my eyes. "For good reason."

"Is he bad?" My mom presses in her usual motherly tone.

"Bad?" I glance up to Johnny who is listening while leaning against my dresser, his smirk lethal. "Depends on what day it is." He gives me a middle finger and I hiss.

"Are you two… together?" I can just feel my parents staring at me through the phone.

I sigh, biting the inside of my cheek. "I guess you could say we are." The surprise on Johnny's face is rather hilarious.

"Oh my little egg has a boyfriend!" My mom squeals and I'm pretty sure my dad is going to have a coronary. "We have to meet him! Oh! Maybe he could come on the trip with us?"

"No, I don't thin-"

"I'd love to Mrs. Smith." Johnny says giving me a smirk and I return a murderous glare.

"Oh! He's been listening?" I can feel my mom blushing. "He heard me call you little egg, I'm so sorry." I see Johnny begin to laugh and I throw my pillow at him.

"Don't worry about it," I think for a moment. "He doesn't have a plane ticket."

"You do realize I can just pay for all of us to fly first class?" He looks almost insulted and I dig my claws into my head. Great.

"Oh my goodness, you landed yourself a rich one." My mom says, sounding even more excited. "It's settled then. We will see you two in about an hour!" And without giving me a chance to protest she hangs up and I slam the phone back on the receiver.

"I hate you right now." I growl, pushing myself off the bed.

"What?" Johnny says, his tone mocking. "Afraid they might like me?"

"No, but I am afraid of my dad having an aneurysm when he sees you aren't a reptile." I zip my suitcase shut. "Oh, and that you're his boss' son."

"They didn't sound that bad." He says, picking my suitcase off the bed. Did I mention he recently bought me a suitcase that matches my bag? "Have a little faith I your parents. I'm sure your dad is a lot better than mine."

I roll my eyes. "Are you even packed?"

"Yeah, I packed to go with my family, but then changed my mind right as I was about to leave." I see his smile begin to fade, but it quickly comes back. "But now I get to go with you. Everything worked itself out, and when we get back you can meet my mother."

"What?" I say, following him out to the garage where his bags are already waiting. "Your mother?"

"Yeah, I went and saw her the other day and she said she wants to meet you." He says, popping open the trunk of his car. "You really don't want to meet my dad so don't even ask."

I watch him throw our stuff in the back of his car, slamming the trunk closed. He looks irritated. I rub his back. "You alright?"

"Yep, just fine." He growls. He's a terrible liar, but I don't press him. I hate when people try to prod at me when I'm upset. I watch him open the door for me on the passenger side. "Come on." He is trying to be polite, but I can tell he is angry about something.

I get in, giving him a smile that he immediately returns before closing my door, much softer than he closed the trunk. As Johnny is climbing in I hear a ringing come from the dashboard as he turns the car on. He presses a button next to the radio. "What?" He hisses.

"Hey, is that anyway to talk to your favorite sister, John?" Ginger's voice echoes through the speakers of the car.

"That was me being nice." He puts the car in reverse, backing out of the garage. "What do you want, and how did you know to call my car?"

"Well I called your room and you didn't answer so I figured you were out." She says, she sounds like she's in a car herself. "Why aren't you going to the beach with us?"

Johnny pauses, shifting the car into drive. He glances at me. "Something came up."

"Oh, would this be something Reed related?" She says, her voice playful.

He growls. "None of your business."

Ginger snickers. "I'll take that as a yes." There is a pause. "Well we just got to the airport so I'll talk to you later, John. Bye."

"Bye." He hangs up. "So where are we going on our trip?"

"Howlwaii." I say, staring out the window as the campus disappears behind us.

"Wow, I thought your parents couldn't afford that stuff?" He says, trying not to sound condescending.

I laugh. "Well they apparently saved up for it, and my parents aren't dirt poor, they just don't spend their money."

"Oh," Johnny stares at the road ahead, one hand on the steering wheel, the other resting on the middle console between us. I watch his eyes dart all over the road, his expression stoic, which is a rare sight. I smile it's moments like this that people tend to take for granted. The moments where they can just appreciate someone's existence, nothing grand happening, just loving the person in the everyday things they do.

I turn the radio on and flip to a random station and the song _Fast Car_ starts playing. I really love this song. I find myself singing along quietly. " _Starting from zero got nothing to lose; maybe we'll make something; me, myself I got nothing to prove_ …" I continue to sing softly along, and can see a small smile on Johnny's face. He is living in this moment with me.

* * *

"Turn right up here." I say, pointing to a nice suburb just outside the city. I hear the soft clicking of the blinker as Johnny turns onto the street. "It's the house at the very end of the cul-de-sac."

He nods, he almost looks nervous. I reach and squeeze his free hand. He looks up to me and smiles. "You'll be fine." I say.

We pull up to my house and Johnny looks almost surprised. "This is your house?"

"Yeah?" I unbuckle. "What were you expecting? A dilapidated shack?"

He shrugs. "I really don't know what I was expecting."

I shake my head, getting out of the car. I look up at my house and smile. It's a relatively nice looking house, two-stories, modern build. It's a typical suburbia house. I walk up to the front door and I can here my dad watching TV. I don't bother knocking and just open the door. "Did someone call for their daughter?" I say and I see my dad snap his head around from the couch.

"Hey there!" He pauses the wall-mounted TV, standing up, holding his arms out. "There's my little girl!" I walk over to him, giving him a hug, he rubs my back, "How have you been?"

"Alright," I glance around the living room. "Where's mom?"

He laughs, adjusting the glasses on his snout. "She's still packing." He checks the watch on his wrist. "We still have about forty-five minutes before we have to shove off. So," He clasps his hands together. "Where is this young man?"

I look my dad up and down. He is built just like me, just taller, almost Johnny's height. He also has six horns that stick out behind his head along his jawline, and his scales are black with hints of blue. "He's getting our stuff from his car."

"Did I hear correctly when he said he could afford to put us all in first class?" He asks, his golden eyes narrowed.

I nod. "Yeah, his family is pretty wealthy."

"That's not why you're with this guy is it?" Dad asks, putting his arm around my shoulder.

I shake my head. "No, I actually like him."

"My little egg!" My mom's voice echoes from the top of the stairs. I watch her run down them, her long slender tail trailing behind her. She looks more like a dragon than me or my dad, she doesn't have wings though. She walks up to me, her polished spikes along her jaw glimmering, wrapping her arms around me. "Oh I've missed you." She steps back, keeping her hands on my arms. She has bright purple eyes, her head more narrow than mine; she's also about my height, with golden scales. "School going well?" Her voice is hyper, but kind. "Oh of course it is, you're brilliant! Now where is this handsome young man that I am just now hearing about?"

"He's outside, but guys, there's something about him you should kno-"

"Reed, are we taking my car or-" Johnny steps into the foyer, his horns glinting in the sunlight, his eyes locking onto my parents. "Hello."

I can see the shock in my father's eyes, but I try to ignore it. "Mom, dad, this is Johnny." I gesture awkwardly to him. "Johnny, these are my parents."

"Hi," Johnny gives them his most charming smile, reaching out to shake my dad's hand. "It's great to finally meet you."

My dad throws on his best smile and takes Johnny's hand. "Likewise, though we just heard about you today." He gives me a playful glare. "I'm Tate and this is my wife, Allyssa."

My mom reaches out to take his hand in both of hers, leaning close to him. "My goodness, you are so handsome." She looks back at me. "You failed to mention that he was so handsome."

"Well you didn't really give me a chance to." I say, crossing my arms.

I see my dad eyeball Johnny's sweater. "Roar Omega Roar, that's impressive." He looks back up to him. "You look a bit old to be a freshman."

Johnny gives me a weird look and I sigh. "Johnny's a senior, dad."

"Oh! Okay," My dad laughs, giving Johnny a pat on the shoulder. "That makes a lot more sense." He hesitates. "Tell me, do you hold a position at the fraternity or are you just a member?"

"I'm president, actually." He actually sounds like he's trying not to brag. That's a first.

"Even more impressive. You must be quiet the scarer." My dad says, crossing his arms. "How did a senior president of such a prestigious fraternity come to be with my little girl?"

"Dad," I grumble.

"What, I am just curious." He says, turning to me. "You have to be at least what, twenty-one?"

"Twenty-three." Johnny says, clearly becoming uncomfortable.

My dad twists his jaw. "I see, what did you say your last name was?" Oh no.

"I didn't," Johnny says, clenching his jaw. Here it comes. "It's Worthington."

"You're a Worthington?" He looks back to me. "He's a Worthington." I nod and he looks back to Johnny. "You know your father is my boss."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Johnny says, he sounds sincere too.

My dad laughs. "He's not that bad." He glances at his watch. "Shoot, we better get our stuff in the car."

"Would you like me to drive?" Johnny asks. "I don't mind. Our stuff is already in it and there is plenty of room for your things."

My parents look at each other and my mom smiles. "Of course, thank you so much, hun." She rubs my back. "I just need to make a quick bathroom break." I watch her scurry to the bathroom just off the kitchen.

I help Johnny carry my parents' bags to his car. "You okay?" I ask, watching him open the trunk.

"Oh yeah," He throws the first suitcase in. "Your dad probably thinks I'm some kind of pedophile."

"No, he just wasn't expecting you to be so old." I say teasingly.

Johnny fits in the last bag and laughs. "I'm not old."

"You are to me, you geezer." I mock.

He narrows his eyes at me, giving me a mischievous smirk. "Can a geezer do this?" He suddenly lunges for me, picking me up and spinning me around, causing me to laugh uncontrollably.

"God, Johnny!" I keep laughing. "Stop!" He spins me one more time before setting me down, smiling at me. "You're so annoying."

"You love it." He says, giving me a hug around the waist. I nuzzle his chest and spot my parents watching us at the door, my mom has that loving mom smile while my dad just has his arms crossed, one corner of his mouth turned upright. This is definitely going to be an interesting week.

* * *

 ** _And there you have it! We have met Reed's parents! I threw spring break in there because I wanted to get away from the campus life for a little bit, so I hope you guys don't mind. Also that song Reed was listening to is a real song and I listen to it a lot while writing this story. It's a really sweet song and if you have the time you guys should look it up. It's called_** **Fast Car** ** _by Tracy Chapman. Also, I know when I first described Johnny's car I said it was gold but I intended it to be black all along just when I wrote the chapter gold ended up being typed for some reason, but I went and fixed it. So yeah! Continue to leave your sweet reviews and support for this fic as it helps me put out a chapter or two a day! Thank you so much for reading guys! So until next chapter bye-bye!_**


	28. Beaches

After about a twelve-hour flight, made a little less awful due to Johnny upgrading us to first class we finally arrive at the airport on the main island of Howlwaii. The flight was actually not all that awkward, Johnny and my dad talked scaring while I filled my mom in on all of my college "drama" so to speak. Though I don't really consider it drama, just a fight between friends, it'll pass.

All of our bags are eventually accounted for and Johnny locates the shuttle to the resort where we are staying. I hand him my bag as he assists the driver is loading them in the back of the black van. "Have you stayed here before?"

"At this resort?" Johnny asks as he helps me and my mom into the van, "Oh yeah, many times." He climbs in after my dad and closes the door. "It's really beautiful."

"You probably stay in those presidential suites, don't ya, boy?" My dad asks, his tone playful.

Johnny chuckles. "Yeah, we actually own the penthouse at this resort."

My mom's eyes go wide. "Could we stay there?"

"Honey, we've already paid for our rooms." My dad says, looking somewhat disappointed.

Johnny gives my dad a kind smile. "I could have the front desk refund your money if you'd like. Or I could just pay you back."

"No, you don't have to do that." My dad waves his hand. "It's no big deal."

"I insist." Johnny says, charming his way through this.

My dad hesitates, looking to my mother who is giving him her wide eyes. "Alright, I guess there is no harm, but only if you really want to. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Don't worry," Johnny glances to me. "She's got that covered."

I punch him in the shoulder. "Shut up."

* * *

We pull up to the resort and my jaw drops to the ground. The huge building covers acres of land, palm trees swaying every which way, an open-air build that allows the fresh sea breeze to flow through the building without breaking. A bright-eyed bellhop takes our bags for us and Johnny tells him to take it to the penthouse. "One second." Johnny says to me before walking up to one of the receptionists standing at the huge front desk.

I look over to my parents and my father has his arm around my mother's waist, watching her with loving eyes as she points to every beautiful thing she sees. I aspire to have my parents' love life. They are high school sweethearts. Mom actually had me when she was seventeen, but they never stopped working and eventually, life turned out pretty well for them. They're not rich, but they have worked hard for what they have and that's why they are so hesitant to spend money. They're afraid they'll lose everything they've worked to gain, which I can respect.

"Well," I hear Johnny walk up to me with a couple card keys in his hand. "We are all set, our bags have already been brought up." He glances over to my parents and smiles. "They look happy."

"They are." I say, leaning against him. Maybe I can have what they have with Johnny. Maybe.

I feel excitement rise up in my belly as Johnny sticks the card in the door. "Ready to see what a penthouse looks like?"

I nod and can see that my mother looks like she's going to wet herself. The light on the door clicks green and Johnny opens it with his usual dramatic flair. "Welcome to your new home. For the week."

I step inside and am blown away. A huge sitting room in all white decorated with all kinds of tropical fruits and paintings of local wildlife dot the space. I admire the modern leather furniture, flat-screen TV, modern style bar with blue barstools. I walk across the huge space towards the wall that is just one huge window that leads out to a giant balcony. There is even a pool. I open the sliding glass door and am hit with the warming scent of the ocean, the sound of the waves crashing on the beach just a hundred yards away. "Can we move here?" I ask when I notice Johnny is standing beside me.

"Do you want to move here?" He asks, leaning back against the metal railing.

I nod, closing my eyes, taking in the sounds and smells. "It's so cleansing."

I feel a thick arm wrap around me. I open my eyes as Johnny is laying his head on top of mine. "We can live wherever you want."

"You've been acting weird lately. Like you're hiding something." I say watching a family with two small monsters walk to the beach.

"Nothing you should worry about." He says, giving the side of my head a kiss. "Everything will make sense in due time."

I glance up at him and he is giving me that smirk. That smirk that I once hated, but now can't get enough of. "Alright," I say. "I trust you."

"Good," He gives me a tight squeeze before letting go of me. "Shall we unpack?"

I nod. "We shall."

Johnny and I finish throwing our stuff into the dresser in our bedroom. My parents are actually okay with us sleeping together. I guess they're trying to let us be adults, even though Johnny is more the adult than I am. I plop down onto the huge king sized bed, wrapping myself in the white silk sheets. "Yes," I purr to myself, watching Johnny put our suitcases in the closet.

He glances at me over his shoulder and laughs. "What are you doing?"

"I am a burrito." I say. "Please do not eat me."

"I dunno," He says, turning to face me, crossing his arms. "You look pretty delicious to me."

I inch away from him. "No." I growl.

Johnny arches an eyebrow at me. "You dare challenge me, burrito?"

I bare my teeth at him, letting a soft hiss out, making him laugh hard. "You're cute when you're trying to threaten me."

"What are you two doing?" My mom's curious voice calls from our doorway.

"Apparently, she's a burrito." Johnny says with a chuckle.

My mom laughs. "She's always been like that. She just loves soft blankets."

"I did not know that." Johnny says, giving me a curious glance.

My mother laughs and steps aside as my father walks up to her. "You guys want to go check out the beach?"

I jump out the blankets and run to grab my swimsuit, "Yes!" I skip to the bathroom next to our room and close the door, throwing on a blue bikini. I stroll back out and see that my parents are getting ready in their master bedroom.

I walk back to our room and see that Johnny has thrown on a pair of red and gold swim trunks with a white tank top with the ROR letters on it. He looks over to me and smiles. "You look cute."

"Thank you. The dollar bin's late summer collection." I playfully model the swimsuit, making Johnny laugh.

"You seem a lot more relaxed." He says, lying down on the bed.

I plop down next to him, turning on my side to look at him. "I'm just a little different without all the stress of school and scaring on top of me."

He rolls onto his side as well, resting his arm over my hip. "So you're saying school makes you boring?"

I punch him in the chest. "No, I'm just, more focused."

Johnny simply smiles in response, his violet eyes never looking away from mine. His hand reaches for my face and he gently caresses my cheek, stroking it slowly with his thumb. "I love you."

I grab his hand and smile. "I love you too."

"Come on you two." My mom calls from the doorway. "You can do all that later! Besides, beaches are more fun!"

We make it to the beach and my toes sink into the soft sand. I look out to the crystal blue water and feel my heart in my throat. I'm actually on a real vacation with my family. This is amazing! I pull my sundress off over my head and throw it on the ground. I'm not waiting to help them set up our little beach spot. I'm going swimming.

I reach the edge of the water and let the tide wash up to my feet. The water is such a perfect temperature. I take a step closer and watch as the waves crash in the distance. I ready myself to dive right in when I hear footsteps running towards me.

"Reed!" A familiar voice shouts. "Oh my God, Reed! Hello!"

I slowly turn my head and see Ginger in a gold bikini running towards me, her tail swaying behind her. "Ginger?" I say, trying to not sound completely freaked out.

"Hey!" She stops right in front of me, her ears perked. "I didn't know you guys were coming here!"

"Yeah, I didn't either, the parents made a last minute decision to come here rather than the Gulf." She says, shrugging. "Where's Johnny?"

I look over to where he is helping my dad set up the beach umbrella. Oh my God, he is going to lose his mind. "He's helping my parents."

Ginger follows my gaze to where Johnny is currently lying out beach towels. "Oh, wow, those are your parents?"

I nod. "Yep, that's them."

"Wow," She says, her ears twitching. "Are you part dragon or something?"

"Yeah," I shrug. "Not full-blooded though."

I swallow hard when I see Johnny notice Ginger. I grit my teeth as I watch him come towards us, his eyes narrowed. Yeah, he's pissed.

He walks right up to Ginger, growling in her face. "What are you doing here, I thought you were going to the gulf?"

"Dad changed his mind." She glances over to two monsters bathing in the sun, they look like Johnny and Ginger. Those must be their parents. "For some reason. We are staying in the beachfront condo just up the way."

Johnny looks over to me. "He must've known your parents planned to come here." He rubs his forehead. "Shit. He's going to try and scare you away." He growls to himself.

"Why would he do that?" I say, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Because he doesn't think I should be with you." Johnny hisses, keeping his voice low. "He thinks I should be with a more 'elite' monster."

"Why?" I say, trying to not be insulted.

Johnny looks to Ginger then to me. "He is concerned about the family legacy. He doesn't realize how amazing you are. You are an elite."

I shake my head. "He can't keep you from me."

"No, he can't." Johnny snaps. "And he won't."

I glance over to his parents and see his dad looking up at me and I feel the urge to run the other direction. He is like Johnny times ten. No wonder my dad doesn't like him. He looks like he could snap me in half and think nothing of it. I move closer to Johnny, whispering to him. "Your dad is staring at me."

Johnny's gaze immediately whips around to his father. "Don't worry, he can't get to you as long as I'm around." He then glances to his mother who is now also looking at me. She looks a lot more happy to see me. Actually, she looks extremely happy to see me. Oh God, she's coming towards me. "Johnny," I whisper and he gives me a soft pat on the shoulder. "She won't hurt you." He says.

"Hello there, miss," Her voice is very elegant and wispy. I notice her silk scarf wrapped around her neck as it billows in the breeze. "I couldn't help but notice you. You must be Reed." She holds out a delicate hand. "My name is Shirley, I'm Johnny's mother."

I take her hand she gives it a light shake before letting go. "Nice to meet you." I say, trying to not run the other direction. I look over to Johnny and he is watching his mother carefully, though not the same way he does his father.

"Mom," Johnny whispers softly, though I can clearly hear him. "Please make sure dad stays away from her."

"Of course, baby," She says softly, rubbing Johnny's arm. "I'll make sure he leaves you two alone." She gives me a wink. "It was nice meeting you, sweetie, maybe us three could have lunch sometime this week."

I hesitate, looking to Johnny for approval and he nods. "That sounds good." I finally say, though very timidly.

"Good, good," Shirley says. "Well, I'm going to get back to your father. He hates when I just run off." She laughs. "He's still a teenager at heart. Well, bye-bye." She waves before trudging back through the sand, taking her seat next to Johnny's father under their private cabana.

Ginger quickly follows her, quickly waving goodbye before plopping down on the sand beside her father. I peer up to Johnny and he looks unhappy. "I can't believe he made them come here."

Johnny continues to glare in their direction and I see my dad approaching us. "You kids alright?" He says, his eyes concerned. "They weren't bothering you were they?"

I shake my head. "No, they were just saying hi."

"Alright, well I've got drinks in the cooler and the towels are all spread out. You two just help yourselves." He gives me a smile. "Your mom and I are going to walk along the shoreline. She is really insistent on finding seashells."

I snicker to myself. "Alright, you guys have fun."

My dad smiles, looking at Johnny who returns a polite grin, "Be careful you two." He says before walking towards my mom, looping her arm through his. I glance over to Johnny's parents and see that they are holding hands while both reading their own books. Our parents both have their own unique connections. My parents are playful, his are subtle. I glance up at Johnny who looks like he is thinking the same thing I am. I narrow my eyes at him and he just stares right at me. "Think fast!" I yell, pushing him towards the surf, but he clearly saw it coming because he wraps his arms around me and pushes me in instead. I land in the waves with a splash and as I push my head above the surface to breathe I glance over to Johnny, who is still perfectly dry, standing at the edge of the shore. He smirks playfully, crossing his arms. "Nice try, freshman."

* * *

 ** _Uh Oh! The Worthingtons are at the beach with them! This should be a fun week, huh? Hehe. I have a lot planned for this funfest of drama that lies ahead so please continue to leave your support and even your ideas for what should happen next! Trust me, Reed and Johnny are not going to have it easy! That wouldn't be very fun to write or read. So I hope you guys enjoyed my little twist! So, until next chapter, bye-bye!_**


	29. Thoughtful

**_Johnny's POV_**

* * *

What am I going to do? I can't enjoy this trip knowing that my dad is here. I pause my pacing, allowing a growl to rumble in my chest, but I try to keep it down due to Reed being fast asleep. I glance over to her small form draped in the white satin sheets, moving slowly and evenly with her breathing. "Damn," I murmur. I have to do something about my dad. He isn't going to scare her away. My gaze drifts over to the first drawer of the dresser next to the door, inside is Reed's ring, hidden beneath my clothes. I clench my fists. I'm not going to let him win this time.

I wake up after eventually passing out next to Reed. My eyes adjust to the morning light and I see her in the bathroom, standing on her toes to reach the sink. "Oh," I see her eyes dart to me in her reflection on the mirror. "You're finally awake."

I sit up, noting that I fell asleep in my swim trunks. "What time is it?"

"It's only like, eleven I think." She says, turning off the sink and wiping her hands with a towel. "My parents are normally early risers but I guess the long day of travel coupled with the beach play wore them out, though they've already left." She laughs, wiping off her horns. "Did you sleep well? You didn't even change out of your swim stuff."

I chuckle. "I guess I was tired too." Actually I was up till about two just pacing around. So yeah, pretty tired.

She gives me a sweet smile and I feel for a moment, that everything is okay because everything is okay to her. She doesn't know how much my dad is actually against me being with her. She probably just assumes he's worried about the fact that she's so small, or something ridiculous like that. She definitely doesn't need to know that if I stay with her he's cutting me off. She can't know that, that would be unfair. "So what are your parents doing?"

"Well mom went to check out the day spa," Reed says, leaning against the bathroom doorframe. God she's sexy. "Dad is checking out the golf course." She pauses, her big eyes scanning me. "So it's just you and me today."

I like the sound of that. I give her a confident smirk and she giggles. I swear every moment I'm with her the more I realize I can't ever live without her. Ugh, I'm such a wuss. I growl to myself, making sure to be subtle since Reed's eyes are on me. Those big eyes really don't miss a thing, though most reptiles have incredible eyesight to begin with. I feel a tingling in my stomach and my eyes narrow. "Do you have any ideas as to what you want to do?" I say, trying to ignore the fact that I'm kind of turned on by her just leaning against the doorframe like that.

Reed shrugs, crossing her arms. "I dunno. I figured we could just screw around."

Oh God, can we? "How so?" I say, trying to sound slightly seductive.

She saunters forward, her eyes narrowed. "We could go to the beach against, we could go to the pool," She crawls into bed, her voice low and slow. "We could just lie around here." Her claws spin around the tie on my swim trunks.

I give her a playful growl and roll over on top of her. "I like that last one." I purr, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. I drag my claws down the middle over her chest, moving to her hips. Scales are a lot softer than they look to be quite frank. My hand moves over her stomach and I push into a deeper kiss and my claws begin to trail even lower. I feel Reed's foot move up to push off my trunks when I hear the door to the penthouse open.

"Hello! Anybody home?" I let out a clear snarl when Ginger's voice comes seeping in like some kind of nightmare. God I forgot she has a damn key.

"What do you want?" I yell, taking note of Reed's pouting face. Oh, that little Ginger-Snap pain in my ass is going to get it.

Her head pokes into our room, her ears perked up straight. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Her grin tells me she knows exactly what she's doing.

"Kind of, yeah." I hiss, pushing myself off of Reed and standing up off the bed. "Now what do you want?"

"You to pull your pants up." She says, pointing to my trunks that are hanging off my hips.

I give her a stupid look. "You do realize majority of the time I'm not even wearing pants." I say, pulling them off and dropping them to the floor.

"Yeah, but it's just the fact that you two were about to," She pauses, glancing between Reed and I. "Get down to business that made it a bit weird."

I growl, shaking my head as I walk to the dresser to get a shirt. "I should have just kept going." I mumble. "Maybe you would've left."

I watch Ginger from the corner of my eye and she shrugs. "I would have probably just turned the TV on really loud and waited for you to finish. I mean, I am on vacation. I've got all the time in the world, John." I hate that cocky grin so much. Is this how Reed feels about my smirk?

I throw on a red polo, fixing the collar the way I like it. "You would be waiting all day, Ginger." I say, slamming the drawer shut and giving her my cockiest smirk. "I'm not the one and done type of monster. I like to get my money's worth." I give Reed a wink and she gives me a murderous glare.

"Please do not drag me into this." Reed says, watching Ginger and I carefully.

Ginger laughs. "Lady, you dragged yourself into this the moment you crossed paths with him."

Reed growls, but I can tell she agrees with my sister. While the two remain quiet I reach into Reed's drawer and pull out a little blue sundress with yellow mangos patterned all over it. "Here," I say, tossing it to her before glancing back to Ginger. "So why are you here?"

"I actually wanted to know if you wanted to possibly explore the resort with me." She says, her eyes darting to Reed as she is putting on her dress. "I'm sure Reed would love a tour."

Reed looks up with an excited grin. Oh great. Now I have to. "That would be fun." She says, her voice so happy and excited how could I say no?

I sigh, rubbing my forehead. I do that a lot actually. I'm surprised I haven't rubbed out all the fur. "Alright, but I would eventually like some alone time with her." I narrow my eyes at Ginger and she nods.

"Oh sure," She grins. "We can give Reed to insider's tour and then I will leave you two alone to, do your thing." She winks at me and it almost makes me not want to sleep with Reed anymore. Almost.

I follow Ginger out the door, grabbing Reed's hand as she closes the door to the penthouse behind us. I glance down at her in the little dress and I can't help but notice how it falls over her figure. I furrow my brow. Did she gain weight? She doesn't eat that much. I watch her as she is walking and I just can't help it. "Reed," I whisper.

She looks at me and whispers back. "Yes?"

"Are you, umm," I pause, how do I ask this without sounding like a total ass? "Uhh," I gesture weirdly to my stomach, but she just gives me a confused look. I sigh. "Do you umm," I tap at my teeth with my claws. "Have you gained weight?"

She looks at me like I've just shot her parents and I slap my hand to my face. Smooth.

"Yes," She says, though her voice doesn't sound too happy.

"What, uhh, what kind of weight?" I am really on a roll right now. A roll straight into the hole that I am digging.

She clenches her jaw as we follow Ginger out of the elevator and into the lobby. I clearly am not paying attention to how much we are walking. "I'm not pregnant you idiot." She hisses. "But yes, I've gained a little weight. Is that a problem?"

I shake my head. "No, of course not." I sigh, closing my eyes. "I'm so sorry. That was so stupid of me."

She laughs and I relax a little. "It's fine, but seriously, if that kind of stuff worries you just ask. Don't fumble around like some goofball." I lean over and kiss her on the top of the head. "Besides," She shrugs. "You probably couldn't get me pregnant anyway."

"Why?" I ask, slightly concerned. I actually want to have kids eventually.

"Because reptiles typically can only breed with other reptiles." Ginger says, walking about twenty feet ahead of us. Damn those big ears. "Everyone knows that. It's very rare that a monster that doesn't have reptilian blood gets a reptilian monster pregnant. It just doesn't happen."

I look down at Reed. "Really?"

She nods. "Yeah, that's one reason why my parents were surprised that I am with you. If I marry you I probably won't be able to have kids." She shrugs. "Though adoption is always there, if you ever want to raise a family."

"That's true," I say, trying to sound okay with it. I mean, I don't really want kids right now, but the idea of Reed being the mother of my children was one I had thought about before. God, it seems like everything is trying to keep us apart. Even nature. To say the least, it's extremely frustrating, and very disheartening.

My gaze travels to Reed as she walks slightly ahead of me. The way her hips sway when she walks, her tail that curls up behind her. Those cinnamon bun horns. I even notice a trail of spikes beginning to develop along her jawline. She's literally growing into a new and even more incredible monster every day I see her. It's so strange how at the beginning of the year I only saw her as a new piece of tail. Now I hope to make her my wife, make her a part of me. I mean, she's brought me to tears. No monster has ever done that. Of course I won't ever tell her that. I won't ever tell anyone about that.

"Johnny?" Reed's voice snaps me back to reality. I peer down at her and she looks concerned. "Are you alright?" She says, her voice soft.

I nod, realizing that we all stopped walking. "Yeah, yeah," I throw on my best smile, wrapping my arm around Reed's shoulders. "Come on," I say, my confident forced. I glance around and notice my father walking with my mother, his eyes locked onto me and Reed and I bare my teeth at him, pulling her close. I don't think so, dad.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! Sorry about the late update, things have been kind of busy this weekend and I haven't really had the time, but I will try to pick up on them as best as I can! Sorry if this chapter was a bit slow, I wrote it super late and all the interesting stuff I don't have planned until later so, yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Some resort antics to come between Johnny and Ginger! So there is that nonsense to look forward to! So until the next chapter! Bye-bye!_**


	30. Growth

**_Reed's POV_**

* * *

I open my jaw, causing it to pop and I immediately feel relief. I've been having some growing pains lately and I think it's starting to become noticeable considering Johnny almost immediately noticed my weight gain. Though leave it to him to assume I'm pregnant. I shake my head, laughing to myself as I walk with Ginger and Johnny. My eyes dart all over the open resort. The walkways paved in beautiful local stones. Many monsters of obvious wealth sauntering from amenity to amenity, some nodding to Johnny as they pass by; I wonder what it's like to get recognized like that.

I glance up at Johnny whose eyes are trained onto his father as he and his mother walk the opposite direction towards the day spa. My eyes follow the curve of his horns and I can't help but wonder how he managed to have such perfectly smooth horns. Most mammalian monsters have horns with deep ridges. It's definitely odd. I need to stop thinking about these things. I clench my jaw. "So where are we going first?"

"We are going to check out the zip line." Ginger says, craning her neck to look back at us.

I roll my shoulders, ignoring the weird pressure in my tail. "Zip line?"

"Yeah, there's one at the top of that hill over there." Johnny points to more of a mountain like hill, covered in beautiful greenery right behind the resort. "It's pretty fun." He says, giving me a smile.

I blink several times. "Sounds like a blast." I say, trying to sound enthusiastic, though I really can't concentrate, my tail feels like someone is literally pulling on it as hard as they can. Stupid growth pains. Why couldn't I be normal and get all my spurts in high school and that's it. I'm going to be having these till I'm about Johnny's age. Lucky me.

"You alright?" Johnny leans over, looking me in the eye.

I nod, my eyes darting to a bathroom about fifty feet away. "Yeah," I say quickly. "I'll be right back." I don't wait for a response before darting to the bathroom, slamming into the sink and staring at my reflection in the mirror. My breathing begins to quicken and I pull my tail around to the front of me. It's getting longer. I dig my claws into the skin and begin pulling. Man, I hate being a reptile sometimes. This is so gross. I grit my teeth and start pulling at the loose skin, throwing it in the trash. Once it's all off I notice how long my tail is now. It's almost longer than Ginger's, and it's not fat anymore. This new tail has probably been growing inside my old one and the pain was from it starting to stretch out. I watch it sway behind me, glancing at the new line of spikes along my bottom jaw. I trail my claw over their fresh surface. "I look like I have a beard." I growl, that's attractive. Late last week these were just little bumps. I didn't think they were actually developing spikes. I shake my head before pushing open the door to the bathroom, hoping they won't notice my new feature.

"Your tail?" Spoke too soon. I glance up and see Ginger walking towards me, she paces around me, looking me up and down. "You just grew a new tail?"

I nod, watching Johnny as he approaches me. "It's most likely been growing inside my old tail for a while."

"What happened to your old one?" Johnny asks, running a claw over the tip of my new tail.

I feel my face get hot. "The trash."

He gives me a strange look. "You mean you just," He points to my tail. "Did you just pull it off?"

I shrug. "It's nothing but dead skin. It's unpleasant but not painful."

Johnny scrutinizes my tail for a moment. "I like it." He finally says, giving me a wink. "Makes you look less short."

I slap him with the tip of my tail and he yelps. "Hey," I look at my tail, smirking. "I could get used to this."

* * *

After walking up a beautiful pathway edged with gorgeous flowers and the greenest trees I've ever seen we reach the zip line. I look around and see families and other groups of monsters lined up to have their turn. Johnny crosses his arms, his eyes darting between the three different lines. "I assume we all want to try and go at the same time?"

Ginger glances to me and I shrug. "I don't mind taking turns." I say and Ginger nods. "It will be fun to watch you scream like a little baby." I say, giving Johnny a playful punch.

He arches an eyebrow. "Please," He waves me off. "You'll be the one screaming like a little baby."

"You realize I'm part dragon, right?" I say and Johnny clenches his jaw.

"Oh ho, ho! She got you there, John." Ginger says, snickering at her brother's dumb expression.

He rolls his eyes and pushes me forward. "Come on." Ginger and I both burst into laughter.

It's our turn to get on and I volunteer to go first. I look down the side of the cliff. It has to be at least three hundred feet. I swallow hard. What am I doing? The monster in charge of the line gets me all hooked up, and I grab my tail, making sure it doesn't get caught in any of the pulleys. The attendant gives me a thumbs up and I return it. "Have fun," He says, his smile bright.

I nod, smirking at Johnny and Ginger. "See you at the bottom, losers."

Johnny crosses his arms, chuckling and Ginger jumps forward with a smirk, pushing me off. I can't help but scream for a second before bursting into laughter, watching the world below me zoom by, the trees so close I could almost reach out and touch them. I throw my hands up, embracing the breeze as I zoom through the air. I notice that where I will be landing is out in the water, about a hundred feet from the shore. I look back and see that Ginger is in the line beside mine and Johnny in the other, but they are behind me. I glance down at the straps and I get a really stupid idea. "What the heck?" I say to myself, shrugging and beginning to undo my strapping. No one ever said I was the brightest monster in the world.

Once I'm all undone Johnny and Ginger have caught up to me. I glance over at both of them then give them a smile and a wave before letting go of the strapping. I timed it perfectly and land right in the water, though it is only a few feet deep I managed to angle myself to where I just barely graze the bottom. I pop my head above the surface and see Johnny and Ginger land in the little gazebo, Johnny ripping himself from his restraints. "Reed!" He shouts, jumping into the water, wading to me. "Reed, what the hell what that?!" I look him in the eyes and he looks mortified.

I snort, spitting water at him as I laugh uncontrollably. I feel tears stream down my face as I continue to laugh, holding my stomach. "Oh, my God." I wipe my face. "You should see your face right now." I say, giggling between each word.

I glance up at Johnny and his concern fades to irritation, he narrows his eyes at me. "You are insane." He growls.

"You were so scared." I laugh. "So perfect!"

"Reed!" I watch Ginger dive into the water, joining Johnny at his side, "Reed that was sick!" She says, a huge grin across her features. She reaches up to give me a high five and I happily oblige.

I peer at Johnny and he is rubbing his face with his hands. "Do not encourage her." He mumbles at Ginger.

"What?" She says, nudging her brother. "That was awesome!"

"That was stupid!" Johnny growls. "She could've been hurt."

"But I'm not." I say, smiling at him. Johnny eyes me up and down, his expression flat. Then without a word he wades over to me, shoving me under the water. I hold my breath for a few seconds before popping back up, giving him an icy glare. "Hey, that wasn't nice." I hiss.

"Neither was you giving me a heart attack." He says, his smirk proud.

I roll my eyes. "You're such a baby."

"No, I'm not." Johnny says matter-of-factly.

"We are all children," Ginger pips. "Let's just accept it and go get some food. I'm starving."

We all dry off and head towards the little outdoor restaurant beside the huge swimming pool. We sit at the bar even though Johnny is the only one old enough to actually drink. He orders some really expensive exotic drink. I just order a mango smoothie and Ginger orders some kind of fancy lemonade. "Does it make you feel weird being the most adult here?" I ask Johnny as he takes a sip from his glass.

He twists his mouth. "Not really, just means I can drink and you can't." He holds up his brightly colored drink and smirks. "Legally at least." He says, finishing it off. He flags down the bartender. "Could I get three more of those?"

"Are they even old enough?" The bartender asks, eyeing me and Ginger.

Johnny just smiles charmingly, pulling out his gold card, handing it to the monster. "What do you think?"

The bartender takes the card, seeing Johnny's name on it. His single eye widening then returning a smirk to all of us. "They are now."

* * *

I take another shot, glancing at the clock. "Guys, it's only one o'clock." I begin chuckling.

"Really?" Ginger says, stretching to see the clock above the wall of drinks, her voice barely audible. "More shots." She holds her still full glass up.

"Hey, dumbass." Johnny growls, his voice less slurred than ours. "Finish you drinks before ordering more."

Ginger stares at him, dumping her drink out on the floor, slamming the empty glass onto the bar. "I demand another!"

The bartender laughs, bringing Ginger a shot of something gold. Johnny stares at his sister, his eyes wide. "You're so stupid." He mumbles, stealing her shot.

"I want cheesesticks." I say, scratching at my neck. Almost immediately the bartender brings a basket of fried cheesy goodness. "Bless you." I say quietly.

"Hey," Johnny leans over to me, his breath heavy with alcohol. "Lets play a drinking game."

"What is it?" Ginger calls from behind him, her fist inside her empty glass.

"Let's take a shot every time he makes a drink." Johnny gestures to the barkeep.

"No." I say, chewing on some fried cheese.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to die." I say, tossing a stick at his face. "He's a bartender. Pouring drinks is his job. Plus, dying is just a, a huge inconvenience for like… everyone."

Johnny narrows his eyes at me. "How about a shot for every time I make you scream." His voice is a low purr in my ear.

"I just told you I don't want to die." I whisper back.

"Please do not do that here." Ginger says, her eyes wide.

"Shut up," Johnny snarls, standing up. Kind of. He places his hands on the bar, his form right over me. "Does this feel familiar to you?"

I take an empty shot glass and place it on one of his tusks, smirking. "I think so, but you seem a lot more hammered."

"I am," Johnny says, grinning, taking the glass off his tusk. "Which makes it so much more fun."

"Just say no!" Ginger chants, moving to where Johnny was sitting. "Oh, cheesesticks." She takes one, dipping it in her drink, then sticking her nose in the glass, watching the stick sink. "What?"

Johnny watches his sister, rolling his eyes. Then without warning hoists me up in his arms. I giggle. "Bye Ginger!" I say, smiling wide at her as she watches us, waving vigorously.

* * *

I wake up to an intense throbbing throughout my whole body. I sit up slowly and realize that I'm on the floor next to the bed in our room. I blink several times, allowing my eyes to adjust to the light, or, lack thereof. I glance out the window and see the moon high in the sky. "What the?" I slowly stand up, ignoring the spinning in my head. I notice all the sheets and blankets are off the bed, a few of them ripped. I inspect the wooden headboard and notice several clusters of claw marks that weren't there before. "Woah," I murmur to myself. "Were we trying to kill each other?"

I hear a groaning next to me and see Johnny on the floor where I was. "Damn," He growls. "What happened?" He turns over and looks up at me, his violet eyes bloodshot.

I look over my body and notice several deep scratches. "I'm pretty sure you tried to rip me apart."

I watch him sit up, holding his forehead. He notices the headboard and his eyes widen. "Oh, nice." He says, wincing when he sees my sides. "That's… not so nice." He stands up, stretching, his back popping. "Are you okay?" He runs a gentle hand over the scratches on me. "I'm so sorry."

I shake my head. "You're fine. They don't even hurt." Liar.

"You sure?" He asks, his eyes concerned.

I give him a playful punch, chuckling. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Johnny rubs the base of his horns, gritting his teeth. "I'm going to take a shower."

I smile. "You do that," I look around to the mess of a room. "I'm going to try and clean this up."

"You want me to help?" He asks as he walks to the bathroom.

I shake my head, and he gives me a nod before closing the bathroom door. I peer out into the living space of the penthouse and see that my parents aren't here. "Good," I murmur as I hear the shower turn on. I reach down and start picking up the sheets, throwing them back onto the bed as neatly as I can.

Once I get them neatly tucked in I run my hand over the marks in the headboard. I notice how mine fit perfectly in a few and I arch an eyebrow. "Huh," I fit my claws into the marks and drag them down. "Didn't realize I was that strong." I look behind me to my new swooping tail, thinking about my ever-changing body. "What other secrets do you hold, Reed?"

* * *

 ** _Weeeee! Yes, Reed is going through a growth spurt. Reptiles always change as they mature so it makes sense. I want to try and give her more dragon-like traits without making her a perfect dragon because she isn't. She has a couple more little changes coming up that will make her more dragon-like and less like a gecko. So I hope you guys enjoyed! Please continue to leave your sweet reviews and your lovely ideas! If you leave an idea and I don't immediately use it I probably am going to use it just not right away so it will make more sense! Anyway, thank you for your wonderful support! Your reviews and comments always make my day! This fic is definitely getting long so the possibility of a sequel is growing even more! Anyway, until next chapter, bye-bye!_**


	31. Horns

The summer sun beats down hot on my head. I try to hide myself in Johnny's shadow as we walk across the island with my parents in tow. We signed up for this nature walk and we are headed back to the resort after and I don't think any of us, other than Johnny, expected it to be so physically demanding. My mother looks ready to pass out in my father's arms. I catch Johnny's eyes occasionally glancing in my direction I guess he assumes I might have to be carried as well. Though I'm trying my best to hold my own despite the throbbing pain in the back of my head. The spikes in my jaw have grown even longer, pointing back behind my head. They look awkward next to my curly horns, but I will get used to the look I suppose.

We reach the resort and I spot Ginger chatting with the bellhop, her pointed ears darting every which way as she listens to her surroundings. I glance up at Johnny and he rolls his eyes, fixing the collar of his white polo. "I swear I don't see her for four years and now she's everywhere." He growls. I give him a gentle pat on his arm.

"Reed, dear," My mother's voice rings in my ears and I crane my neck to look back at my parents. "We are going to head up to the room for a little while. That hike was definitely not kind to us. You two will be okay by yourselves?"

I glance between my father and mother and nod. "Of course. We will probably hang out at the pool or something." I really hope Johnny doesn't get the bright idea to take us to the bar again.

"Alright," My father says, taking my mother's hand. "We will meet you two for dinner later tonight."

"Sounds good." I say, forcing my enthusiasm. They both smile at me before heading towards the elevator, my mother resting her head on my dad's shoulder. They really are perfect together.

I turn my attention back to Johnny who is still watching Ginger as she gallivants through the huge lobby. "Hey," I say. He jerks his gaze to me. Goodness, he must've been focused. "You wanna go to the pool?"

"There is a beautiful ocean about a hundred feet away." He says, giving me a smile. "Why go to a dinky little pool?"

I shrug. "Well want to go to the beach then?"

"Would you prefer the pool?" He asks, arching an eyebrow. He's really enjoying this.

I roll my eyes. "I just figure maybe a relaxing swim will help with my headache."

Johnny steps closer to me, placing a gentle hand on my head. "Are you okay? You've had a headache for the past two days?"

I nod, gently shaking his hand away. "I thought at first maybe it was from all the alcohol the other day, but my hangover only lasted till yesterday morning."

"Do you need a doctor?" Johnny asks, looking me up and down, his eyes concerned.

I laugh quietly. "No, it's just a headache." I grab his wrist and start pulling him towards the beach. "Come on, I want to swim."

* * *

I dive headfirst into the water, paddling through the water with my arms and legs as hard as I can, trying to push past the onslaught of waves approaching me. I open my eyes and glance around the ocean floor, tiny shells dotting the sands and various multi-colored fish fly past me. I dive even deeper, my stomach skimming across the soft wet sand. I use my tail to steer as I navigate the blue expanse. I press my hands and legs against the sand and push myself to the surface. Once I break through I see Johnny wading towards me, his polo lying on the shore behind him. "Don't tell me you're also part fish." He says, giving me that cocky smile.

I begin floating on my back, folding my hands behind my head. "I like swimming."

"You like climbing, you like swimming." He says, coming up to me, the water up to the middle of his chest. "Is there anything you don't like?"

"Ignorance," I say as I stare up at the clear blue sky.

"Well that's a given." Johnny sneers. "How's your head?"

I think for a moment. "It's okay, I think the pressure from the water is actually helping." I slowly drift my gaze to the senior. "The pressure from your ego, however," I give him my own smirk. "Is a bit less helpful."

Johnny clenches his jaw. "Oh hah, hah," He says, opening his mouth to retort then stopping as his eyes lock onto me. "Uhh, Reed?" He points to my head. "What's up with your horns?"

I reach up and feel that they are no longer tightly curled together, but have space between the curves. "What the-?" I run my claws along the surface and feel how dry they are despite just being underwater. "One second." I say, taking a deep breath before diving back below the surface.

I swim to the bottom, feeling my horns as they almost begin to soften. I wait a moment and feel them start to straighten out behind my head. I wince but realize that the water is actually making the forming of their new shape less painful due to the pressure keeping them from cracking. I struggle to hold my breath as they finish molding. I run my claws over them one more time and feel that they are completely straight behind my head until the very tips as they hook forward. I suddenly gasp for air and my lungs begin to scream as the saltwater invades them. I manage to claw at Johnny's foot before completely blacking out under the water.

* * *

I feel my whole body aching as I start to come to. My claws gripping at soft satin sheets and I realize I'm back in our room. My eyes adjust to the soft light of the room and I see Johnny hunched forward in a white leather chair at the foot of my bed. "Johnny," I say. Jesus, my voice sounds terrible.

His eyes shoot up at me and relief sweeps across his face. "Oh thank God." He says, holding his hand over his heart. "You gave me a heart attack." I watch him push himself to his feet, sauntering over to me and sitting down on the bed beside me. "You almost drowned." He says quietly. "Your lungs were full of water." He glances over to a bucket by the bed. "Though I did manage to expel all of it. You just didn't wake up." He grabs my hand, stroking it with his thumb. "I thought I lost you."

"Why didn't you take me to a hospital?" I ask, blinking the salt from my eyes.

"The closest one is an hour away." He pauses. "I couldn't risk making you wait for an ambulance. Though you were checked over by a doctor. He told me to keep an eye on you and to make sure after you wake up you not go to sleep for a solid twenty-four hours." He smiles, trying to be brave for me. "Just in case you had more water in your airways than suspected." I see his eyes glance above my head. "New horns?"

I smile. "Yeah," I say, pulling at the sheets. "I've reached my final growth spurt apparently."

"Final?" Johnny asks, arching an eyebrow.

"The dragon blood in our family means that the younglings grow in spurts." Johnny and I both look towards the door to our room and see my dad standing with my mom, relief flooding his eyes. "Dragons don't always look the same as they age, but once they reach the final spurt they're fully grown. I reached mine at twenty-two. Our little Reed here must be an early bloomer."

I feel my face get hot and watch my mother as she walks up to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Oh my sweet little egg. I thought we lost you." She caresses my face in her claws before looking to Johnny. "You saved her." She says, rubbing his arm. "Thank you."

Johnny glances to me, his eyes soft. "No thanks necessary, Mrs. Smith."

I glance over to my father as he walks towards me, running his claws over my horns. "You're growing up right in front of us." His voice sounds choked, though his expression remains strong. "We never thought you would hit your spurt before graduating. You've always been so little."

I look over to Johnny. "Don't you call me shrimp anymore."

He laughs. "You do know you're still short?"

I roll my eyes. "But now I'm full grown."

"Still short." He says, winking.

I throw my pillow at his head. "I hate you sometimes."

Johnny just gives me gentle punch. "You don't hate me."

I huff. I hate when he's right. So annoying because he knows it too. I glance over to my parents. "Can we go eat?"

* * *

We walk down to the five-star restaurant located next to the swimming pool. It's right next to the bar where Johnny, Ginger, and I got hammered. I feel my stomach gurgle uncomfortably and I look to Johnny who is wearing a nice gold button-up, popped collar, of course. I lean against his arm as we are walking and he knows to wrap it around me. We are kind of learning each other's habits and developing some weird quiet communication. Kind of like what he and Jav have.

The hostess seats us at a booth with a perfect view of the ocean as it crashes onto the shore. The moonlight reflecting off the water so beautifully. My gaze drifts to Johnny who is inspecting the menu with hungry eyes. He catches me staring at him and sets the menu down. "Yes?" He actually looks confused. I guess he's not used to me looking at him just to look at him.

I shrug. "Just looking at you."

He furrows his brow. "Why?"

"Why not?" I retort with a smile. He simply laughs and goes back to reading the menu. I start looking it over myself and decide on the chef's special which is some kind of exotic fish.

We give the waiter our orders and I lean back against the booth while my dad and Johnny talk some more scaring and my mom has a conversation with the lady in the booth behind her. Out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of bright red fur and I angle my head to see it. "Ginger?" I whisper.

Her head snaps to look at me and her eyes go wide. "Reed?" Her amber eyes dart up and down my head. "I see you have real horns now."

I growl quietly at her. "Thanks," I peer at the monster sitting next to her and realize it's Johnny's dad. "Is that your dad?" I mouth quietly to her.

She nods, mouthing back. "Yes, so keep it down."

"Ginger," A deep growling voice snaps. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one, daddy." She says, gesturing for me to turn around so I do.

I don't hesitate to elbow Johnny in the side and he shoots me a glare. "What?" He growls. Oops, must've hit him a bit too hard.

I point behind us and mouth. "Your dad." He glance behind him and immediately ducks.

"Shit," He whispers back. "We should move."

I nod and Johnny flags down our waiter. "Excuse me," He says, keeping his voice low. "We need to move seats."

"What?" My father is clearly confused and so I point behind us and he sees Johnny's father's horns. "Oh."

The waiter looks confused and Johnny hands him a big chunk of cash. "Please be discreet." He whispers. The waiter just looks at the money and nods.

We are lead to a table on the other side of the restaurant, out of the view of the rest of the Worthingtons. My mother is pleased that we are by the huge floor-to-ceiling aquarium. I watch the fish swim around and notice that they look different. I see several small orange fish with white stripes, a school of blue fish with yellow and black accent markings. "Are these fish from the human world?" I ask Johnny.

He nods. "Yeah, they're handled with great care, but because humans can't really touch fish they are not dangerous." He gives me a smirk. "They're pretty aren't they?"

I watch a school of bright yellow fish dart around. "They are." I catch a glimpse of a large gray fish with menacing looking teeth as it skulks around the tank. "That one actually looks scary."

Johnny wraps his arm around me. "Tomorrow I can show you some really scary fish."

* * *

 ** _There you guys have it! Tomorrow they're going to go check out the monster world equivalent of SeaWorld and be amazed by the wonders of the human world! I was going to finish and post this last night but I fell asleep. Oops. I had a long day, but I am posting this now along with a link to check out my deviantart page where I will have posted drawings of Reed for you guys to look at! I haven't posted on there in a while so, ya know. Just go to_** black and yellow bumble .deviant art .com (no spaces whatsoever in the link) ** _and the images of Reed should be the first ones on my page! They were just quick little things I did, no immense details, and I didn't draw her on her hind legs like she is normally because I kind of wanted to show off her new dragon-like build. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing! Your support is always appreciated! Thank you guys! I love you! Until next chapter bye-bye!_**


	32. Orca

**_Johnny's POV_**

* * *

I turn over in bed the next morning and see Reed is still fast asleep. I scan her new horns and can't help but wonder if she might actually be scarier than me. I shake my head, chuckling to myself. "Not possible." I slowly slip out of bed, careful not to wake her and head to the dresser, pulling out a blue polo and throwing it on. I glance at the clock. It's almost ten. I'll let her sleep for a few more minutes.

I step out into the living area and notice Reed's father sitting on the couch reading a book, his reading glasses balanced on his nose. I feel myself get tense. I haven't really had a chance to be alone with her father. I glance over to their bedroom door and see that her mother is still asleep as well. I guess it's sleep-in day for the ladies. I accidentally let a laugh slip out and Reed's father's eyes jump to me. "Good morning, Johnny." He keeps his voice low, but it sounds friendly. "Reed still asleep?"

"Yes sir," I nod. "I didn't want to wake her just yet."

He nods, gesturing to the white leather chair across from him. "You can sit down, son."

I glance back at Reed as she sleeps before taking the seat across from her father. The dragon in their blood is actually extremely prominent. I imagine they're more dragon than Reed wants to let on. I glance around the room nervously I can feel his eyes watching me. I eventually find the courage to look into those piercing gold eyes. Do most dragons have such intense eyes?

"You look like you've seen a human," He says, setting his book on the coffee table. "You alright?"

I shake my head, trying to even out my expression. "I'm fine," I glance up and down at his black scales.

"Is there something you would like to say?" He gives me a knowing smile. Shit, does he know about the ring?

I eyeball the six sharp horns on his head and can't help but wonder how my dad sees this monster as just an average scarer, he actually looks pretty intimidating. Maybe it's because he's Reed's dad. "Well," I start, staring down at my hands. "There is actually something that I should talk to you about." He leans back in his chair, gesturing for me to go on. "Okay," I try to act more confident without seeming pompous. "I know you don't really know me and that we've just met, but I've known your daughter for a while, and uhh… " Don't screw this up. "I uhh, I actually love her… a lot, and-"

"You want to marry her." Her dad cuts me off and I feel almost afraid until I look up and see him smiling at me. "You're right, I don't know you, but she does, and if you make her happy then I'm happy. You have my permission to ask her to marry you." He arches an eyebrow at me. I must look really stupid right now. "That is what you were going to ask me, right?"

I nod, "Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir," He says, laughing. "It makes me feel old. Just call me Tate."

"Thank you," I pause. "Tate."

* * *

 ** _Reed's POV_**

* * *

Johnny and I arrive at a huge park several miles outside of the resort. We had to take a taxi, but that wasn't a big deal. I mean, we could have walked but I am too tired for that crap.

We climb out of the vehicle and as Johnny is paying the driver I notice Ginger walking towards the entrance, she looks alone though, so I guess that's good. "Johnny," I elbow his side and he glances down to me. "Ginger is here."

He growls. "Of course she is." I hear the taxi speed off and look to the huge archway of the park. "What is that thing?" I point to a huge mosaic of a black and white looking fish with a large fin off it's back, large spots above each of its eyes.

"It's called an Orca," Johnny says, grabbing my hand as we walk to the entrance. "The humans call them Killer Whales, but they really aren't that dangerous. They just look that way."

"They look pretty," I say, pushing past the rolling gate after giving the attendant my ticket.

"Just wait till you see a real one." Johnny says, squeezing through the gate himself. "It's pretty amazing."

"So all of the animals here were taken from their world?" I say, stopping at the huge fountain by the entrance.

Johnny reaches down and adjusts the straps on my red dress. "Yes, they have the best scientists and biologists on staff here to make sure no diseases spread to the monsters. But since most of these animals never were in contact with humans there really is nothing to worry about."

We wander the park, exploring the many huge natural exhibits of these pretty amazing creatures. I got to see more sharks in the shark tanks, including one that looked like it could swallow Johnny whole. That was actually pretty scary.

We reach a little cove looking area, the enclosure filled with clear blue water. I walk up to the side and try to see into the water and all I see are gray shadows darting under the surface. I narrow my eyes as one draws closer and I nearly scream when a large gray fish jumps out of the water, splashing me with it's wide tail. I blink several times allowing my eyes to focus and I see an arched fin on it's back as it glides across the surface. Its snout is long and slender while the rest of its body is wide and strong. I see two little fins on either side and it reminds me of a shark almost, but less teeth and it's tail looks like it's on sideways. I hear a loud chorus of clicking as more of them appear at the surface, causing small baby monsters to shriek in excitement. I lean forward against the wall, reaching out to one of the creatures as it draws closer. Its large black eyes study me as it swims to my hang, giving it a nudge with its long nose. Its skin is soft like wet silk. Such a strange feeling. I glance back to Johnny and he is just watching me with a smile on his face. "This is so cool!" I say, no longer trying to contain my excitement.

Johnny grabs my hand. "Come on, I have something even cooler to show you."

I follow him across the park as we weave in and out of the crowd of monsters as they wait in line for food or for a ride. We reach a large dome building, its entrance dark and decorated like the ocean. Johnny pulls me forward and we enter a huge room made entirely of glass, the light from the reflection of the water in the enclosure rippling across my face. We are actually inside the tank, but yet, we aren't. I look at all the beautiful coral and other various oceanic inserts, but see nothing. I walk up to the glass and look down, the tank is gigantic. It looks big enough to house the entirety of the freshman and sophomore classes at MU comfortably, and it's deep, it looks like it stretches down for miles. I turn back to Johnny. "What's in here?"

He glances upwards and I notice a huge shadow fall over us and I almost choke when I look up. It's a huge black and white animal, it's tall back fin jutting up almost five feet. It swims down towards me, its huge spots on its face almost like eyes watching me, it's build is almost similar to the one of the grey animal, except it doesn't have a long snout, just a tiny little bump of a nose. Its round fins hang gracefully at its side as its body moves up and down from the movement of its tail. I feel my heart begin to pump fast as more of this same animal begin swimming around the enclosure, nudging and playing with each other as they dance in the water. I look back to the first one I saw and I see it looking directly at me, its large eyes locked onto me. It nods its head and lets out a loud cry that sounds like the most beautiful song anyone has ever heard. The rest of the creatures respond with their own songs and my mind fills with the hauntingly beautiful sound. The creature opens its mouth and I see rows of sharp teeth. I glance back at Johnny. "Is it a predator?"

"Mhmm," Johnny says, reading a plaque beside the tank. "It says in the human world Orcas are the top predators in the oceans, hunting in large family groups that could consist of over sixty members."

"Wow," I say, turning back to the Orca and see that it has flipped over in the water and is showing me its white underbelly. "Aww, they're so pretty."

"That one is called Kye," Johnny says. "It says that he is the largest male in the exhibit, over twenty-four feet long."

"Wow," I look at Kye and smile. "You're a big guy aren't ya?" I say and he nods back, letting out an excited squeak.

I laugh. "I could stay here forever."

"You wanna go up top?" Johnny asks, putting his arm around me. "See him even closer?"

I nod excitedly and Johnny leads me to a stairway that wraps around to the top of the enclosure. I see Kye following us and giggle. It's like a baby, but not. We come to a huge deck on top of the aquarium, the sunlight being let in by a large opening at the top of the dome. The tank looks even bigger on the outside. I notice a tall black fin poke up out of the water and walk swiftly to the edge of the deck, making sure to stay behind the railing. Kye's large head pops up and water shoots out of a hole on the top of his head. "Hey there!" I say, and the Orca responds with a strange click.

"If you would like, ma'am," I glance up to see a uniformed handler approach me. "You can walk onto that ramp over there and get even closer."

I don't hesitate to slide out onto the ramp, ignoring the fact that my dress is being soaked by salt water. I watch Kye's tall fin slice through the water as he swims over to me, his head just barely peaking out above the surface. He swims over to the ramp, his whole head out of the water now and pressed to the side of the ramp. Just his head is the size of my whole body. I notice a couple more fins pop above the surface followed by loud bursts of water. I see that those fins are short and arched. "How come his fin is so tall?" I ask, glance over to the handler.

He smiles. "Males have tall dorsal fins, females have short ones. It's just an easy way to tell their gender basically, and since males tend to be twice as big as females, they need the extra height to counterbalance their mass."

"That's so neat." I say, placing a gentle hand on Kye's snout. His skin is just as soft as the other animal's, though he is almost five times its size. I rub him under his chin where it is all white and feel humbled by his huge size. If I shared a planet with something this amazing, I would feel honored. I feel almost jealous of the humans, they share a world with amazing creatures like this.

I glance up to Johnny who is just watching, his arms crossed, a sweet smile on his face. This monster really knows how to impress me.

* * *

 ** _Ayyyyy! Another chapter down! I really love killer whales, I've loved them my whole life so I just had to include them! So yeah, I'm excited about where this fic is going to go and soon we will be back on campus and ready to start some real drama! So stay tuned until next chapter! Thank you for all the amazingly sweet reviews and your patience! You're all amazing! Until next chapter, Bye-bye!_**


	33. Loss

I trudge into my room at the ROR house, dropping my suitcase and collapsing on my bed. I let out a long, heavy sigh, glancing at the clock. Four in the morning. It's now Friday. We were supposed to come home Saturday but my mom ended up getting insanely sick so we had to take an early flight home. I pull out my sketchbook from my nightstand and grab a pen. It's too late for me to fall asleep so I'll just draw until everyone else wakes up.

I begin sketching the orca Kye from the sea-life park back on the island. His eyes looking deep into my soul and I feel my heart longing to look into those beautiful eyes once more. Such a peaceful creature. The kind of animal that you look into its eyes and you know someone is home and looking right back at you. It's a wild feeling.

* * *

I notice light begin to leak into the room through the blinds. I look over my many sketches thrown all over my bed. Several of Johnny doing various things like reading or talking or simply just being, a couple of Kye, and even a few of Ginger. She's definitely a hard monster to forget. I yawn, but I'm not falling asleep now. I look back at the clock and it's half past seven. I guess I can go get some breakfast.

I push myself off the bed and throw on my ROR sweater. It feels like it's been forever since I've worn this, I've missed it. I creep quietly downstairs, hoping to not wake anybody that might still be sleeping. I peer into the kitchen and see that it's empty. I walk over to the fridge and grab myself a mango from the produce drawer, and a bottle of water. I sit at a small table beside the large windows, looking out to the cul-de-sac and to the other houses. The campus seems so still. It's almost unnerving, but soon it will be flooded with everyone returning from their trips.

I bite into the mango and melt in the sweet, smooth taste. It's probably my favorite fruit, so tart yet so sweet. It's definitely different. I glance back out the window and spot Addison and Sulley walking together, laughing. They're fast walking so they're probably working out, that would explain why they are out so early. I guess neither of them had plans this break or they just got back. I watch them as they stop in front of the ROR house and I narrow my eyes. They better not try any funny business. I see Addison bend over and pick up a loose rock and toss it at the side of the house. I feel myself growl. What is her problem?

I slam my water down, throwing the small piece of mango left in the trash before storming to the front door, swinging it open. "What do you think you're doing?" I feel my tail swaying behind me as I cross my arms, giving them a murderous glare.

Addison jumps, snapping to look at me. "Reed?!" She looks me up and down. "What happened to you? You look… different."

"I went through a little growth spurt." I hiss, walking down the stairs towards them. "Would you mind now throwing rocks? You could hurt someone."

She shrugs, dropping the rock she had in her hand. "I didn't think anyone was home. I thought you were on a trip."

"We had some problems and had to come back early." I say, my tone softening a bit. "What did you think you would accomplish by attacking the house?"

"I thought you would see that the Oozmas mean business and to not mess with us." She says, crossing her arms and giving me a proud smirk.

I glance between her and Sulley, snorting. "A few chips in the paint isn't going to prove anything. Just how petty you are."

She curls her lips in a snarl and I hold my hands up in submission. "Look, I don't want to fight, okay? It's not going to improve anything." I see her relax a little and glance to Sulley. "You guys have clearly held your own. I can see that." I gesture to the house. "I, unfortunately, cannot make Johnny or the rest of them see that. That's not my fault."

Sulley rolls his eyes. "You stuck around didn't you?"

"I stuck around for different reasons." I say, glancing to the ground, before darting my eyes back up to the blue behemoth. "I had no intention to participate in the games. I didn't even ask for it. I really didn't want to, if I'm being completely honest. I've tried being nice, but if you guys can't see it then I don't even know why I'm bothering."

"No, you think you're better than us." Addison says, arching her eyebrow. "With your rich boyfriend and fancy new horns and tail."

I growl softly to myself. "I don't want to lose you guys as friends, but clearly you don't care." I turn back to the house, but look at them over my shoulder, my eyes narrowed. "Don't expect me to be nice anymore."

* * *

It's now ten in the morning, Javier is awake and eating a breakfast sandwich and drinking some strange green coffee. I keep staring out the window where I had my interaction with Sulley and Addison. I really don't want to lose my friends, but sometimes these things can't be controlled. I shake my head, taking a sip of my own coffee, made almost white with all the cream and sugar I mixed in it.

"You alright, seniorita?" Javier's voice causes me to jump a little.

I look over to him and give him my best smile. "I'm fine, just jet-lagged."

He nods, looking me over with his pink eyes. "This new look suits you, Miss Reed. You look very scary."

"Thanks," I say, my smile growing.

He nods, finishing his breakfast. "Excuse me." He bows before leaving the kitchen, taking his coffee with him.

I rest my elbow on the dark leather armrest, watching as monsters begin to emerge from the houses, the various Greek letters dancing across the courtyard as everyone mingles.

"Well good morning," I snap my head around and see Johnny smiling at me under the archway to the kitchen. "I didn't think you would be up."

"I didn't even sleep." I say, sipping at my coffee. "I'm definitely going to regret that later."

Johnny laughs, walking over to me, taking the chair across from me. "You okay?"

"I've been up for almost twenty-four hours. I'm sluggish." I say, resting my chin on my fist. "So sluggish."

I watch Johnny as he reaches out and runs a finger over one of the spikes along my jaw, his eyes soft. He clearly doesn't believe me. "What is it?"

I sigh. "Addison." I murmur, my eyes locked on a couple of monsters hugging outside.

"What about her?" I see him lean forward, resting his arms on his knees.

I shake my head. "She's being crazy. I mean, one minute she's encouraging me to date you, and the next it's the worse thing that I have ever done. She won't even give me a chance."

"She's just jealous." Johnny says, his voice confident. "Or more or less intimidated. Especially now that you look the way you do she's probably going to feel even more threatened."

I glance into his eyes and smile, though I can't help but feel hurt. She was my best friend. I can't just get over that. If it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't even be with Johnny. I sigh. "Maybe it will work out."

"Yeah," Johnny says, his smile fading. "I'm sure it will." It looks like he is fighting the part of himself that sees her as inferior. That's definitely a milestone for this monster, but I know there will always be a part of him that thinks he is better than everyone. At least he is trying for me.

I watch Johnny stand up, straightening out his ROR sweater. "You need to sleep." He holds his hand out for me. "Come on."

I hesitate, but take it. He leads me up the stairs and towards his room. He opens the door for me, allowing me to get past. He gestures to his bed. "No funny business. Just sleep."

I walk over to his bed. It's so much bigger than the one in my room. I crawl in, the cool sheets making me feel weak and I can feel how heavy my eyes are. I look over to Johnny and he walks over to me, taking off my sweater. "I know you sleep better when you're cold." He reaches up, pulling the cord of his light to turn on the fan.

I crawl under the blankets, nuzzling his pillow and breathing in his rich scent. Maybe this is why he brought me to his room. So I would be surrounded by his scent and feel… safe. I close my eyes and am immediately overcome by sleep.

* * *

 ** _Johnny's POV_**

* * *

I close the door to my room. Reed conked out almost immediately. I could tell she needed sleep because she normally doesn't harp on subjects like her friends. Her emotions were beginning to overcome her. And I know from experience that it's not good to let bottled-up emotions out. Her sleeping it off is a good idea. I glance around the house once I reach the foyer and see Boggs creeping around, and he's actually wearing his geeky glasses. "Boggs," I bark, nearly laughing at how he immediately vanishes. "Get up here." I watch him become visible again and timidly climb the stairs.

"Y-yes?" He says, ripping his purple glasses from his face. Hasn't this kid heard of contacts?

"Who all is here?" I lean forward against the railing, watching the little lizard carefully.

He looks at me nervously. "Uhh, I know Javier is, and umm, Chip, Bruiser is still on a trip, Chet is supposed to come home tonight. Reed, I assume you know where she is."

"Okay," I glance at the door, watching as the shadows of passing monsters hit the glass. "When is Bruiser supposed to get back?"

"Saturday morning I think." Boggs says, his eyes jumping everywhere.

I nod, clenching my jaw. We need to get ready for the event Sunday, though Reed and I weren't originally supposed to get back till Saturday night, so I guess it really isn't a big deal. I shake my head. "Alright, thanks," I watch him nod before scurrying away. For a scarer he sure is jumpy.

I hear a knocking at the front door and swiftly make my way down the stairs, straightening my collar. I answer he door and see that it's Reed's dad. He looks upset. "Tate," I feel myself immediately become worried. "What can I do for you?"

"Where's Reed?" He says, swallowing hard. Oh God, this can't be good.

I try to keep myself from panicking. "She's upstairs," I furrow my brow. "Is everything okay?"

He adjusts his glasses, clenching his jaw. "I was starting to get worried about Allyssa so I took her to a quick clinic in the city. They transferred her to the Monstropolis Grace Hospital."

I feel my breathing quicken. "What's wrong with her?"

* * *

I watch Reed as she sleeps, her breathing even and heavy. I keep rubbing my eyes, I can feel them trying to water. What am I supposed to do when she wakes up? What do I tell her? Do I tell her now? Or do I wait until the Games are over so she doesn't lose her focus. I hold my face in my hands, growling low to myself. "Dammit." I whisper to myself. I hear her rustle in her sleep but she remains out cold.

I walk over to my suitcase, unzipping the first pocket, pulling out Reed's ring. Should I propose now? Have the wedding soon so her mother can live to see her off? I let out a small whimper, my heart catching in my throat. I just met them. How can this be happening? How is it that my life has turned into a damn soap opera since meeting her? I glance back at Reed as she sleeps peacefully. I can't ruin her happiness. Not right now. She deserves a few good moments before tumbling back down. I put the ring in my dresser, whispering to myself. "Soon."

* * *

 ** _Uh oh! Drama just likes to lie around every corner, but that's kind of how life is. It just loves to throw those curveballs. Never say things can't possibly get worse because fate will take that as a challenge. It's very unwise to say the least. So what's wrong with Reed's mom? What is going to happen? When will Johnny propose? Will Addison chill tf out? We shall find out soon enough! This fic is consuming my life. Ideas just pop into my head so there is a 97% chance there will be a sequel so this fic won't have a billion chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I will see you guys next chapter! Bye-bye!_**


	34. Engagement

**_Johnny's POV_**

* * *

I continue to flip the white ring box over in my hands, my elbows resting on my knees as I sit hunched over on a bench outside the house. I sigh. "I'm becoming soft." I open the box and look over the ring, the diamond glinting in the sunlight. God I hate emotions sometimes. I shake my head and close the box, leaning back in the bench. I quietly acknowledge the slue of hellos as monsters pass by me, though I don't really put much heart into it.

I glance over to the house and see Jav standing at the door, looking around. I know he's looking for me because once his eyes land on me he starts walking towards me. I scoot over, allowing enough room for that ball-shaped torso of his. He sits down with a quiet grunt, staring forward at a group of PNK girls as they giggle and gossip away. "Something bothering you, amigo?"

I rest an elbow on the armrest, rubbing my forehead. "I don't know how to do this?"

"Do what?" I see him look to me and I hold the ring box up and he gives me a smirk. "You're not getting cold feet are you?"

I shake my head. "No, no," I look around for no particular reason. Maybe to find something to distract me. "I'm just not sure what to do."

"Like I told you before, if you truly love her you will know what to do when the time comes." Jav says, his voice comforting.

I sigh. "Her mom is sick, and I mean really sick" I pause. "I need to do it soon. I actually was originally thinking about doing it at graduation, but now," I glance down at the ring. "Now that's too far off."

"She's about to lose her mother, isn't she?" Jav says, narrowing his eyes.

I nod, wiping at my eyes. "I don't know how I'm going to tell her."

"You need to tell her so she will have time to say her goodbyes." Jav places a hand on my shoulder. "If it's as bad as you say."

I breathe out slowly, trying to keep myself from losing it. "I want to ask her soon, maybe it will distract her."

"How soon?" He asks.

I look at him. "Very soon, like say, tonight."

* * *

"I can't." I say, pacing back and forth in the main dance hall of the house. I feel my breathing quicken. I can't, I've never been so nervous in my entire life. "What if she says no?" I ask Jav, giving him a worried glance, stopping my pacing for a split second. "What if she says yes?"

Javier laughs, walking towards me after lighting the last candle. "You need to calm down, amigo. You're Johnny Worthington," He gives me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "You've got this. I know it. She will say yes and you two will ride off into the sunset," He shrugs. "Or something like that."

I clench my jaw. "This isn't a fairytale."

"Certainly looks like one." Jav says with a smirk and I glance around the huge room, dotted with candles and flowers.

"Yeah," I cock my head to the side a little. "It does." I shake my head, jogging to the bathroom and giving myself a quick once-over. I open my mouth and check my tusks. "Should I file my tusks real quick?"

"Johnny," Jav's voice echoes through the room. "You are such a girl sometimes."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I retort, running my tongue over my teeth. I shrug, I guess they're okay. I fix my collar and smooth out my sweater. God I'm about to do this. What I had planned for graduation was better, but I want her to be able to tell her mother about it. I check the ring and make sure it's nicely polished as I walk out of the bathroom. "Okay," I say, looking up to Jav, forcing a confident smile. "Go wake her up."

* * *

 ** _Reed's POV_**

* * *

"Miss Reed."

I slowly blink, the bright light outside causing me to squint like crazy. I turn my head to look at the source of the wakeup call and I see Javier at the foot of my bed, his eyes soft. "Good evening Miss Reed."

"Good evening." I say, yawning. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, Johnny asked to see you in the dance hall." He says, his smile wide. That's a new smile.

"Okay," I say, reaching for my sweater folded on the nightstand. I forgot I am in Johnny's room so I take a moment to glance around at all his furniture and am not surprised that it's all mahogany and expensive. His bed is huge too, but I knew this.

I throw the sweater on and walk past Jav who is watching me with careful eyes. Okay, I'm worried now.

I walk into the dance hall and nearly fall over in shock. The whole hall is decorated in candles and hundreds of flowers, the ceiling covered in little twinkling starlights. It looks like the night sky in here. I see Johnny standing at the other end on the stage, his smirk full force, but his eyes are soft. I walk over to him, looking up at the ceiling. "What is all this?" I ask, gesturing around me.

He shrugs. "Just a little something Jav and I threw together." He glances up at the ceiling. "You like the lights?"

I nod, looking at him. "I love them." His eyes drift back down to me and he points up. I furrow my brow but glance up and see that they spell something. I take a moment to adjust my eyes and my gaze darts back to Johnny. "They say… 'marry me'." I glance back up at the lights, blinking to make sure I haven't gone crazy. "Why do they say-" I glance back down and Johnny is on one knee, holding out a gorgeous diamond ring. "Oh my god. Wha- what are you?"

He relaxes his arm. "Look I know we haven't really known each other very long, but in the short time I've known you I have become insane, and a good insane." He gives me a cocky smirk and I laugh. "I actually have the guts now to stand up to my father who is totally against this, but I don't care because honestly, I love you, Reed. A lot. I almost hate myself how much I love you you're so amazing and talented and just, perfect. Now, I don't want to be too mushy and long-winded about this so what's it gonna be, freshman? Yes or no?" He holds the ring up, his eyes watching me carefully, but his smile never fading.

I swallow hard. I never imagined he would propose to me, and he used his own Johnny charm, which makes it so sweet. I glance around and see Jav standing at the entrance to the dancehall, smiling. I look back to Johnny who arches an eyebrow. "Come on, don't leave me hanging."

I laugh, wiping my eyes and nodding. "Yes, you stupid senior, yes."

"Yes?" He asks, his eyes widening and smile growing. "You said yes?" He stands up and throws his arms up. "She said yes!" Suddenly the lights come on and all these monsters from the various sororities and fraternities pop out from the shadows, cheering and surrounding us.

I watch as they all come running out, holding out my hand for Johnny to slip the ring on. I feel my face getting hot as everyone starts coming up to me and congratulating me and Johnny. He pulls me to him, giving me a quick kiss on the lips before looking to everybody and shouting. "Whose ready to celebrate ROR style?"

Everybody cheers and the rest of the RORs pop out with refreshments and food, the DJ appearing and music begins blaring. I look up at the wall that has the ROR letters and Randy drops a banner that says "CONGRATULATIONS REED AND JOHNNY". I look up to Johnny. "How long did it take you to plan this?"

"About an hour." Johnny says, giving me a smirk. "This monster works very efficiently.

I lean my head against his chest. "I can see that."

"You okay?" He gives me a tight squeeze.

I nod, watching as everyone grabs pizza off the tables and dances around with the lights. I look down at the ring on my finger. Of course it's a big diamond. It's so beautiful. I look back up at Johnny who is now talking to the JOX president as he congratulates him. I'm getting married. I'm getting married to the biggest jerk on campus, and I can't wait.

* * *

It's almost three in the morning and the party is still going on. I'm sitting on the edge of the stage, watching Johnny as he dances around like an idiot with the other RORs. I honestly have never seen him this happy. It's sweet. He locks eyes with me and I give him a smile. He walks over to me, his chest puffed out. "You ready to be a Worthington, my lady?"

I smile, looking at the ring. "I am." I glance back up at him and he leans over me, resting his hands on either side of me on the stage.

"You are going to make the best wife, and we are going to have the prettiest kids." He says, smiling.

"Yeah," I let him think we will be able to have kids. It's possible, just… unlikely. "We are."

"I love you." He says, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I love you too." I say, blushing. I'm not used to saying or hearing that. It's still a little odd, but in a good way.

He gets closer to me. "I know we're supposed to wait until we are married, but that's bullshit and I really want you right now." I laugh, he's such a whore when he's drunk, but at least it's for me.

"You know we've done it before?" I say, straightening out his sweater.

His eyes dart over me. "But we weren't engaged then."

"You think it will be any different?" I ask, arching an eyebrow. I'm more amused than turned on right now.

He shrugs. "I guess we will have to find out."

I give Johnny a playful push. "You're a dork."

"A dork that loves you." He says, giving me a nudge with his forehead. "Let me love you."

"I'm not sure that's the right word." I say, I'm really having fun with this.

"Well what do you want me to say?" He pauses, giving me a mischievous grin. "Let me fuck you?"

I am caught off guard at that one. I've never heard him use that word before it's definitely… aggressive and… hot. I can't help but shiver. "That's one way to put it."

"Okay," Johnny says before grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the dance hall entrance. "Are you up for it?" He asks, glancing back at me.

I nod. That last response left me a bit foggy. I follow him up the stairs, we weave in and out of groups of monsters. I feel my abdomen begin to tingle. I have a feeling this is definitely going to be different.

He opens the door to his room, pushing me in and slamming it shut, locking it before pushing me up against the wall, kissing me in a way he never has before. It's more aggressive, as if his emotions are starting to come flooding out, but I don't fight it. He's my fiancé now. I have a fiancé. I'm getting married. Since when did I become an adult?

* * *

I roll over in the bed, breathing hard, glancing over at Johnny who is wiping his face wet with sweat. He looks over to me and laughs. "You were saying?"

"Okay, yeah, that was different." I admit, watching his broad chest move up and down with his breathing.

"I'm an expert with this, Reed." Johnny says, clasping his hands behind his head. "I know how it goes."

I roll my eyes. "Don't remind me."

I hear him chuckle as I glance at the clock. Is it really almost 9, how long did we? I can't help but feel impressed. "What day is it?"

"It's Sunday, we have our next Scare Games challenge tonight." Johnny says.

I nod my head. I bet my dad is awake. I reach for the phone and dial the house number, holding it up to my ear. I look over to Johnny and see that he is watching me, his expression almost worried. I give him a weird look at he just blinks.

"Hello?" My dad answers and he sounds tired.

"Hey dad." I say, my excitement growing. "Guess what?"

"Honey," He says, his voice solemn. "Honey I need to listen to me. There was nothing they could do, the doctors tried everything."

"Dad wha- what are you talking about?" I look back to Johnny and he's up putting on his sweater over his polo. I put the phone on speaker. "Dad what's wrong?"

"It's your mother, sweetie." My dad says, I look up and Johnny is already next to me, his arm wrapping around my waist, his free hand covering his eyes.

"She passed away last night."

* * *

 ** _So it was happy, and then not. Good god. So much sadness, I actually started crying writing that last part because I imagined being in Reed's position. If I suddenly lost my mother I wouldn't know what to do. Anyway, I'm going to be on a little two-day trip so I probably won't update tomorrow, but I'll try to Tuesday. I hope you guys are still enjoying this little fic, your feedback has been so amazing and I look forward to it every time I post a new chapter! Anyway! Johnny and Reed are now engaged! Yay! I didn't want to rush it, but I figured it was time, so I hope you liked how I did it. Give me your comments and all that wonderful stuff! I will see you guys next chapter! Bye-bye!_**


	35. Jonathan

**_Johnny's POV_**

* * *

I feel myself begin to collapse under the weight of Reed as she falls limp in my arms, her eyes dripping with tears and voice hoarse from sobbing. I have honestly never in my life felt this awful about anything, and I wish I didn't have to. I keep rubbing the back of her neck with one hand and try to reach for the phone on the floor with my other free hand. She clings so tightly to me, her whimpering muffled by my sweater. I set the phone on the receiver. "It's going to be okay." I say, keeping my voice quiet. "I'm here, I won't leave." She doesn't respond, but her claws tighten their grip on me, so I know she heard. I glance down at the ring on her finger, her life is just now beginning and her mother is no longer here to watch her grow.

* * *

That night I finally manage to get Reed to her feet, holding her arm as we walk out of the house. She still is competing in tonight's challenge, but I told her to stay with me the whole time just to be sure. It's a "Hide and Sneak" challenge, so keeping this tiny monster hidden shouldn't be a huge deal.

We make it to the house where the challenge is being held and there are already hundreds of spectators ready to see which two teams will make it to the final challenge. I already know that we are going to make it so I give everybody my most confident smile, waving as I walk with my brothers to the entrance of the house. I glance around and spot Heta Hiss Hiss and the Oozmas waiting further behind us. They must be scared. Good.

I spot Addison in the crowd wearing an Oozma Kappa sweater and I growl to myself. She better not try to cause any problems with Reed or it will not end well for her. I look down to Reed and she is just staring ahead, her eyes glazed over from grief. God I wish I didn't have to do this to her. I kneel down in front of her, using my hand to push her chin up, bringing her eyes to me. "Hey, just follow me and it will be over before you know it." I give her a gentle kiss on the nose. "Everything will be okay."

Her eyes scan my face and I can tell she is close to crying. "I want to go home."

I pull her to me, allowing her to bury her face into my chest. "I know, I know." I rub her back in slow circles. Maybe I will contact her professors, explain to them what happened and see if they will give her a few days off. She can't go back to class like this. Poor thing is a mess, but it's understandable, she lost her mom unexpectedly. I know I wouldn't be able to function if that happened to me, though I would try to tough it out. Though the keyword is 'try'.

The buzzer goes off for the challenge and we all fall in inside the house. I glance around quickly assessing my surroundings, I watch Boggs slither up a lamp and disappear. This challenge was made for that lizard.

I notice a broom closet and quietly sneak myself and Reed in there, shoving her in a corner, placing her on top of a suitcase so that her feet will not be on the floor. She stares at me with big eyes and I push myself in the corner with her, letting her rest her head on my shoulder. I watch her look at her ring on her finger before wrapping her arms around my chest, or try to wrap her arms around my chest.

I keep my ears open to listen for the ref as he clears the house, I hear his whistle begin to go off as he finds monsters and I can't help but laugh. "I knew those Oozmas wouldn't make it." I murmur to myself. Reed just sighs. I give her a gentle pat on the shoulder before turning to peek out the closet. I notice Boggs and Jav heading to the front door so I grab Reed and gently pull her from the closet, letting go so when we leave it won't look like I guided her. I keep glancing back as we sneak down the hall, making sure she is still with me. Her eyes are almost black from her pupils extending to help her see. That is definitely cool.

We all walk out of the house and I give my most victorious smile, passing along high-fives and waves as we walk down the steps towards the cheering crowd. We stop and the crowd goes nuts behind us and I turn to see the Oozmas coming out behind us. They actually beat HSS? I narrow my eyes as they crowd greets them with extreme enthusiasm. I huff. "We just can't squash these little pests can we?" I glance to Javier and he nods, looking just as irritated as me.

"We are down to two remaining teams," Claire's voice over the speakers grabs my attention and I watch as Pearson pushes HSS' board off the leaderboard, replacing it with Oozma Kappa's. "Roar Omega Roar and Oozma Kappa!" The crowd cheers and I feel my fur begin to bristle.

"Which leads us to the final event!" Pearson shouts, holding up the final card in his feathered hands. "Everyone of your skills will be put to the test; the Scare Simulator will prove whose the best! Tomorrow night you guys will have a chance to scare in front of the whole school!" I feel myself relax knowing that scaring is where my guys are the strongest. There is no possible way that little three ring circus can beat us.

I watch the crowd clear from the Oozmas for a second and put on my best smirk, sauntering forward. "Enjoy the attention while it lasts, boys," I walk up to the little green ball, popping my collar at him. "When you lose, no one will remember you."

"True," He says, returning a mocking grin. "But when you lose, no one will let you forget it."

I pause, resisting the urge to just deck the little guy. We are not going to lose. Not even close. Those little misfits are seriously going to regret competing. I look over their faces all of them are watching me, waiting for a response. I just growl at them, causing them to flinch.

"Oh, boy, that is a good point." Chet says next to me. I just glare at him, giving him a punch to the back of the head, knocking off his hat.

I grab Reed's hand as we begin to walk away and I notice that Addison is watching her. I give her a cold glare. "She really doesn't need your shit right now, Wilde."

"Why, is she scared?" She hisses, her eyes following me.

I let go of Reed before storming over to Addison, getting right in her face, keeping my voice low. "Her mother just died so if you try to start any crap with her I will not hesitate to end you."

Her eyes go wide and the attitude immediately leaves her face. "She lost her mom?"

I nod, relaxing a little as a wave of sadness overcomes me. "She found out this morning."

Addison slowly covers her hands over her mouth. "Oh my God." Her eyes dart to Reed who is just standing where I left her, waiting. Suddenly Addison shoves past me, walking over to Reed, holding out her arms and Reed just collapses into her, sobbing. I watch as Addison holds Reed tight, rubbing her back as she cries. I guess not even a grudge will keep friends from being there for each other.

I watch as Reed cries and cries, my heart breaking every second I see it, but hen I hear her start to talk. "I want my momma," She cries. "I want to go home."

I feel my throat begin to close and I quickly walk up to Addison. "Keep an eye on her, I need to go do something." She nods, walking Reed towards the Oozmas and at this moment I don't really care that she's with them.

I keep my expression stern as I walk towards the house, shoving past monster after monster, ignoring the surprised yelps and cursing. I shove the front door open causing it to slam against the wall and head to the library.

* * *

I immediately slam the library door shut, causing the doorframe to crack. I reach up to rub my eyes and I can feel them already begin to water. A quiet sob escapes my throat and I quickly replace it with a growl that echoes through the library. I walk backwards, plopping down on the edge of the fireplace, leaning forward, and grabbing my face. "Goddammit."

I hear the door open. "Senior, are you alright?"

I glance up and see Jav standing at the doorway, his four eyes watching me. "No, actually, I'm not okay." I push myself up, my fists clenched. "I'm not okay." I slam my hands down on the table, digging my claws deep into the wood, my eyes glaring at the table as if it killed Reed's mother. "I have the resources to give Reed anything she wants in the world. I could literally buy her a country if she wanted." I look up at Jav who is now watching me from across the table and I chuckle darkly. "But the one thing she wants more than anything is her mother, and I can't," I pause looking back down. "I can't give it to her." I feel a couple tears escape and quickly wipe them away.

"Amigo," I look up to see Jav walking over to me, placing a friendly hand on my shoulder. "You must remain strong for her. She lost her madre, that is very hard and she needs you to be strong so she doesn't feel like she has to be for you, my friend." I glance up at him and he gives me a smile. "You may not be able to give her back her mother, but you can give her the support that she clearly needs from you now. Don't make it harder for her by being emotional yourself. She's a sweet monster and if she sees that her being upset is upsetting you then she will start hiding it, and that simply is not good for her."

I nod. "You're right," I say, straightening myself up, putting on my best smile. "Thanks," I wipe away another tear before giving Jav a serious look. "You do not tell anyone about this."

"About what?" He says, smirking.

I point at him with an approving smile. "Exactly."

* * *

"You two are getting married?" Addison asks, her voice quiet as Reed sleeps on the couch. I nod and she smiles. "Congrats," Her smile fades. "Look, I've been a real bitch to Reed lately, and I hate that it took her mother dying for me to see that." She picks at the fur on her neck. "I just want to apologize."

I shake my head. "Don't worry about it, as long as you two are okay."

She nods. "Yeah, this is so sad."

"Yeah," I look down at my intertwined hands. "Her mother was so young and full of life, then she got sick and just wasn't strong enough to fight whatever it was."

"At least you got to meet her." Addison says, shifting quietly on the couch. "Have you started thinking about when you would want to have the wedding?"

"I was thinking September seventh of this year." I say, smiling.

"Why that date?" Addison asks. "Isn't that the first day of classes?"

I nod. "It's also the day Reed and I first met."

"Wow, that's cute." Addison says, giving me a smirk. "I didn't realize you were actually sentimental."

I narrow my eyes at her. "Watch it, Wilde, you're still on thin ice with me."

"Of course, Jonathan." She says, her smirk growing.

I give her a quiet growl, smacking her with a throw pillow. "Don't call me that."

She laughs. "Aww, don't want people to think you're a little nerd, Jonathan."

"No one calls me that other than my mother when she's mad." I hiss, smacking my face when I realize what I said. "Don't say a word."

"Little Jonathan is a momma's boy?" Addison looks ready to burst out laughing.

I shake my head. "No, I meant when I was little." I stand up, brushing myself off.

"I'm sure you did, Jonathan." She mocks.

I feel my fur bristle as I walk out of the sitting room. "Quit calling me Jonathan!"

* * *

 ** _And there is that! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, we ended up getting home later than expected so, yeah. I don't know why but I feel like Johnny would be bothered if someone called him by his real name, it just seems since everyone calls him Johnny it would make sense. And yes I went to the MU website and checked the dates to be accurate. Man, they start classes late, I'm jealous. Anyway, leave your wonderful feedback and tell me what you guys think! I'm beginning to move this thing forward, Addison is back in the picture, though as Johnny said she is still on thin ice, so she better watch it. Also, I think I will include their wedding in the sequel, so I will tell you guys when that will be out! So I hope you are still enjoying and I will see you guys in the next chapter! Much love to you all! Bye-bye!_**


	36. Thunderstorm

**_Johnny's POV_**

* * *

I lean against the windowsill of the dining room window, looking out towards the empty cul-de-sac as rain pours down hard, limiting my visibility to only a few feet. I notice my reflection in the window and sigh my eyes are swollen and tired. I haven't slept since finding out about Reed's mom. I've been keeping a close eye on her, she's been in an almost fogged state, it's like she's there, but not. The loss of her mother is a huge blow to her, and it's hitting me hard too, just in a different way.

I lean my head against the glass, the cold helping with my headache. "I just can't catch a break."

"You alright there, John?" I groan to myself when I see Ginger's reflection appear in the window.

"I'm fine." I say, though I know it's not very convincing.

I hear her walk up to me and I can already see that smug look on her face. "You know, you've always been a terrible liar."

I growl to myself. "I really don't feel like dealing with your crap."

"Having a hard time with Reed?" Her smirk disappears and she looks concerned, for once.

I nod. "She's taking losing her mother so hard," I look back out the window. "I don't blame her though, it was so sudden."

"But you two are engaged now," Ginger says, leaning against the window, facing me. "That's something she can be happy about."

"Yeah," I say, looking down. "She's trying to, but I guess she's not able to get past that she can't share her excitement with her mother."

"Hmph," I glance over at Ginger and she is scratching at her chin, her ears flattened. "Poor thing…"

"Yea-" I suddenly stop when I look outside and see Reed just standing in the middle of the cul-de-sac, getting drenched by the storm, "What the hell." I shove past Ginger who just yips in surprise, but lets me go.

I storm out the front door, the wind blowing the heavy rain towards me. "Reed!" I shout, cupping my hands around my mouth. "Reed!"

I watch her as she slowly turns her head to look at me. Her eyes are narrowed and I can tell she is crying despite being soaking wet from the rain. She just blinks at me and I walk out to her, not caring how soaked I get. "Reed, what are you doing? You're going to catch a cold."

She blinks again, looking down at the ground. "I want to go home."

I reach for her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her to my chest. "You are home."

"But I want my mom." She says, her voice cracking.

"I know," I say, rubbing her head. "I wish I could bring her back for you."

"I'm scared, Johnny." Reed says, her voice barely heard over the thunder.

"I'm right here," I look at her big eyes. "As long as I'm around you don't have to be scared."

"I'm scared that I'll lose you too." She says, her eyes remaining locked on me and I can see the tears running down her face. "What if I lose you suddenly too? What if-"

I put my hand over her mouth, closing my eyes to keep myself from crying. "I am not, I repeat, not going anywhere." I lower my hand, opening my eyes to look into hers. I hold up her left hand, pointing to the ring around her finger. "I promise."

She looks to the ring, then back to me, her eyes welling up. "I love you."

I don't know why but hearing her say that in such a vulnerable way causes me to freeze. I look her up and down, my heart begins to beat rapidly. Without thinking I just push myself against her, locking my lips with hers. She wraps her arms around my neck, her breath warm against the cold rain. I start to walk backwards, never pulling away from her until I reach the steps of the house then I just grab her hand and pull her inside, leading her upstairs.

We get to my room and I slam the door shut, locking it behind me. No one is going to bother us for the rest of the day. I grab Reed once more and push her up against the door, my hands grabbing her under her tail, holding her up. She pulls me by my collar into another kiss and her short legs wrap around my waist. This kiss feels different, it feels vulnerable, it feels almost broken. I unbutton her soaking wet sweater and toss it aside, my fingers gliding over her wet scales.

I feel a tingling sensation as Reed's claws glide through the fur around my neck and move up to my horns. She really loves playing with them, though I can't say I mind since it feels amazing when she does.

I step back and move towards the bed, gently throwing Reed down, pulling my wet shirts off. I look back at her and her eyes are almost on fire and I have to try and control myself, moving towards her as calmly as I can.

I climb on the bed and loom over Reed, her eyes big and anything but innocent. I watch her as her eyes start to water once more and I don't hesitate before pushing myself to her, locking my lips with hers and giving her my all.

* * *

Thunder crashes outside, the room illuminated by lighting. Reed's form lies fast asleep beside me, her scales shiny with a combination of sweat and rain. I roll over onto my side, gently rubbing her shoulders while she sleeps. I give the back of her head a soft kiss. I think back to when I first met her, how all I noticed about her was that she had a tight body with a snarky attitude. Now she's become the center of my world. I would give up anything and everything for her. Now she's more than just a pretty face, she's my fiancé. This dumb freshman somehow managed to make me fall in love with her. I chuckle to myself, I've gone soft. Gross.

I roll over onto my back and just stare at the ceiling, taking in the sounds of the storm outside. I suddenly hear a rustle on the other side of me and peek to see Reed facing me, her eyes halfway open, watching me carefully. "Hey, Johnny," Her voice is hoarse and tired.

I give her a half smile. "Yes?"

"Can we get married August twentieth?" She says calmly, though tears begin to stream down her face.

I reach over to gently wipe them away. "If that's what you want, but why that date?"

She gives me a full smile, the tears flowing steadily now. "It's my mother's birthday."

* * *

That evening I find myself staring at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, watching as a steady stream of tears just trickle down my face. I swallow hard to keep myself from making a sound, but don't fight the waterworks. I breathe out slowly, adjusting my shirt collar and sweater. I then furiously wipe my face, being sure to dry up any evidence of emotion. I'm Johnny Worthington for Christ's sake.

I walk out into the lobby, the sunlight blazing in, the storm past and the scare simulator challenge just a couple hours away. I spot Javier standing by the entrance to the kitchen and put on my signature smirk. "Jav," I say, walking over to him, my confidence returning. "Tonight's the night."

He gives me a confident grin. "Yes sir it is. Are you ready to end your last Scare Games with a bang?"

"Oh you know it." I pop my neck. "Those Oozmas aren't going to know what hit them."

"What about Miss Reed?"

I pause, trying to keep my expression steady. "She will be fine, she's upstairs getting ready."

"Are you sure?" Jav presses, looking me directly in the eye.

I look down. "No, I'm not," I glare up at him. "But what choice do I have?"

Jav places a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, amigo. We will encourage her as best we can."

I nod curtly. "Thanks."

I walk back upstairs to check on Reed and see that she is sitting on the side of my bed, her sweater on and her horns polished and clean. I've never seen that before. "Hey," I say, keeping my voice soft. "You gonna be okay for tonight?"

She looks back to me, her eyes bright. "I think I'll be okay."

I walk over to her, sitting down beside her. "You don't have to pretend." I put my arm around her shoulders. "Not for me."

"You don't have to pretend either." She says, giving me a loving smile. "I can hear you crying you know."

My eyes go wide and I feel my face get hot. "How?"

"You forget how good my hearing is." She laughs a little. What a sweet sound.

I chuckle. "Right," I point to her. "I did forget about that."

"You don't have to be tough for me." She says, leaning her head against my shoulder. "I know better than to think you're as one-dimensional as you lead on to be."

I smirk, looking out my bedroom window. "So you want to get married this year?"

"Of course," She says, giving me a weird look. "Why wait any longer than necessary?"

I shrug. "Just making sure."

"Are you buying a house?" Reed asks, more life coming to her voice.

"No," I say, rubbing her side. "I was thinking we could have a nice apartment. Just until we decide to… expand." I wink at her and she giggles.

"I hope we can have kids," She says, "Our own kids."

"I'm sure we will." I say, giving her a tight squeeze. "Never say never."

"Since when did you become so wise?" Reed says, arching an eyebrow at me.

I laugh, giving her a playful punch. "Watch it now."

"I overheard Addison call you Jonathan." She says, narrowing her eyes. "Is that your actual name?"

I huff, a quiet snarl escaping. "I thought you were asleep during that."

"I went in and out, just never opened my eyes." She gives me a smirk. "So is that your real name?"

I sigh, pinching the space between my eyes. "Yes, that's my real name. Do not call me that."

She laughs. "It's so geeky, but I guess it's better than John-John."

I can't help but snort at that. "That's true."

Reed laughs again then goes silent, staring out the window. "Her funeral is Friday." She looks up at me. "Go with me please, I can't do this myself."

"What about your dad?" I ask, pulling her closer to me.

"He will be too torn up," She says, I can see the sadness filling her eyes once more. "I need someone there to help me stay strong."

I lay my head on top of hers, breathing out slowly. "Of course I will go with you." I rub her arm. I'm not making her deal with this alone. It just wouldn't be right.

I walk downstairs with Reed still under my arm and I see everybody is gathered in the foyer, ready to start heading towards the arena where the simulator is. I reach the base of the stairs, giving everybody a confident smile. "Alright," I pause, looking around at everyone, including Reed. "Whose ready to show those Oozmas what real scarers can do?"

* * *

 ** _Heeyyyyy guys! I feel like my updates are becoming slower and I'm so sorry about that. I haven't lost interest in this fic whatsoever, I've just been very busy. I actually started watching MU again so I can keep the timeline as accurate as I can. I also noticed some funny details like when Sulley knocks over Hardscrabble's scream can you can see Johnny and the RORs cringing in the background. It's really funny. I laughed for a solid twenty minutes. Anyway, I hope you guys are still enjoying this as much as I am! I really love your amazing feedback and look forward to it every time I post a new chapter! Anyway, I will see you guys next chapter when they take on the scare simulators! Ooooh, so exciting! So until then, Bye-bye!_**


	37. Flames

**_Reed's POV_**

* * *

My eyes dart around the full arena, monsters from all over campus are flooding the seats, taking the side belonging to their team of choice. I notice all the monsters decked out in Roar Omega Roar gear talking with Johnny and the rest of the RORs like they're celebrities and I notice the same for the Oozmas. These games have made that little band of misfit monsters famous, though everybody loves an underdog.

I straighten out my sweater, feeling the soft cashmere under my claws. This is it. This is when the winner of the games will be determined. I feel confident that we will come out of this victorious, but I can't help but feel a little nervous. The Oozmas have really held their own against us. I'm definitely not letting my guard down.

I feel a gentle nudge on my shoulder and see Javier giving me a warm smile. "Are you ready, Miss Reed?"

I nod, returning a smile of my own. "I like to think I am."

"Good," Jav says, glancing to Johnny as he poses for a picture with a group of fans. "Senior Johnny is worried about you."

"I know he is," I say, watching that big idiot eat up the attention. "But I'll be okay."

"I know you will." Jav says, giving me a wink.

I smile at him and watch Johnny as he jogs over to us. "You ready?" He glances to Jav, but his gaze remains on me.

I give him a reassuring smile. "I'm ready."

He nods, walking over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. We stay like that all through singing the MU alma mater, and as we reach the last verse I feel his grip on my side tighten. Not surprising that he actually has a pretty good singing voice.

When he lets go of me I glance over to the Oozmas and see Sulley watching us. I narrow my eyes at him and he just looks away. I wonder if Addison told him about my mother.

"First scarers to the starting line!" Claire's voice booms over the speakers. I watch as Oozma's older member walks up to the white line painted in the grass. Oh no, poor guy. Bruiser walks up to the line on our side and he is already in full on beast mode. This is going to be sad.

"Hey Bruiser," I hear Johnny call to him. "You take it easy on grandpa!"

I give Johnny a fierce glare and he just smirks. He really needs to learn to take me seriously. I've got a temper of my own.

I glance up at the two simulators as Bruiser and the old Oozma race towards them. The rooms are painted in each team's colors on the inside and the outside they boast each team's letters. ROR's letters are more faded than Oozma's. They probably just painted the Oozma's.

I watch our screen and watch Bruiser be caught off guard by all the toys, tripping and falling at the foot of the bed. Though he gives his best snarl, though the resulting score is definitely not one to ROR's standards. I look over to the OK screen and watch at the old guy drops of the ceiling, snarling at the simulator, resulting in a much better score for Oozma. They both come out and the old guy has a much more confident swagger as he says something to Bruiser, his smirk extremely smug. I hear Johnny growl to himself, his jaw clenched and eyes burning daggers into Bruiser's skull. I have to admit, Johnny is pretty hot when he's mad.

Pearson calls for the next scarers after the rooms have been reset and Chet heads for the starting line alongside the two-headed orange monster. I watch as the siamese monster gives himself an intricate high-five and I can't help but smile at their confidence.

They run up to the simulators and Chet is much more careful with his foot-work, landing the RORs a much better second scare, filling the bar up more than halfway. I look to the Oozmas and the little guys manage to get a pretty decent score as well. They are holding on pretty well at the moment, despite us now being in the lead, not by much though.

The refs begin the process of resetting the simulators and I notice Johnny walking up to me. "Hey," He gives me a sweet smile. "You okay with going next?"

I swallow, feeling myself become really nervous. I've never scared in front of this many monsters before. I really don't want to screw us over. I look over to the simulators and see that the little marshmallow-looking monster is at the starting line. "O- okay," I walk up to the starting line, my hands interlaced together. I know for a fact I do not look ready for this. I stare ahead, breathing in and out as evenly as I can. I hear footsteps approaching me.

"Hold on a second," Johnny's voice calling to the refs fills my head as he walks over to me, kneeling in front of me. He's so much bigger when he's only inches away from me. "Hey," He puts his hand under my chin, pushing my face up to look him in the eye. "Don't worry about being perfect. Just go and do what you do best. Don't think about us or even me." His smile is so genuine, it's like I'm looking at a whole other monster. "Show them those sparks." I let a small laugh out and he gives my cheek a quick rub with his thumb before standing up and nodding to the ref, looking back to me, his smirk full of confidence. He holds out his fist. "Give them hell, babe."

I feel my face flush at the sound of him calling me babe. He winks at me as he backs up to the rest of the RORs, crossing his arms. I look forward and feel a new rush of energy as the lights begin to countdown and the buzzer goes off.

I take off on all fours, my tail flying behind me and I leap onto the platform, yanking the child's file from the holder beside the door. I scan it over. Four-year-old afraid of lizards… and fire. My eyes go wide. Great, another specialized scare. I swear they do this to me on purpose. I look back to the starting area and see Johnny watching me carefully, his face serious. I breathe out, throwing the folder back in its spot and opening the door.

I glance around inside and see all the toys scattered across the floor. I make sure to close the door behind me before crouching down on all fours once more. I creep forward, placing my feet carefully between the menacing little objects. I narrow my eyes at the bed, flicking my tongue in and out, giving me a better visual of the darkened room. I reach the foot of the bed, opening my mouth, feeling the warmth beginning to build in the back of my throat. I notice the blue light glowing off the wood of the bed and am overcome with a sudden intensity as I quickly climb up onto the bed. I open my jaws more, letting out a loud high-pitched roar, blue flames bursting forward from my mouth in a bright cloud around my face. The simulator child shoots up, shrieking in my face and I feel myself flinch, causing my flames to stop and I almost fall to the floor, but I catch myself and snarl at the little wooden freak.

I step out of the simulator and cough, smoke billowing from my nostrils and my throat. I look out and see everyone is cheering like crazy and I see Johnny smiling at me, nodding. I walk back to our spot and notice that I scored better than Chet. The little marshmallow didn't do so bad himself though.

"Those were a little more than just sparks," Johnny says, approaching me with his arms crossed. He looks proud. "Guess you really did give them hell."

I laugh and I can't help but lean against him, breathing a sigh of relief. He gives my arm a gentle rub before softly pushing me off him. "Pay attention," He says, pointing to Jav as he enters the simulator.

I watch our little bug brother creep across the floor, rising up above the bed, letting out a creepy hissing sound, his bar shooting up to where mine is. To be honest, if I woke up to that I would scream too. That bug is just extra creepy. Maybe it's because he's a bug.

I lean back against Johnny and feel myself zone out as Boggs walks up to the starting line. I just kind of want to sleep now. Now that I've played my part I just feel ready to collapse.

I am suddenly jolted back to reality when I'm suddenly knocked over by someone and I look up to see a white and pink heart covered Boggs, looking up at Johnny, who looks ready to rip the little lizard's head off. "Hearts?!" He shouts, throwing his arms out. Randy looks down to his scales and back up to the rest of the RORs as they scold him for blowing his scare. Johnny just looks ready to cook the little guy, his shoulders tense and his fists clenched. I look up at the scoreboard and see that Randy's flop causes us to be tied with Oozma.

I notice Johnny hold his hand out to me, his eyes still furious. "You okay?"

I take his hand. "I'm alright." I brush myself off and look at Johnny, clearly seething. "What about you?"

"We'll see," He says, popping his neck before walking up to the starting line, crouching down on all fours. I feel a tingling excitement in my stomach. I'm actually going to get to watch Johnny scare. This is really big for me.

Mike takes his place beside Johnny and if I were the little green guy I would be ready to run for the hills being right next to the top scarer in the school. Not to mention Johnny is probably six times Mike's size. I watch Johnny say something to Mike, causing the little ball to look wary.

The buzzer goes off and Johnny leaps forward, leaving Mike sprinting behind him. I keep my eye on my fiancé as he quickly scans over his folder before barging into the room. He lowers himself to walk the way I did, stepping over each object carefully. He definitely looks scary creeping forward in that light. I watch him slow down, the whites of his eyes bright against his dark fur. He almost looks possessed. Without warning he leaps up onto the bed, letting out the most demonic sounding roar I've ever heard. I find myself startled by it as well, watching as he saunters out of the simulator, holding his arms up, taking in the cheers. I look up at his score and it's almost full.

"Amazing performance by Worthington!" Pearson shouts over the speakers.

"The Oozmas will need a record breaking scare to win this!" Claire adds as the crowd calms down.

Johnny walks up to me, lifting me up and spinning me around. "You ready to win this?"

I smile, "I am." I press my forehead to his, looking deep into those lovely violet eyes. Johnny gets closer ready to kiss me but then he stops when the sound of confetti shooting off and insane cheering fills the arena. He sets me down and looks ready to faint when he sees that Mike's bar is all the way full. "No fucking way." He says, his jaw dropping.

I feel myself become overcome with surprise as everyone shoves past us to congratulate the OKs. I hear Claire shouting in excitement over the speakers and watch her as she shoves Pearson to the ground. She completely lost all of her chill for once.

I look up to Johnny and the shock on his face is replaced by a skeptical glare, his arms crossed over his puffed out chest. "This can't be right."

I shrug. "The little guy must have some secret ability."

Johnny shakes his head, his expression hardening. "Come on." He turns around and begins walking away, not waiting for any of us to follow.

* * *

I become lost among all the chaos of the crowd. I keep looking around for those tall mahogany horns but can't seem to locate them. I start shoving myself past people, ignoring the glares and rude comments.

I soon spot Johnny and the rest of the RORs talking to Sulley. Johnny's smirk gracing his features once more. Chet seems to be rambling excitedly when Sulley suddenly shoves past Johnny, handing him the trophy and what looks like his ROR jacket.

"Hey," Johnny calls to the blue monster. "Where are you going?" He looks to Chet, his confusion clear.

I walk up to them. "What was that about?"

Johnny shrugs, "Who knows," He glances at the trophy in his hands. He looks almost sad. "My senior year and we lost to a bunch of scare school drop-outs." He growls, throwing the trophy to the ground.

* * *

 ** _Well there you guys have it! Sorry about the late updates, I'm just busy with life, ya know? I still love this fic so much, it's pathetic but I don't care. Also, I imagine Johnny was a lot more upset about losing than the movie lead to believe, he just seemed way too okay with it. Anyway, it's late so don't forget to leave your wonderful feedback and I will see you guys in the next chapter when Johnny and the RORs find out that Sulley cheated. Oh no! Thanks for your continued support, it means a lot to me! Thank you, you guys! Until next chapter! Bye-bye!_**


	38. Reminiscing

"He did what?!"

I lurch awake at the sound of Johnny shouting from the kitchen downstairs. I sit up, rubbing my head, allowing my eyes to adjust to the morning sunlight. I quickly roll out of bed, throw on my sweater, and head downstairs. I can literally feel Johnny's anger through the walls.

I walk into the kitchen and I see Johnny pacing around, his breathing heavy, his claws digging deep into his head. "Are you kidding me?" He snarls, baring his teeth at Javier, who watches his superior with surprisingly calm eyes.

"I wish I was, senior." Jav responds coolly, taking a sip from his coffee mug. "But that's what Hardscrabble said."

I walk up to the island, climbing into one of the barstools. "What's wrong?" I glance at Johnny who seems to ease up at my presence.

"Sullivan," Johnny starts, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Apparently Sullivan cheated by lowering the difficulty level on the little green marble's simulator."

I reach for an iced coffee at the edge of the island that has my name written in Johnny's handwriting on it. The fact that he is clearly rampant yet still remembered to bring me coffee amazes me. "Are you serious?"

He nods, leaning on the countertop next to me. "I'm going to rip that Sullivan apart."

I place a gentle hand on Johnny's shoulder, watching his chest pump up and down as he breathes. "It's okay, it'll be okay. There is no need for violence."

"Yes there is," Johnny snarls, glaring at me. "He insulted us, embarrassed us. He deserves to have his head shoved so far up his a-"

"Sullivan and Wazowski were expelled!" Ginger's voice cuts Johnny off mid-violent threat as she bounds into the room, panting like she just ran a marathon. "I just found out a few minutes ago." She says, walking over to us, her ears perked. "Apparently Wazowski and Sullivan broke into the door lab. They completely destroyed the place." She whips out a campus newspaper from her tan cardigan and throws it onto the island in front of us. "The president of the college wasn't too thrilled."

I glance down at the article and it shows Mike and Sulley being whisked away by the CDA, their skin and fur looks singed, as if they set off a bomb or something. The headline reads _FRESHMAN EXPELLED_. I shake my head, taking a quick sip of my coffee. "Looks like they got what they deserved." I watch Johnny grab the paper, opening it up to read the article.

"They blew up the damn place." He says, his voice quieter than earlier. "And to think I almost let him back in." He shakes his head, throwing the paper back on the counter. "Man, that would've been stupid of me."

I tune out the conversation between Ginger and Johnny as I grab the paper and flip it over. I spot an article advertising an opening in the mailroom at Monsters Incorporated. I smile to myself. When my parents were in high school they worked in the mail department at Monsters Inc. My dad even worked there through college because he had to help my mom support me since she had me so young. Oh my God… my mom was only thirty-six when she died. I feel my throat begin to tighten and I have to blink several times to keep the tears from spilling out. I glance to Johnny and he is watching me, a small smile now adorning his features. I swear he sometimes stares at me for no reason, but it's sweet. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

* * *

I stroll along the pathway, away from frat row and away from the ROR house. I keep my head down as monsters pass me from every which way, some nearly running me over because they didn't notice me and some even trying to talk and be friendly. It must be the sweater. I try to acknowledge every greeting and shout-out so I won't seem rude, but I'm really not in the mood for this foolishness.

I eventually arrive at the bus stop where I arrived on my first day here, and where I will leave at this end of this semester. It's crazy to think about how much has actually happened in one year. I went from avoiding the most eligible monster on campus to being engaged to him. I nearly lost my new best friend. I unexpectedly lost my mother. My first year of college literally changed my life.

I glance down at the beautiful ring around my finger watch the sun glint off its perfectly polished surface. The monster who gave this to me went from driving me batshit crazy every day to making me cherish every second I have with him. That charming, smug, egotistical, rich boy, idiot is going to be my husband, and I can't be more excited about it. I glance around and notice the bus coming towards this stop and step away so the driver knows I'm not wanting to get on.

As I am admiring my ring I hear the sound of large footsteps running towards me and I am knocked to the ground faster than I have time to process that it happened. I try to reorient myself, but everything is just double. Breathing is suddenly a huge problem and I get on all fours and arch my back to try and reopen my lungs, trying to not sound like I'm suffocating.

My eyes finally focus and I see Sullivan chasing after the bus, not even stopping to see if I'm okay. I crawl backwards, stumbling and landing on my tail. I scoot back a bit so Sullivan doesn't see me and I bump into a couple of skinny legs standing behind me. "What are you doing on the ground, Reed?"

I look behind me and see Johnny standing there, watching me carefully, his arms crossed. "Oh, I just…" I pause, glancing around. "Fell."

He crouches down to look me in the eye. "You fell, huh?" He reaches up and caresses my face, looking carefully at my right eye. "Looks to me like someone hit you."

I feel my face get hot. "What do you mean?"

"Your eye," He says, pointing to it, his expression serious. "There's a busted vein and it's bruised around your face."

"Oh," I say, looking down. I really don't want to start anymore drama. I mean, I wasn't paying attention when he mowed me down. "Sullivan shoved me. He was chasing after the bus." I shrug. "It was an accident, no big deal."

Johnny sighs, clenching his fists. "That monster is lucky he won't be seeing me anymore."

"Please don't do anything," I say, holding my arms out to him. "I don't want to start anything."

Johnny's expression softens. "What were you even doing out here?"

I shrug, glancing at a little bug meandering beside me. "Just reminiscing."

"About what?" He says, sitting down beside me.

I smile. "About when you and I first met. About my first day here," I look away from him. "About my mom."

"What do you remember about when we first met?" Johnny asks, supporting his weight with one arm behind me.

I breathe in slowly. "About how much I couldn't stand to even look at you. How angry I would get at myself when I couldn't stop thinking about you, and how even angrier I got when I would see you," I pause, looking at him. "I knew I was falling for you."

"Did you expect to be engaged to me by the end of the year?" Johnny asks, giving me a smug grin.

I shake my head. "No, I figured maybe we would date a while but then you get bored and move on."

"Not even close," He says, giving me a more genuine smile. "I knew when I took you on that car ride to watch the meteor shower that I had fallen in love with you. Just watching you look at the stars, I realized I would rather look at the stars in your eyes, not the ones in the sky."

I let out a breathy laugh. "Did you pull that out of some romance novel?"

"Nope," Johnny says proudly. "Came up with it myself."

"You've become such a softie." I say, giving him a playful punch to the chest.

His expression hardens a bit. "No, no, I am not soft, just because I love you doesn't mean I've gone soft."

I laugh, leaning my head against his shoulder, watching as monsters hang out around and outside the gates to campus. I reach down and grab his hand, interlacing my fingers with his. I feel him kiss the side of my head before resting his head against me. "You know I graduate in a few weeks. You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine," I say, watching the leaves blow in the trees. "Leave campus, but not me."

I feel his grip on my hand tighten. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Later that evening we walk back to the ROR house, Johnny's hand still tightly holding mine. "What do you want for dinner?" He asks as we walk through the front door.

I follow him into the kitchen, sitting at my usual spot at the island. "I dunno, I'm not very hungry to be honest."

"You need to eat something." He says, glancing at me over his shoulder as he digs through the fridge. "How about just plain old macaroni and cheese?"

I think about it for a second, watching him fill up a pan with water. "Alright," I look at all the cheeses and creams he pulled out of the fridge. "You aren't using the boxed stuff?"

He shakes his head. "No, no, no," He says, smirking as he places the pan on the stove. "No fiancé of mine is going to eat dollar store macaroni."

I laugh, watching him start to mix up the different cheeses and creams in separate bowls. "But I like the cheap stuff."

"Well you're going to be a Worthington by the end of this year." Johnny says, pointing his spoon at me. "And Worthingtons don't do cheap."

I get up from my seat and walk over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist as I hug him from behind. "But I'm cheap."

"No you're not," He says, I can hear the water beginning to boil. "You're high-class."

I laugh, listening to his breathing as he drops the pasta into the water. He's so warm and soft, like a teddy bear. A teddy bear that could easily rip someone in half like it was nothing, but a teddy bear nonetheless. I close my eyes and just breathe in his expensive musk. That scent of cashmere and money that I have grown to love. Stupid senior.

"You alright there?" His voice jolts me back to reality.

"Yes," I say, resting my head on his back. "I'm just fine." I take a deep breath, his scent flooding my senses. I feel him start to turn around, wrapping his arms around me.

"You're being very clingy today." Johnny says, running a claw over one of my horns, making me shiver. "You sure you're okay?"

I nuzzle his chest. "Just appreciating you is all." I move my hands up his sweater so I can feel the fur on his chest. I look up at him and his eyebrow is arched at me, though I can see the desire in his eyes.

"What are you doing there?" He asks as I lift his shirts up. I just smile, letting out a soft purr. He gives me a strange look before hoisting me up and setting me on the counter, his eyes full of mischief. "Something tells me you want a little more than just mac and cheese."

I smile down at him. "Yes, but what I want isn't necessarily little." I give him a wink and he growls seductively at me.

"Your wish is my command." He says, pulling off his shirts, yanking me into a kiss.

* * *

 ** _There you guys have it! Just so you know, Johnny isn't done with Sullivan, now that he's given Reed a black eye he is definitely not letting him off the hook. So I hope you guys are still enjoying, it's coming down to the wire here and eventually I will be finishing this fic up and starting up a sequel. Thank you guys for your continued support and Elf if/when you start your own fic, feel free to use Addison or Reed or both if you would like. Just thought I would let you know! Also, I imagine Jav can remain pretty levelheaded around his temperamental superior. Anyhow, I will be seeing you guys in the next chapter! Bye-bye!_**


	39. Unexpected

**_Johnny's POV_**

* * *

I shove through the entrance of Monsters Inc., scanning around for two familiar faces. I growl to myself when I don't see them and storm to the front desk, the young monstress from last time isn't here, just some much older looking lady. "Excuse me," I say, not really using my normal charm. "I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find a couple of my… friends?"

The lady looks up at me with three hard eyes. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No ma'am," I say, turning on the charm as I lean against her desk. "My name is Johnny Worthington. I'm looking for two monsters, one by the name of Sullivan, the other is some short green guy, Wazoowski or Wawoski, or some thing like that."

The receptionist arches a slender eyebrow at me. "Worthington, hmm?"

I nod. "You might know my father John John?"

"Oh I know your father." She says, her flat expression telling me that's not a good thing, but I can understand that. I watch her inter something in her computer, her eyes scanning the screen. "Sullivan and Wazowski," She says, stroking her chin with a shiny yellow tentacle. "You will find them in the mailroom. Room B35."

I have to force myself to not laugh. Those two are actually working in the mailroom at a scare company. I didn't think they would actually take that joke seriously. I chuckle a little, shaking my head. "Thank you very much, miss." She nods curtly to me as I walk down the hall that leads to the basement.

I weave in and out of monsters of various shapes, sizes, and colors, scanning the doors for the correct number. I feel myself getting angrier and angrier as I reach the basement. That Sullivan is going to wish he never messed with me and my brothers, or Reed.

I eventually notice a door with the number the lady at the front desk gave me and I don't hesitate to barge in, causing the door to slam against the wall. I let out a snarl and I feel satisfied when I see Sullivan and the little beach ball staring at me with wide eyes. "You didn't think you could get away that easily did you?" I say, slamming the door shut, walking towards Sullivan, my teeth bared at him. "You didn't think I would be okay with the fact that you cheated, but that's not why I'm here," I get right in his face, causing him to slam into the shelves behind him, his breathing quickened. "You hurt my sweet Reed," I jab my claw into his chest, lowering my voice to a deep growl, glaring up at him. "And that was your biggest mistake."

"Look, I- I," His eyes dart around the room as he tries to squirm away. "I didn't mean to hurt her, okay? I was chasing after Mike and I just smashed into her." He suddenly stops struggling and gives me a glare. "You think I'm scared of you, Worthington?"

I immediately grab his throat, slamming him into the wall. "You should be." I growl, keeping my teeth bared.

"Hey, get your hands off hi-" The little green ball approaches me and I cut him off by slamming him to the ground with my free hand.

"You don't want to do that," I hiss to him as he looks up at me with that huge eye. "I could pop you like a bubble."

The little guy scurries to the corner and I return my attention to Sullivan who is clawing at my arm, trying to get me to let go. I throw the blue behemoth to the ground. "You are no great scarer, you aren't even a mediocre scarer," I walk over to him, my lips curled in a snarl. "You are nothing." I flex my fingers, before swinging my fist to nail him right in the jaw.

* * *

 ** _Reed's POV_**

* * *

"Hey, Ginger," I call, jogging to catch up with Johnny's feline sister.

She looks back at me, her ears pointed in my direction. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Johnny?" I ask, catching up to walk beside her. "He wasn't in bed when I woke up this morning and I can't seem to find him anywhere."

I watch as Ginger cocks her head, narrowing her eyes. "No, I haven't seen him." She points at me. "Did you check to see if his car was in the garage?"

I smack my forehead. "Damn, that would've been smart."

Ginger laughs then gives me a once over with those amber eyes. "You look different." She says with a smile. "You have like a glow about you."

"What do you mean?" I ask, tightening my grip on my books.

"I mean, you just look," She holds her arms out. "Brighter I guess."

"Well I actually got a full night's sleep last night so there's that." I say, moving out of the way of a group of gossiping cheerleaders. "I have been having trouble sleeping for the past few days."

"It's probably from grief," Ginger says carefully, clearly trying to not set me off. "It does that to monsters." She looks me over again. "You do look a bit… heavier."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" I say, giving her a playful smile.

She laughs. "Well I mean, you've clearly grow-" She stops before grabbing my arm and yanking me to the side. "Are you feeling alright?" She asks and I just arch my eyebrow at her. "I mean, any strange cravings? Maybe feeling nauseous for no certain reason?"

I narrow my eyes at her. "I'm not pregnant, Ginger." I growl. "I can't be."

"Are you on birth control?" She asks and I shake my head. "Does he use… protection?"

I pause for a moment. "Occasionally, not all the time though."

"Okay," She says, glancing around again. "We are going to see Addison."

"What, why?" I ask, but she doesn't answer before grabbing my arm again and pulling me along.

* * *

"You really think she could be?" Addison asks, glancing from me to Ginger who is standing in the middle of her room in the Oozma Kappa house with us.

She nods. "Does she not have that pregnancy glow?" She then gestures to my belly. "And clearly she's bigger."

Addison continues to inspect me, her claws feeling around my lower belly. "Yeah, but she just went through a major growth spurt. This could just be a side-effect of the hormones." She looks up at me, her green eyes kind. "Lie down for me, honey."

I look to the bed behind me and lie down on those satin sheets. I have to say, I'm glad Addison is being nice to me. I actually missed her little pet names she gives me. "I couldn't be, reptile monsters can't breed with mammalian monsters."

"That's true for the most part," Addison says, digging around her dresser drawers. "But if you two can get it on, then there is always a possibility for a baby," She pulls out a small white device and sets it beside me. "So if you are we need to go ahead and find out so we can get you to the right doctor for this because you're very small, Johnny is not, which means if there is a baby in there, it's going to be big."

I look at the device in Addison's hands and she detaches what looks like a scanner from the grocery store. "What is that?"

"Oh," She shows me the screen on the other end of the scanner cord. "It's a handheld ultrasound device. Top of the line, I just got it." She grins from ear to ear. "So you're my guinea pig."

I roll my eyes. "Great," I watch her as she pulls out a tub of some gel-like substance from the fridge. "And that?"

"This just keeps the device sanitized," She unscrews the top. "It also helps the scanner move smoothly over your skin without any chaffing, though it will be a bit cold, so I apologize."

I watch her squeeze a clear blue glob onto my stomach and yes, it is very cold. She clicks on the screen and places the scanner against my belly. "Now you probably wouldn't be very far along, so if there is a baby there," She pauses, moving the scanner around, her eyes watching the screen carefully. "The little guy would probably be no larger than a jelly bean." She keeps moving the device then stops on a spot very low on my belly. "Now, I'm not sure if this would be it, so there is only one way to find out for sure." She clicks another button on the scanner and moves it around a bit and suddenly my ears are filled with a very rapid, amplified beating sound. "Honey, that is one strong heartbeat."

* * *

 ** _Johnny's POV_**

* * *

I screech to a halt in my garage, jumping out of my car and slamming the door. I glance in a mirror beside the entrance to the garage and notice a few scratches in my fur, but nothing too huge. I spot Addison sitting at the bottom of the staircase with Ginger, they're quietly conversing among themselves. "Where's Reed?" I demand.

"Calm down, big boy." Ginger says, standing up and holding her hands out. "She's perfectly fine, though you look like you've been through the wringer."

I glare at my sister before heading up the stairs. "Is she in my room?"

"Yes sir," Addison answers as she inspects her claws.

I grunt and head to my room, swinging the door open and seeing Reed looking at herself in the mirror. "Hey, are you okay?" I ask, walking towards her. "Ginger called, she said you had something to ask me?"

"Yeah," She says, pulling out her sweater from her body. "Will this thing stretch if I suddenly begin to gain a lot of weight?"

I give her a weird look. "It's cashmere, it stretches." I reach to slowly close the door, furrowing my brow. "Why… why are you asking?"

She looks me over, letting go of her sweater. "What are all those scratches?"

"Don't," I hold up my hand, looking down at the floor. "Don't change the subject besides it doesn't matter."

She cocks her head at me, her big eyes watching me carefully. "I'm about to go through another growth spurt, so to speak."

I blink several times, I have an idea as to what she means, but I don't know if I should be thinking like that. I don't want to assume like last time. "What do you mean?"

She just gives me a strange look before pointing to her belly. "Take a wild guess."

I feel my eyes get wide. I thought she said that couldn't happen between us. I walk closer to her, kneeling down so I can look her right in the eye. "Are you, are we… uhh," I watch her as she nods, a small smile creeping across her face. "But I thought you said that wasn't possible?"

"I didn't say it was impossible," She says, holding up a claw. "And as Addison so eloquently put it 'If we can get it on, we can have a baby'."

I can't help but chuckle. "Not sure that is the proper medical lingo for that." I look down at her stomach. "So there is a little… a little monster in there?"

She nods. "Kind of freaky, huh?"

"How is that going to work?" I ask, gesturing to her. "I mean you're rather… small." I can't help but smirk at that.

Reed shrugs. "Addison says I'm going to have to see a specialist because of our size difference. She says your genes are probably super dominant so the chances of it being small are very slim."

I puff my chest out. "I do have an impressive lineage."

She shoves me. "Shut up," She looks me over again. "Now where did those scratches come from? I need to know who messed up that pretty face of yours."

I put my forehead to hers, looking right into those golden eyes. "Don't worry about it." I pause looking away before looking back at her. "I had some business to take care of."

* * *

 ** _The plot thickens. This fic is actually almost ready to come to a close, but the sequel will be released almost immediately after the last chapter so don't worry about any loose ends that still need to be tied up! Also, here is a little help on uploading, Ironelf, click on your username at the top right of the website and that will take you to all the tabs you need, but before publishing a new story you need to make sure you agree to the guidelines set by the site which can be found under the 'Publish' tab of your profile. Just go to the Rules &Guidelines sections, scroll all the way down and click the bar that says you have read and agree to the guidelines. They won't let you publish a new story if you haven't. Once you've done that just go back to the 'Publish' tab and go to the 'Doc Manager' there you will submit all of your documents for your stories. You have the option of uploading a file or copying and pasting it into a text box. (I use the Copy-Paste method because Safari likes to be complicated). Make sure it is in 'Story' mode and not 'DocX' so you can publish it later. Once your file is uploaded you will be able to proofread it and fix any errors you didn't catch while writing. Once you're done with uploading your file you will then go to the 'New Story' tab, still under the main 'Publish tab, and it will take you through a process of selecting what category your story is under so MoviesMonsters Inc. is the order of what you would select if it is a MU story. Then you will be prompted to choose a Title, write a Summary, and select the main characters of your story. Also, be sure to pick a proper rating for it. You have the option to place a cover image for your story but it isn't required. Also, you will select what universe this is in so if it is MU select Monsters University. And then once you have done all that just click 'Publish' at the bottom of the page and you're all set, but like I said before, make sure you have agreed to the Guidelines set by the site. They want you to do it every few days or so, but only if you are publishing a new story, you don't have to for every chapter update, which you do by uploading your chapter to the 'Doc Manager' then go to 'Manage Stories' under the 'Publish' tab and click on the story title, go to 'Chapters/Content' then 'Upload New Chapter', then you will be able to name the chapter and select the correct document. Well, that was really long but I hope that helps! If you have anymore questions feel free to ask! So until the next chapter thank you all for your wonderful support and feedback! Bye-bye! _**


	40. Graduation

**_Reed's POV_**

* * *

I waddle down the stairs outside the ROR house to where Addison and Ginger are waiting on me. Ginger immediately runs up to me and grabs my hand to help me down the steps. I laugh at her. "Hey, I can handle a few steps." I say, though I take her hand to not be rude. "I'm pregnant, not made of glass."

"Yeah, but you've gotten so big in just a month," Ginger says, looking to Addison who nods in agreement.

"She's right," Addison says. "You can't be too careful. You've already had to go to the doctor three times."

I get down the last step and look down at my bump. It isn't too big but there is definitely a difference, but I can still see my feet so that's good. "Everyone handles it differently." I say, walking in-between them so I can pay attention to them simultaneously.

"How's Johnny been handling this?" Addison asks, adjusting her purple scarf around her neck.

I smile. "He's actually being pretty adorable about the whole thing. He's already bought a car seat, crib," I pause so I can laugh. "He's even baby-proofed the whole ROR house even though we won't be living there by the time we have it."

Ginger lets out a loud laugh. "Oh my God, that's funny." She gives me a sideways glance. "You know you should be thankful for my mother. If it wasn't for her Johnny wouldn't have a dime to his name."

I smile. "Oh I am thankful." I look straight ahead as we walk towards the large gymnasium. "She's been so supportive and sweet. She's helping us find a good apartment not too far off campus, and she's offered to take care of the kid while I'm at school and Johnny is working."

"That's so amazing," Addison says. "Your mom sounds so sweet, Ginger. How come Johnny is such an ass?"

Ginger laughs. "Don't ask me, I can't really explain that myself. Probably my dad's fault he's such a dictator to John. Nothing he does is good enough."

I glance at the ground. "Yeah," I always feel sad that Johnny can't have a good relationship with his dad, but at least his mom is still around. I look back up at the sky turning a bright pink as the sun goes down. "I can't believe Johnny is about to graduate."

"I know, it's so weird." Addison says, looping her arm through mine. "Seems like only yesterday you two were at each other's throats."

I laugh quietly. "Oh yeah, one minute I was ready to pop him in that huge jaw of his, and now I'm engaged to him," I glance down at my belly. "And am going to have his kid." I look back up as we reach the gym entrance. "It's crazy how time changes things."

We walk into the gym and it is crowded with the friends and families of the graduating class. We make our way to the higher up seating above where the graduating seniors will be seated and I spot Johnny's parents sitting in the family section a little closer to where Johnny will most likely be sitting. I glance at my watch on my wrist and see that we have five minutes until they are supposed to walk in. I shift awkwardly in my seat, my back hurting me like crazy. I look over to Addison who is scanning the room for the RORs that aren't graduating.

"It's just Johnny and Javier graduating right?" She asks, looking over to me.

I nod. "Yeah, Chet was supposed to but he didn't have enough hours so he will be graduating in December."

We sit in silence and I have to try and tune out all the chatter around us when suddenly the music starts and the students begin flooding in. They're in alphabetical order so Johnny will be more towards the back. I spot Javier almost immediately because he's so much taller than most of the monsters around him. We all wave and he gives us a nod of acknowledgement. I then spot Johnny and I can't help but feel my throat tighten when I see that blue gown on over his white polo. God, he's always gotta pop that stupid collar. He spots me almost immediately and gives me a warm smile and I return a small wave. My heart almost stops when I see him mouth 'I love you' to me and I mouth it back to him before he sits down in his spot.

"Ugh, you two are so gross." Addison teases, sticking her tongue out at Johnny. He curls his lips and snarls at her, but then smirks.

I look over to Ginger who just gives him a middle claw and he rolls his eyes. "You two have such a weird relationship."

"You clearly don't have a sibling." She says, propping her feet up on the chair in front of her.

I shake my head. "Only child, my friend."

The president of the university starts the ceremony off by congratulating the class on their success and blah, blah, blah before introducing Dean Hardscrabble. Her speech basically consisted of continuing the legacy of Monsters University and how each student has succeeded by simply making it this far but how their life is just now beginning. Every possible graduation speech cliché there is.

"And now I would like to introduce the Valedictorian of this year's graduating class, Mr. Johnny Worthington III." Dean Hardscrabble says, her voice actually full of pride as she welcomes Johnny on stage before returning to her spot near the back of the stage.

I can't help but smile as I watch him walk up to the podium, his smirk full of pride. I look over to Addison and Ginger and they seem pretty engrossed, and he hasn't even begun his speech yet. I haven't even heard it yet. He wouldn't let me read it ahead of time.

"Alright," Johnny says, his voice filling the auditorium through the sound system. "Before I actually get to my speech, which is," He playfully leafs through many pages. "Too damn long." The crowd laughs and I giggle myself. He's such a ham. "I'd just like to say how amazing this year has been. I mean I don't know about all of you, but I couldn't have asked for a better last year. This college has really been the best part of my life, up until recently." I watch him glance up to me and I feel my face get red. Oh no, don't include me in your speech, Johnny. "I've made some friends, some enemies, threw a lot of awesome parties," He's interrupted by a lot of cheers and chants. "Alright, alright, calm down you guys this is a formal event." He arches an eyebrow at the crowd and then snorts. The crowd laughs again and I am amazed at how funny he actually is. "But seriously, the experience this college has brought me, being part of an amazing fraternity, participating in the Scare Games, learning under the best the monster world has to offer, it's all pretty awesome, but it pales in comparison to the roller coaster of a year I've just experienced. Now, I don't want to make this speech all about me, but I just can't help myself I have to share this story." He glances back up at me and winks as he leans his elbows on the podium, holding a hand out to the audience. He really talks with his hands and I haven't really noticed it until now. "Every year we get this new group of freshman, each more obnoxious than the last, and this year's group was particularly annoying." He receives a chorus of nods and agreements from his class. "Especially this one monster. Man, she was annoying," He looks up at me and I give him a murderous glare. "Granted she was also pretty hot," A chorus of whistles from the crowd. Johnny smirks, "So anyway, I meet this freshman and her skittish, lying friend and I'm immediately put off by her attitude, but at the same time, rather turned on by it," His smirk grows as the crowd's interest becomes more prominent. "The semester drags on and this particular freshman simply will not leave my mind. I saw her everywhere, even when she wasn't there, so I get the bright idea to kind of trick her to go on a date with me, thinking if I go out with her once, see how awful she is that I won't think about her again." Johnny pauses, his eyes watching the crowd as they remain attentive. "Well I was wrong, so wrong, in fact, my dumb ass went and fell for that stupid freshman, and I mean seriously fall for her. Javier knows how crazy she made me," He gestures to Javier and he nods in agreement.

"He almost tore his bedroom apart!" Javier shouts so the whole crowd can hear him. They all laugh in amusement, and Johnny nods.

"No exaggerations there," Johnny continues. "But anyway, that stupid freshman, the one I couldn't stand for the longest time, ends up being the love of my life and I have MU to thank for bringing her to me because Reed," He is looking right at me and pointing. Everyone is looking at me now. "You are a pain in my ass, but I love you and I know that this school is going to take you to great heights, and I can't wait to watch it happen."

I feel my eyes start to water and the crowd goes crazy. Everyone is cheering for us and it takes several minutes for Johnny to calm them down so he can finish the rest of his speech.

* * *

The rest of the ceremony drags on and on and I just keep thinking back to Johnny's speech. Time really has changed everything. I never imagined I would be with him or engaged or pregnant by him. Maybe I thought we would stop hating each other, but falling in love definitely was not on the list of things I thought was going to happen to us. Though I wouldn't change how things happened for the world.

We watch in silence as one by one the seniors walk up to receive their various degrees. Javier gets his and throws Ginger a sweet smile which she returns with great enthusiasm. Those two are definitely an odd pair, but so are Johnny and I so I guess it's not a huge deal.

Johnny finally gets his turn to receive his degree and for some reason he is actually last, but when he does he holds it up and points at me, gesturing for me to come to him. I hesitate but then the whole class is cheering me on and I feel Addison push me out of my seat. "Go to him, girl."

I look back at her and Ginger and smile. They just wave me on and I make my way down the steps to the stage, weaving in and out of the graduating monsters, receiving many high-fives and pats on the back as I walk to the stage. I don't know why they're cheering me on like that I'm just his fiancé. I guess it's because he's so popular, he just receives immediate support of everything.

I walk up the steps to the stage and Johnny wraps his arm around me, giving me a sweet smile. "I wanted you to be with me when we tossed our caps, so I asked to go last."

I feel my face get hot and I lean my head against his chest as he holds me close to him, his arm wrapped around my waist. I look up to Johnny and he looks at Dean Hardscrabble who gives him a kind nod. He then quickly snatches the microphone from the podium and says. "We did it!"

Everyone goes crazy and throws their caps in the air and as Johnny throws his up I watch him as the world begins to move in slow motion and I just can't help but think how much I love my stupid graduate.

* * *

 ** _And there you have it guys! It's officially the last chapter, Johnny is graduated, but their journey has just begun. The sequel will be out shortly. Maybe even right after this chapter is published, so keep any eye out for that! Thank you guys so much for your amazing support of this fic and I hope to see more of it as the saga continues! I will warn you, the sequel is going to have a major time jump, so forgive me about that, but I will be keeping the plot consistent with this fic so bear with me. Anyway, I love you guys and I will see you in the first chapter of the new story! Bye-bye!_**

 ** _P.S. Sequel is titled_ Mixed-Up**


End file.
